


The Fantastic Drowse

by SevenSeasOfSigh



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deaky and Brian just go with it, First Kisses, High School AU, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Roger and Freddie are little shits, Rogers dad is a dick, fluff overload, his mom is great tho, maybe slight smut later on, queen as teens, set in 1985, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 143,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSeasOfSigh/pseuds/SevenSeasOfSigh
Summary: Four young teenagers trying to live through life, love, and everything in between.MaylorDeacury





	1. Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

The late morning sun poured through the windows of Rogers bedroom. He let out a small groan, putting a pillow over his face. In just one day, he'd be going back to school. Great. 

Yawning, he curled up into the blanket before he heard a knock at the door.

"Roger, honey, phone call!" His mother called through the door. "it's Freddie, he said it was urgent." He heard her laugh a little. 

Roger sighed, sitting up in his bed. He was having a great dream, his parents finally bought him a car! And he actually passed his driving test! 

"Coming, mum!" He called, yawning and putting his glasses on. He only ever wore them at home where his friends couldn't see him. 

Roger opened his door and ran downstairs to grab the phone, nearly slamming into his mother on the way. 

"Careful! Good morning, sweetheart!" Winifred smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Good morning, mum." He grinned back, grabbing the phone off the counter and pulling the cord into the next room. "What do you want, Freddie?"

"Good morning, mama!" Freddie mocked in a high posh accent, laughing. 

"Shut up, you wanker!" Roger rolled his eyes. "Why are you calling this early?"

"First of all, its eleven. And second, we're all going over to Bri's tonight for our last night of summer before school tomorrow. You in?" Freddie asked, messing with the cord on the phone. 

"Hell yeah, I am! What time?" Roger grinned, leaning on the wall. 

"Right now! Get your lazy ass ready, blondie!" Freddie laughed. "Bring extra clothes! Alright, I gotta call Bri and tell him!"

"Wait, Bri doesn't know yet?" Roger chuckled, shaking his head. 

"No, but his parents are out of town until Tuesday so we'll have the house to ourselves. And if he says no, we'll just stand outside his door until he lets us in." Freddie shrugged. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes!"

"Give me twenty, I just woke up." Roger yawned, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. 

"Okay, lazy bitch, twenty minutes!" He looked at the clock. "See you soon, darling!" 

"See ya, Fred!" Roger laughed, hanging up the phone and running upstairs to shower and get dressed. 

Freshly showered and dressed, Roger barreled down the stairs, nearly falling on his face before catching himself on the railing. He smiled at his mother and quickly ate the breakfast she set out for him. 

"Thanks, mum! I'm heading over to Brian's for the night!" He muffled through the food in his mouth before swallowing and kissing her on the cheek. 

"Alright, have fun! You and Freddie behave!" She called out at him. "I don't want anymore calls from Ruth!" 

"Okay, mum." He chuckled, grabbing his bag and putting on his pink converse before running out the door and a few doors down to Brian's house.

Roger knocked on the door after seeing it was locked. Waiting for about two minutes he frowned before the door opened. 

Freddie grinned and pulled the blond inside. "Let's get this party started, darling!" 

"Ah yes, great party of three." Roger laughed, slipping his shoes off as he knew Mrs. May had a strict no shoe policy and he's one strike away from facing her wrath. 

"It's all we need tonight, Rog." Freddie grinned, shutting the door. 

"Hey, Rog! You staying the night?" Brian motioned to the overnight bag he was carrying. 

"Freddie said pack extra clothes." Roger shrugged with a small grin. "I wasn't taking any chances."

"Did you bring a swimsuit?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh, no?" Roger frowned over at Freddie. "I hate swimming, Fred."

"Come on, Rog! Bri's parents are closing their pool on Tuesday, then you have to wait a whole year to get back in!" Freddie practically begged. "You haven't gone in a single time since they got it!"

"I'll put my feet in." Roger shrugged before smirking. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"No, no, no! Roger, get that smirk off your face!" Brian's eyebrows shot up. "My parents can't even know you were here, they're still mad about last time!"

"I said I was sorry!" Roger pouted, crossing his arms. 

"You used my great granddads cane as a fire poker, Rog!" 

"It looked like a big stick!" 

"It actually didn't, you're just blind! You threw the whole thing in!"

"Children, children! Is this anyway to start a party?" Freddie tsked, shaking his head. "To be fair, the cane did look like a stick and Rogers blindness just added to it."

"I'm not blind, I'm just... visually imperfect." He huffed. 

"Just wear your glasses, Rog." Brian rolled his eyes. He'd seen Roger in his glasses before, he wore them all through their childhood but stopped when he turned fourteen because he thought they made him look ugly. Brian scoffed, like Roger could ever look ugly. Besides, he really liked the glasses on him. 

"My glasses make me look daft." Roger plopped down on the couch. "So, what have you been doing with this big house all to yourself?" He rolled over on his back and hung upside down, smirking at the curly haired man. 

"I've only been alone since last night." Brian chuckled, "I was going to see if you wanted to come over, but Freddie already planned that out."

"Don't pretend to be mad, Bri, you know you love us." Roger rolled over to his stomach, propping his head up in his hands and laying like a teenage girl, kicking his feet in the air.

"It's better than being alone here. I just hope my parents don't freak out." Brian couldn't help but smile at Rogers position. 

"We'll be perfect angels, darling." Freddie smiled mischievously at the two boys. "Now, let's go swimming!" 

_______________________

Roger sat at the deep end of the pool, legs dangling in the water. He had on a pair of Brian's much too long swim shorts. 

"Come on, Rog, get in!" Brian called, dunking Freddie under while laughing. 

"Umm, I'll pass!" Roger tensed up a bit, biting at his bottom lip. 

"What's wrong? You really hate swimming that much? We just got the pool put in two months ago and you still won't get in." Brian frowned a bit. 

"I don't want to mess up my hair!" He called back, splashing his feet a bit. 

"Don't be a priss, Rogerina!" Freddie called, suddenly pulling the blond into the pool. 

The scream Roger let out was similar to a dog whistle and Brian was sure all the neighborhood dogs were on their way. 

Roger was panicking, thrashing about trying to stay afloat when he finally grabbed onto Brian and clung to him to dear life, shaking with wide eyes. 

"Rog, are you okay?" Brian frowned, holding the side of the pool with one arm and the trembling blond with the other. "I know it's cold but-"

"I-I can't fucking swim!" Roger yelled, gripping into his best friend tighter. "Freddie, you absolute shit!"

Freddie chuckled a bit. "You're sixteen and you can't swim?"

"You could've killed me!" Roger gaped. 

"But did you die?" Freddie smirked. 

"I could've!"

"But you didn't." Roger felt an urge to punch the smirk off his face, but he was frozen in place, arms and legs wrapped around Brian's body. 

Brian slowly made his way to the shallow end of the pool. Giving a reassuring look to the shaking blond. 

"I can teach you, if you want." He offered. "You don't have to be scared, I won't let you get hurt."

Fucking Brian. Being perfect as usual. 

"You're not going to make fun of me?" Roger asked, raising an eyebrow to the boy he was currently clinging to. 

"Maybe later," Brian smirked a bit. "But first its my duty as your best friend to make sure you don't die. Otherwise I'll be stuck with just Freddie."

"Being stuck with me is a privilege, you simple bitch." Freddie cackled, swimming over to them. "Sorry for almost killing you, darling, I thought you were just being your usually bratty self."

"You should've told us you couldn't swim. It's been all summer, Rog, were you really that scared we'd make fun of you." Brian asked, arm still around his friend. They were in the shallow and Roger was still clinging to Brian, he didn't mind much. 

"Well, I just..." Roger sighed, "I just didn't want to look like a baby."

"You are a baby, but we love you regardless." Freddie grinned. "Now let's teach our baby how to swim!"

Roger caught on pretty quick after untangling himself from Brian and was able to keep himself from going under the water. Brian didn't mention it when Roger would grab him to stay afloat every so often. 

Eventually they all got tired and made their way inside. Roger was about to sit on the couch when Brian grabbed his arm.

"You better not put your soggy ass on my couch." Brian warned. 

"Okay, mum." He rolled his eyes smirking, and walked to the bathroom to put his clothes back on. 

"Freddie!! Get off the couch!!" Brian pulled his own hair, his eyes wide. His mother would have a fit if she saw this. "I swear, you two are like children!"

"Don't worry, darling, I'm well past dry. Rogers taking up the bathroom wanking, so I can't get my clothes." Freddie waved hand, leaning back. 

"Shut up, Fred!" Roger called through the door, before walking out. "I had to fix my hair." He huffed as Freddie entered the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna order us some Japanese." Brian sighed. "Your usual, Rog?"

"You know me so well." He grinned, flopping his body down on the couch. 

"Too well." Brian chuckled before slipping off to the kitchen to order the food over the phone. 

Roger leaned back and closed his eyes before he felt a weight on top of him. 

"Freddie, what the hell! Piss off, mate!" Roger said, trying to push the older boy off of him. 

"Have you told him yet?" Freddie smirked, leaning close into his face. 

"Told who what?" Roger rolled his eyes. 

"Told Brian that you love him?" His smirked widened when Rogers cheeks turned pink. 

"I... Freddie, I can't! Brian's straight, you know that." Roger sighed, not fighting to push Freddie off. They were in a compromising position, but Brian was in the kitchen anyway. 

"That boy is as straight as his hair. Take my word, I have excellent gaydar." Freddie grinned, not moving from his seat on Roger. 

"You've claimed half the boys in our year are gay, even when they had girlfriends." He rolled his eyes. 

"Just because they're dating girls, doesn't mean they aren't gay. I dated Mary for a while." Freddie shrugged.

"That's... Freddie, me and Brian have been friends since nursery school. I can't mess that up." Roger sighed. "Unless I knew for sure, I'm not going to risk it. He means too much to me."

"Hmm... I have an idea." A sly smirk stretched across Freddie's face. 

"I'm afraid to ask." Roger frowned, feeling a bit uneasy at his friends change of expression. 

"Well, I for one, know that Brian is very much so the jealous type." Freddie began. "Not in a bad way, but it's quite noticeable when he gets his panties in a twist."

"What are you getting at, Fred?" Roger said, sitting up and pushing the older boy out of his lap. 

"First, you'll have to come out to him. He won't reject you, since he's never been malicious towards me." Freddie smiled, "Then, we make a little announcement that we're together."

"Are you joking?" Roger stared at him with wide eyes. 

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, my dear." He grinned. "It'll only be a few days, we'll see how he reacts and then brush it off as if it was a joke."

"Because dating me is a joke?" Roger challenged with a smirk. 

"As beautiful as you are, I prefer brunettes." Freddie winked. "So are you in or not?" 

"I'm..." Roger hesitates before bringing his eyes up to meet his friends. 

"I'm in."


	2. Bicycle Races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in 1985, so the years mentioned (such as their birth years) will be tweaked. Also, for the sake of the story, they're all the same age (16). 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying it so far!👌🏻

"So when are we doing this?" Roger asked, leaning back into the couch. 

"Hm, what about now?" Freddie smirked, hearing Brian's heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen. 

"What?" Rogers eyes widened and he shook his head. "I-I don't know if I'm ready."

"It'll be fine, Rog, he's going to accept you. He's okay with me and I'm gay." Freddie smiled reassuringly. 

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Roger swallowed and nodded. 

"Only if you're ready, Roger. I'm not forcing you to do this if you aren't ready." Freddie put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed his hand gently. 

"Brian's my best friend, he'll accept me for who I am." Roger nodded just as Brian entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the two. 

"Are you guys okay? He asked, frowning at the sight in front of him. 

"I have something I need to tell you." Roger watched Brian with wide eyes. 

"Okay, you can tell me anything." Brian smiles softly, sitting next to his best friend. 

"I'm bi, Brian." Roger said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Brian asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I'm bisexual." He said louder, looking up at him. 

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" Brian said, raising an eyebrow. "Right? You're not gay."

"I said I'm bi, Brian." Roger frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm not gay."

"No, you're just kidding." Brian laughed awkwardly. "You've only ever dated girls."

"Brian, why would I joke about that. I'm telling you the truth!" Roger was getting a bit panicked at his friends reaction. 

"But-"

"Christ, Bri! What's wrong with you?" Rogers eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. "If you don't want to accept it, fine. Come on, Freddie. Let's go to my house." Roger stood up, his face bright red and his hands clenched in fists. Brian stood up next to him with a confused look. "I'd expect this sort of thing from my father, but never from you." He spat, pushing past him and grabbing his things. 

"Roger, you're really gay?" Brian asked quietly. 

Roger spun around, his eyes filled with furry and grabbed him by the collar and pushing him into the wall. 

"Roger!" Freddie yelped, eyes wide. 

"I said I was bi, you prick." Roger glared, shoving him against the wall. "I don't know what your problem is, but if this is how you react to me telling you something serious and personal, then maybe we aren't best friends after all." He growled, nose to nose with him. 

"Rog, I'm sorry. I'm just... I was just caught off guard, okay? I'm sorry." Brian swallowed, trying to keep from crying. He knew he failed when a tear fell down his cheek. "Please don't hate me, Roger. I'm so sorry. I just, I can't be friends with you anymore." 

Roger instantly backed away, eyes wide. He felt a stabbing pain in his gut. His eyes were filled with tears. A tear slid down his cheek as he ran out the door. 

"Roger!"

"Roger!!"

"ROGER WAKE UP!"

Rogers eyes flew open to see Freddie and Brian hovering over him with concerned looks. 

"Wh-What?" Roger blinked, looking around the room with wide eyes. 

"You fell asleep when I went to call the Japanese place. They're closed though, so we decided to go and get pizza." Brian said before sitting next to him. "You were crying in your sleep, Rog." He said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just... I had a dream that my dog died." Roger swallowed. Believable enough. 

"We can stop by your house to go see him, if it makes you feel better." Brian suggested, handing his a tissue. 

Roger shook his head as he wiped his face. "Nah, it's okay. It's silly of me to cry over a dream." He let out a small chuckle. 

"I even sat on you and you didn't wake up." Freddie chuckled, putting his shoes on. 

"I thought I felt something on top of me." Roger shook his head, remembering the part of his dream where Freddie was sitting on him. 

"I'll be right back, I need to grab my clogs!" Brian said before scurrying upstairs. 

"So, have you told him yet?" Freddie asked, smirking a bit. 

"No. I'm not ready." Roger said quietly. 

"You had that dream again, didn't you? The one where he rejects you?" Freddie asked, looking at the blond sadly. 

"He laughed in my face and said he couldn't be friends with me anymore." Roger muttered, tying his shoe. 

"You know he'd never do anything like that, right? I mean, it's Brian. He's a vegetarian." Freddie said, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better that he won't try to fucking eat me." Roger rolled his eyes. 

"Not what I meant. He'd never hurt a fly. When I told you two I was gay, he hugged me and thanked me for trusting him. And then he said that who I loved didn't matter to him and that he would always be my friend. Make you feel any better?" Freddie spoke quickly, taking a deep breath after he was finished. 

"I know, I know. He's perfect and he loves everyone." Roger sighed. "You offered to fake date me in my dream."

"Really?" Freddie chuckled. "It might work, actually. It'll force any feelings he has for you out of him from jealousy. He's a feisty little boy." He smirked. 

"Little boy? He's like a giant noodle with poodle hair. A noodle poodle." Roger laughed, Freddie smiled to see his friend cheered up again. 

"Let's just focus on you coming out first. When you're ready, of course." Freddie smiled. "And instead of fake dating, which he'd never actually buy, you just tell him how you feel."

"Okay, okay. But when? Where?" Roger asked, eyes darting around anxiously. 

"Okay, so first step is we don't get suspended in the first few weeks of school-" 

"That's gonna be so hard, Freddie! I always get suspended within the first month." Roger groaned. 

"Suck it up, bitch. I'm helping you get your man." Freddie said, crossing his arms. "No suspension so you don't get grounded, the you take him to the fair. At night." Freddie wiggles his eyebrows with a smirk. 

"Okay, I'm listening. Brian loves the fair." Roger smiled. 

"Take him on the Ferris wheel, slip the guy running the ride a fiver to get him to stop you at the top. He'll be surrounded by stars in the sky with the best view. Then, you say, 'hey, Brian, wanna shag?' Then you do, right at the top, under the stars." Freddie laughed when Roger slapped his arm. 

"It's perfect!" Roger grinned. 

"Especially the shag part." Freddie winked.

"Because we definitely wouldn't get arrested for that." He laughed. 

"Get arrested for what? Please, Rog, don't do anything illegal on a school night." Brian frowned. 

"Alright, I'll wait until next weekend." Roger smirked and Freddie laughed. 

"Not what I meant, but alright. Ready to go?" Brian grinned at them and opened the door. 

"Ready, Freddie?" Roger looked back at his friend who was cackling to himself. Roger realized what his words implied. "Oh, piss off!"

"I'm not even gonna ask." Brian shook his head and walked out. 

"You said you'd shag him next weekend!" Freddie laughed harder. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Roger also found himself laughing. 

"God, you two are like crackheads!" Brian poked his head back in, looking at the giggling teens. "Come on, Rog, you've gotta run by and grab your bike!" 

"Gotcha!" Roger yelled before running down the street. 

"He's the crackhead." Freddie chuckled. 

"Yeah, but he's a cute one." Brian's eyes widened at his own words and he spun around and pointed at Fred who was wide eyed and grinning at him. "Don't tell him!" He yelled. 

"You're gay!" Freddie exclaimed, laughing hysterically. 

"Shush!" Brian said with wide eyes. "Please, Fred. Between you and me. We can talk later."

"Alright, darling. Hell of a way to come out." He smirked. 

"I'm bi, Freddie." Brian chuckled. 

"Still, welcome to the gay club." Freddie beamed. "It was getting lonely. The only other open gay guy is Paul and ugh. Been there, done that. And Roger punched him in the balls, so he doesn't come around when I've got my guard Rog."

"Thanks, Freddie." Brian laughed, shaking his head. 

Roger came pedaling fast, stopping at Brian's feet and shooting him a quick grin. 

"Thought you bitches were gonna meet me!" He laughed. "Come on, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry!" Brian laughed. 

"You calling me fat, bitch?" Roger smirked.

"You're not fat, Rog." Brian chuckled, pulling his bike out of the garage. 

"He's got a fat ass!" Freddie yelled, hoping on his bike. 

"That I do!" Roger stood up and poked his ass out and winked at them as Freddie slapped it. 

"Jesus, the neighbors are going to think you're actually on crack." Brian laughed as the began pedaling down the street. 

"Maybe we are, Bri." Roger shrugged, a smirk pulling at his lips.

After a few minutes they parked their bikes at the small pizzeria in town. 

Roger ran in and grabbed their usual table as the other two followed. Freddie slid in next to Roger and Brian sat across from them. 

"Okay, so Tim quit because he's a little bitch-"

"Roger!" Brian frowned. 

"He left us for a band called Humpy Bong, Bri. He's a little bitch." Brian sighed, but nodded. Roger was still upset about Tim's leaving. 

"We've got Freddie now." Brian said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yes, and he's perfect," Roger started, getting a smile and a 'thank you, darling' in return. "But we still need a bass player or we're screwed." 

"A bass player?" The three looked up to see a small teenager, blushing in front of them. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He stuttered, messing with his pen and pad of paper. "I'll be your server today, can I get you guys a drink?" He asked, practically shaking in his shoes. 

"Hey, I don't recognize you. Are you new in town?" Roger grinned at the younger boy. 

"Y-Yeah, I just moved here about two weeks ago." He said shyly. 

"That's cool," Roger squinted at his name tag as Brian rolled his eyes at the blonds terrible sight. "John. You said you play bass?" 

John nodded shyly. "Y-Yeah. I have for a few years now."

"I'll be straight with you, we're desperate for a bass playing so," Roger began, plucking the pen from between Johns fingers and scribbling on a napkin. 

'Meet in the auditorium after school on Monday at 3 -Roger ;)'

Roger folded the napkin and slipped it in his apron with a smirk. 

"I'm Roger Taylor, I'm the drummer and sometimes vocalist. That poodle is Brian May the guitarist and my best friend, and that beautiful man right there is Mr. Freddie Bulsara, my totally platonic soulmate." Roger grinned as the other two boys smiled and waved. 

"Freddie Mercury, bitch." Freddie grinned, nudging the blond. 

"I'm John Deacon..." He stared awkwardly, trying to think about a fact about himself. "I was born August the 19th of 1969."

The three boys stared at him before all breaking out into grins. They were definitely adopting him into their friend group. 

"Nice to meet you, John!" They all beamed at him and he smiled shyly back. 

"Um, your orders?" He asked awkwardly. 

"Right! Three cherry cokes and one cheese pizza, with half pepperoni and sausage with olives, please! And French fries!" Roger ordered, grinning up at the brown haired boy. 

"Got it. I'll be back soon with the Coke's." John smiled and scampered off quickly. 

"He's adorable and we're adopting him." Freddie stated, looking at the other two. 

"I agree. I love him already." Roger grinned. "He's like a little kitten." 

"He is a little kitten!" Freddie gushed. 

"Can we keep him, Bri? Please?" Roger pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip and flashing his puppy dog eyes. 

"Please, Bri. If not, I'll make Roger scream until you say yes." Freddie said, pouting also. 

"I'll do it." Roger nodded along with Freddie's words. 

"Okay, okay." Brian laughed. "But we still need to hear him play."

"Forever the realist." Roger grinned just as John came back with the drinks, which they took and thanked the smaller boy with grins. 

They managed to eat all but two slices of the cheese pizza, which they snuck to John with sneaky grins. 

"It was nice meeting you guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" John grinned, waving to the boys as they got on their bikes. 

"See ya!" Roger waved. 

"Bye, John!" Brian smiled. 

"Farewell, Darling!" Freddie said dramatically before pedaling away. 

"Ignore him, he's a drama queen." Brian chuckled. "It was nice meeting you too. Come on, Rog. We gotta catch up with him." Brian smiled before pedaling after Freddie. 

"It was great meeting you, Deaky." Roger smiled. 

"Deaky?" John tilted his head. 

"Yeah, you said your last name is Deacon and I just thought you were too cool to just be called John." Roger grinned up at the younger boy from his bike. 

"I-I like it." John smiled. "Thanks, Roger." 

"Anytime." He winked before pedaling towards his two best friends. "Wait up, assholes!!"

John watched them all with a smile. He finally found somewhere where he belongs.


	3. Brian’s A Badass

Roger pulled his bike into his driveway, waving over to Freddie and Brian. 

"See you tomorrow!" He called, grinning at the two. 

"Bye, Rog!" Brian waved back, nearly crashing into Freddie. 

"Don't kill me, Bri! Bye, darling! We'll be by at seven fifteen to get you!" Freddie called, swerving away from the clumsy boy.

"Got it!" Roger yelled louder to the boys disappearing up the street as he went inside.

"We're you hanging out with Brian?" Clare grinned as soon as Roger stepped inside. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Roger rolled his eyes. "He's too old for you and he's my best friend. Keep your grubby hands to yourself." 

"Mum!! Roger called me grubby!" The eleven year old yelled.

"Roger! Don't call your sister mean names!" His mother scolded from the other room. 

"Don't be such a shit, then I won't call you mean names." Roger smirked. 

"He called me a shit!!" Clare yelled, pouting a bit. 

"Clare Lillian Taylor, watch your mouth!" Winifred yelled louder, heaving a sigh. 

"That's what you get, you twat." Roger snickered and ran upstairs to his room. 

"You twit!" Clare called back. 

"CLARE!!" 

"Sorry, mama." She muttered as Roger laughed hysterically, shutting his bedroom door. 

Roger reached over and put a record on the record player, moving the needle to listen to the soft sounds of The Beatles album. 

He laid back on his bed and listened to the words of "I Will", his mind drifting to his curly-haired best friend. 

"Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will..." Roger found himself singing along softly, his eyes closed and his hands resting on his stomach. 

"You should do a cover of that song with Freddie and Brian." Clare said, poking her head through the door. 

"Oh yeah?" Roger sat up and smiled a bit at his little sister who handed him a biscuit. A peace offering, likely. 

"Yeah, or at least Brian. Because you should sing it." She said, walking in and sitting down on the bed. 

"Or maybe I'll just learn it on guitar myself." Roger smiled and the young girl nodded with a grin, breaking the biscuit in half and giving her part of it. 

"I think it'd sound wonderful." She said softly, smiling up at her brother. 

"I'll learn it tomorrow when I get home." Roger promised, nudging her shoulder a bit. 

"Hey, Roggie?" She asked softly. 

"Yeah?" He looked down at her, seeing her fidgeting a bit. 

"You had another nightmare last night." She said quietly. "You fell asleep with the door open and I heard you crying and you said..." Clare shuffled her feet a bit. 

Roger's stomach dropped, looking at his sisters odd behavior, he could tell that something was off. 

"I heard you saying something about loving Brian." She looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"Clare, I-" Roger swallowed. 

"It's okay, Roggie. I just want to know... Are you really in love with him?" Roger looked into the innocent wide eyes of his sister and nodded softly. 

"Y-Yeah... I am." He fiddled with his hands nervously. He didn't want his little sister to hate him. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing he could disappear. Times were changing, but people were still so closed-minded. "I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, Roger felt a pair of small arms around him, squeezing him nearly to death. Before he could react, one pair became two. 

"Oh, honey..." his mother's voice rang in his ears and his eyes flew open as his breath got caught in his throat. "It's okay, it's okay." She soothed when she felt her son tense up. 

"We still love you, Roggie. It doesn't matter if you like boys or girls." Clare said softly, still hugging him tightly. 

"I would never stop loving you, Roger, not even for a second." His mother added, pushing his blond hair out of his face and cupped his cheek. "My beautiful boy." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Roger was lost for words, a tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wrapped his arms around the two, squeezing them tight. "I love you..." he said softly, his heart full. "P-Please don't tell dad." He said when he pulled away, his eyes now filled with fear. 

"I won't, baby, I promise." His mother said, wiping the tears from his face. Roger felt his fear drain with his mother's promise. 

They sat like that for a while until they heard the front door open. Michael was home. Winifred quickly stood up and pressed a kiss to Rogers forehead. "I'm proud of you, Roger." She whispered before heading downstairs to greet her husband. 

"You should sing that song to Brian." Clare smiled, also standing up. 

"You know what? Maybe I will." He smiled back. "Thank you, Clare... For not hating me."

"I could never hate you. Even when you call me a twat." They both laughed and she headed for the door. "I'll come get you when mum says dinner's ready." She smiled before making her way down stairs. 

Roger sighed. He wanted to call Freddie and tell him. He felt as if a huge weight was off his chest and he could finally breathe. He'd tell him tomorrow. 

With a content smile on his face, he fell asleep. He ended up sleeping through dinner and waking up to his alarm clock. 

Fuck. He had to go to school. 

Roger rubbed his eyes, looking in the mirror he saw that they were still puffy from crying last night. He sighed and tried washing his face. They were still red and puffy or he just shrugged and got dressed. 

He looked at the clock and it was 7:10. Shit, they'd be here in five minutes and he was starving. 

He ran downstairs, pushing a sleepy Clare out of the way and grabbing a handful of bacon and three pancakes. 

"Who's grubby now?" Clare smirked. 

"I'm a growing boy. And how do you think I got this fat a-" 

"Roger." His mother warned, handing him a napkin for his food. 

"Sorry, mum." Roger chuckled. "It's true though." He wiggles his ass and ran out the door with his napkin full of food. "Bye!" 

"Just in time, Rog!" Brian grinned at his best friend. 

"What the hell is that?" Freddie raised an eyebrow at the napkin filled with ten pieces of bacon and pancakes. "Why are your eyes all red and puffed out?"

"I didn't have dinner last night. He shrugged. "And Clare made me watch Old Yeller with her." 

"Rog, you ate four pieces of pizza right before you went home." Brian laughed as they began their walk to school. 

"Why is everyone shaming me this morning. I'm a growing boy!" Roger laughed. 

"And just where are you growing besides your ass?" Freddie smirked and Roger rolled his eyes. 

"I could name one other place." Roger smirked back as he and Freddie laughed. 

"Why am I friends with either of you?" Brian shook his head. 

"Because without us, your life would be dull and boring." Freddie said, putting an arm around him. "Rog and I are the lights of your life."

"I'd have plenty of friends from my Astronomy class." Brian said, scoffing. 

"Yeah, the star nerds." Roger chuckled, crossing his arms. "Just admit it, we make your life fun." 

"They're not all bad..." Brian said quietly. 

"Bri, they can't hear you." Roger smirked. 

Brian just rolled his eyes as he watched Roger shove an entire pancake in his mouth. Shaking his head and patting the blond boys back when he started to choke on it. 

How on earth did he love him so much? 

"Remember, Rog, no suspensions this week!" Freddie smirked. 

"I mean, I'm all for him not getting in trouble, but why?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Freddie and I made a bet that I couldn't go the first week of school without being suspended." Roger explained, looking over to Freddie who nodded. 

"And what does the winner get?" 

"The loser pays for the others fair tickets." Freddie said, bumping Rogers shoulder. "But Roger won't win this one." He winked at the blond. 

"Well, I'm rooting for you, Rog." Brian grinned as the pushed the school doors open. 

"Aw, Bri, you're making me blush." Roger grinned back.

"Alright, enough flirting. We need to see how many classes we have together and if Johnny boy is in any of them." Freddie announces, causing the two boys to blush. 

They make their way to their home room, which luckily they have together. Each boy grinned when they saw the shy boy from the day before sitting alone.

Roger plopped down at the table next to him, Brian and Freddie sitting across. 

Johns head snapped up as he looked at them with wide eyes before smiling and waving shyly. 

"Heya, Deaky. Miss us?" Roger grinned at the younger boy. 

"Hey, Deaky." Brian smiled.

"Good morning, darling." Freddie greeted with his wide smile. 

"Oh, looks it's Bucky!" One of the boys in the back yelled out, pointing at Freddie, who was now covering his mouth. 

"Hey, Stevens, you better shut it before I give you something to yell about!" Roger shouted back, glaring at the redhead. "Ignore him, Fred, he's just an asshole."

"Aww, is little Bucky making his boyfriend stand up for him? How cute!" He teased, scrunching his crooked nose. 

Roger stood up with his fists clenched before Brian pulled him back down. 

"Calm down, yeah? He's not worth starting a fight over." Brian said calmly, causing Rogers whole body to relax. 

"I could kick his ass." Roger said quietly. 

"I know you could, but he's not worth it, okay?" Brian looked into his blue eyes. 

"Yeah... Okay." Roger sighed. 

"I appreciate the gesture, darling. Thank you." Freddie smiled at him and Roger nodded. 

"It just... God, it pisses me off that they treat you like that." Roger glared down at the table. He knew he had a bit of a temper, but he felt it was justified this time. 

"Fucking Paki. Why don't you just go back where you belong?" The boy snickered. 

"Alright, fuck it." Roger shot out of his seat and began to lunge at the redhead when Brian and Freddie both grabbed him. "The teachers not even here yet!"

"Roger, it's fine. You said it yourself, he's just an asshole." Freddie said, his voice holding an air of sadness. Roger relaxed in Brian's grip. 

"Fine. But you better watch yourself after school, Stevens." Roger glared.

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Little Roggie Taylor's gonna get me! What are you gonna do, gay boy? Huh?" A couple other boys snorted. "What are you gonna do, you little fa-"

Suddenly the redhead was on the floor with blood gushing out of his nose and the room went silent. Above him stood none other than Brian May, hand curled up in a first and eyes set in a dangerous glare. 

"H-Holy shit, Bri..." Roger gaped at him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find it a little hot. 

"Don't you dare speak of my friends like that again, you homophobic, racist piece of shit." He spat. 

"Brian May! You go down to the principals office right now! All of you! Taylor, Bulsara, and Deacon!" Mr. Geyser bellowed. 

"John didn't even do anything!" Roger yelled back, glaring at the teacher. "And where the hell were you when that asshole was bullying Freddie?!" 

Mr. Geyser grabbed Roger by the collar and dragged him out into the hall, pushing him along with the others, down to the principals. 

Poor John looked like he was about to start sobbing, tears glistening in his eyes. 

"We come here a lot." Freddie said to him quietly. "We'll take the blame, John. Don't worry."

The younger boy just nodded in response, sniffling a bit. 

"Are you okay, Bri?" Roger asked softly, looking at the split skin on his knuckles. In all their twelve years of friendship, he'd never seen the older boy hit anyone.

"Y-Yeah... I-I don't know what happened. He started saying those things about you and I just... I saw red." Roger saw the Brian was actually shaking. It wasn't like he was afraid of being in trouble, Roger and Freddie had pulled him into many of their shenanigans before. 

"Hey, hey.. it's okay, Bri. It happens sometimes." Roger said softly, putting a hand on top of his and squeezing it lightly. 

"I-I've never hit anyone before." Brian said, looking at Roger with tears in his eyes. Brian was one of the most nonviolent guys in the world, he wouldn't even step on an ant. "I-I don't feel bad for doing it." He added, which caught Roger by surprise. 

"You don't?" Rogers eyes shot up to meet the teary hazel ones. 

"No. Not at all. He shouldn't be allowed to talk to you like that." Brian said, not breaking eye contact. 

"It's not a perfect world, Bri. People look at me and they just assume I'm gay sometimes." Roger sighed. "I'm small and pretty." He joked. 

"And what's so bad if you were? Why should they care? If doesn't make a damn difference in their life!" Brian was getting worked up and Roger immediately wrapped his arms around his best friend, not caring what anyone thought of it. 

"I know, Bri. I know." Roger sighed, rubbing his back soothingly. At least he knew that coming out to him should be easy. 

"You deserve better, Rog." It hurt Roger to see his best friend so distressed. "You deserve so much better. You and Freddie both." Brian sniffled. Roger hadn't noticed that he had started crying. 

"Brian, hey... it's okay. Look at me." Brian pulled away and looked down at him. "See? I'm fine. What they say doesn't matter to me, it doesn't matter to Freddie. It doesn't matter because we know that we're better than anything that pissflap could ever be." Roger wiped away the stray tears on his face and gave him a soft smile. "You don't need to worry about us so much, Bri."

"Boys and... I'm sorry, you're new?" Principal Reid looked down at the four who shifted to face the man. 

"J-John Deacon." He said quietly, sniffling a bit. 

"I see Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bulsara are still corrupting the new students." Reid rolled his eyes. Roger and Freddie snorted, he's already blaming them. 

"Actually, Mr. Geyser is a prick and decided that since John was sitting with us, that he did something. He was just sitting there." Roger crosses his arms, glaring up at the principal. 

"Is that true, Mr. Deacon?" Reid raises his eyebrow at the youngest boy. 

"Yes, s-sir." He stuttered, staring down at his lap. 

"Huh. Alright. You go back to class." Reid said, shooting him away. 

John got up and looked at his new friends, they gave him a nod and he rushed back to class. 

"Now, why is it that it's always you three in here?" Reid put his hands on his hips. 

"We're a delight, darling. You should be thrilled to see us here." Freddie crosses his arms, smirking up at the man. 

"Mr. Bulsara, why are you even here?" Reid sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"Kevin Stevens is a racist, homophobic asshole. That's why. Good old Brian May knocked the daylights right out of him. He deserved it. If anyone can make Brian mad, they deserved what they're getting." Freddie said, matter-of-factly, picking at his nails with a bored look. 

"No matter the reason, physical assault is against our rules." Reid crosses his arms, looking at the boys.

"And racist slurs aren't?" Roger scoffed. "It's 1985, Reid. Shouldn't schools be safe for everyone? Equal opportunity for education?" 

"It's not very safe for your little friend to go punching people, now is it, Mr. Taylor?" Reid tapped his foot, glaring down at the blond. 

"Hmm, sounds like an excuse a racist would make. Let me ask you this, Mr. Reid, if someone were to make a slur against you, how would you react?" Roger was skating on thin ice. He could feel the detentions piling up. "If someone were to call you a little fag how would you react?" A smug look was on Roger face when Reid was left speechless. 

"That's quite enough, Mr. Taylor!" Reid's face was red. 

"Oh, I don't think it is." Roger smirked. "Tell me, don't you want to hit me right now?" 

"Roger..." Brian said quietly.

"That's it! All of you have detention for a week!" Reid screamed, Freddie and Roger rolled their eyes and smirked. 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Reid. See you 'round, tomato face." Roger smirked, knocking a bobble head off his desk. "Oops." 

"We look forward to our next visit, darling. We assure you, it won't be too long." Freddie have him a sly smile, pushing over his pencil holder. "Oh, clumsy me!"

"Sorry, sir." Brian muttered, pushing the cackling boys out of the room before they did anything worse. "Roger! What happened to trying to not get suspended?" 

"Reid's face pisses me off. He's a racist pig and he doesn't give a shit about what people say to Freddie and he lets kids get beaten up for being gay, so." Roger shrugged. "Plus, I didn't get suspended and I pissed him off enough that you didn't get suspended for hitting another student." Roger smirked. 

"That's why you pissed him off?" Brian asked, blinking at him. 

"Yeah, I could've gotten off with nothing if I wanted to, but now we get to hang out in detention. Mr. Beach is always first week of school detention, so he'll let us do whatever." Roger grinned and Freddie high-fived him. 

"Excellent job, darling. Couldn't have done better myself." Freddie grinned and they started walking to the back exit doors. 

"Uh, are we not heading back to class?" Brian asked, frowning at the two. "We haven't even gone to our first real class yet..."

"Hell no, if I have to see Stevens' face again, I might punch him myself. We deserve the rest of the day off." Roger shrugged as he pushed open the doors. "I'm tired of these bitches."

"We'll be back in time for band practice, dear, don't worry so much. I hope we didn't scare poor Deaky away." Freddie shook his head, walking out of the school. 

"I guess you're right." Brian said, hesitantly following them. 

"C'mon, Bri! You just got into your first fight! You're a total badass now." Roger smirked, patting his back. "Let's got get some ice cream to celebrate."

"Celebrate me punching someone?" Brian frowned. 

"No, celebrate Kevin fucking Stevens getting a taste of his own medicine." Freddie smirked. 

"Alright, I'm in." Brian let it a bit of a chuckle. 

"There's the spirit." Roger grinned up at his best friend as the three made their way down the street. 

By the time they finished their ice cream, hung out in the park for a bit, and successfully snuck back into the school, it was time for band practice. 

John was standing on the stage, bobbing his head and playing the bass with his eyes closed, blissfully unaware of the other three people entering the room. 

Freddie immediately had a smile across his face, he looked to Roger who's grin was as wide as his own, and Brian had a soft smile that showed his admiration. 

Deaky was adorable, that's for damn sure. 

"You're in, Deaky!" Roger called across the auditorium, causing the younger boy to jump. 

"R-Really?" John grinned at the blond. 

"We'd be crazy to let you go, darling." Freddie smiled. "As long as we didn't scare you off."

"O-Of course not!" John smiled at him. "Wow, this is... wow." He was beaming at the older boys, who were beaming right back. 

Soon, they got their instruments all set up on stage and played through a few Beatles songs and one or two Jimi Hendrix songs. 

By the end, sweaty and worn out, they smiled at each other. 

"Remember this moment, darlings, because one day we're gonna rule the world."


	4. The Breakfast Club 2.0

~Saturday, August 31, 1985~

Roger, Brian, and Freddie all entered the empty classroom. Each boy flashing a smile at the teacher sitting at the desk. 

"Hi, Mr. Beach." Brian smiled politely, sitting at one of the desks. 

"What's up, Miami? Miss us over the summer?" Roger grinned, sitting on top of Brian's desk. 

"Just us today, Miami?" Freddie grinned, pulling a chair up to Brian's desk, putting his feet up on Rogers lap. 

Miami chuckled at the boys, shaking his head. "Hello, boys. I missed you in class, I must say. But not detention." Miami looked towards the door for a moment. "There's one other boy coming, at least he should be. I know he's quite upset about being in detention, so go easy on him."

Just as he finished talking, the door opened once again to reveal none other than Mr. John Deacon. 

"Holy shit, Deaks. What'd you do?" Roger laughed as the boy in front of him stared down at his shoes. 

"I kinda... um..." He stammered, looking slightly guilty. "I tried to explain to Mr. Geyser what happened and why Kevin should be in trouble, and not any of you. And I may have called Kevin a fucking bitch..." He said shyly as the three boys started laughing, along with Miami himself. 

Miami scoffed. "I can't stand that kid. He's such a little shit." Roger smirked at his words and high-fived the young teacher. 

"Damn, Deaky, maybe we don't have to corrupt you." Freddie grinned. "Welcome to our delinquents club. Bri's an honorary member and Miami is our president." 

"Miami?" John tilted his head to one side, a confused frown upon his face. 

"My name's actually Jim Beach, but Freddie said it was too boring for me and 'dubbed thee Miami'. You can call me whatever, though." He grinned, sitting back in his chair. 

"What do you teach?" John asked, sitting at the desk next to the one the boys crowded. 

"I'm the music teacher, but due to cuts in funding, I'm also the common law teacher." He shrugged. 

"Those bitches tried to cut the music program to save that class, so Miami took some classes to be a teacher for both." Roger explained, playing with Brian's hair as the taller boy swatted at his hands. 

"That's stupid." John frowned. 

"It was complete bullshit, but our darling Miami had our backs and saved us from four years of shit." Freddie smiled at the younger boy. 

"I couldn't let my favorite students suffer." He grinned standing up. "I'm going to the vending machines, I'll grab you all some snacks and cokes." He said, walking out the door. 

"Detention is amazing." John said, eyes wide. 

"Only with him, Deaky. If you have Mr. Foster or Mrs. Wheeler you'll want to die." Brian said, wincing at Rogers finger getting stuck in his hair. 

"Sorry, Bri." He muttered. "Yeah, we usually try to stay out of detention when it's their week." Roger said, shrugging. "They hate me for no reason, I had an A in both of their classes last year." 

"Wait, you have an A in class? I though you didn't care about your grades?" John raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, I don't care about my grades, but I'm actually quite good at school. It doesn't matter if I get perfect marks or not, I don't think grades define who were are as people or students. I just happen to get good grades." Roger shrugged, picking at his nails instead of at Brian's hair. 

"You don't 'just happen' to get good grades, Rog. You're brilliant! Don't sell yourself short." Brian poked the blond who smiled sweetly at him. 

"I know we call you a dumb bitch sometimes, but you're smarter than most of the dumbasses in this school." Freddie agreed.

"You're both gonna make me cry." Roger laughed, though he was clearly very flattered by his friends words. 

"I'm sorry for assuming, Rog." John apologized, feeling a bit guilty for his rudeness. 

"Don't worry about it, Deaky. I don't present myself in the best light, educationally." Roger grinned over at the boy and John was relieved he didn't offend his friend.

Miami walked back in and handed each boy a coke and put the snacks down on his desk. 

Roger quickly got up and ran to the snacks, grabbing a Kit Kat and a bag of crisps. 

"Geez, Rog, are you pregnant or something." Freddie snorted. 

"Yes, and you're the daddy." Roger winked, shoving chips in his mouth as John and Freddie bursted with laughter. 

"Don't ever say that again, Roger." Brian shook his head, wrinkling his nose. 

"Sorry, Bri. Did you want to be the daddy?" Roger smirked, taking a sip of his coke. 

"I swear to god." Brian rubbed his face. 

"If he's the daddy too, Deaky has to be the fourth daddy!" Freddie said, grinning widely, patting Roger stomach. "It's the band baby!"

"Can you all stop saying daddy, please?" Brian couldn't help but laugh a bit at the look of confusion on Johns face. 

"Brian's got a daddy kink!" Freddie announced loudly. 

Roger was holding his stomach from laughing so hard and John was even giggling. Poor Miami was just trying to keep himself busy while the two boys joked around. 

"I do not have a-" Brian lowered his voice. "Daddy kink. That's just weird."

"Yeah, and Bri's a virgin." Roger laughed. "So he wouldn't even know."

"Hey! So are you!" Brian pointed back at the blond with a red face. 

"Ooh? A lovers spat? Lover quarrel? In my detention?" Freddie grinned, leaning back. "Excellent."

"At least I've had my first kiss." Roger smirked. 

"I'm waiting for the right guy!" Brian said before his face fell. Shit. 

"Guy?" Roger furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I-I meant girl..." Brian was blushing brightly as his eyes looked around anywhere but his friends. Miami was nice enough to excuse himself to the restroom to make things slightly less embarrassing. 

"Brian." Roger said, grabbing Brian's face gently to make him look at him "I'm your best friend, Bri. You can tell me anything, alright?" 

"I'm gay." Brian blurted out, staring into his blue eyes. He felt his face heat up. "I-I mean, I still like girls too. So I guess I'm bi..." 

Roger grinned. "That's great, Bri. Why did you look so scared? I'd never judge you. You know that." 

"He needs to kiss that bitch." Freddie whispered to John. 

"Why are they so oblivious?" John whispered back. 

"Because they radiate dumb bitch energy." He rolled his eyes with a grin. 

Brian smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why I didn't tell you." 

Roger dropped his hands from his face. This was definitely going to make coming out to the older boy easier. 

"I'm okay with it too!" John said, speaking louder and smiling a bit. 

"Y'all bitches already know I'm gay." Freddie said, picking at his nails. "Brian, this is the second time you've accidentally come out in the same week. You're a gay legend." Freddie laughed. 

"Wait, you told Freddie before me? That's breaking the sacred bro code, mate." Roger pouted. 

"He accidentally called a guy cute in front of me." Freddie rolled his eyes. "And don't say 'bro code', darling, you sound like a douchebag."

"You called a guy cute?" Roger frowned. "Who?"

"Rog, your jealousy is showing." John whispered and Roger looked back at him with wide eyes. How the hell did he know?

"M-My neighbor." Brian lied. 

"Oh, no fucking way. Are you talking about that rat face, Paul?" Roger stood up from the desk, eyes wide. 

"I-I mean..." Brian stuttered, his face turning red. 

"He has pubes on his top lip! He's so gross! Its not even a mustache! Brian, please tell me you're not actually attracted to that piece of human garbage!" He spoke loudly, looking genuinely upset. 

"Hey, I dated him." Freddie frowned. 

"Yes, and we agreed that Paul was shit and we all hate him. That's literally the first rule of our friendship. Must hate Paul. Because he's a bitch. And a hoe." Roger looked between Freddie and Brian, both raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Are you done?" Brian raised an eyebrow at the boy, who was crossing his arms and pouting. 

"No... fine. Yes." He pouted more. 

"Rog, you're my best friend and I value your opinions, but why does it matter who I like or not? It's my life." Brian frowned, crossing his arms.

"Fine, whatever. Be with Paul, but just remember what I said when he goes and breaks your heart. I'll be right here to say I told you so." Roger said, sticking his nose up in the air. 

"You're such a brat." Brian laughed, standing up and hugging the boy. "I don't like Paul. He cheated on Freddie, why would I ever like him?" 

"But you said-"

"I panicked and said my neighbor. It was really just some delivery guy that passed us. Probably too old." Brian shrugged, smiling at how his friend was now much calmer. 

"That wasn't funny, Bri." Roger pouted. "You know how much I hate Paul."

"I never said it was Paul, I said my neighbor. I could've meant George." Brian chuckled. 

"Ooh, George has a nice ass!" Freddie grinned widely. 

"I have a nice ass too." Roger pouted for the thousandth time that day. 

"Yes, darling, you do. But you're too whiny. George is perfect, Bri, you should date him! He's gay, you know!" Freddie smiled over at Brian. "I could set you up!"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Roger frowned, sitting at a desk of his own, next to John. 

"We'll talk about it later, when Rogers feeling less bitchy." Freddie said, earning a glare from the blond. 

The room was silent for a while, Miami finally came in and looked around at them all before shrugging and putting his head down on the desk, falling asleep. 

"If I was an animal, I'd be a cat." Freddie said suddenly. "Because I'm cute and sassy."

John grinned. "I think I'd be a dog. I quite like dogs." 

"I'd be a lion, because they're bad ass." Roger chuckled, all the tension from before releasing from the teens. 

"No, you'd be Winnie the Pooh." Brian said, grinning. "You sound like him and you're tiny. And you always put too much honey in your tea."

"Aww, Rog, you are Winnie the Pooh!" Freddie smiled widely. "That's so adorable. You have to dress up for Halloween. I'll do your make up!" 

"Well Bri would be a badger." Roger laughed, looking over at him. 

"I wish I was a badger." Brian laughed. "I'll dress up at a badger, if you dress up as Winnie the Pooh."

"Promise?" Roger grinned. Brian would look adorable dressed as a badger. 

"Promise." He grinned back.

"Roger really does sound a bit like Winnie the Pooh, huh?" Miami laughed. 

"He does!" John chuckled. 

"Have you guys seen The Breakfast Club?" Freddie asked suddenly, looking at the boys. 

"Freddie, we all went and saw it together." Roger chuckled. 

"I have more friends outside of you two, you know? I don't remember everything we do together." Freddie snorted. "John, have you seen it?"

"I have! I saw it with my sister." John grinned. "Why?"

"Well, we're basically the Breakfast Club, just without the weed." Freddie grinned. 

"Please no weed, guys, I can't be that lenient." Miami chuckled. 

"I don't like weed, makes my head hurt." Roger sighed. "And I always throw up."

"How many times have you smoked weed?" Brian asked with a frown. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, you nark." Roger smirked, leaning back in his chair. 

"Just think about it, Saturday morning detention, we have snacks. We have a nerd." Freddie pointed to Brian, "a princess slash troublemaker. So you're Claire and Benders love child, Rog." He said, pointing to Roger. "And our shy little Deaky!" Freddie grinned. 

"Fred, are you calling yourself the jock?" Brian laughed and soon Roger started laughing too. 

"I used to box!" Freddie defended himself. 

"So you and Deaky are gonna get together, I'm getting with myself, and Brian's gonna be alone?" Roger smirked.

"Deaky is a hell of a catch, I must say I wouldn't be opposed." Freddie winked at the shy boy, who blushed darkly and giggled. 

"I think Brian would be Claire too." John smiled slyly . 

"Aww, then Brian and Roger would be together." Freddie grinned as the two blushed. 

"Roger is basically my brother!" Brian blushed, frowning at Freddie. 

Roger felt his heart break a little at the words as he muttered a quiet, "yeah."

"I'm only kidding, darling, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Freddie laughed. 

Roger suddenly faked a yawn. "It's so fucking early." He grumbled and put his head down. 

"Aw, sleepy baby Rog." Brian chuckled. 

"Oh, fuck off, you twat." He grumbled, not lifting his face. 

Freddie hid his small frown, he knew Brian didn't mean the words he said, but Roger didn't. He didn't know how he was going to convince the blond to admit his feelings to his best friend now. 

Soon, soft snoring could be heard coming from the small blond. 

"God, why did I say that? I'm such an idiot! 'Like a brother'? I do not think of him like a brother." Brian said, frowning deeply. 

"Wait, you like Roger?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, he's in love with Roger. Has been for years. But he's a little bitch and won't admit it." Freddie sighed, crossing his legs. 

"Rogers straight." Brian said, earning a snort from the dark haired boy. 

"He's as straight as that hair on your head, darling." Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"Did he tell you he was gay?" Brian frowned. 

"No, but I have a feeling. I have excellent gaydar, my dear." Freddie grinned and John snorted. "I know you're gay too, Deaky." He said without turning around causing the small boy to start choking on his coke. 

"I-I'm not-" John sputtered before sighing. "Shit, you right." 

"See, Bri, I've been blessed with the gift of knowing a gay when I see one." Freddie smirked. "And Roger is no straight man in my eyes."

"What should I do?" Brian frowned. He didn't know how to tell anyone his feelings, he's never really dated anyone!

"Take him to the fair tonight. Tell him under the stars in your most Brian-y way." Freddie smirked. He knew what Rogers plan was, but now he wondered who would win the race to telling the other how they feel. "And call me as soon as you get home and tell me all the details." 

"You aren't going?" Brian frowned. 

"No, me and John are hanging out at my house. Kash is having friends over and wanted me to braid their hair and play piano for them." Freddie grinned. 

"What if he rejects me, Freddie? I don't want to ruin our friendship." Brian looked at the sleeping figure sadly. 

"He wouldn't let that happen. Whether romantically or not, he still loves you enough to want you around." Freddie said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think it's worth the risk of rejection if there's a chance he loves you back?"

"O-Okay. I'll tell him tonight." Brian nodded, his hands getting sweaty. 

"Atta boy." Freddie grinned. "Hey, Miami? Can we cut this short, I want to go home." 

"Yeah, I'll tell them I let you out early for good behavior." He chuckled. 

"See you later, Bri, I'm riding home with Deaky!" Freddie said as John went to call his mom on the payphone. 

"Bye, Fred!" He smiled. Brian shook Rogers shoulder gently. "Hey, Rog. Wake up. Detention's over."

"Aw fuck yeah." He muttered, opening his eyes slowly before standing up and stretching. Brian couldn't help but stare at where his shirt rode up on his stomach. 

"C'mon, I'll walk you home. Deaky's mom is picking him and Freddie up to take to his house." Brian smiled at the tired boy. 

"Can you carry me?" Roger yawned as they waved goodbye to Miami and started walking down the hall and out to the street. 

"It's too far to carry you." Brian chuckled.

"Whatever you say, noodle arms." Roger smirked. 

"Are you busy tonight?" Brian's asked suddenly, looking down at the blond. 

"I was just about to ask you that." Roger chuckled. "No, I'm not. Are you?"

"No, but I'd like to be. With you, I mean. If you'd like to be busy too... with me? Like uh, hang out at the fair?" Brian stumbled over his words, a blush coming to his cheeks. 

"Are you asking me to go to the fair with you?" Roger smiled up at him, tilting his head a bit. 

"W-Well... yeah... If you'd like to, if not maybe we could do something else? Like a movie or something?" Brian frowned at his lack of confidence. 

"No, no. The fair sounds fun. Pick me up at seven?" Roger asked as they stopped in front of his house. 

"Sevens perfect. I'll see you later, Rog!" Brian grinned. He said yes! As friends, but regardless!

"See you at seven, Bri." Roger winked before walking inside. 

This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Fairground Rendezvous

Roger smiled widely as soon as he got in the door, immediately pressing his back to it. 

Clare looked at her older brother for a moment before giving him a small grin. "Brian?"

"Brian." He nodded before launching himself at the young girl, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy, I could die!" 

"I'm gonna die because I can't breathe!" Clare laughed, pushing him away. "What happened?" 

Roger grinned, grabbing his little sisters wrist and pulling her up to his room. "Well, as you know, we had detention this morning."

"Yup, because that piece of shit Kevin Stevens." Clare nodded, sitting cross legged on Rogers bed. 

"Exactly." Roger nodded before continuing, "Well, we were all messing around because our music teacher was in charge and I teased him about one thing or another," He said vaguely, not wanting to straight up call Brian a virgin in front of his sister, "and he accidentally came out." Roger grinned widely. 

"Came out of where?" Clare tilted her head. 

"Out of the closet, dumbass." Roger chuckled, "He said he's gay!"

"Oh, Roggie, that's great!!" Clare grinned widely. 

"That's not all, he asked me to go with him to the fair tonight. Dad won't be home until ten, so I he won't be on my ass about the detention." Roger grinned. "I'm gonna tell Brian tonight. Me and Freddie talked about it and we have a plan."

"Promise you'll come home and tell me all the details? I'll lie to dad and say you're studying over at Brian's." She said, her voice showing just how happy she was for her brother. He had 'come out' to her nearly a week ago and she had never felt closer to him. It really made her happy that he trusted her like that. 

"I promise." Roger grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Now get out so I can start getting ready."

"Get your man, Roggie!" Clare giggled, hopping off the bed.

"Oh, I'm gonna." Roger grinned, pushing her out the door before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

He took about an hour to shower, grinning to himself. All he could think about was Brian, on top of the Ferris Wheel, and surrounded by stars. He looked beautiful in his imagination, but Roger knew that he'd look even better in real life. 

Getting out of the shower, he quickly brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and put lotion on his face that he stole from his mother. It smelled nice and made his face soft, Roger wondered if Brian would notice. 

After drying and styling his hair a bit, he walked into his bedroom to find some clothes to wear. He didn't want to make it too obvious, as he's known Brian nearly all his life. If Roger dressed differently, Brian would probably pay attention to it. 

So he obviously he decided to change up his wardrobe a bit. 

Roger threw on the tightest pair of black jeans he could fit into and a white button up with a few buttons undone at the top. 70's chic, Roger smiled. 

"Oh, Roggie, you look so handsome!" Winifred beamed at her son from the doorway. "Do you have a date tonight? Is it with Brian?"

Roger smiled at his mother, it felt strange to have her be so open about it, but he knew he was lucky to have such an open-minded parent. 

"It's not a date, me and Brian are just going to the fair tonight." Roger said, messing with his hair a bit and dabbing on a bit of cologne . 

Winifred shook her head with a knowing smile before going and fixing his hair. "You'll make his jaw drop, dear." She said with a wink. 

Roger felt his cheeks flush at his mothers comment just as soon as the doorbell rang. "W-Well, I need to get going right about now." He grinned nervously. 

"Alright, honey. Have fun and be safe. I love you." She smiled softly. 

"Love you too, mum." Roger said, kissing his mothers cheek and running down the stairs. 

"One of these days, you're gonna break your neck." Clare said, grinning at him from the counter. 

"I hope I do." He joked, sending her a wink before throwing open the door and smiling brightly at the curly haired boy. 

Brian felt his jaw drop at the sight of his best friend. Roger always had good taste in fashion, but he'd never seen him dress like... well, like a sex god, or even a rockstar. Between the tight pants, mostly open shirt, and messy blond hair, Brian had never been so sure he was gay in his life. 

"Hey, Bri, ready to go?" Roger grinned up at his best friend, oblivious to the teen practically undressing him with his eyes. 

"O-Oh! Yeah! Hey! Uh, yeah! Wait- are you ready?" Brian stammered, eyes dropping to his shoes. 

"Bri?" Roger frowned a bit. 

"Y-Yeah?" Brian responded, glancing up at him from the ground.

"Stop being weird." Roger laughed, grabbing his arm. "Bye, mum! Bye, Clare!" He called, shutting the door and pulled Brian out to the driveway and hopped on his bike. 

"S-Sorry." Brian cleared his throat. "You look nice. Kinda like a rockstar." He smiled a bit, finally getting ahold of himself. He's known Roger for practically his whole life! Why was he being so weird now? 'Oh yeah, because I'm in love with the little shit' He sighed internally. 

"Yeah? It's from the early 70's, it was my dad's from when he was actually cool." Roger shot him a grin. "I think the jeans might be my mums, they're pretty tight." He said nonchalantly as Brian felt himself die inside. 

Brian looked right at Rogers ass and low and behold. Those were definitely women's jeans. It almost made him want to write a song. 

"I know my ass is a lovely sight, but can we go?" Roger smirked, though his cheeks had a pink tinge to them.

"I wasn't staring! Well, I was. I think my mum has those jeans." Brian blurted out, blushing deeply as he got on his bike. 

"That sounds like a lovely sight too." Roger winked, earning a punch to the arm from the other boy. 

"Don't talk about my mums ass!" Brian scolded. 

"She didn't mind last ni-" 

"Rog, I swear on my grandads grave that if you finish that sentence, I'll break all of your Beatles records." Brian glared at the blond. 

Roger howled in laughter as he started pedaling down the street. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"You're an arse." Brian huffed, pedaling beside him. 

"Pfft, you love me." Roger rolled his eyes and grinned over at the other boy, admiring how his curls flowed in the wind. 

"Rog, watch out!" Brian yelled right before Roger slammed into a postbox, flipping right over his bike. 

"Aw, fuck!" Roger screamed as he flew in the air, painfully landing on the sidewalk. 

Brian immediately dropped his bike and ran to the blond, dropping to his knees. "Oh my god, Rog! Are you alright?"

Roger bit back a whimper. That shit hurt. "Y-Yeah. I scrapped my hands. And my knees, I think." He swallowed, showing his bloody hands. 

"Oh, Rog." Brian frowned, taking his bloody hands in his own and picking out the gravel carefully. 

"I'm a dumbass." He frowned, wincing at Brian's actions. 

"No, you just got a bit distracted by something. Was it a dog again?" Brian asked, lifting his eyes to meet Rogers. 

"Y-Yeah, I saw a really cute poodle." Roger smiled a bit. 

Brian pulled out a napkin from his pocket that he thanked god he didn't throw away, gently cleaning the blood away. 

"A poodle? Huh, I must've missed it." Brian smiled, shoving the napkin back in his pocket, ignoring how gross it was. "There we go. We can head back and clean your knees if you'd like to." Brian suggested. 

"No, I'm alright." Roger smiled at his friends concern. "We should probably start back up again." 

Brian smiled, taking the blonds wrists and helping him off the ground. "Yeah, it's starting to get a bit dark." 

"I'll race you!" Roger grinned, hoping on his bike and quickly pedaling away. 

"Rog! You just crashed your bike like two minutes ago!!" Brian sighed, getting in his bike and pedaling quickly to catch up. 

"Don't be a wuss!" Roger yelled back, laughing to himself. 

*~FIVE MINUTES LATER~*

"How the hell did you beat me?!" Roger frowned at Brian, who had passed him by a long shot. 

"Guitarists go faster." Brian joked, putting his bike on the rack carefully. Roger was silent for a minute and when Brian turned around he saw the blond gaping at him. 

"You naughty boy!" Roger started giggling at the dirty joke, soon wiping tears from his eyes. 

Brian wasn't big on dirty jokes, but he did love making Roger laugh since it was usually the other way around. He always felt a bit of pride when he could get the smaller boy to launch into a giggle fit. And he also had to admit that he found the sight and sound positively adorable. 

"Oh, come on!" Brian chuckled, pulling the boy to the entrance. He immediately pulled out a few pounds and payed for the tickets. 

"I was gonna pay!" Roger whined, pouting behind the taller boy. 

"I won the race." Brian shrugged. 

"That doesn't even make sense." Roger continued to pout. 

"I'll let you pay next time." Brian chuckled, shaking his head at the adorable boy in front of him before walking into the fair. 

"I'm gonna pay the shit out of next time." Roger said, hot on his heels. 

"You do that, Rog." Brian said, amusement clear in his voice. Rogers words may sound violent, but as he said before, he sounds like Winnie the Pooh. Brian found his aggression somewhat endearing for that very reason. 

"Oh my god. Bri. Brimi. Brian. They have hOtDoGs!!" Roger's eyes widened at the food stand. "Bri, please? I'll love you forever!" 

Well, he couldn't say no to that. "Alright, fine." Brian chuckled, shaking his head at his use of his childhood nickname. 

"Whoo!" Roger cheered, grabbing his hand and pulled him over to the stand. "Yes, hello. Can I get one hotdog and another vegetarian hotdog please." Roger grinned up at the disinterested man. 

"Are you stupid, kid? We only have meat hotdogs." The man rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, sorry then." Roger frowned a bit. 

"Hey, don't call him stupid." Brian glared, standing closer to the blond. 

"Bri, it's okay. I'm not hungry anymore." Roger sighed, turning around. 

"Nope." Brian said, holding Rogers wrist gently. "I think I might have to tell the owners that you're insulting minors, sir. Tell me, would that effect your job?"

The older mans face turned red in anger before he shoved a hotdog over to the taller boy. "On the house." He grumbled. 

Brian took it and flipped the bird to the guy, grabbing Rogers hand and leading him to the sitting area. 

"You didn't have to do that." Roger said quietly, glancing up at him. 

"Of course I did. You're my best friend, Rog. And it pisses me off when people call you stupid, because you aren't." Brian said sternly, though his eyes were still soft and warm. 

Roger cracked a smile at him. "Would you really have gotten that guy in trouble?" 

"He made you sad, so yeah." Brian said, smiling back at the smaller boy. "Here's your hotdog." Brian chuckled, handing him the paper plate. 

"Thanks... you're my favorite best friend." Roger smiled, he knew it sounded childish, but he meant it. 

"You're mine too." Brian smiled softly at him, chuckling when the blond finally ate the hotdog. 

"These are bitchin'." Roger mumbled around food in his mouth. "Remember that one summer when all we ate were hotdogs for a month."

"I'm surprised you still like them after that." Brian laughed. "We were around ten, right?"

"Yup! Same summer I had my first kiss. It was Suzy Reese and she cried." Roger chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Didn't you cry too?" Brian grinned. 

"Only because I thought I hurt her!" Roger laughed. "I heard she's pregnant now."

"Oh, really?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, Jim Walters apparently." Roger wrinkled his nose. "Good thing I'm over girls, no chance of pregnancy there." Roger chuckled, not realizing what he said until he saw a look of shock on Brian's face. "What?"

"You... What do you mean 'you're over girls'?" Brian asked slowly. 

Roger paled a bit. "Uh... I'm... I had a crush on a girl and she's dating someone else now. So I'm just not gonna try anymore." He lied whilst shrugging his shoulders, hoping Brian would believe him. 

"Rog." Brian said, crossing his arms. His face showed his clear disbelief. Why'd he have to have such a big mouth?

"Bri..." Roger sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I think I'm gay." He said quietly.

"You think?" Brian chuckled. 

"Wh-Why are you laughing at me?" Rogers eyes widened and he looked at Brian. As soon as Brian saw the fear in his eyes, he immediately became serious. 

"Rog, I'm not laughing at you. It's just... you think or you know?" Brian asked gently, his eyes never leaving Rogers. 

"Well... I know, I suppose. No. I know." Roger swallowed. "I-I thought I was bi, but... I look at girls and it's like 'meh'. I mean, when I look at y-him, it's like 'wow'!" Rogers eyes were wide as he made a motion with his hands. 

"Him?" Brian asked, frowning slightly. 

"It doesn't matter, I just... I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was just nervous you'd hate me." Roger said quietly, frowning down at his shoes. 

"Roger, there isn't a single thing in this world that could make me hate you." He said sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder, fighting the urge to cup his cheek and kiss the frown off his face. 

"Really? You mean it?" Roger asked, his blue eyes shooting up to meet Brian's, a small smile tugging at his lips now. 

"Of course I mean it." Brian smiled. "So... who is 'him'?" Brian cleared his throat. 

"Uhh...I'll tell you on the Ferris Wheel! Look, the stars are out!" Roger smiled and pulled Brian towards the rides, relieved that Brian didn't immediately reject him and leave, but also desperately wanting out of the conversation. "L-Lets ride a few different ones first though." He said, feeling nervous about his plan. 

"Well, alright then." Brian forced a smile, jealousy stirring deep in his stomach. Roger liked some other guy. It was probably George. Fucking George and his gorgeous face and stupid muscles. What did Brian have? Noodle arms and giraffe legs. As Roger had so lovingly said before, he was a skinny noodle boy. 

Roger ended up dragging the taller boy on nearly every ride he could, stalling as much time as possible. 

"Alright, Rog. Ferris Wheel now?" Brian asked, looking around. "We've done everything else and we only have a ticket left each." Brian lifted up the ticket. 

"Y-Yeah... I'm ready. Let's go." Roger gave him a shaky smile as the walked over to the ride. When Brian wasn't looking, Roger slipped a fiver to the ride technician who just nodded and let them on. 

It wasn't long until then were at the top, surrounded by the stars and the soft glow of fair lights. It was absolutely perfect. Almost. 

Roger was beginning to feel a bit ill. Between the hotdog, ten to fifteen high speed spinning rides, and the forgotten fear of heights the blond boy had, he was dangerously close to puking. 

Thoroughly distracted, Brian was raving about how lucky they were to be stuck at the top on such a clear night when he realized something. 

"Wait- Rog, aren't you scared of heights?" Brian asked before turning around and seeing a very pale, nearly green Roger with tears swimming in his blue eyes. 

"I-I don't feel so good..." Roger said, barely above a whisper. He had been keeping his eyes on his lap, but then made the mistake of looking at the ground. 

"Roger, hey, it's okay... I'm right here. I'm sure the ride will go back down soon. Just... a technical error." He said, his voice staying calm and soft as he tried to calm the panicked teen. 

"I-I can't breathe. Oh my god, Bri! How did I forget I'm scared of heights?!" Roger cried, swallowing back the urge to throw up. 

Brian scooted closer so that they were touching. "Hey, Roggie, you're going to be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." The soft words brought back a sweet memory from many years ago as Roger shut his eyes tightly, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

"I'm gonna climb the tree, Brimi!! Look at me! I'm gonna be as tall as you!" The six year old blond called out. 

"Be careful! I'm coming too!!" The curly haired boy called, giggling. "You'll never be taller than me!" 

Roger quickly climbed to the tree, almost nearing the top. "I'm gonna be the king of the world!" He giggled, sitting up on a branch and looking to the bright blue sky. 

Brian say next to the blond boy and smiled. "We did it!" He beamed, looking down. "Wow, we're so high!"

Roger looked down and felt something twist in his stomach as he was overcome with fear. His rosy cheeks turned a pale white and his eyes filled with tears. 

"B-Brimi... Brimi, I'm scared! I-I don't want to fall!" The smaller boy began shaking, gripping onto his friend as his breathing became quick and uneven. 

"Shh, Roggie, it's okay! We'll get down, don't worry!" Brian said softly, wrapping his arms around the tiny boy. "Hey, Roggie, you're gonna be okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." The older boy stroked his hair softly as the blond nodded. 

Brian carefully stood up, holding Rogers hand in his own and carefully helping his down the tree. By the time they reached the bottoms, Brian legs were covered in tiny cuts and bruised from digging into the bark while holding Roger close. Brian didn't mind. Roger didn't have a single scratch. He kept his promise. Nothing bad happened. 

"You saved me, Brimi!" Roger squealed, wrapping his tiny arms around the slightly taller boy who hugged him back happily. 

"See? We made it back down! We're okay!" Brian smiled down at him. 

"I love you, Brimi." Roger smiled sweetly at him. 

"I love you too, Roggie." Brian smiled back, taking his hand and leading him back to the playground where their mothers were sitting. 

*~*

When Roger opened his eyes again, they were back at the bottom. Brian was next to his face, worried eyes staring into his own. 

"Rog? You okay? We made it! We made it back down, everything's okay!" He smiled reassuringly, helping him out of the little Ferris wheel carriage(a/n: idk if that's the right word but I'm too lazy to look it up). 

Roger smiled back before he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Before he could swallow it, he emptied his stomach on Brian poor clogs. 

Brian frowned deeply, his hand going to his friends back, pushing his slight long hair out of the way. "It's okay, it's okay.. let it out." 

Roger wiped his mouth and stood up straight with a deep frown. "Those are your favorite clogs..." he said hoarsely, swallowing a bit. 

"I'm more worried about you than my clogs, Roggie." Brian smiles softly, putting an arm around him and leading him towards the exit. "Our bikes are locked up, we can get them in the morning." He shrugged as they began walking down the street. 

"I've never heard of you being worried about something more than your clogs." Roger joked weakly, still feeling queasy and quite embarrassed. He not only cried, but threw up on a Ferris Wheel when he was supposed to be declaring his love for the clog-wearing giant!

"You're the only thing." Brian joked back, smiling down at his best friend. 

They walked in silence for a while before getting to Rogers house. Brian walked him to his doorstep. "Goodnight, Rog. See you tomorrow?" He said, turning away. 

Roger quickly grabbed his wrist. "Stay? Please?" His blue eyes pleaded. Brian knew he could never say no when Roger looked at him like that. 

"Of course." He said quietly, opening the door for the smaller boy and leading him upstairs to his bedroom after taking off his vomit covered clogs and leaving them on the steps. 

Both boys took quick showers to get off the sweat and vomit off their skin. Brian changed into the pajamas he kept in Rogers drawer in cases of surprise sleepovers. 

Roger was laying in his bed, his eyes half open as he watched Brian emerge from the bathroom. 

"Feeling any better?" Brian asked quietly and the blond nodded. 

"Much. Shower helped a lot." Roger murmured softly, yawning. 

Brian smiled at him, crawling into bed next to him. "You'll be even better after getting some sleep."

"Mhm..." Roger could hardly keep his eyes open. 

Brian smiled softly, watching the usually energetic and wild boy so sleepy and calm. He let out a soft sigh, laying his head on the pillow and cuddling into the blanket. 

"Goodnight, Rog." Brian said softly, assuming he was too close to sleep to respond.

"Goodnight, Bri..." 

A few moments of silence. 

"I love you, Brimi..." he said softly, his voice filled with childlike innocent. 

"I love you too, Roggie... more than you know." He said softly, meaning every word.


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> Light depictions of child abuse and homophobic slurs.

"You threw up on his clogs?" Freddie looked at the blond across the table and howled with laughter. 

"It's not funny, Freddie! I was so focused on telling him in the best way possible that I forgot that I was scared of heights!" Roger blushed, covering his face with his hands. 

"It's a bit funny, Rog. You threw up from being on a Ferris Wheel!" Freddie laughed again. 

"It's high!" Roger huffed, slumping in his seat. 

The morning had been awkward. Brian said he needed to get home and rushed out right after waking up, so naturally Roger called Freddie to hang out at the diner to talk love at near eight o'clock at night. 

"So you wussed out." Freddie said flatly. 

"Freddie. I had a panic attack and threw up on him. A love confession after that, he'd probably take me to the loony bin!" Roger said animatedly, waving his hands about. 

"Look, darling, you've known each other since you were five or six years old-"

"We were four." Roger interrupted. 

"Okay. So that's twelve years of friendship. And how long have you been in love with him?" Freddie crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Since we were six..." Roger muttered softly. 

"That's ten fucking years of pining! That's longer than some people's marriages!" Freddie's eyes were wide in shock. "How the hell have you kept it in that long?"

"Well, there's this fun thing called homophobia and my father is a raging participant." Roger grumbled, sinking into the seat and aggressively grabbing a chip off the plate. 

"Rog, as much as I feel for you, that's no excuse." Freddie sighed, eating a few more of the chips. 

"Fine. Up until yesterday, I thought he was straight. He never so much as looked at a guy. He had big crushes on Chrissie and Anita all through school! And you think I'd look at that and tell him how in love with him I am? When he's only got eyes for pretty girls? I couldn't throw away a friendship like ours over that." He frowned, his eyes shining in a melancholy blue. 

"Brian would never end a friendship so easy. Remember when we first met and I had that huge crush on you? And now look at us. I moved on easily and now we're best friends." Freddie smiled, resting a hand on the blonds shoulder. 

"That's different, Freddie..." Roger said quietly. "I hardly knew you before."

"And Brian knows everything about you. You don't throw twelve years away over a crush." He said with a frown. 

"It's not a crush, Fred. If it was a crush, I'd get over it. I wouldn't even bother worrying about it." Roger sighed. "I'm in love with him and it's not going away. And it's definitely something a person would throw twelve years away for."

"You have very little faith in him right now." Freddie sighed, folding his hands on the table. "Try again. Give it a change. He might surprise you."

"I'm... Freddie, I'm just not ready." Roger said, his voice small and scared. "If he rejects me, I-I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, when you are ready, tell him naturally. A big set up is what went wrong last time. It doesn't have to be under the stars." Freddie smiled, putting a hand on his in support and gazing with kind eyes. "And if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here for you."

Roger smiled back softly, nodding. "Thanks, Freddie."

They almost looked like a couple. 

And that's exactly what Brian thought as he saw them through the window of the diner as he stood outside, mouth agape. 

He couldn't believe it. Roger and Freddie on a date? Holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes? Jealousy churned in his stomach and he narrowed his eyes at the couple.

Freddie knew how Brian felt and he did this? Maybe that's why he was pushing the George thing so hard. How was he supposed to confess his love to Roger, if he was dating Freddie?

With clenched first and narrowed eyes, he got back on his bike and pedaled fast to his house with his mind racing. His two best friends dating behind his back hurt. Or perhaps he was just jealous. He didn't care either way.

Roger sighed, leaning back. "He's just... he's so perfect. And he's my best friend. I don't care if he doesn't love me, I want him in my life." He said softly, his eyes dropping to the table. 

"And he always will be. But you've got to take a risk, Roger." Freddie said, his face serious. "Really. I know it's scary, but it'll be worth it."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." Roger sighed. "I'll tell him tonight. He left his clogs at my house." 

"Did you clean them?" Freddie raised an eyebrow. 

"...I will." He replies sheepishly before standing up and putting a few pounds down. "I'm gonna clean them, then I'm gonna go tell him!"

"Go get him, tiger!" Freddie laughed as the blond ran out the door and raced away. 

Roger quickly ran into his house, grabbing the clogs and took them to the bathroom to scrub them in the tub. 

He scrubbed them until they were completely clean, even cleaner than Brian had them and he smiled. He really loved these ugly ass shoes. 

And just like that, Roger started walking to his house. Fuck flowers, Roger brings his man clogs. 

Meanwhile, Brian was fuming. Freddie knew how he felt and now he was probably snogging his best friend. Brian knew he was being ridiculous. He didn't even mean to see them! He was just getting his bike back!

Brian was moping in his room, his radio was playing loud sad love songs when he heard something hit his window. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and opened it. 

"Rog, what do you want?" Brian asked, an annoyed tone to his voice. 

"Come down! I want to talk to you!" Roger grinned widely. "I have something to give you too!"

"I already know, Rog. And I don't care. Whatever make you happy, I guess." Brian crossed his arms. "Just don't make it so obvious and I won't care."

"Oh..." Roger said, frowning deeply. "I thought you'd at least understand..."

"It doesn't fucking matter, Roger! Just don't rub it in my face or make a big deal of it at school or practice." Brian huffed. 

"S-Sorry... I won't. I'm sorry." Roger stuttered out, putting the clogs on his doorstep. "I, uh, cleaned them for you... Sorry about that." Roger swallowed, his voice w bit choked up. "I-I'll see you later, Bri..." he turned around and walked back down the street, putting his hands in his pockets. 

Brian watched him walk away, guilt settling uncomfortably in his stomach. "Roger, wait!"

Roger ignored him, walking faster. By the time he made it home, he had tears running down his cheeks and made no effort to wipe them. 

"Hey, Rog! What's wrong? Why're you crying?" Clare frowned, going up to him. 

"I-I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Roger said softly, his voice breaking. 

"Oh, honey..." His mother said, going to him and hugging him. 

He couldn't help but let out a few whimpers before openly sobbing into her shoulder. 

"What the hell is going on in here?" The booming voice of Michael Taylor rang in their ears. 

"Nothing, Michael." Winifred said, frowning at him. 

"It looks like my son is crying like a little girl." Michael grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. "Quit crying now!"

Rogers face went blank as he stared ahead. "Yes, sir." He said, his voice breaking. 

"Why's your voice so high? You a gay boy?" Michael mocked him, tugging at his hair. "You look like a little faggot."

"I'm not. I'm sorry." Roger said, swallowing. 

"Cut your damn hair." He retorted, shoving him away. 

"Okay." Roger was doing all he could to keep from screaming and hitting him. His hands were curled in fists. 

"No. We're doing this now." Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house, shoving him in the car. 

Brian was walking to his house to apologize to him. It wasn't fair that he was so rude to him about him and Freddie. 

Now he watched in horror as Roger got roughly shoved into the car with tears streaming down him emotionless face. He wanted to say something. Scream and hit the man that was shoving him. But he was frozen in space as they drove away. 

Why couldn't he do something? What the hell was wrong with him today?

Roger stayed silent and still for the whole ride, he didn't speak when his father shoved him into the barber shop, and he didn't do a damn thing when he requested the barber to 'make him look less gay'. 

The barber gave him a sympathetic look, asking if he was alright when Michael went to sit in the waiting area. 

"I'm fine..." his voice was rough with tears. "I don't care anymore."

The barber nodded sympathetically. He cut his hair to be just below his ears, (Think Smile era) letting him keep some length without any argument from the aggressive man. 

"You still look like a fag." Michael snorted. "You look like a girl." 

Roger nodded stiffly. "Can we go home now? I have school tomorrow." He asked quietly. 

"Give me five pounds for the haircut." Michael demanded, sticking his hand out. 

Roger sighed and dug through his pocket and pulled out his wallet. 

Michael took the wallet from his hands and snatched fifteen out of it, leaving Roger with nothing. He didn't dare say a word. 

"Lets go home." He said, slapping five down on the counter and walking out. 

The ride was painfully silent as Roger looked at the bruises on his arms. 

He supposed he'd have to wear a sweater tomorrow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian and Freddie waited at Rogers house for about twenty minutes before his mum came out to tell them that he and Clare had left early. 

Brian was worried, but he stayed quiet. He should say something. He knew he should. But he didn't. He couldn't yet.

Freddie frowned, looking at Brian for a moment. He guessed it didn't go well. He figured he'd talk to Roger about it later. 

When they walked into their home room, they saw Roger sitting silently by himself at the table. 

"You didn't wait for us this morning, bitch." Freddie said lightly, sitting next to him. "You cut your hair."

Roger shrugged, clenching his jaw.

"Rog, are you okay?" Brian asked softly, frowning at him. 

Roger looked at him blankly before getting up and walking out of class. 

"Get back in here, Mr. Taylor!" Mr. Geyser yelled, standing in the doorway. 

"Shove it, asshole." Roger yelled back, walking out the exit doors. 

The other students went quiet. 

"What's the bitches problem now?" Kevin snorted. 

"Shut up before we have Brian kick your ass again." Freddie glared as him, Brian, and John stood up and walked out. 

"Oh my god." Mr. Geyser sat at the desk. "You little scumbags."

"Oh piss off!" John rolled his eyes as they all went and followed Roger. 

They looked around everywhere until they found him in the local park, sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. 

"Rog?.." Brian approached cautiously. 

"Please, just leave me alone." Roger said quietly, not lifting his face. 

"Freddie, you try talking to him. You're the one dating him." Brian sighed. 

"Excuse me?" Freddie raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roger lifted his head, narrowing his red eyes at Brian. 

"I saw you together at the diner yesterday, holding hands and staring at each other." Brian explained, hands resting on his hips. 

"What? Are you spying on me now or something?" Roger glared. 

"No! I was picking up my bike from Saturday night! I passed by and I saw you! Isn't that what you came to tell me last night?" Brian crosses his arms. 

"No, it wasn't. Why do you even care about who I'm with?" They were glaring at each other as Freddie and John watched with great interest. 

"I care because... shit, I don't care! Do what you want! Go ahead and fuck Freddie!" Brian huffed. 

"Okay, no offense, but please don't." Freddie interjected. 

"This isn't about you, Fred!" Brian yelled. 

"Hey, don't yell at Freddie! You're the one being a bitch!" Roger yelled back. 

"Oh, why can't I yell at Freddie? Because you're in love with him?" Brian argued. 

"I'm not in love with Freddie, you absolute idiot! I'm in love with you!" Roger was fuming. His face was flushed, but lost all color when he realized what he said. 

"You're in love with me?" Brian asked, his voice void of any previous anger. 

"It doesn't matter..." Roger said softly, his eyes on the ground. 

"Why not?" He asked, stepping closer. 

Freddie and John backed up behind a tree to give them some privacy, both boys grinning like idiots. 

"Because you're my best friend. That's all you see me as." Roger said, still not meeting his eyes. 

"Who's the idiot now?" Brian asked, smiling a bit. 

"Brian, what the hell does that mea-" 

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his own. 

When they pulled away, both boys were smiling at each other. 

"Well, I guess I'm the idiot." 

"We both are, Rog."

"Fucking FINALLY!" Freddie yelled from behind the tree.


	7. Schools out!!! Because Suspension... :(

"So... why'd you cut your hair?" John asked, frowning a bit. "You always said you liked it a bit long. It looks good short, but still."

Roger frowned a bit, shaking his head as they all walked through the park. "My dad said I looked too gay. Then said I still look gay and like a girl after he made me cut it." 

Brian felt his stomach sour, looking at him sadly. Is that what he forced him into the car for? Before he could give it a second thought, he shoved Rogers sleeves up his arms to reveal the dark purple bruises. 

"What the hell, Bri?!" Roger shouted, pulling his sleeves down. 

"He hurts you..." Brian breathed out as the other two boys stared in shock. "I-I knew he yelled and all that but... he really physically hurts you..."

"I'm fine." Roger lied, crossing his arms defensively. 

"Roger." Brian frowned. "This isn't okay."

"Just stay out of it, Brian. There's a reason I never told you. Just... leave it be for right now, okay? Trust me on this." Roger gave him a serious look and the other boys nodded. 

"Okay, darling."

"Okay..." 

"Fine, Rog. But if it gets worse, I'm telling someone." 

"Don't worry so much, Bri." Roger smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

They all walked home quietly, lying to their mothers about feeling sick. But after seeing Roger's bruises, three of them didn't have to lie. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day

"Suspension? Really?" Roger rolled his eyes as the four boys sat in the office. 

"For a week, yes. Mr. Geyser said you all stood up and walked out yelling insults to him before leaving school property and skipping all of your classes. Then returning for your 'band practice' at the end of the day yesterday." Reid crosses his arms, looking down at the boys. 

"Don't you dare air quote at Queen, bitch." Freddie glared. 

"Mr. Bursara, do we need to extend it to two weeks?" Reid glared back at him. 

"If I call you a bitch, can I get two weeks off?" Roger smirked. 

"Mr. Taylor!" 

"Answer him, bitch." Freddie smirked. 

"That's it, two weeks for both of you!"

"Bitch, please." John scoffed. 

"You too, Deacon!"

The three looked at Brian as he rolled his eyes and gave in. 

"Don't be such a bitch, Reid." Brian said, crossing his arms. 

"All of you three weeks now!!" He yelled loudly. "Now get the hell out of my office!!"

The four boys laughed and stood up. 

"As always, it was a pleasure!" Freddie smirked, blowing him a kiss. 

"See ya in three weeks, Reid!" Roger gave him a cheeky grin as Brian pulled them out of the office. 

"Do we have to do this every time we get in trouble?" Brian sighed. 

"All for one and one for all, Bri." Roger shrugged.

"Did you just quote three musketeers at me?" Brian chuckled. 

"Four musketeers as long as you stop being a little bitch." Roger smirked, leading the boys to the exit door. 

"My parents are going to kill me." Brian sighed.

"My dad will castrate me if he finds out." Roger sighs. 

"If? The school calls home for suspensions, Rog. Shouldn't you know that by now?" John frowned as they began walking down the street. 

"First off, sassy Deaky. Second, I have a phone number down for my grandma with dementia." Roger said, shrugging. 

"That's so morally wrong, I love it." Freddie grinned.

"What should we do now?" John asked as they wondered down the street. 

"I'm bored." Roger whined. 

"We all are, Rog." Brian sighed, looking around. 

"If we go to any of our normal spots, someone will see and tell our parents." Freddie frowned, kicking a rock. 

Roger glared at him when he felt the rock hit him. "My dad can't know. He'll probably send me to boarding school." He huffed, loosening the tie on his uniform. 

"Yeah, my dad said the same thing." Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"That's what my dad originally wanted to do." John chuckled. "I've never gotten in trouble before until I met you three. After that detention, he did a whole ass drug test on me." 

"My dad said that if I get suspended again, I'll probably have to go to boarding school." Brian rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing they've been talking."

"We should do it." Roger grinned. "Think about it, no parents. Easier to do what we want." 

"What if we all get sent to different ones?" Brian frowned. 

"There's only one free one, Bri. Think our parents would actually pay for it?" Roger snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Rogers, we're not going to deliberately get sent to boarding school." Freddie crosses his arms. "I hated boarding school."

"Fine. I just wanted to... I wanted to get away from my dad." Roger sighed, plopping down on the ground by a tree. 

"Oh..." the three boys looked at each other with deep frowns. 

"Look, my dad isn't great. He's convinced I'm gay and he wanted a son. A manly son. One that doesn't go around fucking other guys, one that can fight back." Roger huffed, looking down. "You know what he does. My mum tried to get him to stop." He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "But I cant leave anyway. If I leave, he might take it out on my mum or Clare."

"Why doesn't your mum just leave him?" John frowned. 

"It's not that easy, John. Everyone always says shit like that. 'Oh, just leave him!' 'Why not just get a divorce?' He's an abusive drunk! He could kill her!" Roger knees were to his chest. "People don't understand that leaving isn't an easy option. Leaving home isn't easy." 

Brian sat down beside him. "We can help you, Rog. We all can help, right?" He looked at the other two boys who nodded. 

Roger smiled a bit before grabbing the three boys and hugging them tightly. "I thought you'd think I was a baby..."

"We do think you're a baby, but only because you're small and whine a lot." Freddie joked, hugging him back. 

Roger laughed a bit. "Piss off." He said, no venom in his tone. 

"We love you, Rog. We'll always be here for you." Brian said, smiling down at him. 

"Freddie, John, close your eyes real quick." Roger said suddenly.

The two boys shared a confused look and shut their eyes as Roger lunged forward and grabbed Brian's face, kissing him gently. 

"They're snogging!" Freddie cackled as John giggled along. 

Roger rolled his eyes and pulled away and smiled at him. "I appreciate it."

"That's the weirdest thing anyone has ever said after kiss me." Brian chuckled. 

"I'm literally the only person who has kissed you, besides your mum." Roger laughed. 

"You're right." Brian shook his head and kissed him again. 

"Get a room, you too!" Freddie laughed, grinning at them. 

"You're only jealous." Roger smirked. 

"Shit, you right." Freddie said, turning to John and wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Piss off, Freddie." He giggled, rolling his eyes. 

The air around them seemed lighter. Roger felt a huge weight off his chest after telling his best friends of his troubles. He grinned at Freddie and John as they horsed around and turned to smile up at Brian. 

"Is this weird?" Roger asked, looking at him. "Us being more than friends?"

"Not really, Rog. We pretty much have always been. Every girlfriend I had broke up with me because they said I liked you better, and I agreed with them." Brian shrugged. 

"You never told me that!" Roger laughed. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious." Brian laughed. "I should've realized way back then."

"How long?" Roger asked, curiosity lacing his voice. 

"Well, if I'm honest, it started when we were six." He smiled softly. 

"When we climbed the tree?" Roger smiled, bumping his shoulder. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Brian gazed down at him. 

"Because, that's when I fell in love with you too." He smiled softly, taking his hand. 

"I didn't know we were both this sappy." Brian chuckled. 

"Piss off, May, I'm happy." He grinned back. 

"Want to stay over tonight?" Brian asked suddenly. "I mean, we don't have school for three weeks now."

"I'd love to. I'll tell my mom we're studying. She might think we're shagging though." Roger shrugged casually as Brian choked on his own tongue. 

"Why the hell would she think that?" Brian asked, his cheeks burning. 

"Well, will she be wrong?" Roger winked before laughing at Brian's panicked face. "I'm only kidding. She knows I'm gay and she knows how I feel about you."

"How?" Brian asked, eyes wide. 

"I told her and Clare. They support it. They're happy for me." Roger smiled a bit. He knew how lucky he was to be accepted by at least one parent. 

"As much as I love my parents, I'm not sure how they'd react to their only son being gay." Brian sighed, frowning a bit to himself. 

"You never know... its best to wait until you're ready to. I'll be with you when you're ready, so you know you're not alone in this." Roger smiled and Brian felt his worry drain away. 

"Thanks, Rog." Brian smiled, squeezing his hand, thanking god that no one was around outside. 

Roger gave him a sweet smile and squeezed his hand in response before dropping it. 

"My parents are out of town until next Sunday night." Brian said, looking over at him. 

"That eager to jump my bones, May?" Roger smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Shut up, Taylor." Brian laughed and shook his head. "No, it means I can delete the message the school left and you can stay at my house this week."

"They totally forgot that we're still here." Freddie said to John, rolling his eyes with a smirk. 

"We didn't forget, you and John were practically shagging with your eyes."

"Roger!" John yelled, blushing. 

"Eh. Where's the lie, Deaks?" Freddie laughed, nudging him. 

"Anyway, I'll pack a bag and be at your house by four." Roger smiled, standing on his tip toes to kiss his cheek quickly before running up his driveway into his house. 

"Thanks for the invite, Bri." Freddie huffed. "Wait, I'd rather not hear you two shagging all night." He snickered. 

"We are not have sex tonight! We're not even officially together yet." Brian blushed. 

"You're so having sex tonight, Bri." John laughed. 

"Me and Rog are both virgins, it's not gonna happen!" He blushed. 

"Brian and Roger, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!!" Freddie sang and John laughed along. 

"Fuck you both." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"No, you'll be too busy with Roger." John smirked. 

"Deaky!" Freddie and Brian laughed. 

They all went to their respective houses, laughing and joking along the way. Suspension was pretty great, not that Brian would admit it out loud.


	8. The Sleepover

Roger grabbed his overnight bag and shoved some clean clothes in it, grinning widely. 

"Rog, you're home?" Winifred frowned a bit, standing in the doorway. 

"Yeah, Reid was being a right prick." Roger shrugged. "You know how it is."

"Should I call?" She asked, crossing her arms. She hated that damn principal. 

"Nah, I took care of it." Roger grinned. "Is it alright if I stay over at Brian's tonight?"

"Honey, did you get suspended again?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"How'd you know?" Roger smiled sheepishly.

"Your grandma called me. Somehow she remembered our phone number without grandads help." Winifred said, amusement in her eyes. 

"Well, fuck." Roger sighed. 

"Language. And something about you leaving school early and calling principal Reid a bitch multiple times?" Winifred said, fighting back a smile. 

"Mother, I would never use that sort of language to a person of such authority." Roger said, making his voice slightly higher to feign innocence. 

"Roger, you just said 'well, fuck' right to my face." She laughed. "You're not in trouble. I fucking hate that prick."

Roger laughed, shaking his head in surprise. "Language, mum!"

"It's true!" She laughed. "Invite Brian over for dinner this weekend. Your fathers going on a 'business trip' and Clare's going over Jessie's house." 

"Business trip?" Roger frowned. 

"He's meeting a whore in London." She shrugged, "So it'll be a nice weekend for us."

"Sorry, mum. I'll ask him. His parents are out of town." Roger said, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth. 

"Oh? Parents out of town?" She smirked. 

"Brian's not... we're not... it's just a sleepover. Like we always do!" Roger stammered, his face turning red. 

"I didn't say anything." She continued smirking. 

"Mum! Stop!" Roger covered his face. 

"Do you have condoms?" She asked innocently. 

"MUM! GOD!" Roger shrieked, grabbing a pillow to shove his face into. 

"No, honey, it's just mom." She smirked. "Not god."

"Bloody hell." He sighed, trying to calm the redness of his face. 

"But really, I'd rather you be safe than-"

"Mom. Please. I'm not going to... I don't... We aren't together." Roger huffed. It was true, they hadn't officially labeled anything and Roger had zero expectation of doing anything other than just hanging out with him tonight. 

"Oh, alright. But if you do, wrap it before you tap it! Or rather, tell Brian to." Winifred shrugged.

"MOTHER!" Roger shrieked for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. 

"I'm just saying, honey." Winifred smiled. "Have fun tonight. And stop calling everyone bitch, okay?" She kissed the top of his head before leaving him with his embarrassment. 

"That was a bloody nightmare." He muttered. Sometimes his mum was a bit too happy for his feelings for Brian. 

Looking at the time, Roger grabbed his bag and headed downstairs, quickly kissing his mother and messing his little sisters hair up. His father glared at as he walked to the door, Roger quickly flipped him the bird when he turned his back to him, earning a giggle from Clare. 

Roger smirked and shut the door, hopping on his bike and quickly rode down to Brian's house. Setting his bike up, he went to the door and walked in. 

"Honey, I'm home!" He shouted, grinning when he heard Brian's soft chuckle. 

Brian quickly ran down the stairs, grinning widely at him. "I rented some movies from the video store." He said, stepping off the last stair. "I also ordered some Chinese food, I got your favorite." 

"I could kiss you right now, my god." Roger grinned before plopping on the couch. 

Brian let out a shy chuckle, walking over to him. "Is that alright? I wasn't sure if you'd want to do anything else and the pools all closed up so I figure that you might just want to watch movies and eat like we normally do." Brian rambled as Roger smiled. 

"Brian. It's perfect." He said, a reassuring tone to his voice as a soft smile tugged at his lips. "You worry too much."

"Right, sorry." Brian blushed, ducking his head a bit. 

Roger couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face. Brian was fucking adorable. 

"Bri." Roger chuckled. "Just relax. This is far from the first time I've spent the night."

"Well, yeah, but it's the first time since... you know. And you said you wanted to...uh...you know." Roger saw Brian's ears turn red, his words causing a small blush to appear on his own cheeks. Brian thought he was here for sex?

"I was only joking earlier..." Roger said awkwardly. "I-I mean... uh, I don't know quite..." Roger groaned in embarrassment. "I didn't come here for that, Bri."

"Y-You didn't?" Brian looked at him, a bit surprised. 

"Of course I didn't! I thought we'd just hang out like we usually do." Roger said, frowning.

"It's just... well, I wanted to ask you something and I guess I just got a bit nervous since I thought you were being serious." Brian rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What'd you want to ask me?" Roger tilted his head. 

"Well, after yesterday... and today too, I guess. You kissed me and I kissed you and you know, that's not normally what friends do. So um, are we more than friends? You know, officially?" Brian blushed and Roger chuckled. 

"Brian. Didn't I literally say I'm in love with you? And you said you felt the same?" Roger asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. 

"Well... Yes."

"So... I'd assume that would imply we're more than friends. If you wanted to ask me something else." Roger grinned at him, fiddling with his hands. 

"Ask you something else?" He muttered quietly. "Oh, shit. Yeah, I do... um, I can't ask you here though." 

"What? Why not?" Roger pouted. He just wanted him to ask him out already!

"Because, it's my entryway and that's the least romantic spot. Come on, follow me!" Brian grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. 

"Your backyard is romantic?" Roger laughed, looking around. 

"Not my backyard, Rog. The tree." Brian grinned, pointing to a tall oak tree near the pool. 

"The tree?" 

"You don't remember? The tree we climbed." Brian cocked an eyebrow. 

"Wasn't that at the park?" Rogers eyebrows furrowed. 

"Nope, it was right here. We went inside and watched cartoons right after. Tom and Jerry." Brian smiled, patting the tree. 

"You remember everything?" Roger smiled softly, walking closer to him. 

"I do. Can I ask my question?" Brian chuckled. 

"Hurry up and ask so we can make out." Roger smirked, bringing another blush to Brian's face. 

"A-Alright..." Brian cleared his throat before he started nervous laughing. Roger looked at him in confusion at first before both boys erupted in giggles. 

"Okay, okay!" Roger giggled out, calming himself down. "What do you need to ask me?" His soft blue eyes and little smile sobered up Brian's giggles almost immediately. 

"Roger, you're my oldest friend, my best friend, and honestly, the best person I've ever met. Would you do me the grandest pleasure of being my boyfriend?" Brian smiled, putting his hand out for Roger. 

Roger chuckled and rolled his eyes. A goofy grin was spread across his face. "You sound like you're proposing."

"Oh, shuddup." Brian laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"Hell yeah, I will." Roger grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him so close that their noses were touching. 

"I figured you would." Brian smirked. 

"Now you shut up." Roger laughed and pressed their lips together.

Brian took the opportunity to press Roger up against the tree, lips never leaving the blonds. 

Roger snaked his arms around the taller boys neck and sighed into the kiss.

Brian pulled away after a while, panting a little. "Chinese."

"Excuse me?"

"The Chinese is here." Brian said, motioning to the house, the quiet echo of a doorbell could be heard. 

Roger stared at him for a moment before laughing and pushing him off. "Go get it!"

Brian grinned widely and ran inside, grabbing some of the money his parents left him and paying the man before coming back into the lounge to see Roger grinning at him from the couch. 

"Hungry?" Brian asked, setting down the takeaway bags. 

"I'm starving." Roger grinned wider. "What movies did you get?" 

"Hmm, I got ET, Ghostbusters, and and The Thing." He said, pulling the movies out. "Which one first?" 

"Hmm, Ghostbusters."

"You got it." Brian smiled, taking out the tape and putting it in the VHS player. (RIP VHS, I still remember having to rewind those shits)

"Those arseholes didn't rewind the tapes." Brian grumbled, rolling his eyes and rewinding the tape. 

"We should kick their ass." Roger joked, setting up his and Brian's food.

"We should." He chuckled as he played the tape and sat next to Roger. 

"So... is this a date?" Roger smirked. 

"No, I want to take you on a real date." Brian said, grabbing his box of noodles, rice, and vegetables. 

"Snogged me before the first date?" Roger snickered. "Naughty Bri."

"You initiated it." He rolled his eyes, grinning. 

"And I'd do it again." 

Brian was getting annoyed at how easy the blond was making him blush, but newer feelings blossomed after he winked at him. 

"Then do it." He said boldly, a flirty smile on his face. 

Roger had a conflicted look as his eyes flicked between Brian and his food. He smirked before putting the food down and moving forward and capturing his lips in his own. 

Brian nearly dropped his rice, quickly putting it on the coffee table and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pressing him into the couch. 

"Damn, Bri." Roger chuckled breathlessly. 

"Was that too much?" Brian asked, a shy look gracing his face. 

"No, do it again." Roger smirked, pulling him back down on top of him, kissing the taller man again. 

Brian grinned into the kiss, shifting his weight so he wouldn't crush the blond. 

Roger gasped a bit, moaning into the kiss. The sound caused the two to separate. Rogers cheeks were bright red and his eyes wide. 

"S-Sorry..." Roger muttered, eyes dropping to his hands in his lap. 

"It's okay, it's okay." Brian said quickly. "I-I was just...surprised."

"S-Suprised?" Roger brought his eyes back up to Brian's. 

"Yeah, it was g-good. I mean, I liked it." Brian felt his face go even redder than Rogers. 

"You liked it?.." Roger asked, swallowing a bit. 

"W-Well, yeah..." Brian sighed, covering his face. "It s-sounded... nice? I guess."

Roger chuckled a bit. "It felt nice..." he said shyly. 

"Really?"

"I just said it did." 

They both laughed, relaxing a bit. 

"Can we do it again?" Roger smirked. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After about an hour of lazily making out, they finally sat back up and watched the movie. 

"I'm actually hungry." Roger said, his stomach growling loudly to emphasize his point. 

"I'll go heat these up." Brian chuckled, standing up and going to the kitchen. 

Roger waited for a moment before letting out a squeal into the pillow. He calmed himself down before laying back and watching the movie. It was nearly over at this point. 

Grinning to himself, Brian heated up the, now cold, Chinese takeaway. He just snogged Roger. He just did that. He didn't even know he could do that. 

He had a new feeling of confidence. He made Roger make those sounds, he had to have been doing something right. 

God, Roger looked beautiful when they finally pulled away. Brian loved his rosy cheeks and red lips. He was always beautiful, but in that moment, he took his breath away. 

"Bri!" Roger whined from the other room, "I'm starving! I'm practically wasting away!"

"I'm coming!" Brian said, smiling wider. 

"Hope to be hearing that later too!" Roger yelled back in a joking tone, unaware of how Brian was currently choking on his own spit in the kitchen. 

"Did you die, Bri?" Roger laughed. 

"I'll be out in a second!" He said, his voice a bit strained. 

Grabbing the plates, Brian slipped back into the lounge, placing them on the coffee table. 

"Your mum would kill us if she knew we were eating on her couch." Roger grinned mischievously. "Or if she knew what else we were doing on her couch." He winked. 

"No, nope. I'm not reheating this again, Rog." Brian said, chuckling a bit. 

"Aw, but it's fun." Roger pouted. "I think I'm hungry for something else." He smirked. 

"Quit flirting with me and each your damn noodles!" Brian laughed. 

"Fine. But it's not the noodle I want." Roger smirked before shoving a fork-full in his mouth and sent him a wink. 

"For fucks sake." Brian muttered, his face going bright red as he continued eating his dinner. "We missed the whole movie." He snorted. 

"I've seen it before anyway." Roger shrugged, grabbing his water and sipping it. 

"Last Halloween." Brian chuckled. "It scared the crap out of Freddie somehow." 

"Freddie's scared of everything." Roger snorted. 

"No, you're scared of everything." Brian said, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I am not!" 

"Let's see. Clowns, needles, the dark, heights, spiders, snakes, mascots, mimes, ghosts, lizards, should I go on?" Brian smirked. 

"All is those are scary as shit." He huffed. 

"You cried when a ladybug landed on you!" Brian laughed. 

"Those bitches bite!"

"They really don't."

"Wait until one or those motherfuckers gets you, then you'll be eating your words." Roger snorted, finishing off his plate. 

"They sense your negativity, therefore those 'motherfuckers' bite you." Brian chuckled, taking both of their plates and putting them in the sink before returning to a smirking blond. 

"It's sexy when you say motherfucker." He said, his eyes half-lidded. 

"You're so horny, Rog." Brian laughed, kneeling beside the TV and rewinding the tape. 

"For you." He winked, leaning on his knees and gazing over at him. 

"Stop!" Brian laughed, shaking his head. "What movie next?"

"The Thing. But only if you cuddle me, because it's scary." Innocent little Roger was back and Brian rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"Let's change into some pajamas first." He chuckled, putting in the tape and pausing it. 

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" Roger asked, looking over at him with a smile. 

"Yeah, but why?" Brian asked, chuckling.

"Because it's comfy and it smells like you." He said, shrugging with a small smile. 

Brian felt himself fall even more in love before racing up the stairs. 

Roger felt the same when Brian tripped multiple times trying to get to his bedroom. 

Brian got himself dressed into his pajamas in lightening speed before grabbing his favorite t-shirt and running down the stairs. 

"Is this okay?" Brian asked, smiling widely as him as he tried to catch his breath. 

"That's your favorite one." A soft frown was resting on his face. 

"Yeah, you said you wanted it because it smelled like me. I figured this one smelled like me the most." Brian shrugged, looking down at the shirt. "Put it on."

Roger smiled shyly, taking his shirt off and replacing it with Brian's larger one. His smile grew into a large grin. "It's perfect!"

"It's yours." Brian grinned. 

"What?"

"It's yours to keep. If you want it." Brian loved the way his blue eyes lit up. 

"God, I love you." Roger beamed, moving forward to wrap his arms around the older boy. 

"It's just a shirt." Brian chuckled, squeezing him back. 

"But it's from you, so it's better." Roger smiled, pecking his lips. "Popcorn?" 

"I'll go make it." Brian said, a lovesick grin spreading across his face as he ran to make the popcorn. 

Soon after the movie began, the two were plastered against each other on the couch, both intently watching the movie this time. 

Brian held the blond tighter when he heard his small gasp and felt him jump. 

"That one scared me." Roger whispered, chuckling a bit. 

"It was quite sudden." Brian smiled down at him. 

It happened so many times, Brian began to think Roger was faking to get more of his attention.

The movie ended faster than both of their liking. Brian got up and rewinded the tape before putting it back in its cardboard sleeve. 

Roger let out a small whine at the loss of warmth, pouting before getting up himself. 

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, standing up from the VCR. 

"You'll see." Roger smiled, messing with the May's stereo. Soon a familiar tune was playing through the room. 

"Elton John?" Brian smiled, walking over to him. 

"Fuck yeah." Roger grinned, moving a bit to the beat. 

Brian chuckled when Roger grabbed his hands and moved him to dance with him. 

"Whooo hoo! And nobody knows it!" Roger sang, grinning up at him. 

"When I was down!" Brian grinned back. 

"I was your clown!" Roger sang back, giggling as Brian spun him around. 

"Whoo hoo! And nobody knows it!" They sang together, their smiles growing wider as they leaned into each other's faces. 

"Right from the start!"

"I gave you my heart! Oooh, I gave you my heart!" Roger laughed as the two danced around the room wildly. 

"Don't go breaking my heart!" Brian winked, grinning widely as they sang loudly. 

"I won't go breaking your heart!" He smiled back, his eyes shining brightly up at the taller boy. 

The song steadily came to an end as a new one began much slower. Brian smiled down at Roger. It was nice being alone, they could act however they wanted. It felt so real being with him alone in the house, almost as if it were their own. 

"You're so beautiful." He said softly, his eyes never leaving the crystal blue. 

Roger's cheeks held a faint blush as he smiled shyly, dipping his head down bashfully. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" He asked softly, his bright eyes jumping back up to Brian's. Brian nearly lost it, just from the smile on his face. 

"The most beautiful person I've ever seen." Brian replied, bringing a hand to his cheek and leaning down. 

"Are we going to make out again?" Roger grinned. 

"You're ridiculous." He laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him closer. "Can I?"

"Just do it!" Roger was beaming at this point. That boy loved attention, but attention from Brian was like striking gold. He was in absolute bliss. 

Brian chuckled before bringing their lips together gently. He had no idea what he was doing. He'd only had his first kiss yesterday and now he's moved on to full blown snogging. 

Roger smiled into the kiss and pulled him over to the couch, plopping them both down without breaking contact. Brian pushed him on his back gently and laid on top of him before kissing his neck, causing the blond to wiggle a bit beneath him. 

"Mmm, Bri?" Rogers eyes were dazed as he gazed at the boy, now hovering over him with a concerned look. 

"Is this okay?" Brian asked, worry lines forming on his face. 

"Y-Yeah, it's perfect. Just... don't give me any hickies. My mum was giving me the third degree before I left." He chuckled a bit, "Asked if we needed any condoms."

"D-Do we?.." It was a bold question that left both boys blushing. 

"I-I don't know... Are you ready for... that?" Roger was bashful again. It was strange seeing such a confident boy blushing and stammering. 

"Are you?" Brian asked, gazing down at him gently. 

"I-I mean... Brian, I think I am." He said, desperately trying to gain back his lost confidence. 

"You think or you are?" 

"I am." Roger said firmly, his voice hardly wavering. 

"Me too." Brian said, smiling nervously at him. 

"Then fucking kiss me, mate." Roger grinned, nervous butterflies swimming in his stomach. 

"I'm not having sex on the couch, Rog." Brian snorted and lifted the smaller boy up.

"So strong." Roger remarked, smirking. 

"I'm about to pop a blood vessel." Brian strained, hurrying up the stairs into his bedroom. 

Roger just laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. A huge giraffe running up the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet and carrying a 115 pound boy in his arms. 

Before he knew what was happening, he was gently placed on the Queen sized bed with the lanky boy gazing down at him lovingly. 

"Bri?" Roger asked gently, "Are you sure we aren't going too fast?"

"Huh? No, I mean, if you think we are, we can stop." Brian said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I have no idea how this works... if I'm honest."

"Me neither..." Roger chuckled. "I want to try though. I trust you, Bri. But I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." The concern in his voice made Brian nearly melt. He suddenly felt no doubt in his mind that he was ready for this. 

"I'm ready, Rog." Brian said, climbing onto the bed. 

"Okay..." he said softly, leaning up to connect their lips again. 

Soon enough, both of their shirts were off and discarded on the floor. Rogers hands were tugging at the waistband of Brian's pajama pants when-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
DING DONG DING DONG

"Fuck... Freddie." Brian growled, rolling off of Roger. "I'm sorry, Rog..." Brian eyes were sincere. 

"You might want to calm down a bit before you answer that." Roger stifled a laugh, motioning down to Brian's -ahem- tenting pants region. 

Brian felt his face flush hot. "Can you get it?" He asked quieter. 

"Yeah, give me a second. I've got a bit of a problem too." He winked before closing his eyes and thinking of his grandmother. After a few seconds he threw his shirt on and fixed his hair. 

"That rotter Freddie." He grumbled before racing down the stairs and opening the door. "May residence, please fuck off and die." 

"Such a kind host." Freddie giggled, John trailing behind him. 

"I love you, Fred, but what are you doing here?" Roger huffed. 

"You and Brian were about to shag, weren't you?" Freddie gave him a wild smile. 

"No, fuck you." Roger crossed his arms. "Why are you here though, it's nearly midnight?"

"We're bored, darling. I need my crazy troublemaker to cause chaos with me." Freddie pouted. "John's too sweet, I can't take his innocence away. You're already a little satanic shit, so... let go do something!"

"I can't right now." Roger sighed. "Me and Brian are...hanging out."

"Can't you fuck tomorrow? I'm bored!" Freddie whined. 

"God, then fuck John, Freddie!" Roger huffed, his cheeks still flushed. 

"I actually have curfew in like ten minutes..." John said awkwardly. 

Roger rubbed his temples when Brian came down the stairs and to the door, his hair absolutely wild. 

"Hey, Fred. What's up?" Brian smiled, leaning out the door. 

"The blond bitch is too horny to hang out with me." Freddie whined, pouting out his lip. 

Brian looked at Roger with wide eyes and he shook his head. 

"Freddie's convinced we were shagging." He said, crossing his arms. 

"Brian has a hickey." Freddie said, smirking.

Rogers head snapped and saw that he did in fact, have a hickey. 

"Shit..." he muttered. 

"Rog! You said not to give you one and then you give me one!" Brian was blushing like mad. 

"I'm sorry! It was dark! You turned the light off!" Roger put his hands up. 

"Okay, we're hanging out tomorrow. Roger, Brian, go back to your weird sex party. Me and Deaky are skipping his curfew." Freddie waved his hand and stepped off Brian's porch. 

"Sorry for interrupting. Uh...congratulations on your relationship." John said, blushing from the awkward situation. 

"Thanks, Deaky." Roger said, sighing. 

"Thanks..." Brian frowned a bit and closed the door. 

"Sorry for giving you a hickey." Roger said quietly. 

"I kind of like it..." Brian admitted. "Want to watch the last movie?"

"Yeah, sure." Roger shrugged, "We never got the popcorn out of the microwave."

"Oh, shit." Brian muttered and ran to go get it. "It's charred" he laughed and threw it away. "Crisps instead?"

"Ice Cream?" Roger asked, giving him a sweet smile. 

"I'll check." Brian said, going through the freezer. "Chocolate or vanilla?" 

"Chocolate, bitch." Roger smirked and snaked his arms around Brian's waist. 

"Get off me." Brian laughed, pushing him away before making the bowls. 

"Killjoy." Roger chuckled. 

"Horny blond bitch." Brian did an imitation of Freddie, causing the blond to erupt in giggles. 

God, Brian loved making him laugh. 

They quickly moved into the living room were they began eating their ice cream and watched the movie, though their minds were on each other more so than the film. 

'We almost had sex...' Roger thought, watching the other boy from the corner of his eye. 

'Fucking Freddie...' Brian thought in annoyance. 

After a while, Brian looked over to see Roger fast asleep. He was cuddled into his side with smears of chocolate ice cream on his face and mouth. He was absolutely adorable, Brian couldn't help but lean down and kiss him gently. 

Roger let out a small whine in his sleep that made the former chuckle. 

After washing the plates and bowls and turning the TV off, Brian picked the blond up once again that evening and brought him upstairs to the bed before crawling in himself. 

It was the fastest time it took Brian fell asleep since he was a child. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger was a bit startled when he woke up alone. Looking around the room, he frowned when he saw no sign of Brian. 

Getting up, Roger quickly made his way downstairs before getting hit with the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast cooking.

"Good morning." Brian said, seeing the sleepy blond round the corner. 

"Ugh, marry me." Roger said blissfully, pouring himself some coffee and stirring in three sugars? Maybe seven?

"Gladly." Brian chuckled, filling up two plates with eggs and toast, putting a few strips of bacon on Rogers plate only. 

Roger poured a second cup and put two sugars and a splash of milk for Brian, handing it to him with a drowsy smile. 

"Thank you, love." He smiled, pecking the smaller boys lips.

It felt so domesticated, sitting together in an empty house eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Brian could see his future as he gazed across the table at the blond, who currently had a spot of jelly on his nose. 

He couldn't wait. One day, they'd have a house like this and maybe a few kids running around. This would be how their mornings were everyday. Brian reaches across the table and squeezed Rogers hand, who gave a squeeze back and a happy smile. 

Brian knew he was getting ahead of himself. They'd only been together for a day, but it felt so real. His mother always said that when you find the right one, you know. And Brian knew. Roger was his forever. 

Brian smiled softly at the blond and took a napkin before wiping the jelly off his nose. 

Roger let out a small laugh and leaned over to kiss him softly. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome, love." Brian hardly noticed the new nickname, but every time Roger heard it, he felt as if he could die. 

"Can I stay again tonight?" Roger asked with a soft smile. 

"I'd love you to." Brian grinned. 

They quickly finished their breakfast and took showers. Freddie was forcing them to do something or another today. 

Walking out the front door, they smiled at each other. What a perfect end to a perfect morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fluffy, I nearly died writing it. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to Rogah Taylah!! Did you all see the adorable post Brian did? Honestly best friend goals of the century lmao
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked it! It's over 4500 words, not including the A/N!


	9. Death Air Hockey

Freddie sat at the booth, drumming his fingers and checking his watch every two seconds. "Ugh! They're gonna be late!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. 

"Freddie, we literally just sat down." John said, raising an eyebrow at the dramatic boy. 

"Yes, but I never arrive anywhere first!" Freddie huffed, a pout settling on his face. 

"Maybe they slept in." John suggested, watching out the window. 

"They're probably shagging in Brian's room right now, blowing us off." Freddie said, an exasperated look on his face. "We'll never see them again. They've discovered the sex."

John giggled a bit, his eyes crinkling. "Freddie, you're being absurd!"

"Darling, I am nothing of the sort!" Freddie said, propping his head up on his hand. 

Roger and Brian walked in suddenly, sliding into the booth. 

"What'd we miss?" Brian asked, giving them a smile. 

"Freddie's throwing a bitch fit, isn't he?" Roger said, leaning back. 

"I am not! You shitheads were late!" He huffed. 

"Aww, Freddie, did you miss us?" Roger cooed, grinning at him. 

"You two were too busy shagging to hang out." He pouted. 

"Nah, we didn't." Roger shrugged while Brian blushed. "What? We didn't, Bri! We watched movies and ate ice cream, although, before you came over last night, me and Bri-" 

"Rog! I swear, you have no filter! Don't!" Brian interrupted, his cheeks burning. 

"What? We totally would've shagged if Freddie didn't come over." Roger said as Brian slammed his head down on the table, giving up on life. 

"They almost discovered the sex." John said, nudging Freddie. 

"Yeah, until you bitches came and interrupted. But now here we are. Four virgins. Sitting here, being virgins." Roger huffed. 

"I never said I was a virgin." John said, crossing his arms. 

"A girl said she liked your shirt and you hyperventilated, John. You're the most virgin out of all of us. Especially since Brian finally got snogged." Roger smirked. 

"You say that like it wasn't you that snogged him." Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"As his best friend, I'm legally obligated to be proud of him." Roger said, clapping a hand on his back, looking at the puff of hair on the table. "He died of embarrassment, but he'll be back in a bit. Right, Bri?"

Brian grunted in response as Roger grinned. "He made a noise!"

"I almost lost it! Remember, I dated Mary last year!" Freddie said, puffing out his chest.

"She said that she took her shirt off and you stared at her for like five minutes before saying 'shit, I think I'm gay'. That hardly qualifies as 'almost losing it', Freddie." Roger rolled his eyes. 

John laughed, looking at the older boy, "You really did that?"

"I panicked. Self discovery is no joking matter, Johnathon." Freddie tutted, wagging his finger in the younger boys face. 

"Johnathon." Roger snickered. 

"Fuck off, Meadows." Freddie smirked. 

"I'll slap you." Roger pouted, crossing his arms. "Bri, tell Freddie to stop being a bitch."

"Roger, stop being a bitch." Brian muttered against the table, making no move to sit up. 

"Ugh, you're all bitches. Brian, we're breaking up and we're not best friends and...your clogs are ugly." Roger huffed. 

Brian suddenly rose up from the dead, scowling at Roger. "The fuck you say about my clogs?"

Freddie and John began giggling to themselves as the scene unfolded in front of them. 

"I said; 'them bitches are ugly.' Whatcha gonna do about it?" Roger smirked. 

"Your pink converse are stupid and too sparkly." Brian said, crossing his arms. 

"Your hair looks like a dirty ass q-tip."

"Your hair looks like a piss covered mop!"

"Your mum-"

"Stop talking about my mum, Roger!" 

"Lovers quarrel this early on?" Freddie snickered. 

"Piss off!" They shouted in unison. 

Roger chuckled and soon Brian joined in as the four boys began laughing. 

"I love your hair, actually." Roger said, reaching out to puff it. 

"I love yours too." Brian smiled. "It's pretty."

"Aww, Rogerina's a pretty girl!" Freddie cooed, earning a punch to the arm from a scowling blond. 

"Only Bri can call me pretty." Roger huffed.

"Fine, John, you're pretty." Freddie said, crossing his arms. 

"Do all of you smoke crack?" John snorted. 

"Nah, crack makes you ugly." Roger said, "I'm too beautiful to smoke crack. Freddie might." He smirked. 

"I would never, you shit. I'm absolutely gorgeous!" Freddie gaped. 

"I'm drowning in both of your egos right now." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"You don't think I'm beautiful?" Roger pouted, turning his doe eyes to Brian. 

Brian melted at the sight and gave in immediately. "Of course I think you're beautiful."

"Wha-pah!" Freddie said loudly, causing the three boys to look at him with confused eyes. 

"Um... what?" John tilted his head. 

"Brian's whipped, yeah? So like 'wha-pah'! The sound of the whip!" Freddie explained. 

"It's wuh-pshh!" Roger laughed as Freddie stared at him in confusion.

"I'm not whipped!" Brian frowned. "I'm not!"

"Do you really think my shoes are ugly?" Roger pouted, fluttering his eyelashes at the boy again. 

Brian's face softened. "No, they're perfect! You look good in them!"

"Wuh-pshhh!" Roger smirked, pretending to whip him. "I've got you so whipped!"

"Shit. I am whipped." Brian sighed, bringing had hand to his face. 

"You have all been watching too many American movies." John scoffed, shoving a handful of fries in his mouth. 

"Isn't he precious?" Freddie grinned, grabbing John's cheeks which were full of fries. 

"He looks like a hamster." Roger laughed, pointing at his puffy cheeks. 

"You look like a rat." John shot back, voice muffled through the fries. 

"Ugh, Deaky! That's gross! Rog, you've already corrupted him!" Brian sighed. 

"Excuse me, bitch, I don't talk with my mouth full like that." Roger scoffed, crossing his arms. "I choke too much." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Not just on food, I presume." Freddie smirked. 

"Well, I wouldn't know because someone interrupted last night." Roger said, giving him a pointed look. 

"I give up." Brian sighed, dropping his head on the table once again. 

"Stop dying, Brian!" Roger huffed, crumpling up straw wrappers and throwing them in his hair. "Poodle ass bitch."

"Don't be rude, Roger. Or you can't spend the night again." Brian warned, peaking up from the table. 

"Then I'll just spend the night with Freddie." 

"Sorry, darling, but my mum said I can't have any friends over for a month." Freddie said, rolling his eyes. 

"Deaky?" Roger looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I have bible study tonight. My mum is forcing it because my behaviour is 'sinful' apparently." He sighed, a small frown playing on his face. 

"Ugh, some friends you are." Roger pouted, crossing his arms. 

"And then there was one." Brian smirked. 

"Nope, you're being a petty hoe." Roger stuck his nose in the air and looked away from the older boy. 

"I'm not a hoe." Brian snorted.

"Roger's a hoe." Freddie announced. 

"I'm not a hoe! I'm a virgin!" Roger scowled at him. 

"Don't sound so proud, darling." Freddie laughed. "You've felt up half the girls in the school. You could've lost it if you wanted."

"If you haven't noticed, Freddie, I'm a homosexual." Roger deadpanned. 

"I thought you were a bisexual?" Freddie raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Brian opened my eyes. I think I'm Brisexual." Roger said, causing Brian to choke on his own laugh. 

"Brisexual?" He cackled. 

"Only attracted to poodle boys named Brian." Roger winked. "You could put Michelle Pfeiffer and James Dean in front of me and I'd still choose you."

"That's... oddly sweet?" Brian furrowed his eyebrows, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Like some kind of cheese?" Roger smirked. 

"Exactly." Brian grinned, leaning closer across the table. 

"Down boy!" Freddie pulled Brian back. "No snogging at our booth!"

"I wasn't going to snog him." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"I wish you would." Roger grinned, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he shot him a wink. 

"L-Later?" He blushed. 

"Isn't he precious?" Roger grinned widely.

"No, he's a horndog." John said, causing the other boys to sputter with laughter. 

"I am not!" Brian blushed deeply, slipping down in his seat.

"Yeah, you are." Roger winked, grabbing his hand under the table and shooting him a sweet smile that made Brian forgive all his immature jokes right away. 

"As much as I love talking about your lack of sex lives, I'm BORED." Freddie huffed, putting a few pounds down for John's fries and shooting him a quick wink. "Let's go do something!"

"Arcade? Arcade! Arcade!! Pleaseee?" Roger begged, turning his eyes to Freddie who rolled his eyes. 

"The arcade sounds fun." John said with a shrug, smiling up at Freddie. 

"That settles it. We're going to the arcade!" Freddie declared, leading the three boys to the doors before he and John left.

"Fuck yes!" Roger yelled, receiving countless glares from the old patrons around the diner. 

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" An elderly woman scolded. 

"I'm a man!" Roger squeaked with an unnaturally high pitch. 

Brian shook his head and pulled the red-faced blond out of the diner, rolling his eyes when he noticed him flipping off the older couple. 

"Do I really look like a girl? My hair's shorter now..." Roger frowned, looking up at Brian. 

"I don't think you look like a girl. You just have soft features. It makes you beautiful." Brian gave him a reassuring smile.

Roger smiled up at him. "You think so?"

"I do." Brian said, stealing a quick kiss. "Now, come one, let's go before Freddie and John think we're 'sinning' in the bathroom."

Roger chuckled, "or... we could go sin in the bathroom." He joked with a wink. 

"As wonderful as that sounds, no." Brian shook his head in amusement. "Get your bicycle!" He called over, hopping on his own. 

"I hope you know I'm still coming over tonight." Roger smirked with a suggestive tone in his voice, getting on his bike. 

"Are you?" Brian smiled, "I can see if Freddie and Deaky want to come over too."

Roger rolled his eyes. His suggestive tone went right over his poodle head. 

"Yeah, sure." He sighed, getting on the bike. 

They quickly made their way to the completely empty arcade. All the kids were in school right now. 

"Darling, we left at the same time, how are you two late?" Freddie asked, crossing his arms. 

"We had a wild two minute sex party." Roger deadpanned. "No, this old ass lady called me a girl."

"Whatabitch." Freddie laughed. "Whatever. Come play me in air hockey."

"Oh god." Brian said, putting his hand to his face. "Not again."

"Not again?" John furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Roger and Freddie are the most violent air hockey player to ever grace this earth. You'll see." Brian sighed, walking over to the table. 

"Bri, can we borrow a coin?" Roger asked, putting a hand out. 

Brian rolled his eyes and pulled a coin out of his pocket, pressing it into his palm. 

"I call tails!" Freddie said, bouncing up and down at the other end of the table. 

"Alright." Roger got a look of concentration before flipping the coin. "Fuck."

"It's tails!!" Freddie squealed, taking the puck on his side. "Suck on that, blondie!"

"I'll give you something to suck on." Roger grumbled as the other three gave him amused looks. "Not what I meant!"

"You should save that for Brian, dear." Freddie winked. 

"Just go!" Roger said, rolling his eyes. 

The game started out normal, quiet jokes and reasonably low pressure hits. That was until Roger made the first point. 

"Aw fuck!" Freddie cursed, pulling the puck out of the hole. "Get ready to die, blondie!"

"Go ahead and try, I'm unbeatable!" Roger smirked. 

That's when the violence began. 

"Ow! You prick! You got my finger!" Roger yelped in pain as the puck collided harshly with his hand. 

"Don't put your hand on the table!" Brian scolded. 

"Okay, mum." Roger rolled his eyes and slammed the puck to the other side, it flew off the table and hit Freddie in the face. 

Both boys laughed uncontrollably, Freddie throwing the puck back at full force. 

"I'm still winning!" Roger taunted. "You just hate me 'cause you ain't me."

"No, I hate you because you're a cheater!"

"How the hell could I cheat?" Roger laughed. 

"You found a way!" 

"Wanna play skee-ball?" John asked, looking up at Brian. 

"Please." Brian chuckled as they walked away from the other two. 

The game ended with Roger winning, Freddie screaming, the puck flying all the way over to Brian hair, and ultimately Roger and Freddie sat on the floor laughing their asses off. 

"At least they're not fighting." John said, trying to get the puck untangled from the tall boys hair. 

"This is usually how it goes." Brian chuckled. "They call it death air hockey because they're too damn competitive."

"Ah, I got it!" John shot Brian a gap toothed grin and held up the puck. 

"Thanks, Deaky." Brian smiled, taking the puck and throwing it at Roger with a wink. 

Roger looked up from a conversation with Freddie and shot him a faux glare that soon slipped into a sweet smile as he picked the puck up. 

"I know Freddie teases you a lot, but you two and really good together." John said softly, looking between them with almost a sad look in his eyes. 

"Thanks, Deaky." Brian smiled, gazing at the boy who just threw his handle at Freddie's head as the other screamed. "They're so annoying." He chuckled, shaking his head. 

"It's what makes them so great though." John smiled, making eye contact with Freddie from across the room. Brian smirked a bit when he saw the older boy blush. 

"Deaks?" Brian asked, a smile stretching across his face. "What's up with you and Freddie?"

"What? Nothing!" John frowned, his face going red. 

Brian chuckled. "Calm down, John. I won't tell him." He put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But something tell me he feels the same way?"

"How so?" John furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Well-"

"AVENGE ME, JOHN!" Freddie shouted, holding his nose as Roger was bent over in laughter. 

"Well, that." Brian chuckled. 

John let out a small chuckle. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right, Deaky. It's kind of my thing." He joked, nudging him with his elbow. 

"I got the high score!" John exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the score board as it spit out a long string of tickets. 

"Deaky, darling, you're a legend!" Freddie grinned, running up to hug him. 

John's face went beet red when the older boy planted a kiss on his cheek. "Th-Thanks, Freddie."

Brian looked at Roger to see if he noticed it too, but had to hold back a laugh when he saw him pouting this the puck stuck in his hair. 

"Need some help?" Brian asked, walking over to him. 

"Freddie tangled it in my hair." He pouted more. 

"I see that." Brian chuckled. "Crouch down a bit."

Roger did as he was told and crouched down low on his knees, looking up at him with wide confused eyes. 

Brian flushed a dark red. "N-Not that low, Rog." 

"Oh, whoops." He saw the small smirk. He knew what he was doing. 

"Get up." Brian muttered, glancing around at the bored worker and their friends who were currently playing skee-ball. 

"You're no fun." Roger chuckled, getting up to let the other boy fix his hair. 

"I don't even know what you were doing." Brian rolled his eyes, gently detangling the plastic disk from the blond strands. 

"Giving you a preview of tonight." Roger winked as the older boy blushed. 

"Roger." 

"That's my name." The boy smirked. 

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that?" Brian asked, frowning down at him. 

"Stuff like what?" Roger raised an eyebrow. 

"Like... sex stuff." He lowered his voice. 

"Well..." Roger shrugged. "You get all flustered and it's cute."

"Oh..." Brian looked away shyly. "So... you don't really want to, you know..."

"I mean, eventually I do. But if you're not ready, then I'll wait. I don't want to pressure you or anything." It was not Rogers turn to get shy as his eyes dropped to the floor. 

"I told you I was ready last night." Brian reminded him. 

Rogers eyes snapped up to meet Brian's. "You really are?" 

"I-I mean, yeah." He responded a bit shyly. 

Roger was silent for a moment, staring at the ground. He'd only been joking around today, but it just dawned on him how close they were to having sex the night before. A blush came to his cheeks. Was he ready?

"Wait. I had something I wanted to ask you." Brian said, pulling the puck from his hair and putting it on the table as Roger stood up straight. 

"You do?" Roger felt a bit of panic. He did something wrong. He joked too much. "Bri, I'm really sorry. I-I can be really annoying sometimes and I pushed you too far and I'm sorry." His eyes were glued to the ground, guilt dripping in his voice. 

"What? Rog, no. You're not- well, you can be annoying, but that's one of the reasons you're so, well, lovable. And the jokes were funny. Embarrassing, but funny. I'm not mad at you." Brian said, tapping his chin to get the blond to meet his eyes. 

"Y-You're not?" Brian could've died at how small Rogers voice was. He always forgot his tendency to overthink things. 

"No! Of course not! I wanted to ask you if I could take you out tonight. On a date. A real one." Brian said, trying to push away the shyness in his voice. 

"Really?" Rogers face lit up and Brian had to hold back the urge to snog his face off. 

"Yes, really." Brian grinned. "What do you say?"

"I'd be pretty dumb to say no." Roger smiled. "Japanese?"

"Whatever you want." 

"Okay, so Japanese." Roger nodded, his grin growing wider. 

"Japanese it is, then." Brian chuckled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few more rounds of skee-ball, per John's request, they all went home. 

John stood nervously outside Freddie's house, chewing on his fingernails. "Okay, okay... Brian said he probably likes you... calm down." 

He took a deep breath and let out a small whimper. "Oh my god, I can't do this..."

Right when the small boy was about to turn around, the door opened to reveal a confused Freddie. 

"John? I thought you had bible study tonight?" He cocked an eyebrow at the boy. 

"I, uh, blew it off." John said, nervously shuffling his feet. 

"Oh, alright then." Freddie stepped out the door and shut it. "Care to explain why you've been standing outside my house for the past fifteen minutes?" 

"How'd you-" 

"I could see you through my window, dear. I was waiting for you to knock." Freddie chuckled. "Is everything alright?"

"You're gay, right?"

"Well, yes?" Freddie gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"I'm gay." John said, looking over at him. 

Freddie smiled. "That's wonderful, darling, but you already told me that. Did a certain someone make you realize it fully?" There was a mischievous glint to the older boys eyes. 

"Well... kinda. Yeah." John said quietly.

"Who is it? Do I know them?" Freddie grinned. Maybe it was him! He'd hoped it was him, at least. 

"Y-Yeah. You do..." John looked down and swallowed a lump on his throat. "Freddie, promise not to get mad."

"Why would I get mad, Deaky?" Freddie gave him a reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything. Now, who is this beautiful guy?" 

John took a deep breath, lifting his head to meet his eyes. 

"It's Roger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened


	10. Everybody Loves...Roger?

Freddie felt his jaw drop. John liked Roger? Of course Roger was absolutely gorgeous and had the face of a fucking angel, but he was so sure that John... well, liked him. 

"John, he's with Brian..." Freddie said slowly. 

"I-I know. I hate this, Freddie! I didn't mean to like him! He was just so nice to me when we first met and-" John covered his face with his hands. 

Freddie felt awful for him, though a bit of self pity was washing over him, as much as he'd hate to admit it. 

"P-Please don't tell Brian... He'll hate me." John looked up with tear stained cheeks, the sight ripped Freddie's heart out and stomped on it. 

"He wouldn't... Now, John, I..." Freddie sucked in a deep breath. "I don't think Roger sees you like that, dear."

"I-I know..." John's voice was shaking, he wrapped his arms around himself tightly as if trying to keep from falling apart. 

"I'm sorry." Freddie said softly. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I can't! He'd just laugh at me!" John cried.

"Roger can be a real ass sometimes, but he would never laugh at you for your feelings. He's a real softie." Freddie said, rubbing the younger boys back. "It's just a crush, darling. Hell, I had a crush on him when we first met!" 

"Y-You did?" John looked up at him with teary eyes. 

"I did. I was the first person he came out to." Freddie smiled a bit. "And he was the first person I came out to."

"When did you meet?" John sat up a bit straighter. 

"Nearly three years ago. Just coming into grade nine. He saw me sitting alone at lunch on my first day, dragged this fluffy haired boy with him all the way across the lunch room and plopped down right in front of me." Freddie chuckled at the memory. 

"I remember he just grinned at me and goes 'I'm Rogah Taylah, I'm a drummah and one of the singahs in a band called Smile' and whoo, I was gone. I mean, he's pretty easy on the eyes and he's really nice when you first meet him. Then he's a little shit." Freddie looked over at John, a small smile on his face as John giggled a bit at his impression of the drummer. 

"When did he come out to you?" John asked quietly, the conversation actually making him feel a bit better. Or maybe just talking to Freddie made him feel better, he was quite motherly. 

Freddie though for a moment. "Hm, it was a few months after we met and we were up in his bedroom listening to a Beatles album and sitting on his bed. Brian was out of town and poor Roger didn't know what to do with himself. I had just broken up with Mary so I wanted to hang out with someone." Freddie chuckled a bit. 

~THREE YEARS AGO~

"Freddie, can I tell you something?" Roger said after a long silence, his blue eyes held a bit of fear and sadness in them and Freddie wanted nothing more than to will it all away. 

"Of course, dear. Anything." Freddie gave him a smile, reaching up to cover his mouth. 

Before he said anything, Roger pushed his hand down. "Freddie, you have a great smile. Don't hide it, mate." His smile was genuine and Freddie felt his heart flutter. 

"Oh, well... thank you, Roger." Freddie gave him a small smile, his teeth poking out a bit. 

Roger smiled back before his face fell again. "When I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone. And promise not to hate me." 

"Cross my heart." Freddie said, tracing an 'x' over his heart. "I'd never hate you, Rog."

Roger closed his eyes, biting a bit at his bottom lip. "Freddie, I think I'm bi. No. I know I am. I'm bi, Freddie."

How had he missed this? He always bragged about his gaydar, but Roger slipped right through! That meant he actually had a chance with the blond after all! 

"I can't say I'm not surprised. That's amazing, darling. Thank you for trusting me." Freddie gave him a sweet smile before the blond pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

"Th-Thank you, Freddie." He sniffled a bit. 

"If we're sharing, I'd like to tell you something as well." Freddie said, pulling out of the hug. 

"What is it?" The blond tilted his head. 

"I'm gay."

"That's great." Roger smiled softly at him. "Thanks for trusting me too, Freddie." 

"One more thing..." Freddie swallowed his nerves. He knew Roger was bi, this was his chance. 

"Yeah?" Rogers voice was soft. Damn that boy was sweet when he wanted to be. 

"Roger, I-I like you... As in, more than a friend." Freddie said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes. 

"Y-You like me?" Roger was shocked. Sure, a lot of girls told him they liked him, but he never really cared for them much. He hadn't even had his first kiss yet. Shit, maybe he was just gay. 

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm sorry if that's weird but I-"

Roger leaned forward and kissed him softly, the older boys eyes shot wide open for a moment before slowly shutting and kissing him back. 

~PRESENT~

"Wait, what?!" John's eyes were wide. 

"We were each other's first kiss." Freddie shrugged. “First real kiss, anyway.”

"And what happened after that?" John was curious. They didn't act like bitter ex's. They seemed closer than normal friends, but he just summed it up to both of their naturally flirty natures. 

"Well, we actually dated for about a month. Secretly." Freddie chuckled, thinking back to the time. "Brian didn't even know. I'm not sure if Roger ever told him. I don't think he did." He shrugged. "Then I realized he was in love with Brian. We talked about it and decided we were better off as friends anyway. And now he's my best friend." 

"How'd you get over him?" John asked, sadness returning to his eyes. 

"All in time. I knew that he would always be in love with Brian and I couldn't get in the way of that." Freddie gave him a soft smile. "John, I know you'll find someone who will love you the way they love each other. You're a wonderful person, you're beautiful, and you're extremely talented. Not to mention a great dancer." 

John let out a small laugh at the last part, his cheeks flushed from the long string of compliments.

"Thank you, Freddie. You're all those things and so much more." He said shyly, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

"Thank you, darling." Freddie smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"You're a great friend, Freddie." John's sweet smile and innocent words made Freddie want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the cruel realities of life. 

He'd be lying if he said the words didn't all so make him want to throw himself off a bridge. 

"Oh my fucking god, Buddy! Stop pulling so damn hard! Oh shit!" 

THUMP

Freddie and John turned to see a blond figure face-planted on the street next to an oblivious golden retriever. 

"He's also a real idiot sometimes." Freddie chuckled quietly. 

"That's why I like cats better, Rog!" Freddie shouted from his front porch, poking his head inside and yelling something. 

Roger slowly got up, a few scrapes on his chin, cheeks, hands, and knees. "I'm okay, if you were wondering!" He huffed, heading over to the older boys house. "Hey, Deaks! What're you doing here, I thought you had bible study?" Roger gave him a little smile. 

"I skipped it. Are you okay?" John frowned as Freddie's little sister came out with bandaids and alcohol wipes. 

"H-Here, Roger." Kash smiles shyly and handed it to him. 

"Thanks, Kash!" Roger grinned and sat on the porch. "I'm fine. My mum made me walk Buddy before I go out tonight."

Freddie took the supplies and started wiping his cuts and putting the plasters over them. "You look like you got into a fight."

"With the pavement." Roger rolled his eyes. "So, what're you guys talking about?"

"You." Freddie chuckled. "I was just telling Deaky about how we met." 

Roger grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember that! You were sitting alone, so me and Bri sat with you."

"Precisely. I hope you don't mind, but I also told him about our little fling." Freddie winked. 

"Nah, it's fine." Roger chuckled a bit before looking at Deaky. "Just, don't tell Brian, okay?" He gave him a small, pleading smile. 

"O-Of course not..."

"Thanks, Deaks! I just... He'd probably get weird about it." Roger shrugged. 

"I can't believe you haven't told him!" Freddie rolled his eyes. "It's not like we had sex!"

"Fred, I just got him. I don't want to ruin things by bringing up the past." Roger frowned softly. "I-I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. Just... I don't want you accidentally letting it slip and then it causing a big fight between the two of you." Freddie said, putting the last plaster on his chin. 

"Don't worry, it won't. I'll tell him when the times right. Like... on my deathbed or something." Roger sighed. "He'll break up with me surely if he found out."

"He'd be an idiot to do that." 

Roger turned to look at John with a small frown. "I'm not so sure. I don't know if I'm a good boyfriend. Keeping secrets is just... it's bad, isn't it?"

"Roger, it was before you got together. He doesn't own you. You and Freddie don't even have feelings for each other anymore." John said, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll tell him eventually. I just... I need a bit of time before. He asked me out on a date tonight." Roger let an excited smile stretch across his face and replace his worries frown. 

"That's great, Rog!" Freddie grinned. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to the Japanese restaurant! With the really good noodles." He grinned excitedly. 

"That won't be the only noodle you get tonight." Freddie joked. 

"Well, you might be right." Roger said shyly, a small smile on his face. "We talked about it, so I don't know..."

"Aww, my son is growing up!" Freddie gushed, pinching his rosy cheeks. 

Roger laughed and pushed him away. "I gotta go so I'll have time to get ready! Bye guys! Thanks for the medical help, Doctor Mercury." Roger winked before smiling at John. "I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"Have fun." John muttered.

"Bye, darling! Have fun and be safe!" He called to the blond, running down the street and trying to keep up with his dog. 

"You think Brian will be mad if he finds out?" John asked, frowning a bit. 

"He'll be pissy for a bit, but he'll come around. It was a long time ago." Freddie shrugged. 

They were silent as they watched cars pass by them. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Deaky?" Freddie asked, giving him a kind smile. "I might be able to convince my parents to let you stay the night!"

"I'd love to." John smiled shyly as they stood up and went inside. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian did his best to dress nice. Would this be their first date? There was the fair, but that didn't go over as well he planned. 

"Why am I nervous?" He sighed, staring in the mirror. 

He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring before the door slammed open loudly. 

"Honey, I'm home!" He heard Rogers raspy voice call through the house. How is such a tiny person so fucking loud?

"Rog! I said I was picking you up!" Brian called from his bedroom. 

"But missed you." 

Fucking hell. Brian let out a sigh and ran down the stairs. Why does he have to be so goddamn adorable?

"What happened to your face?!" Brian asked upon seeing multiple bandaids on his boyfriends face. 

"Buddy pulled and knocked me down." Roger rolled his eyes. "Right in front of Freddie's house! He cleaned up my cuts and put bandaids on me." He said, touching the bandaids. 

"Poor thing." Brian said, touching the bandaids gently. 

"Me or Buddy?" Roger asked, smiling up at him. 

"Buddy." He joked, earning a playful shove. 

Brian quickly shoved his feet into his sneakers, getting down on one knees to tie the laces. 

"Oh my god." Roger gasped. 

"What?"

"You're not wearing clogs!" Roger grinned. "I might just cry. This is a miracle!"

"Shut up!" Brian laughed, standing up. "We're gonna be late." 

"You made reservations?" Roger cocked an eyebrow. 

"No, but if we go earlier we can get ice cream after." Brian said, opening the front door. 

"Have I told you that you're perfect yet?" Roger smiled, getting on his bike. 

"Maybe or twice." Brian joked, chuckling as they started pedaling. 

Roger smiled over at him before his mind drifted to Freddie and John. Before he knew it, guilt was picking at his stomach. 

Why'd Freddie have to bring that up? It was an unspoken rule they had to never really talk about it. He wondered how it even came up in conversation with John. Had he been getting too close to Freddie? 

"Rog?" He heard Brian say, flicking his eyes over to him. 

"Y-Yeah?" 

"You alright? You look upset." Brian frowned, stopping his bike. 

"No, no. I'm fine. Just, uh, nervous I guess." He chuckled nervously.

"Is this your first date too?" Brian asked innocently, an understanding smile on his face. 

"Uh..." no, he went on a few dates with Freddie! "Yes."

"Me too. It'll be okay, Rog. It's just me. We've been friends forever, I like you for you." Brian smiled shyly. 

'That rotter Freddie has my mind in shambles now! He's going to see right through me!' Roger thought, smiling back at him. 

"Y-Yeah. You're right. Come on, let's go." Roger said, pedaling on his bike again.

Brian gave him another worries glance before following him. He always got this way when he was hiding something. Was he going to break up with him? Brian felt his nerves take over as they parked their bikes in front of the restaurant. 

Roger was biting his nails and Brian was nervously yanking at his hair. They were both nervous wrecks. 

They sat down at a small table in the back silently, besides when they ordered their food and drinks. 

"Are you going to break up with me?" Brian asked suddenly, his eyes glued to the table. 

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" Roger furrowed his eyebrows at the boy across from him. 

"Y-You're acting weird. Like you're hiding something." Brian said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I'm not going to break up with you." Roger said, his voice going soft as he reached across the table to grab his hand. 

Brian looked at their hands and then back at him. "What if someone sees?"

"I don't care, Bri." Roger said, his eyes dropping down to the table. "I... I just was nervous. Nothings wrong. I'm not breaking up with with. I'm not hiding anything." Their eyes met again, Brian could see the underlying guilt in his eyes. 

He didn't push it. Roger would tell him when he's ready. 

"Okay, okay. Let's just move on, yeah?" Brian gave him a small smile. 

"I'd like that." Roger nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"So you really hate my clogs huh?"

"Goddammit, Bri."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian watched Roger with great admiration. He's so beautiful, so adorable. 

And he's somehow covered 90% of his face in chocolate ice cream. 

"Rog, you got a little..." Brian motioned to his entire face. 

Roger just giggled a bit. "It won't stop melting!"

"Here." Brian smiles softly and wiped his face with a napkin. 

Roger smiled softly at him, scooting closer to him on the bench. 

Brian hazel eyes were glowing in the streetlights, nearly taking Rogers breath away. 

"Your eyes are beautiful." Roger said softly, reaching up to grab Brian's hand on his face. 

"Have you seen yours?" Brian chuckled softly. "You have angel eyes."

"Like the ABBA song?" Roger smirked a bit. 

"You've been hanging out with Deaky too much." Brian joked. 

"He's a funky little disco dude." Roger chuckled softly. 

"At least he's not a grumpy Winnie the Pooh." Brian smirked a bit. 

"Shuddup." Roger grinned. "I think Freddie likes him." 

"I think John likes him too. At the arcade, he was looking over at you guys and blushing." Brian chuckled. "Unless he likes you."

"He definitely doesn't." Roger shook his head. "I bet he likes Freddie. They were hanging out earlier and he skipped bible study to go to his house."

"That's adorable." Brian smiled. "Would you skip bible study for me?"

"I don’t like religion, it tends to fuck people up." Roger shrugged.

Brian shook his head with a chuckle. "My little cynic."

"And don't you forget it." Roger winked, getting up to throw his trash away. 

Brian followed suit and soon the were walking their bikes home. 

"Tonight was fun." Roger smiled, looking over at the curly haired boy. 

"It was. Are you still spending the night?" He gave him a small smile. 

"Trying to seduce me on the first date?" Roger smirked, his eyes shining with mischief. 

"Depends, is it working?" Brian smirked back.

"It might be." Roger winked as he propped his bike up against the May's house. 

Brian grinned and followed suit before grabbing his hand and running inside. 

"Eager, are you?" Roger laughed. 

"I just wanted to kiss you." Brian smiled, bringing a hand to his cheek. 

"Then bloody do it!" Roger said impatiently, leaning up. 

Brian let out a small laugh before crashing his lips down on the blonds. 

Roger had no idea how his shirt got on the floor or when exactly his pants became unbuttoned, he wasn't even sure how they had made their way upstairs to Brian's bedroom. Fuck. This was really happening. 

He felt the back his knees hit the bed before he fell backwards onto it. His mind was in pure bliss in that moment. 

Brian hovered over top of him, smiling softly down at him. Rogers pupils were so wide, there was only a thin ring of blue left. 

"I love you." Brian said softly before his lips connected to Rogers neck. 

Roger closed his eyes and bit his lip. "I-I love you too, Bri."

Brian's smile widened before their lip connected again in a deeper kiss. He bit Rogers bottom lip gently, causing a quiet moan to slip out of the blond mouth. 

It nearly sent Brian over the edge. Roger looked at him with lustful eyes and pulled the older boys shirt off. 

It wasn't long before their pants and boxers were discarded too. 

It was slow and gentle, both not too experienced or in Brian's case, not experienced at all. 

The silent room was then filled with quiet moans and uneven breaths as they got lost in one another.

Roger laid back against the pillow, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead and looked over at Brian. 

"That was..." Brian bit his lip. He just had sex with his best friend, but he couldn't find it within himself to feel awkward about it. 

"You were perfect." Roger smiled, moving closer to lay on his chest. "Absolutely perfect."

Brian smiled before kissing the top of his hair. "You were too, love."

"Hey, Bri. Guess what?" Rogers big blue eyes were now facing him as he grinned widely. 

"What?" He couldn't help the large smile he had on his face either. 

"We're not virgins anymore!" Roger smirked.

"You're so annoying." Brian laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Roger smirked into the kiss before moving up to straddle him. 

It was gonna be a long night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian woke up to wetness on his bare chest. He squinted in confusion before looking down and seeing Roger, passed out and drooling on his chest. 

He'd be grossed out if the sight in front of him wasn't so goddamn endearing. 

Roger stirred a bit before opening his eyes to meet Brian's. 

"Good morning, love." Roger said in his raspy morning voice that Brian knew he could never get enough of. 

"Good morning." Brian repeated, kissing him softly. "Hungry?"

"God, I'm starving." Roger yawned. 

Brian slipped out from under him and put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I'll go start breakfast then."

"Mmm, I love you." Roger said, drowsiness filling his voice. He rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and slipping on some pajama pants, not bothering to put on a shirt. 

"I should cook for you more often." Brian chuckled. 

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." He winked before they made their way downstairs. 

Roger started the kettle as Brian cooked up breakfast of toast, eggs, and his fathers bacon. 

Roger got two mugs down from the cupboard, climbing on the counter because the May's decided mugs go one the top shelf. "You tall bitches." He grumbled, getting a laugh from Brian. 

"Does your family even use the top shelf?" Brian joked, earning a glare from the sleepy blond. 

"No, because we're all short as shit." He huffed, putting two teabags into the mugs and pouring the water in. 

"One sugar."

"Gotcha." Roger put one sugar in each, measuring a little more for his own before dumping a bunch of honey in his own mug. 

"Did you want some tea with your honey?" Brian smirked, looking at the boy still adding honey to the mug. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny. I'm in stitches." Roger deadpanned, flipping the lid of the honey shut and putting it back in the cupboard before flipping the other boy off. 

Brian laughed as he set up the two plates, giving Roger a few pieces of bacon.

They both ate their breakfast, making small talk all the while before the phone rang. 

Brian got up and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Brian, honey, we decided to come home early!" His mother's voice came through the phone. "You didn't have any friends over, right?"

"No, I didn't." He lied. "I've been home alone all week."

Roger snorted, watching him with a smirk. 

"You didn't even invite Roger over?" His mum sounded surprised. 

"Uh, no. I haven't really seen Rog much this week." 

Roger had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh really?" He mouthed. 

Brian put a finger to his lips to shush him. 

"Oh, are you in a fight?" His mother asked, Brian could hear the frown in her voice. 

"No, mum, we're not in a fight. He's just been busy." He sighed. 

"Oh, does he have a girlfriend finally?" 

"I-I don't know if he has a girlfriend." 

Roger snorted loudly and Brian launched into a fit of loud fake coughs. 

"What was that?" She asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing, mum! I think the post is here! Bye!" Brian hung up quickly. 

"I don't have a girlfriend, I heard you didn't know." Roger smirked, getting up to move towards him. 

"They're on their way home, Rog! No time for joking! They'll kill me if they knew you were here!" Brian was in full panic mode as Roger rolled his eyes. 

"Getting rid of me already?" Roger chuckled. "Alright. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll help you clean."

"No! Just grab your stuff, and I'll clean. You need to leave now. Just hurry up and go." Brian pulled at his hair before he began cleaning. 

"Well, alright." Roger sighed and went upstairs to grab his things. He definitely did not expect Brian to be kicking him out so fast. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little upset. 

He let out another sigh as he walked down the stairs. "Bye, Bri. See you tomorrow?" He looked at him, waiting for him to pause cleaning to at least kiss him goodbye. 

"What? Yeah, whatever, bye!" Brian said before disappearing into the other room. 

"Prick." Roger mumbled, opening the door and walking out of the house. He turned around and slammed it loudly to let Brian know: Roger was not a happy boy right now. 

Roger huffed before shoving his hands in his pockets. Looking back at the house with a frown. He didn’t understand why he was being this way. Biting his lip, he turned his back and began walking down the steps off the porch. 

Suddenly, the door opened again to reveal a confused Brian. 

"Why are you mad at me?" He frowned. 

"Are you joking?" Roger crosses his arms. 

"Uh, no. I didn't do anything." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"Well, if you haven't heard, it's not exactly nice to kick someone out after having sex." Roger narrowed his eyes at him. 

"My parents are coming home!" Brian put his hands on his hips, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"You didn't have to be such an asshole about it." Roger frowned. 

"You're overreacting!" Brian shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Excuse me? I'm overreacting? I'm not the one losing my mind over my parents coming home early and seeing I had a friend over. They don't know about us, Bri." Roger glared at him. 

"Your dad doesn't know about us." Brian challenged smugly. He regretted saying it, however; as soon as he saw Rogers face fall. 

"Th-That's not fair, Brian." He said quietly, hurt evident in his eyes. 

"Rog-" 

"Save it." He turned around, leaving the curly haired boy to watch him walk away with wide eyes and unsettling guilt in his stomach. 

He headed away from Brian's house. Away from his own house. 

He walked all the way to Freddie's house.


	11. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING ⚠️  
> Mentions and semi graphic depictions of child abuse and domestic violence. Period-typical homophobia (use of slurs).

Roger sniffled before knocking on the door a few times in an oddly specific rhythm. 

"Mama, Rogers here!" He could hear Freddie's voice through the door before it opened. "Rog, What are you-"

Roger cut him off by launching himself into Freddie's arms, nearly knocking the older boy down. 

"Roger, darling, come inside." Freddie said softly, pulling the sniffling blond inside. "Mama, can you start some tea, please!"

"Yes, dear." She called back, fumbling around with something in the kitchen. 

"Let's go up to my room." Freddie said, pulling him up the stairs. They sat on the bed for hours, the sun setting before Roger began to open up. 

Sitting in the bed, Roger let out a few whimpers before falling into heavy sobs. "He's going to break up with me..."

"What? Rog, what are you talking about?" Freddie hated seeing him like this. The blond was usually a ball of energy with a constant smile on his face. The stark difference nearly broke Freddie's heart. 

"Everything was fine..." Roger sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "We had a great time last night. Then we got back to his house and..." his bottom lip trembled a bit. "W-We had sex. And I-I thought it was fine. Everything was normal in the morning and then his mum called and suddenly he got all panicked and kicked me out of his house and then got mad that I was mad." Roger couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. 

Freddie pulled him close to let him cry on his shoulder. "It's alright, dear. Then what happened?" His voice was soft, no judgement could be found in his tone. 

"I-I said it didn't matter that I was there because his family doesn't know about us. And I guess I was overreacting about that, b-but then he brought up my dad." Roger pulled out of the hug, giving Freddie the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "He knows how things are with my father. He knows what he'd do if he found out about us. He'd kill me, Freddie. He would actually kill me." 

"Oh, darling..." Freddie frowned, pushing the blonds hair back. His parents knew about him, and while his father wasn't thrilled, he had eventually come around. He could imagine having a father filled with so much hatred. 

"H-He looked so...so fucking smug about it. Like my father just teases me. Like he doesn't use me and my mother as fucking punching bags." Roger was clenching his jaw so hard, Freddie was nervous his teeth may break. 

Freddie watched as Rogers sadness melted into burning fury. He'd seen him angry before, but never like this. 

"He just threw away twelve years of friendship." Roger growled out. "And whatever the fuck we had."

"Roger, maybe you should think about this for a moment." Freddie said cautiously, touching his shoulder. 

"No. He wants to fuck me and then force me out the door and then make snide comments involving my father, then fine." Angry tears ran down his cheeks as his fists clenched. "If he's so damn ashamed of me, then maybe it's better if we just end it. He'll break up with me next time he sees me. I just know it."

"Roger, this is just a fight. You can both get through it." Freddie frowned. 

Roger stood up abruptly and made his way towards the door, storming out. 

"Roger, dear, would you like some tea?" Freddie's mother asked, holding up a mug. 

"No thank you, Mrs. Bulsara. I was just leaving." Roger said quietly, quickly making his way to the front door out to the dimly lit street. 

"Roger!" Freddie called, running after him only to get the door shut in his face. "Fuck." He muttered. 

Rogers eyes burned as he stormed down the street. A few people giving him odd stares only to be caught victim of his icy glare. 

He passed Brian's house. He couldn't talk to him. He couldn't bare to look at him. Brian didn't want him. That was clear from how he acted. How he sneered at him when mentioning his father, the smug look he had as if he got some sick pleasure from it.

Roger took a deep breath before walking into his house. If he was lucky, his father would be sleeping or sober. 

Unfortunately, he was neither. 

"You're late." He grumbled, standing up from the kitchen chair. "It's passed your curfew."

"I was studying at Freddie's." Roger said stiffly, his whole body going motionless. 

"Your faggy friend?" His father let out a harsh laugh. "The both of you are too stupid to be studying."

"Don't talk about him like that." Rogers clenched his jaw, glaring at his father. 

"Rog?" He heard his mothers voice call as she entered the kitchen. 

"Go to bed, Winifred. I'm talking to the boy." Michael glared at his son, his words slurring as he walked closer to him. 

"Mum, please." Roger knew what was going to happen and he'd rather be the only one facing his fathers wrath tonight. 

"Michael, leave him alone." Her voice was strong, but her eyes were filled with tears. 

"I'm not going to tell you again, bitch!" Michael yelled, turning to face his wife. 

"Stop! She didn't do anything!" Rogers fists were curled tight at his fathers words. 

"What? Are you going to fight me, you little fag?" The drunken man laughed harshly. 

"If you lay a finger on her, I swear to god." Roger glared at him. He'd take a thousand punches before letting his mother take one. 

Michael sneered before grabbing him by the collar, slamming him into the door as his mother screamed. 

"Put him down!!" She cried. 

"Care to explain where you've been the past few days? Off with your gay little friends?" Rogers nose wrinkled at the stench of alcohol on his breath. 

"With Freddie." He said, his eyes narrowing. 

"Being fags together?" He snorted. "Letting him have his way with you?"

"Enough, Michael!!" His mother tried to pull the larger man off her son, only for Michael to raise his hand his hand and slam it into her cheek. The brunt force caused her to fall to her knees, sobs shaking her body. 

Roger saw red. Without a second thought, his first collided with Michaels nose with a loud crack, followed by a gush of blood. "Don't ever fucking touch her again." He growled, standing in front of his mothers crumpled form. 

Michael held his nose, looking at his bloodied hand. "You're going to pay for that, faggot!" He yelled, shoving the small boy to the ground, his fist colliding with his left eye and right cheek, raising his hand and busting his lip. 

Roger fought as much as he could, trying to grab at the fists flying at him. "Are you beating me because I'm gay or because you know you're a piece of shit wife beater?" He growled out, not even caring about outing himself. 

"I fucking knew it." Michael said, disgust filling his voice. He stood up and spat on his son before delivering a harsh kick to the small boys ribcage. "You're better off dead. You useless piece of shit!"

Roger groaned in pain, coughing harshly. "Stop! Please... Dad, stop..." Tears ran down his face as he struggled to breathe. 

"You're no son of mine." Michael spat, kicking him one more time before grabbing his keys and leaving the house. 

Winifred quickly crawled across the floor and held her son in her arms as he wheezed. 

"Clare, get his inhaler!" She called frantically, holding him close as he struggled to breathe. 

"Here!" Clare handed her mother the inhaler quickly as she helped Roger take in a few puffs. 

After a few minutes, Rogers breathing had evened out and he slumped against his mother on the cold tile floor. 

Clare quickly wet a washcloth and wiped the blood off Rogers face carefully. 

"I-I want to go to bed now..." Roger rasped out, his eyes still filled with tears. 

"Alright, love." Winifred said, kissing the top of his head. "I'll... I'm going to the police in the morning."

Roger nodded shakily before standing up and going up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and shivered a bit before climbing in bed. 

He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling with tears running down his face and into his hair. After what felt like hours, he stood up shakily. His body was aching and he didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't feel safe in this house. He wrote a note for his mother before walking to his window. 

Carefully, Roger opened his window and stepped out into the roof. Closing his eyes tightly to will away the panic setting heavy in his stomach due to the heights. 

Biting his lip, he grabbed onto the branch and began lowering himself down. He hardly noticed that he was crying. 

Roger limped down the street, holding his aching ribs as he made his way to the house down the street. He braced himself before climbing the siding of the house and knocking on the window. 

He knew he looked horrible. It was past 3am, he had a black eye, bruised cheek, and a split lip. He expected to be turned away. Screamed at. Or even ignored. 

Roger wrapped his arms around himself as a shiver shook his body. He was cold, scared, and lonely. 

The window slowly opened and he heard a gasp come from inside, "Roger?"

Roger opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a strangled sob. 

"Here, come in..." he said softly, guiding him inside. 

Roger felt his bare feet hit the carpeted flooring and sighed in relief before throwing his arms around the other boy and letting out heart wrenching sobs. 

"Rog, wh-what happened?..." he asked, pulling away to examine his face. 

"M-My dad... I-I was late coming home and he got angry and started saying things and then I told him I was gay." Roger sniffled. "He hurt me, Bri... I-I thought he was going to kill me."

Brian's face twisted as tears formed in his own eyes. "Oh my god." He breathed, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly. 

"I don't want to be alone, Brian. Please, I don't want to be alone." Roger cried, clinging to him like a scared child. 

"I'm here, love, I'm here. I won't leave you." Brian soothed, rubbing circles on his back. "Let's get to bed, yeah? We'll talk tomorrow." 

Roger nodded gently, letting the taller boy guide him to the bed. Brian held him close as they laid in the bed, rubbing a hand through his hair slowly. 

"I love you, Roger." He whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the blonds damp forehead. 

"I-I love you too..." he whispered back, sinking further into the brunette. 

Brian held him all night, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words until he Rogers breathing evened out. Then he cried. 

Brian doesn't remember a time where he cried so hard, but the sight of a hurt and scared Roger killed him. He'd never seen him like that and it absolutely tore him apart.

Eventually he calmed himself down and crawled back into bed with the blond boy, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight as if he'd disappear. 

"Don't worry, love. You're safe. I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise." He whispered to the sleeping boy. "I love you..."

After a while, Brian finally fell into a restless sleep, never once letting go of him. And when morning came, they were still tangled in one another.

They woke up to the staring eyes of Brian's parents in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad, but things will get better soon!... probably 
> 
> This song (surrender) makes me sob buckets sooo sorry lol


	12. Father To Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> Use of homophobic slurs and homophobia :(

They woke up to the staring eyes of Brian's parents in the doorway.

Roger was still fast asleep, his head resting on Brian's chest and hands gripping him tight. 

"Brian Harold May. Get downstairs now. Send your friend home." His mother said, her tone sharp. 

"M-Mum, it's just Roger." He said quietly, trying not to wake him. 

"I don't care who it is. Downstairs. Now." She pointed down the hall. 

Brian sighed, shaking Rogers shoulder. "Rog, wake up." 

Roger rubbed his eyes and, much to his dismay, lazily pressed a kiss to Brian's lips. 

Ruth gasped loudly, causing the blonds eyes to shoot open widely. His head snapped in her direction as he jumped out of the bed. 

"Get out! Out!" She shooed him. 

"Ruth, stop that!" Brian's father said, his face twisted in disgust. 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Roger repeated, his movements slow as he groaned in pain. His ribs felt like they were on fire. 

"Rog..." Brian looked at him sadly. 

"Get out of here, Roger! Before I call your father!" Ruth threatened, hands on her hips and taking a step towards him. 

Roger looked at her, his non-swollen eye open wide. "Please... Don't. I'll leave."

"Look at you! You're covered in bruises! I knew you were a bad influence on my son!" Ruth yelled furiously. 

Roger swallowed, giving Brian once last glance before running out the door, limping as he went.

"Roger!" Brian called, getting out of bed quickly. 

"He's not welcome here anymore. I will not have a homosexual son." Ruth spat out, glaring at her son. 

"Guess that's too bad, huh?" Brian glared back. 

Ruth gasped again, putting a hand to her chest. "You will not speak to me like that!"

"I just fucking did." He spat, pushing past her and running after Roger. 

"Brian Harold May!! You get back here this instant!!" She yelled. 

"Would you just shut up?" Harold glared at his wife, blocking her from following them. "Enough. He's our son. I don't care what you think about his choice in love, but we are his parents. We love him no matter what. And if you don't... then I want you out of this house." 

"What?" She gaped, eyes wide. 

"I love my son. I'm not kicking him out. And if that's what you want, pack your shit and get out of my house." He growled. 

"I'm not having a gay son." She glared back. "It's wrong. It's disgusting."

"You are disgusting." He said, sneering at him. "I expect you out by this evening. Go."

Ruth shoved past him. "Maybe you're a fag too. Maybe that's it."

"No. I'm a parent. Unlike you." 

Ruth scoffed and went into their bedroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rog, wait!" Brian shouted, running to catch up with the limping boy. 

"N-No!" Roger can't think of a time where he's cried this much. He cried all day yesterday and now he's crying today! Where did all this water even come from?! 

Brian carefully wrapped his arms around the blond, turning him to be face to face. He gently touched his bruised cheek before kissing him softly. He didn't care if it was the middle of the street. He didn't care about anything right now. Anything except for the boy in his arms. 

"I don't care what my mum says. I don't care what anyone says. I love you and nothing will change that. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have kicked you out or said those things. I didn't mean it. I was... I was scared of that happening." Brian said, stroking his cheek tenderly. 

"It's okay, I overreacted. You're my best friend, Bri. I-I don't want to lose that over a stupid fight." Roger said, wrapping his arms around the other boy, slumping in his hold. 

"Brian!" A voice called from behind them. They turned around to see none other than Harold May running down the street. Before Brian could say anything, the man hugged boy boys tightly. 

"I'm not angry. I'm glad that you both realized that you're good for each other." He said softly into his sons hair, before planting a kiss on top of his head. "Brian, I called Ms. Winnie and she said it's alright if you stay there for a little while until I figure out things with your mother."

"Figure things out?" Brian looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"Don't worry, Brian. We'll talk about this later." He said, pushing hair out of the tall boys face before looking at Roger with a sad expression. "Roger, are you doing alright?"

Roger looked down with a shameful expression. "I'm okay..."

"He didn't get in a fight, dad. His father did that." Brian explained softly, grabbing the smaller boys hand and squeezing it gently. 

Harold pursed his lips and shook his head. "That's terrible, Roger." He spoke softly, "Are you okay to go home?"

"My mum went to the police today, I believe. He shouldn't be coming back." Roger explained quietly, moving closer to Brian for comfort. 

"Here, I'll take you both down to the diner for breakfast and then we can go to your house. If he's there, I'll speak to the Bulsaras." Harold said gently, looking at both boys kindly. 

"Thank you, dad." Brian said, moving forward to hug him.

"Thank you, Mr. May." Roger let a small smile come to his face before he pulled him into the hug. 

"I just want you boys to be and feel safe." His father smiled softly, walking them to the car. 

They both got in the backseat, sitting as close as possible with their fingers interlocked. 

"I guess I'm a the chauffeur today." Harold joked, getting a small chuckle from the boys in the back as they drove down the street. 

"How'd you both know Roger was with me?" Brian asked, looking at his father through the rearview mirror. 

"Rogers bike was propped up against the garage, Bri." Harold chuckled. 

"Fuck." Roger muttered, slapping his forehead with his palm. 

"Fuck, indeed." Harold shook his head. "You're usually pretty good a sneaking into our house, amateur mistake." He chuckled as Rogers face turned bright red, along with his son. "Don't worry, I never told your mothers."

"Dad..." Brian groaned in embarrassment. 

"What? I've been rooting for you two since you were kids. I could see it even then." Harold let a a laugh, pulling into the diner. 

"You could?" Roger asked, tilting his head. 

"I've never seen six year olds more in love." Harold smiled and got out the car. 

Brian and Roger looked at each other with a soft smile before following Harold out of the car. 

Soon enough, both boys were sitting side by side in a small booth in the back of the diner with Brian's father sitting across from them. 

The first thing Harold did was order a bag of ice for Rogers face, smiling at the boy when he sighed in relief. 

"Thanks." The blond looked at him with a grateful smile. 

"Of course." Harold smiled, folding his hands on the table. "So... how long have you been together?" 

"Two weeks." Brian said, glancing over at the blond who was now resting his head on his shoulder. 

"One week, Bri. Last Wednesday." The blond muttered quietly. 

"Oh, right." He chuckled a bit. "One week."

"Well, I'm happy for you both." Harold smiled kindly. 

They smiled back at him as the waitress came to take their orders. They sat quietly, making small conversation as the two boys gripped each other's hands. 

"So three weeks suspension?" Harold raised an eyebrow. 

"That's my fault, actually." Roger said, looking over at Brian. "Reid was being a bitch, so I let him know. Freddie and I kinda pissed him off a bit." He explained to the amused man. 

"Just... try not to get suspended again next time." Harold said, chuckling a bit. "You and Freddie are just partners in crime, aren't you?"

Roger blushed a bit and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah. We get into trouble sometimes."

"Sometimes they're so close, I'm afraid Freddie's gonna replace me." Brian chuckled, nudging his boyfriend a bit. 

"I don't like him like that!" Roger exclaimed, his eyes wide. 

"I meant as best friends, Rog. I know you've never liked him like that." Brian grinned. "You would've said something." He joked. 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Roger chuckled awkwardly, clearing his throat. "I mean, best friend position is open now, since you upgraded." Roger smirked a bit. 

"What? I can't be both?!" Brian laughed, hitting his arm in jest. 

"Greedy bastard." Roger chuckled, grabbing his hand from hitting him. 

Harold chuckled as he went up to pay the bill before returning to the boys and taking them out to the car. 

They drove in silence as Roger was nervous to be going home. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his fathers car was still missing from the front of his house. 

"He's not here. It's okay." Roger smiled slightly, getting out of the car. 

Brian quickly followed him, stopping by the drivers side window to speak to his father. 

"Thank you, dad." Brian said, a calm smile resting on his face. 

"You're my son. It's my job to love you and keep you safe. Both of you." Harold said, pulling his son through the window and kissing his forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"I love you too, dad." Brian said softly, backing away from the car and waving as he pulled out and drove down the street to their house. 

"Are you okay?" Roger asked quietly, pulling at his sleeve. 

"If she can't accept me, us, then we don't need her." Brian said quietly, looking down at him. 

"We don't. Us against the world." A smile tugged at Rogers lips. 

"Us against the world." Brian agreed with a smile of his own. 

"When did we get so sappy?" Roger chuckled, grabbing the other boys hand and walking to the door. 

"You've always been sappy." Brian said, kissing his cheek before opening the door. 

"Boys?" Winifred called, walking to the door before pulling them both into bone crushing hugs. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Mum, I'm fine." Roger said, looking up at her. 

"I was talking to Brian, but I'm glad you're okay. I'm still mad you snuck out, but we'll talk about that later." She pointed at him, but she eyes were soft. Roger knew he wasn't going to get in trouble. 

"I'm okay, Ms. Winnie." Brian gave her a weak smile. 

"Where's Clare?" Roger asked, looking around for the little girl. 

"She's in the kitchen, making tea for you boys." Winifred smiled. "She and I are going to the store in a bit, will you two be okay?"

They both nodded before Roger pulled him to the living room by his wrist. 

Soon, Clare came in with two cups of tea, placing them on the table before putting a movie in and smiling at the two boys who whispered their thanks with soft smiles. 

Brian and Roger snuggled up with a small throw blanket on the couch, Roger laying his head in the other boys shoulder and interlacing their fingers under the blanket. 

"We'll be okay, yeah?" Brian whispered as Winifred and Clare walked out the front door. 

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Roger replies softly, his eyes closing slowly.


	13. What About NASCAR?

~THREE WEEKS LATER~

Morning dew covered the grass on the cool autumn morning as four boys walked to school for the first time since getting suspended. Currently, Freddie and Roger were rambling on about a psychic they ran into the day before. 

"I'm telling you. She read my palm and she said my wife will be beautiful and blonde." Freddie said, waving his arms around. "I repeat, my wife."

"Plot twist, I'm your future wife. I'm blonde and I'm beautiful." Roger smirked, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Sorry, Rogerina. Been there, done that." Freddie snorted as Roger laughed. 

"What do you mean?" Brian frowned, looking at the two who were now blushing like mad. 

"I already dated a blonde. Mary, remember? Been there, done that. Now I'm into brunettes. That's my type." Freddie rambled. 

"Oh! Would you look at the time! We're gonna be late for school! Let's get going!" Roger said rather loudly, pointing at his wrist. 

"Rog, you're not even wearing a watch." Brian deadpanned. 

"Shut up." Roger said, pulling the taller boy towards the school. 

"Sorry?" He rolled his eyes as he and the rest of the boys finally entered the building.

Principal Reid stood by the entrance doors, glowering at the four boys entering the school. 

"It's not polite to stare, sir." Roger said, walking past him with a small smirk. 

"Looking for another suspension, Mr. Taylor?" Reid glared at the blond who turned around with a cheeky grin. 

"Hm, you know that's tempting. Ask me again in a few weeks." Roger replied, picking at his nails as the other boys snickered. 

"Get to class now! Before-"

"You give us detention. We know." John rolled his eyes. "Might want to rewrite your speeches, sir, they're getting quite repetitive." John said over his shoulder before walking away with three giggling boys. 

"Can't wait for those little shits to get expelled." He grumbled. 

"Heard that, darling!" Freddie yelled, causing the older man to groan in frustration before going into his office.

"Hey, Taylor! Is that a shiner I see?" One kid yelled as soon as the boys entered the room. 

The bruise healed most of the way, but there was still remnants of purple under his eye and cheek. 

"Did you get into a fight?" Another boy asked, grinning at him. 

"I bet you won. Didn't you, Roger?" A small brunette girl said, touching his arm and fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

"Uh, kind of. My mum got mugged on the tube. Got her bag back, but the guy got a punch or two in." He lied smoothly, avoiding the sympathetic stares from his friends. 

The rest of the students grinned and gossiped happily about it as Roger sunk down in his chair.

Brian sighed, quietly tearing a piece of paper and scribbling a little note down on it. 

'Don't listen to what they say, love. None of them matter.'

He slid the paper across the desk and the blond opened it discreetly before cracking a small smile and writing a note of his own under it. 

'Only you matter :)'

Brian smiled at the note, looking up to see Roger's heart eyes locked on his own. 

'You're adorable <3'

'And you're hot ;p'

Brian couldn't help but huff a laugh at the note. 

"Mr. May. Would you like to share with the class on what you find so very funny?" Mr. Geyser glared at him, a hand on his hip. 

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all. Sorry." Brian stammered, fidgeting in his seat. 

"Is that a note I see? Perhaps you'd like to read it out loud to the class." He said, quickly walking to the curly haired boys desk to grab the note. "Or maybe I can!"

Before he could grab it, Roger snatched it from the desk and shoved it in his mouth. 

"Mr. Taylor!" The teacher exclaimed, pulling at his hair. 

"I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." He said over the small wad of paper in his mouth. When Mr. Geyser shut his eyes, Roger quickly spit it out and shoved it in his pocket. "Hmm, very filling." He grinned. 

"I just... I swear between the three of you, I'm going grey!" He exclaimed, pulling at his black and grey hair.

"Don't worry, some chicks dig the grey look." Roger winked, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Just... go to the nurse! You can't eat paper!" Mr geyser sighed, walking to his desk and flopping in his chair. "Free period. Study or work on homework." He muttered before dropping his head on the desk. 

"Rog, I think you broke him." Brian said quietly to the giggling blond. 

"Whoops?" He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Nap time!" Roger grinned, putting his head down. 

The rest of the class was spent with chatter filling the room. When the bell rang, Mr. Geyser glared daggers at the four boys as they exited the room. 

"It's good to be back. I missed pissing him off." Roger chuckled. 

"Why are you guys so mean to him?" John raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, once after class, Brian here forgot his coat. So at the end of the day, we came into his room to find him shagging his teachers assistant, thus cheating on his wife." Roger smirked, pulling his bag up higher on his shoulder. 

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm scarred for life." Brian sighed. 

"He's a dirty boy." Freddie snickered. "Anyway, what's next?"

"Drivers ed. We get to drive today." Brian said, nervously glancing at Roger. 

"Don't give me that look! I'm an excellent driver! Better than   
Terry Labonte!" Roger puffed his chest out with a proud smirk. (Idk who he is, but google said he was the best in the 80's so!)

"Is that another NASCAR driver?" Brian snorted, looking at the blond. 

"Pft... yes." Roger sighed. "I'm a good driver, Bri!"

"You're nearly failing the class, darling." Freddie said, smirking to himself. 

"Yeah, nearly." Roger crossed his arms. "You're actually failing it!"

"I don't need to drive. When I'm rich and famous, people will drive for me." He shrugged. 

"That's what you say about microwaves too, Fred." Brian chuckled, opening the door to the classroom. 

"Roger does the microwave for me." Freddie grinned, nudging the blond. 

"I still don't like it when you call me at three am to come over and make you burritos." Roger rolled his eyes, sitting down in his seat. 

"Roggie, you're my burrito bitch. We talked about this." Freddie said, wrapping an arm around the drummer. 

"Fine. I'm your burrito bitch." Roger said, cracking a smile. 

"Good morning, boys." Mr. Peterson greeted with a smile. "You'll be driving with me. Groups of four today!"

"I call first!" Roger yelled loudly, jumping up from his seat. 

"Lord help us all." Mr. Peterson sighed, leading the boys outside to the small car used for practice. 

"This car is shit." Roger sighed, climbing into the drivers seat. The other three reluctantly climbed into the car, putting their seatbelts on immediately. 

"Okay, road practice today, boys." Their teacher said hesitantly, already gripping his handle. 

"Hell yeah!" Roger grinned, revving the engine loudly. 

"Roger, please refrain from doing... that!" Mr. Peterson begged, nervousness coating his voice.

"Sorry, sir! Just excited!" Roger smiled widely as he rubbed the steering wheel. 

"Hey, Rog, can you stop wanking the wheel?" Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"You're just upset no ones wanking you!" Roger shot back, earning a middle finger from the raven-haired boy. 

"Boys, boys! We only have an hour!" Mr. Peterson sighed, leaning back in his chair as Roger took the car out of park, immediately running over a traffic cone. 

"Fifty points!" The blond shouted excitedly.

"Roger, no!" Brian sighed as Freddie and John giggled in the back. 

"Roger, yes!" He replies with a smirk before slamming on the accelerator out of the school parking lot. 

"That's not it works!" Mr. Peterson sighed, his eyes going wide as the blond sped up. 

"Hey, Rog... you just ran a stop sign." John said, clutching onto Freddie. 

"Those are optional. If no ones coming, you don't have to stop!" He replied cheerfully, cutting off another driver who honked and stuck his middle finger out the window. 

"That's... that's not correct." Mr. Peterson sighed again, writing a few notes down on his paper. "How did you even pass the permit test?"

"I definitely didn't cheat." Roger said with a cheeky grin as everyone else in the car simultaneously facepalmed. 

After twenty minutes, Roger frowned. "Um... where are we?"

"Fucking hell." Mr. Peterson cursed, causing the three boys in the back to giggle to themselves. 

It took about thirty minutes to get back to the school, Mr. Peterson now driving as Roger nearly crashed into a police car to which their teacher nearly left the boy on the side of the road. 

"Sorry, Mr. Peterson." The blond apologized, flashing his infamous puppy dog eyes to which the teacher sighed and waved it off. 

"They rest of you can drive next class. Not you, Roger." He said, the drummer giving a strong pout to which was ignored.

"You almost killed us, Rog." Brian said, patting his best friend on the back as they walked towards the lunchroom. "You're lucky he didn't fail you right away."

"I didn't even get to play with the grease gun." Roger pouted, looking at Brian with sad eyes to which the older boy rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe Brian will let you play with his grease gun after school." Freddie wiggles his eyebrows at the two, earning a giggle from Roger and groans from the other two. 

"You're disgusting, Fred." Brian muttered, plopping down at the table. 

"Ugh, you're not coming in line with me?" Roger looked at the curly haired boy.

"But I'm hungry." Brian pouted, pointing to his salad. 

"I'll go with you, Rog." John smiled, walking over to him. "I forgot my lunch at home."

"Freddie fucking ate mine." Roger said, sending a pointed glare to the older boy. 

"Winifred's sandwiches are orgasmic. It's not my fault." Freddie shrugged, "I have no regrets."

"Please never say my mother's name and 'orgasmic' in the same sentence ever again." Roger wrinkled his nose.

"Your mums not a saint, Rog. How do you think you and Clare were made? Your mum got fu-"

"Let's go before he finishes that sentence." Roger gagged, grabbing John's hand and pulling him towards the lunch line. 

The younger boy blushed like mad and followed the blond, seeing Freddie shaking his head.

"Hmm, I think I forgot my lunch money actually..." John said quietly, trying to will away the blush on his face. 

"Oh, that's alright, Deaky! I'll buy you lunch!" Roger grinned widely at him, wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulders. 

"You don't have to-" John found himself blushing deeper. 

"It's what? A pound? It's fine! I'm not letting you go hungry just because you don't have money on you." Roger smiled, removing his arm and taking two trays from the lunch lady and handing one to John. "Thank you, Miss Lucy!" Roger smiled politely. 

"You're welcome, sweetheart!" She smiled back, sneaking two biscuits onto his tray with a wink. 

Roger grinned wider before pulling out a few pounds and paying for the food, smiling when John shyly thanked him. 

"How come you're polite to some of the teachers and not the others?" John asked curiously as they both sat at the table.

"Adults are always saying we have to respect them, even when they don't respect us. I think that's bullshit, so me and Freddie decided the best way to fight it is from the inside. We get good grades, but make trouble for the teachers that treat us like we're nothing. If they don't respect us, we don't respect them." Roger said, taking a bite of his sandwich as Freddie high-fived him. 

"I guess that makes sense. How does Brian play into it?" John asked, looking at the boy in question. 

"They always rope me in somehow. I stopped fighting it after the first couple times." He replied, chuckling a bit. 

"And we're very grateful to have him to participate." Freddie grinned while Roger nodded. 

"And now we have John!" Roger grinned, throwing an arm around the younger boy. "We'll count the suspension as your official induction." He smirked. 

"S-Sure. S-Sounds good." The brunette blushed brightly. 

"As long as you really want to. If you don't, it's fine. We won't force you." Roger said more seriously. 

"Why does he get a choice? I didn't get a choice!" Brian frowned. 

"Because he's Deaky and he's an innocent boy. Also, you can't ditch me because if you did, you'd be a bad best friend." Roger said, a grin pulling his lips as he leaned across the table. "And boyfriend." He whispered with a wink. 

"Very subtle, Rog." Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"Aww, are you jealous?" Roger smirked at the older boy. 

"Been there. Done that." Freddie smirked as Roger smirk disappeared. 

"Why do you keep saying that?" Brian said suspiciously eyeing the two boys. 

"Nothing, darling. Inside joke." Freddie winked at the scowling blond. 

"You're a dick." He grumbled, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth angrily. 

"Doesn't sound like a good inside joke." Brian frowned. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Bri." Roger muttered, sending the singer a glare before getting up and throwing his trash away. 

"We'll tell you when you're older, darling." Freddie smiled, patting the top of the confused boys head. 

"Just tell me, Fred." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"Well, if you insist-" 

"Please don't, Freddie." Roger said, walking back to the table quickly with pleading eyes. 

"Rog, you're starting to annoy me. What are you guys taking about?" Brian frowned, crossing his arms. 

"I said don't worry about it, Bri! It doesn't have anything to do with you." Roger huffed as the bell rang, grabbing his bag and walking out of the lunchroom, Freddie quickly following him muttering apologies. 

"Do you know that that's about?" Brian looked at John. 

"No clue." He lied, grabbing his bag and walking out of the lunchroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The longer you wait, the worse it'll seem, Rog." Freddie said, bent over and breathing heavily. 

"Or I could never tell me and everything will me fine." Roger suggested, leaning against the brick wall. "I'm not running anymore." He huffed. 

"Mr. Hardy is a gym nut." Freddie said, moving to lean on the wall as well.

"He's hot though." Roger shrugged. "If a movie was made about my life, I'd have him play me."

"He's a gym teacher, not an actor." Freddie snickered. "You need to tell him though."

"Tell him he's hot? He's nearly thirty and I'm dating Brian." Roger raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if I didn't have Brian." He joked. 

"No, you whore." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Tell Brian about us! It's going to come out eventually and it'll be a whole lot worse if he finds out through a slip up!"

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, Freddie. Things are good right now." Roger sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

"He'll understand if you tell him." Freddie said, nudging the blond. 

"And if he dumps me?" Roger cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Give Mr. Hardy a go." Freddie winked, earning a punch to the shoulder from the younger boy. 

"Arse." He rolled his eyes. 

"Freddie! Roger! Stop leaning on the wall! How are you going to work your muscles if you're standing still?" Mr. Hardy questioned, his hands on his hips. 

"Mr. Hardy's giving me a hardy with those shorts." Freddie whispered, causing the blond to break out into hysterical laughter. 

Brian frowned at the two from his spot in the grass, feeling a strange twinge of jealousy burning in his stomach. Grumbling to himself, he continued the instructed stretches. 

"Boys! I don't want to have to send you to the office!" Mr. Hardy frowned, knowing full well he wouldn't actually. 

"Sure, Benjamin." Freddie winked, the two boys joining the rest of the class in their stretching. 

Roger rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sorry, Mr. Hardy. My asthma was acting up a bit." He said, adding a little cough to be more convincing. 

"Do you need the nurse?" Mr. Hardy asked, a small frown on his face. 

"Nah, I just need to stop eating paper." He joked, chuckling at the teachers confused face. 

"Little Roggie got caught passing notes today in Geezers class." Freddie said with a mischievous smile. 

"Correction, Brian got caught passing notes. I'm just a good best friend and put the note in my mouth to save him from embarrassment." Roger said, sending a wink over to his annoyed best friend who rolled his eyes in reply. 

Mr. Hardy laughed a bit. "You didn't actually swallow it, did you?"

"Course not, it's in my pocket!" Roger grinned, patting his pocket. 

Their teacher shoot his head in amusement. "Alright. Since your asthmas acting up, you can sit the next run out."

"Can Freddie stay with me? I don't want to be alone." Roger pouted. 

"Fine, but only Freddie." Mr. Hardy rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit before facing the rest of the class and continuing instruction before they all got up and started running. 

Brian glared at his two best friends, giggling and talking together. He didn't want to feel jealous and he knew nothing had or was going on between them. He sighed and continued running, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rog, you busy this weekend?" Freddie asked as the four of them were walking home after the final school bell rang. 

"My mum works and Clare's going to her friends house, so nope." Roger replied, looking over at Freddie with a smile. "Why?"

"My parents are going on a weekend trip and Kash is going to her friends house, so I'll be home alone. And I hate being home alone. We can have a movie and junk food binge like last time." Freddie grinned. 

"I'm picking the movies this time!" Roger grinned back as they continued to discuss their weekend plan. 

Brian felt as if a blood vessel would pop in his eye any second. Why wouldn't they invite him and John? They always invited him in the past, except for that one month during year nine. 

"You okay, Bri?" John asked, a concerned look on his face. 

"I'm not jealous!" Brian grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he glared at the two in front of him. 

"I, uh, I never said you were?" John frowned. 

"I think Freddie likes Roger. Like-likes him." Brian blurted out, careful not to be too loud although the two boys were too distracted with themselves. 

"What? That's ridiculous." John chuckled. Though, he thought about it and it made sense. Freddie was always telling him to get over Roger. He had feelings for the blond at some point, so it wouldn't be crazy if he still harbored some. 

"Look at them! They're hanging out alone all weekend." Brian said, glowering at the sidewalk. 

John sighed, shaking his head. Roger wouldn't cheat and Freddie wouldn't break the two of them up. "Brian. They're friends. Spending time with a friends doesn't mean they're going to immediately shag each other." 

Brian sighed. "Fine. You're right. I'm being ridiculous." He said quietly before addressing everyone. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye, Brian!" Freddie and John said, waving to the boy. 

Roger grinned and ran over to him, pecking his lips quickly. "Can you come over later?" He asked quietly. 

"You want to hang out with me?" Brian asked, tilting his head. 

"No, I've been pretending to be your best friend and boyfriend the whole time." Roger said sarcastically before his face broke out into a grin. "Of course I want to hang out with you! My mum has a shift at the hospital tonight. Clare's home, but she won't bother us. Please, Bri?" He asked, giving him his begging eyes. Brian gave in immediately. 

"Alright. I'll be over in fifteen minutes." Brian chuckled, waving the other two and running inside. He was definitely being ridiculous. Roger loved him. Not Freddie. Him and Freddie were strictly friends and that's all!

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh someone's jealoussss!
> 
> Btw, I realized my cat has the same name as one of Freddie Mercury's cats (idk why it never occurred to me as she's literally named after a Queen song)
> 
> And yes, the title is a vine reference 😂


	14. Chapter 14

The air was cooling down from the warm, humid summer days that plagued the town in the past weeks. Now, late afternoons had noses and cheeks pink with cold as Autumn began to arrive. 

However, Brian's cheeks were flushed for a different reason. 

He was jealous. Of... Freddie? It made no sense! They'd known each other for nearly three years! He'd never had any resentment towards the boy, well besides in grade nine when him and Roger kept blowing him off. 

He was overthinking again. He sighed, making sure to leave a note for his father concerning his whereabouts. He locked the front door and started heading towards Rogers house. Perhaps he should ask him about it. They were best friends, they should be able to talk about these sort of things.

Brian sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He knew Roger would get mad at him for accusing Freddie of liking him. Would the fight be worth it for a piece of mind? 

Would he even get a piece of mind?

As Rogers house appeared bigger in his vision, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. It was his time to hang out with his best friend. His boyfriend. 

Brian took a deep breath. He couldn't let these thoughts get to him. They weren't true. Freddie wouldn't deliberately try to get Roger. 

He shook his head as he climbed up on Rogers porch, getting only one knock in before the door swung open and he was pulled in by his wrist. 

Before he could even blink, the door was shut and his back was pressed up against it, a pair of hands on his shoulders to pin him in place. He hardly even registered the lips moving hungrily over his own.

Small hands gripped his shoulders before the lips pulled away to give the taller boy a large smile. 

"Hey, Bri." Roger grinned, looking up at him with his hands still resting on his shoulders. 

"Holy shit." He breathed, still trying process the surprise attack the blond just did.

"I like that reaction." Roger winked, leaning up again. "I missed you."

"You saw me fifteen minutes ago, Rog." Brian chuckled shyly, a blush spreading through his face and down his neck. 

"I saw my best friend fifteen minutes ago. Now I'm seeing my boyfriend. Now I don't have to share." He smirked, pressing in closer to the blushing teen. 

"I-I thought you said Clare was home..." 

"Oh, yeah. I lied." Roger pushed him against the door again. "She's tutoring some kid down the street. It's just you and me for a few hours." He winked again. 

Brian took in a calming breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "Is this why you invited me over?"

Roger raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, uh... yeah?"

"I-I thought you wanted to watch movies or something." Brian felt even more heat rise to his cheeks. 

"Or 'something' sounds about right, Bri." Roger smirked again before letting out a small laugh and stepping away from the boy. "It's fine that you don't want to."

Brian blinked at him for a moment. "I never said I didn't want to, I just wasn't expecting it." He explained sheepishly. 

Roger shook his head with a smile. "It's fine. I need to do my biology homework."

Brian could've slapped himself. He ruined a perfect moment with Roger. So much so that the blond would rather do homework. 

"Y-Yeah? What unit are you in?" Brian asked, trying to ignore his screaming brain. 

Roger smirked, a dangerous glint in his eye as he stepped closer again. 

"Anatomy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
•The Next Day•

"So... you told him, right?" Freddie asked, pulling on his gym shorts. 

"Well, you see, I didn't have a chance to because um, he helped me study for my biology quiz." Roger said, his cheeks turning a bit pink. 

"By that you mean you snogged for three hours, ate take away, and then he went home?" Freddie cocked an eyebrow. 

"What? Were you standing outside me window?" Roger shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, that's basically how it went."

"Rog. He's going to find out eventually. I had to swear my parents to secrecy about it, but they blabbed in front of John ten times yesterday." Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"It's not my fault your parents know!" Roger huffed, tying his gym shoes. 

"My mother walked in on you giving me a handjo-"

"I remember, Freddie. I remember." Roger sighed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be so nervous if I hadn't lied to him in the first place."

"What else did you lie about?" Freddie smirked a bit. The situation was pretty entertaining, and he knew Brian wouldn't be too made at him. Roger, definitely. Freddie, only a little. 

"I told him he was my first date. First kiss with a guy. First of any kind of sex stuff. I even told him I'd never touched another guy!" Roger sighed. 

"At least we never went all the way, darling, that would get messy." Freddie laughed, pushing the locker room doors open. They were always the last ones out. 

"I'm glad you find my situation so fucking hilarious." The blond pouted, looking out across the gym to see Brian staring at them. He gave a small wave and a smile while Brian just gave a curt nod. Weird. 

"He'll dump me. He's going to seriously dump my ass and never talk to me again. I'll die alone." Roger said, putting his hands on Freddie's shoulders and shaking him lightly. "I'll. Die. Alone."

"At least you won't die a virgin." Freddie smirked. 

"Ah, fuck off." Roger snorted, pushing him away. 

"If he dumps you and we're both single at forty, we'll just get married and adopt ten cats." Freddie suggested, bumping his shoulder. 

"We better get a dog too." Roger huffed, sitting in his spot on the gym floor. 

"Only if it is the size of a cat." 

"Deal." 

They both laughed a bit, sticking their hands out to shake on the ludicrous idea. 

"Aww, Roger and Bucky are holding hands!" A kid across the gym screamed before getting hit with a ball. 

"Put that in the supply closet and grab a book, Paul. You're doing bookwork today." Mr. Hardy called, hands on his hips. 

"My knight and shining armor." Freddie whispered, getting a giggle out of Roger.

Brian huffed, raising his hand. "Mr. Hardy, I feel sick. Can I go to the nurse?"

Roger turned his head to look at him with a frown, mouthing 'are you okay?'

The older boy ignored him and looked at Mr. Hardy who began writing him a pass. 

"Feel better, Brian." He said, smiling at him. 

"Thank you." Brian said quietly, walking out of the gym and avoiding eye contact with Roger. 

"That was weird." Roger frowned, watching him go through the exit doors. 

"Rog, did you see his face? He's jealous! I bet he thinks you have the hots for Mr. Hardy." Freddie grinned. "I've never seen him so jealous!"

"Why would he think that?" Roger tilted his head. "I never talk about it in front of him."

"Last class, we spent at least thirty minutes staring at his ass." Freddie said. "Or was that just me?"

Roger huffed a laugh. "Just you, mate. I was staring at Brian's ass."

"What ass?"

"Rude, bitch." Roger laughed, shaking his head. 

"Alright, today we're doing the rope climb!" Mr. Hardy announced, pointing to the rope in the center of the room. 

Rogers eyes widened and he shook his head. "Fuck no."

"Roger, at least try." Mr. Hardy sighed. 

"I'll piss myself." Roger crossed his arms. 

"I can't pass you unless you do it." Mr. Hardy crosses his arms, mirroring Roger. 

"If I die, I want it on my gravestone that you are the reason." Roger huffed, pouting on the floor. 

"I'll keep that in mind. You're first." Mr. Hardy said, amused tone to his voice. 

"Ah fuck, I can't believe you've done this." Roger grumbled, getting to his feet. 

"Go on, Roger. The whole class is waiting." The teacher said, watching him. 

"I have delicate hands, sir." Roger said, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Nope, not gonna work." He said, his face straight. 

"You're mean and I hate you." Roger pouted as he approached the rope. 

"You can do it, Roger! Do it for the cars!" Freddie cheered. 

Roger rubbed his hands together, grabbing hold of the rope and soon began climbing it slowly. 

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." He said, clenching his jaw. This is torture. This should be illegal. Mr. Hardy didn't seem so hot anymore. 

The bell at the top of the rope was nearly in reach as Roger climbed higher. 

Then the gym door opened and Roger saw a glimpse of curly hair in the corner of his eye. Then he looked down. 

Nausea filled his stomach as tears stung in his eyes. He felt his breathing get stuttered and his hands began to sweat. 

Then he screamed. 

Not just any run of the mill scream, but a scream that was so high pitched, people had to cover their ears and stay away from the windows incase they shattered. 

"Roger, just come down. It's okay, you don't have to reach the top." Mr. Hardy said, his expression was a mix of worry and guilt. 

"I can't! I can't! It's too high!" Roger cried, gripping the rope for dear life. 

"Mr. Hardy, he's scared of heights!" Brian said, a disapproving look upon his face. 

"B-Brian! Help! It's so high, Brimi! I can't breathe!" Roger was shaking, it was clear to see as the rope was trembling as well. 

"It's okay, Rog. I'm right here. If you fall, I'll be right here to catch you. Just climb down nice and slow." Brian's calming voice traveled up and surrounded Roger. 

He let out a deep breath and stared climbing down shakily. By the time he was 2/3 of the way down, he lost his grip and fell. 

Right into Brian Mays arms. 

Figuratively, of course, because Brian collapsed the the ground under the weight of him. The position they found themselves in was laughable to say the least, with Brian flat on his back and Roger nearly straddling him. 

Roger disregarded the whole room and hugged the other boy tightly, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Realizing where he was, Roger got up and dusted himself off before extending a hand to Brian. Pulling him up, he gave him a small smile which was left unreturned. Again, weird. 

"Darling, are you alright? I know how much you hate heights." Freddie cooed, walking to put a hand on the blonds shoulder. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fi-"

"He's fine, Fred. Bugger off." Brian snapped, swatting the other boys hand away like a protective cat. 

Roger frowned at his boyfriend, fists clenching a bit at his sides. He felt especially bad when he saw the upset look on Freddie's face. 

"Roger, Brian, do you need to go to the nurse?" Mr. Hardy looked between them. These kids are going to be the death of him. 

"No." They said in unison, Brian carefully avoiding the eyes of his friend and boyfriend. 

"On second thought, yeah. I'll go. Freddie, can you walk me? I feel a bit lightheaded?" Roger gave him a pleading look. 

"Roger, I can walk you." Brian said, finally looking at him. 

"No." Roger said, grabbing Freddie's wrist and walking out of the gym. 

"Roger... I think he's catching on and this," Freddie motioned to their situation. "Is probably making him more suspicious." 

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Roger threw his hands up in frustration. "So what if we dated before?! It was three bloody years ago!"

"Rog-"

"It shouldn't matter that you were my first date! First real kiss!" He rambled on, his face flushed in annoyance. 

"Roger-"

"No! It shouldn't matter to him if we were together for a few weeks! We didn't even fully shag!"

"Roger, stop." Freddie's eyes were wide, staring just passed him. 

Roger felt his stomach drop and his face go pale when he turned around. 

Brian was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and his mouth agape. 

"Brian..." Roger breathed, taking a cautious step towards him. "I can explain..." he reached out to touch the taller boys shoulder. 

Brian jerked away from his touch. "Don't bother." He snapped, pushing passed him harshly and running out the doors. 

Roger was fucked.


	15. Better Off

"Well... at least he didn't dump you!" Freddie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "...yet."

"Wow, Freddie. That makes me feel so much better." Roger grumbled out. 

"Honestly, I don't know why the hell you're still standing here when your man has gone and run off." Freddie crossed his arms. "He's just upset. Go talk to him like I told you to a thousand times, you daft git." 

Roger sighed deeply. He knew Freddie was right and he knew Brian had every right to break up with him. He just hoped he wouldn't.

"Give him a blowie and he'll forgive you right away." Freddie suggested, picking at his nails. "Worked for me anyway."

"Oh, for fucks sake! Freddie, now is not the time! I'll probably never even kiss him again! He probably won't even talk to me again! My god!" Roger covered his face and sank to the floor. 

Freddie sighed, sitting beside him. "There, there, darling. I'm sorry."

"I fucking hate it when you're right..." The blond sniffled, hugging his knees. "Now he's going to hate me forever."

"Well, probably not forever." Freddie said with a shrug. 

Roger lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm not worth it to him. We've been together for what? A couple weeks?"

"I'm saying this because I love you, Rog. Get off your ass and go talk to him. Now. Before I drag you." Freddie said, standing up and pulling the blond with him. "You know where he goes when he turns all sad and shit."

Roger sniffled and nodded. "He's going to be mad at me..."

"At first. Just explain to him everything and he'll forgive you." Freddie sighed. "Go! I'm going to go find John and skip the rest of the day."

"Fine." Roger sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "I'll call you later and tell you what happens."

"I'll buy ice cream in case things go wrong, darling." Freddie said, sighing a bit. "I'll bring Deaky too."

Roger nodded, turning to walk down the corridor and out the exit doors. 

He knew exactly where the older boy would be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger was nearly out of breath running to the park in the center of the neighborhood. Brian always sat under an old weeping willow when he was upset, there was no doubt in Rogers mind that he would be there today as well. 

Rounding the corner, he saw a large puff of hair and knew exactly who it was. Struggling to take a decent breath, he ran over to the taller boy. 

Brian frowned as he heard wheezy breathing coming towards him. He looked up to see a red-face Roger, wheezing aggressively while holding up a finger. 

"Rog?"

"GivemeaminuteIcantbreathe!" He said quickly, bent over as he tried to catch his breath. 

Brian sighed, reaching in his gym pocket and handing him the extra inhaler he always had in case Roger forgot his, which he did frequently. 

Roger took it and took a few puffs, sitting down next to Brian quietly for a few minutes as he recovered. 

"Thank you." Roger said softly, not daring to make eye contact. 

"Stop forgetting yours." Brian said harshly, crossing his arms. 

"I will..." Roger sighed, looking over at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bri. I was just nervous and it was so long ago. I thought if I told you then, you’d hate me. And now, I just thought it didn’t matter because it’s been three years and-"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Brian interrupted, fists now curled at his sides as he uncrossed his arms and stood up. 

"What? No! Of course not!" Roger frowned, standing and moving in front of the taller boy in order to look him in the eye. 

Brian looked back, anger etched into his face as he glared at him. "Then why were you so afraid of telling me? You must have some feelings for him! You're always whispering and making inside jokes and- god, Roger! Just stop fucking lying!" Brian yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

Roger flinched harshly at the yelling and sudden movement, instinctively covering his face with his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" He cried, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. "I'm sorry!"

Brian's eyes widened as he looked down at his best friend, the anger he felt disappearing temporarily. "Oh my god, Rog..."

The blond stared down at the ground, fear evident on his face as he curled up with his knees to his chest. "I-I won't do it again, just please..."

Brian immediately dropped to the ground and reached a hand out to touch him, quickly retracting it when the blond scrambled away with a terrified cry. 

"Roger, it's okay. It's okay, look at me. I would never hit you. Never." Brian said, swallowing Rogers eyes met his own. They were filled with tears and clouded with fear. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Roger breathed out, closing his eyes and dropping his head. 

"Roger..." Brian said softly, looking down at the ground. "I... I think we should go back to just being friends. We're better off that way."

Rogers head snapped up, tears swimming in his eyes. "Brian, no. You don't mean that."

"I do, Rog! What has this gotten us? I can't do it anymore!" Brian sighed, tugging at his hair. "It's better this way. You’re better off."

"Don't do this, Brian. I-It's not better. It's not!" Roger felt the tears fall from his eyes. "Please... I love you."

Brian shook his head, standing up. "This was a mistake."

Roger stared up at him, biting back a sob. "Don't you love me?..."

Brian's eyes went to the ground before looking back at Roger, clenching his fists. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

"Okay." Roger closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. He couldn't say anything else. Nothing he said would change anything. The fight left his body. He felt empty. 

Brian took a deep breath and walked away, leaving the blond under the tree. As he walked, he glanced back to see blue eyes watching him, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. Brian bit the inside of his cheeks as he turned around, walking forward and away from his best friend. 

He couldn't keep hurting Roger. He saw pain in his eyes when he accused him of loving Freddie. Fear in his eyes when he thought he would hit him. He couldn't hurt him anymore. He deserved better than some pathetic jealous guy. He had to let him go. Roger couldn’t really love him. Why would he? 

Why would anybody?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger hadn't the slightest clue of how long he sat there until the clouds in the sky turned to dim, pollution infested stars.

He hadn't moved. He couldn't. Everything hurt. Everything was wrong. 

Brian was gone and here he was, laying down on the dying grass under a dying tree, looking at already dead stars. The tears that had slipped from his eyes into his hair had since disappeared. He couldn't even cry anymore. 

Closing his eyes, he felt the cool autumn night surround him. Leaves from nearby trees fell from branches and fell down to lie with him, it was oddly comforting in a cynical way. 

Better off. 

How was he better off? Who was better off? Roger couldn't fathom what the words meant. To him, they meant nothing. Right now, everything was meaningless. His existence was merely that. 

Insignificant. 

Worthless. 

Hopeless. 

Within seconds, thunder crashed around him. Usually, Roger would scream and run to the nearest person to find comfort. Today, he laid there, shutting his eyes as the rain slowly drenched him and thunder filled his ears. 

He ignored his shivering body. It was cold as hell, but he felt nothing. 

"Roger?!" He heard voices in the distance. 

"Rog! Come on, please! Are you here?!" Another voice called frantically. "Your mother is worried sick, darling!"

Freddie.

"Come on, Roger! Brian told us what happened!"

John.

"Oh my god, Roger!" Freddie gasped, running to the shivering body on the ground. 

"Freddie..." Roger whispered, his voice dangerously close to breaking. 

"John, help me pick him up." Freddie said, grabbing one of the blonds arms as John grabbed the other. 

Without any hesitation, Roger threw his arms around Freddie, heart wrenching sobs breaking through his body as he cling to his friend tightly. 

Freddie dropped his umbrella to the ground to hug him back. "It's okay, Roger. Everything's okay."

"It's over, Freddie. It's all over." Roger cried, gripping the back of his shirt in his fists. 

John's eyes fell to the ground, his stomach twisting at the sound of his cries. 

Freddie held the sobbing boy close, his heart breaking for his friend. He felt guilty for this. He did play a part in this. 

"H-He said he doesn't love me..." Roger voice cracked, his body shaking as the cold finally caught up to him. 

Freddie felt his chest swell in anger. He knew Brian would be angry, but this isn't the way to go about things. 

"Let's get you home, dear. Your mother nearly called the police when you didn't come home tonight." Freddie said, putting an arm around the shaking boy. 

John joined him, pulling off his raincoat and putting it over the blond before wrapping an arm around him too, leading him to the car parked just outside the park. 

Winifred quickly rushed out of the car, pulling her son into a bone crushing hug. 

Roger clung to her tightly, sobbing into her chest wordlessly. 

"Let's go home, baby... We'll talk then, okay?" She said softly, looking to the other two boy and motioned for them to get in the car. 

Roger got in the back and was quickly sandwiched between the two boys who held him as he stared straight ahead. 

"Why didn't I just tell him?.." he whispered softly, silent tears falling from his eyes. 

"You were scared, Rog. It's not like you cheated on him. It was three bloody years ago. Brian's overreacting." John said, frowning at the blond boy. 

"I'm so stupid!" Roger cried, dropping his head in his hands. 

"Darling, positive thoughts." Freddie whispered to John who huffed in response. 

Within minutes, Winifred pulled into the driveway and parked the car. All three boys got out and Roger pushed his way to the front to go inside quickly. The other three followed the blond warily. 

Winifred went straight The the kitchen to start the kettle. “Rog, why don’t you go get a dry set of clothes for you and the boys.”

Roger nodded and went upstairs. The moment he stepped in his bedroom, his eyes were drawn to the pictures scattered across his walls and desk. Brian was everywhere. 

He quickly changed into dry clothes, grabbing two other outfits and bringing them downstairs. 

“I’m going to bed. I’d like to be alone for a little while. I’m sorry.” He said quickly, running back upstairs to his bedroom. 

Falling onto his bed, he shoved his face into the pillow letting out a scream. This was a nightmare. It had to be. He got up from his bed to look at himself in his mirror. 

Sighing at his reflection, he carefully picked out all the branches and leaves from his wet hair when he heard scratching at the door. 

Sniffling softly, he opened the door to let Buddy in before collapsing on the bed. The golden dog quickly jumped up next to him, nuzzling into his neck and licking away the tears on his cheeks. 

Roger breathed a small laugh, hugging the dog close. “And That rotter Freddie said cats are better.” 

Buddy curled up into his side, resting his head on the blonds chest while gazing up at him with sad eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, Buddy... I mean, it has to be. Brian’s my best friend. I’ve known him my whole life! He... I love him. And not just romantically. He’s like...” Roger sighed, stroking the dogs head as he stared up at the ceiling. “He’s like my soul brother, you know? Well, you probably don’t. Cause you’re a dog. But... still.”

Buddy tilted his head to the side, letting out a small whine. 

“I’m confused too.” Roger said, closing his eyes. “It felt right being with him. Then I had to go and fuck everything up.” He looked down into the dogs curious eyes. “If I had just told him like Freddie said to, he wouldn’t have broken up with me. Instead I had to be stupid.”

“Why am I so pathetic? I don’t even deserve him. I don’t. He’s so much better than me at everything.” Roger felt more tears stream down his face. “It’s no wonder he doesn’t love me.” 

Buddy nudged the blonds chin with his wet nose, letting out a small whimper. 

“You only love me because I feed you.” Roger sighed, scratching the dogs head. 

Buddy closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as Roger smiled softly down at him. “I get why Bri loves animals so much. You’re a good listener, Bud.” 

Roger sighed, leaning his head back on the pillow, listening to the soft snores of his dog and drifting off to sleep. 

His heart was shattered into a million pieces, but Brian said he was better off. 

This was the first time Brian had been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get you a dog like Buddy ✌🏻😔


	16. What Do You Want From Me?

The next few days, Roger stayed home. He finally had to go back after a week of avoiding everyone besides his mother, sister, and dog. 

Roger woke up the following week, begging his mum to let him stay home but to no avail, he still had to go to school. Something about already missing a month of school in the first marking period looking bad for college. 

He thought maybe Brian would take pity on him, walk to school himself or even steal Freddie and John. Roger decided that he gets custody of their friends if Brian wanted a nasty friendship divorce. I mean, Roger was friends with Freddie first and John obviously liked Roger better. As a friend, of course!

Roger sighed, throwing on a large sweater and his silver shoes before walking out the door to see not two, but three boys. He nearly went back inside but his mother locked the door behind him. He felt betrayed by his own birth giver! 

"Morning, Rog!" Brian said cheerfully. 

Roger just stared at him, he was acting...happy? Like nothing happened?

He grunted in response, shoving his hands in his pockets. He remembered to pack his inhaler, thank god. 

"Sleep well?" Brian pressed, a neutral look on his face. His eyes weren't even puffy?! He fucking showered!

Roger on the other hand had bloodshot eyes, bags bigger than Freddie's ego, and his hair was crusty as hell from not showering in five or six days. Roger lost count at this point. 

"Like a fucking baby." Roger grumbled, his gaze facing forward. 

"Um... Are we still up for band practice today?" John asked, looking between the two. 

"I am! Are you, Rog?" Brian asked, that arsehole even had the nerve to pretend to be concerned. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Roger sighed. So this is how he's going to play it? Roger clenched his jaw. 

Game. Fucking. On. 

Freddie looked between the two, clearing his throat. "So, remember how my parents are going out of town?" 

Brian nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned that last week, right?"

"Precisely. Well, I decided to throw a party! Lift the spirits a bit!" Freddie nudged the grumpy blond next to him. 

"Will there be booze?" Roger asked, peeking up a little. 

"Is that even a question?" Freddie laughed, wrapping an arm around him. 

"Is that such a good idea? What if we get caught?" Brian frowned. 

"Hmm, then maybe you shouldn't come, Brian." Roger said, picking at his nails. "Can't have you bringing everyone down anyway since you're such a killjoy." He snorted. 

"You know what? I'll be there." Brian said, crossing his arms. "Someone has to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself."

"Oh, how kind of you to care." Roger rolled his eyes. 

"Of course I care. We're best friends, Rog." Brian frowned. 

Roger stopped in his tracks. He couldn't be serious. Game. Over. He shoved Brian into a small alley way and glared at him. 

"No, Brian. You're not my best friend. Freddie's my best friend. John's my best friend. You? God, I don't even want to call you an acquaintance right now!" Rogers voice was rising, his face turning red with anger. "Best friends listen. Best friends forgive. Best friends stay. Tell me, Brian. If you're such an amazing best friend, why'd you leave me? Huh?" He asked, his voice cracking as he shoved the taller boy. 

"Roger-"

"No. Fuck you, Brian. I told you I didn't have feelings for Freddie anymore and you didn't believe me. Freddie hasn't had feelings for me in three years! We're weren't even together back then! Why does it matter?!" Roger felt tears streaming down his face, but this time, they were out of anger. 

"Rog..."

"You want to know why I didn't tell you?! This is why!! You go and you do this!" Roger motioned around them. "You break up with me and then act like nothing happened!!"

Roger wiped his tears roughly, backing Brian up into the brick wall behind him. "Maybe I wasn't perfect the most perfect boyfriend, but at least I never lied about loving you." He spat, gritting his teeth. 

Brian felt his own tears fall down his face as he looked down. "I'm sorry, Roger..."

"It's too late, Brian. You just threw away the best twelve years of your fucking life." Roger said, backing away from him. "Come talk to me when you realize what a piece of shit you've been."

Roger turned to walk away when a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. Roger was ready to scream at him again before a pair of lips were smashed against his. 

Roger shoved him away harshly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How dare you?! You broke up with me, Brian!! You can't just... you can't just play with me like this!!" Roger cried, backing up against the brick wall. "What do you want from me?" His voice was small and fragile. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Brian looked down at him, backing away from him. "I'm sorry..." he tuned and ran out of the alleyway, pushing past Freddie and John. The frustrated singer running after him. 

Roger closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing before walking out and towards the school. 

"Rog?.. Why don't you go home..." John said softly. 

"We need to go to school, Deaky." Roger sighed as the younger boy walked with him. 

"I'm sorry, Rog..." John said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's not your fault, Deaky." Roger smiled a him slightly. "You're too nice, Deaks. You apologize for things that aren't even your fault!"

"Sorry..." he said sheepishly. 

"My point exactly." Roger shook his head, wrapping an arm around the younger boy. "You're too good for us, John. We're all so messed up and you're just... innocent. Mostly."

John blushed a bit at Rogers comments. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Roger said, kicking a rock as they walked towards the school. 

"Shouldn't I be the one comforting you?" John joked, looking over at him. 

"The fact that you didn't run away is comforting enough." Roger gave him a sad smile.

John returned the sad smile as the made their way to the school, only a few minutes late. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
SATURDAY NIGHT

After their fight on Monday, Roger and Brian hadn't spoken a single word to each other. 

Roger was too proud to admit that he was absolutely heartbroken and Brian was too proud to admit that he missed the blond. 

Ever since they met, they'd never spent this long away from each other. Even on family vacations, they'd call each other every night.

But now it's been five days without a single hello. They hadn't even looked at each other. 

"Darling. How long is this going to last?" Freddie sighed, brushing his hair in the mirror. 

"We're broken up. He doesn't love me, Freddie. He said it himself." Roger sighed, sitting on Freddie's bed. "We're not even friends anymore."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Freddie sighed, setting the brush down to look at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Move on, I guess." Roger sighed. "It's not bullshit, Freddie! He's the one that broke up with me!"

"Look, he's coming tonight. Maybe you can make amends." Freddie rolled his eyes. "At least as friends."

"Whatever. We'll see." Roger huffed. "How do I look?"

Freddie looked at him head to toe. The blonds hair was messy as it always was, but it suited him. He was tearing tight black jeans and a floral button up with a few buttons undone and his sparkly pink shoes. He looked very Roger. 

"Like sex on legs." Freddie grinned. "Think Deaky will fall for me dressed like this?"

"If he doesn't, someone will!" Roger grinned, standing up from the bed. "Everything's set up downstairs. People should be coming soon."

"Don't look so nervous, dear! You'll be drunk before you know it! You know I'm right!" Freddie smirked. 

Freddie was wrong. 

Roger was currently sitting on the couch, sandwiched between two couples who were both making out looking absolutely miserable. 

"You look like you want to die." The voice made Roger look up with a small smile. 

"Well, four people are shagging right next to me." Roger chuckled, pushing one of the girl's legs off of him. "Having fun?"

"I don't know what I'm drinking, but I feel really good right now." The boy giggled a bit, his words were slurred. 

"Deaky, are you drunk?" Roger smirked, amusement clear on his face. 

"Hmm, a little." John's face broke out into a drunken grin. "It's so loud! I wanna go outside!"

Roger shook his head with a grin before he looked across the room and saw familiar curls. "Yeah, let's go outside." 

John pulled him by the wrist out to Freddie's backyard, stumbling and sitting down on the step. 

Roger laughed at his clumsiness and took a sip of his own drink. He wanted to get drunk, more than anything, but he knew Freddie was already plastered and John could hardly walk. So here he was, drinking fucking apple juice. 

Someone had to be responsible. 

And also, Roger didn't want to drunk cry in front of everyone again, last time people took pictures and put them all over kid locker. Kind of reputation killer. 

He chuckled a bit when he saw John staring at him. 

"You doing alright there, Deaks?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

"This is my first alcohol." He said, raising his drink. 

"Lightweight." Roger laughed. 

"My first alcohol, ever." John clarified. 

"It's a bit obvious, Deaks. What the hell did Fred give you?" Roger shook his head in amusement, leaning forward to smell the cup and immediately grimacing with a laugh. "Of course it's vodka." 

"Hmm, I like it!" John announced, wobbling a bit and nearly toppling over. 

"Whoa!" Roger grabbed both of his shoulders and steadied him again. "Careful, mate."

"Y-You wanna know a s-secret?..." John whispered loudly at him, the alcohol on his breath making Rogers nose wrinkle. 

"Sure, Deaky." He chuckled. "What's your secret?"

"I like something else too..." His eyes went wide, still wobbling. 

"Let me guess, cheese on toast?" Roger asked, keeping his hands on his shoulders to prevent the younger boy from falling. 

"Well, duh!" John giggled, before going serious again. "But that's not who!"

Roger chuckled. He knew where this was going. He was finally going to admit he likes Freddie!

"Alright, Deaky. Who do you like?" Roger asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"Shhhh," John shushed loudly, looking around. "I'm gonna tell you."

"The suspense is killing me." He deadpanned. 

"He's pretty and he's funny." John hinted, leaning closer. 

"Freddie?" Roger asked with a grin.

"No, silly!" John slurred, laughing loudly. "It's...you!" He giggled, poking the blonds nose.

Rogers face fell, he took his hands off the other boys shoulder as is he were burned. "Deaky, I-"

John fell forward, crashing his lips to Rogers. The younger boy grabbed him by the collar and kissed him sloppily. 

Rogers eyes widened, he shoved the brown-haired boy off of him and stood up quickly. "John! What the hell?!" He was breathing quickly as he looked down at the confused boy who didn't even register what just happened. 

Running a shaking hand over his face, he looked over to the window and saw none other than Brian staring back in shock. 

'Join the fucking club.' He thought, leaning down to pick John up. 

"You're heavy, John. Help out a bit!" He hissed. 

"You don't love me?..." the younger boy raised glassy eyes to Rogers. 

"John, please. I don't want to talk about this right now. You're drunk. You shouldn't have kissed me." Roger explained calmly, though he felt the exact opposite. 

John's bottom lip trembled before the younger boy became a dead weight in his arms, nearly bringing the blond to the ground. 

John blacked out. 

Suddenly, John's weight evened out. Roger lifted his gaze to be met with confused hazel eyes. 

"We can put him in Freddie's bed. Fred's passed out in there too." The soft voice coursed through Rogers body. It felt like an instant high after being clean for so long. Not that he'd know too much about drugs, that is. 

"Y-Yeah. Good idea." Roger swallowed, helping him carry the drunken mess of John Deacon inside and up to Freddie's bedroom. 

They looked around as everyone began leaving as two of the three hosts were passed out and the third -surprisingly- wasn't drinking. 

After laying him down, they left the room and shut the door. The silence was deafening as they stood, not looking at each other. 

"He told me he likes me..." Roger said quietly, not daring to look up. "Then he kissed me. God, I thought he liked Freddie."

"I thought that too, if I'm being honest." Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not your fault. He's drunk, he'll be mortified in the morning."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Roger pressed his back against the wall, covering his face with his hands. "I already lost you and now I'm going to lose John and I-"

"You didn't lose me, Rog. I'm right here." Brian said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Roger dropped his hands from his face and looked into the other boys eyes. "But you hate me. And that's worse than...than anything."

"Rog, if there's one thing that I know for sure, it's that I could never hate you." He sighed. "I can be angry at you, but even then, not for long."

Roger closed his eyes tightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He couldn't cry again. He's cried too much lately. 

"I don't hate you. Not even slightly." Brian said, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Roger, look at me. Please."

Roger opened his eyes slowly to see tear filled hazel eyes staring back. Whenever Brian cried, which usually only happened during his depressive episodes, his eyes looked more green. Like shining emeralds, they were always beautiful. 

"I miss you." He choked out. "I miss my best friend."

"What do you want from me, Bri?" Rogers voice wavered as he shook his head. "Because one day you want me, the next you break up with me, then you want to be friends, and then you don't. You're fucking with my head, Brian. I-I can't take anymore." Roger said, biting the inside of his cheeks to stop from crying. 

"I..." Brian sighed, dropping the hand from his shoulder. 

"You don't know. Typical." Roger said, rubbing his eyes harshly. "I'm going home." 

And with that, he left the guitarist alone in the hallway. 

Brian closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door. What's wrong with him?! Everything he did hurt Roger. He had to fix this. 

'But how?' He thought sadly. 

He sighed to himself before waking home. He looked at the stars, but they just seemed dim. The moon was plain and dull. 

Everything was wrong. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger opened the front door, closing it with a sigh. 

"I thought you were staying at Freddie's?" A small voice came from the lounge. 

Roger smiled a bit and went over to his sister. "Him and John got super drunk so I left."

"You didn't drink?" Clare asked, lifting her head from the pillow with a yawn. 

"No, I didn't." Roger sighed, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. 

"You saw Brian tonight, didn't you?" Clare frowned up at him. 

"Yeah." He hung his head, closing his eyes. "I miss him... but, he keeps messing with my head. He doesn't know what he wants." 

"Well, he's stupid." Clare crossed her arms. 

"He's not. You know he's not." Roger sighed softly, leaning back into the couch. "Can you blame him? I mean, I'm not much of a catch. I'm just some screwed up kid." He took a shaky breath. "My own father hates my guts. Why should Brian be any different?"

"Because dad's a pathetic piece of shit, Roger. He's an abusive drunk. None of that's your fault." She said, crossing her arms. "You're more than you think you are, Rog. If Brian can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you."

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve him, Clare! I lied to him!" Roger frowned, covering his face with his hands. 

"You didn't lie, Roger. You didn't tell him about a relationship that was years ago and didn't work out. You apologized for keeping it from him. If he doesn't forgive you, it's his loss." Clare sighed, moving to hug her brother. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Please."

Roger sunk into the hug, hugging her back tightly. "You're too mature for an eleven year old." He joked. 

"Maybe you were just an immature eleven year old." She cracked a smile. 

"You know I was." He laughed. "Okay, go to bed. It's like three am!"

"You're still awake!" She argued, crossing her arms. 

"I'm older." He stuck his tongue out at her, scooping her up. "Imma get your ass to bed before mum yells at us."

Clare laughed loudly, hitting his back in protest. "How the hell can you lift me, noodle arms?!"

"I'll throw you, you little shit!" He laughed, running up the stairs and dropping her in her bed. 

"Thanks for the ride." Clare shot him finger guns. 

Roger shook his head. "Lame ass."

"Stop talking about yourself, twat." She giggled to herself, pulling the blankets over her head. "Goodnight!"

"Night, twit." He laughed, shutting the door and going to his own room and collapsing on his bed. 

He hated being alone. When he was alone his thoughts haunted him. Everything he tried to forget came crashing down on him. 

John kissed him. John...liked him? Why would someone as sweet and innocent as John like such a fuck up? It made nod sense! Freddie was clearly the better option. Brian too. What did Roger have to offer?

He sighed and turned on his mother old record player she'd given to him after she got herself a radio. He liked records better, they felt more raw. 

Roger swallowed when another crash of thunder shook his room. It was one of the downfalls of living in England and being afraid of thunderstorms. Rain, he didn't mind. It was calming. Thunderbolts and lightning? Very very frightening to him. 

The teen quickly changed into some pajamas, making a note to call Freddie and John in the morning to check on their, likely severe, hangovers. 

He was glad he didn't drink tonight. He does stupid stuff when he's drunk. Who knows if he would've still pushed John away? He couldn't do that to Freddie, he knows how much the older boy likes him. 

With a heavy sigh, he crawled into bed and hid under the covers as the thunder got louder. He let out a small whimper before falling into a pit of sorrow.

He hardly knew the direct reason he was crying. His mother told him yesterday that his father was set to be released from jail after only a month because the judge ruled it 'discipline, not abuse', one of his best friends just kissed him, and his best friend slash boyfriend humped him, dumped him and left him to die. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but Roger didn't care. 

He needed to get away. He couldn't stay here. His father would come back and the mere thought terrified him. He didn't want to leave his mother or sister. He didn't want to leave Freddie or John. And he especially, despite it all, want to leave Brian. 

But what choice did he have?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~The Following Morning~

Winifred spent the morning making a large breakfast. Clare told her that Roger came home last night rather upset and down about himself and she wanted to cheer him up, so she asked her mother if she could help make breakfast for the sad boy. 

Finished up, she turned to her daughter and had her set the table. 

"Clare, can you get wake him? He usually doesn't sleep in this late." She tsked, cleaning up the kitchen. 

"Okay, mum." Clare grinned, running upstairs. They made Rogers favorite, so she hoped it'll improve his mood a bit.

"Roggie! Wake up!" She called into his room. "Rog, it's nearly noon! Get up!" She made her way over to the bed and found it was empty. An uneasy feeling twisted in her stomach as she ran down stairs.

"Mum! Rogers not in his room!" Clare yelled, her eyes wide with fear. 

Winifred dropped the plate into the sink, not caring that it shattered before running upstairs and checking every room. 

There was no sign of Roger. 

Quickly, Clare went to the phone and called the Bulsaras. 

"Hello?..." a tired voice came over the phone. 

"Freddie. Is Roger there?" She asked frantically. 

"What? No, darling. I think he went home. Why?" He yawned followed by a small groan. 

"He's not in his room! He's not home!" She cried, hanging up and calling the Mays house. Maybe Roger snuck out to talk to Brian finally. 

"Hello?" Brian soft voice came over the phone. Clare kind of wanted to shave his head in revenge, but now was not the time. 

"Brian. Is Roger there?" Clare's voice was shaking along with her whole body. 

"No, I haven't seen him since the party last night. Why? Is everything okay?" His voice was filled with concern. 

"H-He's missing. He's not in his room and he's not at Freddie's!" Clare cried, tears streaming down her face. 

"I'll be right over." Brian said quickly before the line went dead. 

Winifred came downstairs slowly, tears streaming down her face. 

"I found a note..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this chapter out and the ending was happy and then went and made it sad


	17. He’s Leaving Home

Hands shook, tears fell, a million thoughts ran through each head. They sat in the Taylor's lounge. Three teenage boys, a young girl, and a heartbroken mother as the police questioned each one.

Winifred answered each question, her voice breaking and cracking before they nodded, saying they had all the needed. They left with a promise to call if they found anything. She held the few pieces of paper in her shaking hand.

_Mum,_

_By the time you're reading this, I've left. This wasn't an easy decision and I'm sorry for causing you any pain. This is just what I need to do. I needed to get away. I needed to runaway._

_I want to start off saying I'm sorry. For everything. For not being a good son. For disappointing you. For running away like a scared little boy. I guess that's what I am, huh? I always thought I'd be something more... I guess not._

_Tell Buddy I'll miss him. Even when he pulls too hard and makes me eat shit. (Sorry for cursing mum)_

_I'll miss you. I'll miss you a lot. But without me, dad won't come try to hurt you or Clare. He hates me, not you. I can't stand to stay and watch you get hurt. I can't stand to be the reason for it. I hope you can forgive me, mum. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be okay, mum, just like you'll be okay._

_I love you always,_

_Roger.'_

Winifred stared down at the paper, her tears joining the tear stains left by her son. Her son who is gone. Her son who felt so much pain that he had to run away.

Her baby boy was gone. She closed her eyes as sobs broke through her body.

"Clare, this one's for you..." she said tearfully, handing the small girl the letter.

' _Clare,_

_I know you're pissed and I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you, know that. You're better off without me. I'm -fucked- or, messed up (sorry) and you deserve someone so much better to be an influence on you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the brother you deserve. I know you'll grow up and do the most amazing things. Ill miss you, sis._

_I love you, Clare bear,_

_Roger'_

Clare threw herself into her mothers arms, sobbing violently into the woman's chest.

"H-He can't be gone... He has to come back! He has to!!" The young girl cried, clinging to her mother like a toddler.

"Shh, I know, baby. We'll find him, okay? We'll bring him home." Her mother soothed, hardly keeping herself together.

"Freddie, John. Here's yours." She said softly, handing the boys the letter.

_Freddie and Deaky,_

_Yes, your note is combined, I don't have much time before I have to go. Suck it up, don't be babies._

_First of all, Deaky. God, Deaky. I'm so sorry. You told me how you felt and I just can't imagine why you'd like me. You're so much better. You deserve so much better. Remember that. And don't let Freddie boss you around! I love you, mate. You were always great to be around._

_Freddie... I know you're probably thinking of a thousand different ways to kick my ass for leaving and not thinking things through, but I did. I thought about it for a while. You might miss me at first, but soon you'll forget about me. You have Brian and Deaky. You'll be happier without me. But thanks for being there for me all those times. You were a wonderful friend. I love you, Freddie._

_Thank you both for being the greatest friends I could ask for,_

_Rog'_

The two boys held onto one another, crying on each other's shoulder.

"I should've been a better friend..." Freddie said quietly. "I hardly paid attention to him yesterday!! God, what if that's the last time I ever see him?!" Freddie buried his face in John shoulder, who just cried silently as he tried to comfort the other boy.

"Brian, dear... Last one is yours..." Winifred handed the last letter to the teen, who carefully opened it as if it would crumble at the touch.

' _Brian,_

_I don't know how to start. Or where, really. Nothing I'm thinking of is good enough to write to you. I know you're probably tired of me saying this- but I'm sorry. I'm sorry about keeping things from you. I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend, for not being a good best friend._

_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, Bri. And I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted. I tried to be, I promise I did. But I failed and for that, I'm so sorry._

_But I don't want to just say sorry. I've said that enough, don't you think? Now I want to say thank you._

_Thank you for being my best friend. For being my soul brother. Thank you for your comfort, your care, and all the love you've shown me over the past twelve years. I didn't deserve it, not a single second of it._

_Thank you for all the adventures, Bri. It was a hell of a ride. I'll never forget the moments we had together. I'll never forget you._

_Good luck with your astronautphyical. (I can't fucking spell it >:() You'll be a good astronomy physical person, I just know it. You were always so smart. The complete opposite of myself, really._

_But you were right in a sense, with what you said. You're better off without me. You'll find someone so much better, who will love you and never hide things. Someone who deserves you._

_But I hope you'll never forget that I love you. I always will. Until my dying day, I'll love you. That's a guarantee._

_So, thank you for being my first best friend, my first partner in crime, and finally, my first (and only) love._

_I hope one day you'll forgive me for all I've done._

_Goodbye, Bri._

_Thank you for the memories,_

_Your Roger_

_P.S.- I remembered my inhaler :)'_

Brian stared down at the paper, reading through it time after time as his breathing quickened. He shook his head harshly before dropping his head and crying.

"I pushed him away... I told him he was better off and h-he thought I meant..." Brian covered his face and sobbed.

Winifred wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling him close. "It's okay, Brian... Everything will be fine."

"I-I just hope he's safe..." Brian said softly. "S-Safe and warm somewhere..."

"We all do, darling..." Freddie spoke quietly. "We all do..."

They sat in silence, watching the phone with tear filled eyes.

Watching.

Wondering.

Waiting.

It's all they could do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_ROGERS P.O.V._ **

**_4 am_ **

He should've brought a coat. Rather, a bigger coat. The rain quickly soaked through the fabric of his jacket, sending chills down his spine as his t-shirt became damp. It was fucking freezing for it being late September.

Biting his lip, he looked behind him. The only place he'd ever known. Truro wasn't the most extravagant place, but...it was home. But it wasn't his home anymore.

"I should turn back... They'd never know... I could tear up the letters, burn them." Warm tears mixed with the cool rain as he gripped the handle bars of his bicycle.

The only thought in his mind was his Brian.

How would he react? Would he care?

His mother would be heartbroken. His sister too. But they'd be safe. His father only hit his mother when she defended him. His father drank because of him. He caused problems. He was a problem.

But now, he wasn't their problem anymore.

He turned his back on his hometown. On his friends. His family. Brian.

It was a long road ahead of him, but everything would be okay. His friends would move on. His family could be happy.

By sunrise, Roger boarded the first train to London.

Swirls of orange and pink filled the sky, replacing the black span of nothingness that fell over the runaway. Roger wondered if Brian was watching the sunrise as well.

He let his eyes close as he pulled the purple jacket tighter on himself. He fell asleep, before he was woken up by someone sitting next to him.

'For fucks sake, there's empty seats everywhere and they choose one next to me?!' Roger furrowed eyebrows.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing on a train all alone?" A deep voice filled Rogers ears, causing the blonds eyes to snap open and look at him.

"Please, leave me alone." He rasped, backing away in his seat.

The man gave him a smirk. "Pretty boy." He cooed, reaching to stroke the blonds cheek.

Tears immediately filled his eyes and he backed away. "Don't touch me!!" He yelled, looking around to see the empty train car.

"I just want to have a little fun." The man breathed, grabbing him harshly and leaned in-

Roger jolted awake with a small gasp, tears rolling down his cheeks, looking around the train car to see various people sitting around.

"Calm down, kid." The person next to him muttered. "Quit crying. What? Need your mummy?" The stranger mocked.

Roger wiped his cheeks, curling up in the corner of his seat and muttering a quick apology.

It was just a nightmare.

He sighed, curling tighter into himself, more so for warmth than anything else.

He really needed a hug right about now.

After five hours, he reached his stop. He grabbed his bag and stepped over the angry stranger, purposefully stomping on her foot as she cried out in pain.

"What? Need your mummy?" Roger glared, turning and rushing out the doors onto the platform.

It's too late to turn back now, despite the gnawing feeling of guilt and fear in the pit of his stomach.

It was a sunny morning, in spite of it all. His close had dried and it wasn't too cold outside. He made his way through the crowd, not knowing where he was going.

"Watch it, kid." _Push_.

"Move out of the way!" _Shove_.

Roger shook his head, looking around at the people with scared eyes. He was truly alone.

"Are you lost?"

He turned around to see an older woman with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know." He swallowed his fears. This is what he wanted, no, needed.

"You seem lost. Do you know where your parents are?" She asked, pulling him off the side and out of the crowd.

"I...I haven't got any." Roger spoke quietly, biting his lip to control the tears forming in his eyes. Hadn't he cried enough?

"How old are you?" She seemed nice, Roger decided.

"I'm sixteen." He said, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Oh my, look at you. You look just like a doll." She smiled a creepy smile, reaching up to touch his face.

Roger flinched, backing away from her touch.

"Don't touch me." He said, his back hitting the wall.

"You have such a pretty face." She smiled, her features were innocent and maybe she was too. "Let me take you home. I can take care of you."

"No." Roger said, furrowing his eyebrows at her before scampering off. He heard her yelling after him. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he knew it wasn't good.

This was a bad idea.

This was a _mistake_.

Brian's words filled his head again as he ran down the sidewalk. He passed so many faces. Some homeless, but not by choice. Unlike himself.

His arm was grasped by someone, he felt it and he pulled away as hard as he could. He continued running until he found a small bridge and took shelter under it.

This wasn't a good day, if that wasn't obvious enough.

Slowly but surely, he felt himself drifting off. He wasn't safe, and he didn't feel safe. But he couldn't bring himself to care as he heavy eyes fell shut, only to open again in the late evening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

• **_Two Weeks Later •_**

**_Truro_ **

"Mrs. Taylor, I told you. We haven't gotten any leads. We've look over the whole town. Put posters out. There's been nothing." The officer said calmly, though his eyes showed a spark of annoyance.

"He's not going to be in town! He's not stupid! I want it put all over the damn country! I want it aired on the news! That's my son!" She yelled, hands from her daughter and Freddie pressed to her shoulder for comfort.

"He would've left Truro. He...He always liked London. He wants to move there after school." Brian said softly,

"We'll put out a country wide search, but... Mrs. Taylor, by the looks of those notes, he might've-"

"He didn't." She hissed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "He wouldn't."

"You should be prepared for the worst." He said gently. "I'm very sorry, ma'am." He tipped his hat before walking to the door. "We'll put in a request for a spot on the local London news and radio stations. We're going to do everything we can to find your son."

"Thank you..." She sniffled, nodding her head.

The officer nodded before leaving the house.

Brian dropped himself onto the sofa, his hands pulling at his hair as he thought about the worst case scenario.

"We'll find him, Bri." John said, sitting beside his friend.

"I-I miss him." Brian's hands shook as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't be dead. He just...couldn't be.

After a few days of waiting, pictures of the blond were scattered about the country. Ever telephone pole, bulletin board, and every wall was plastered with the smiling face of Roger Taylor.

His name was on the radio, his face on the news.

But they only heard silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_• One Month Later •_ **

**_London_ **

_Hunger_.

He was plagued with hunger.

He'd been so good for the past two weeks, saving the little money he had, until last night.

_"What's in the bag, kid?" A large man approached him, glowering down at the small teen who was just nursing a bottle of water._

_"Uh, just school books. Nothing else." He replied, pushing himself off the wall. This guy wasn't good news, it wasn't hard to see that._

_"Give me your money." The man stepped closer, one hand was in his pocket. Fuck._

_"I-I don't have any..." Roger turned and began walking away. Maybe he'd believe him._

_Until he heard a click and felt cold metal on the side of his head._

_"I think you do, pretty boy." The man sneered. "I'll give you five seconds."_

_He didn't want to die._

_"Five."_

_Surely, this guy was bluffing._

_"Four."_

_Maybe this was another nightmare._

_"Three."_

_How would he survive with no money?_

_"Two."_

_Why would he even want to live on at this point?_

_"One."_

_Brian._

_Roger quickly put all the money he had in the mans hand._

_"Here, just... just leave me alone." Roger said, closing his eyes tightly._

_"Pleasure doing business with you, kid." The man gave a harsh laugh before slamming the gun against the blonds head._

_Everything went black._

_He woke up alone in the same spot he got mugged. He was slumped against the wall and his head was throbbing as blood poured down his cheek. People walked by without even sparing a second glance._

_He never felt so alone._

Now here he was, under the bridge that had a stench of piss, shit, and vomit. He could see a few homeless people a bit away from him huddled around a fire.

He wished he had a fire.

With a groan, he pushed himself off the ground. His head was spinning and his cheek burned from the gash the gun left.

At least he hadn't been shot.

He pulled his coat around him tighter and walked back up to the street.

He didn't want to beg.

He didn't want to steal.

But he didn't want to die.

He put his hands in his pockets as the cold made him shiver. Maybe he could sit in a shop to keep warm.

No, he couldn't. He'd tried several times. He got kicked out. Sometimes verbally, sometimes physically.

He walked down the street, his face blank as people stared at him. He was just a kid. How'd he end up like this? They never cared enough to ask. But that was fine, he wasn't interested in talking.

He just wanted some fucking food.

So he watched. He waited. And he went for it.

He felt guilty, of course, but he had to do it. He saw the young woman put the carryout bag on the table as she went through her purse. She looked like a nice girl, she didn't deserve this.

He went for it. And he almost got it, until she looked at him and smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a small frown pulling at her lips when she saw the state he was in.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I was just... I'm sorry." He shook his head, tears stinging in his eyes.

She followed his eyes to the bag of food on the small table and smiled a bit. "You're hungry?"

"J-Just a little." He lied, a loud growl echoing from his stomach sold him out.

The young woman thought for a moment before handing the bag to him.

"I-I can't take this..." he looked in her eyes and she smiled with a nod.

"You need it more than I do." She said, pushing the bag into his hands. "Good luck, uh, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Roger." He said, a small smile coming to his face.

"It was nice meeting you, Roger. I'm Dominique." She smiled softly at him. "I hope things get better for you."

Roger smiled shyly at her. "Thank you. It means a lot. Really."

"Of course. Be careful out there." She said before getting in her car. "Bye, Roger."

Roger gave her a small wave, gripping the bag tightly before disappearing into a small alleyway.

He heaved a large sigh and ate half the food quickly, taking a small sip of his water before putting the rest in his bag.

He felt warmer than he had in two weeks. She was nice to him. She helped him.

Her voice was soft, just like Brian's.

_Brian_.

He leaned his head against the gritty surface of the brick building. No matter what, his mind always drifted to the older boy.

He must be so disappointed in him for running. Perhaps he's relieved. He'd never know.

Roger carefully pulled out the photo album and opened it. The first thing he saw was an old school picture from years ago, beside it, Brian. A splash of water fell on the page. Roger didn't even realize he was crying.

He turned the page and his eyes fell on a picture of two eight year olds, grinning widely with their arms wrapped around each other tightly as they sat on the beach with sand covering their happy faces.

He remembered that day, clear as rain as he fingertips ran over the shiny film of the photo.

_Roger begged for weeks for his parents to let him bring Brian on holiday with them._

_"Mummy, I can't survive a week without him! He'll forget me! Please!!" Roger pleaded, a hand full of flowers he picked from the park._

_Winifred smiles and shook her head. "Alright, alright. You can bring Brian." She took the flowers. "Thank you, darling." She kissed the top of his head before he ran out the door and down the street._

_"Bri! Bri! My mum said you can come!" He called, running into the house._

_"Roger!! Shoes!!" Ruth yelled, pointing at his feet with an angry expression on her face._

_"Sorry, Mrs. May!" He grinned up at her and threw his shoes off before running up to Brian's room. "Bri! Did you hear me?"_

_"Your mum said yes?" The taller boy smiled, jumping off the bed when the blond nodded his head._

_"It's gonna be so much fun! We're going to the beach!" Roger grinned, grabbing his hand. "Pack, pack! Your dad already said yes!"_

_The curly haired boy laughed and began packing quickly._

_Before they knew it, they were at the beach. Rogers mother was putting sunscreen on his toddler sister, smiling over at the two boys making a sandcastle._

_"I'm gonna live in a big house like a castle one day!" Roger announced, putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece._

_"Can I live with you? You'll get lonely in a house that big all by yourself!" Brian smiled, putting a small shell as the door._

_"Well, Brian, when you're older, you'll probably have wives! Wouldn't you want to live with them?" Winifred smiled over at them._

_Roger shook his head with a scrunched up nose. "I don't want a wife, I only want Bri!" He announced, hands in his hips._

_"Yeah, I don't want a wife either!" Brian grinned, tackling the blond in a hug. "We'll be best friends forever! We don't need wives!"_

_"You got sand in my hair!" The blond giggled, hugging him back._

_"We're gonna be best friends forever. Aren't we, Rog?" Brian smiled, his arms still wrapped around his friend._

_"Yeah, forever." The smaller boy said, hugging him tighter._

_"Smile, boys!" Winifred said, snapping a picture when the children turned their heads to grin at the camera_.

He wiped his face of all the tears and stood up from the alleyway as he put the photo album away.

His heart was on the ground, stomped to nothing but mush. He'd been mugged, manhandled, and nearly murdered several times.

He just wanted to go home.

Running a hand over his face, he walked out from the alleyway and passed a small electronic shop. He paused as the news came on.

"Police are still in search of sixteen year old, Roger Taylor of Truro, England. Our description is a blond male, sixteen years of age, about five foot-six inches, weighing around 55 kilos." The news anchor said, his voice monotonous.

"Oh, fuck..." Roger swallowed, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

"And here we have a picture, courtesy of his mother." He said before a picture of him and his mother flashed on the screen.

"Any information is appreciated. Thank you. Now to the weather." The man droned on.

Roger blinked at the screen, glued to the ground. They were actually looking for him?

"Hey, aren't you that kid?" He heard a voice behind him.

"Yeah. I am."


	18. Come Back To Me

**London**

His blood ran cold. Ice filled his lungs as people all stared at him. They heard the news. They saw the picture. They all knew.

Roger swallowed, backing out of the crowd and ran straight for the bridge. Under the bridge, he was safe. At least from the crowds of people. He didn't even want to think about what kinds of diseases lingered on under that old thing.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is- hey! Are you guys cooking hotdogs down there?" He looked over to the group of homeless people that sat at the other side of the bridge.

"Squirrel!!" A man yelled back. "Want some?!"

Roger crinkled his nose and shook his head. "Uh, I'll pass, thanks!" Where did they get a squirrel from anyway? Or rather, how? Poor squirrel. Brian would feel so bad for the small animal. Plus he was hungry, but not that hungry.

Where was he? Oh yeah. This was bad.

He sat down with a heavy sigh. He was definitely fucked in the worst of ways.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. They wouldn't find him under here.

Is that what he really wanted? His stomach churned at the thought.

Maybe he wanted to be found.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Truro**

"Multiple calls? From where? London?! That's five hours away..." Winifred was pacing the floor as the four children watched her. "Do they know where? Who? Dominique? I don't know a Dominique. Oh! She said she found him? And she called in? Yes, I know! Where in London?!"

Brian bit his lip. He knew the blond was alive, that filled him with a great sense of relief.

"He's in London, one of the less...safe parts." Winifred swallowed. "Apparently a girl saw he fit the description, after giving him some food and asking his name she saw the news report and called."

Clare looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Are we going to go get him?"

"Yes, honey. We're going. The police are already searching the area." Winifred said, pulling her daughter in close. "Boys, you're welcome to come if you'd like."

"I'm coming." Brian said with a nod.

"Deaky, you and I should stay behind. We don't want to overwhelm him." Freddie said, swallowing the lump in his throat while the younger boy nodded.

Until now, they didn't know if he was dead or alive. They just hoped he was okay, but from the sounds of it, he wasn't doing too well.

"Clare, Brian, get in the car please." Winifred said softly, putting her coat on. They both nodded quickly, running out to the car.

"Boys... You can stay here if you'd like to. We won't be home until tomorrow likely." Winifred kissed both of their heads. "Thank you for staying."

The two boys nodded with small smiles as the older woman left the house.

They watched from the window as the car pulled away, hoping that when it returned, their friend would be with them.

Roger would be home. He'd be safe. That's all they could hope for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**London**

**Five Hours Later**

Roger ate the last bit of his food before sunset and his water was drained soon after. He sighed as his stomach growled again. He felt his ribs and bit his lip when he noticed how they protrude.

He curled himself up into a ball and cried quietly. The men across the bridge were violent and he'd been on their bad side many times, he didn't want to be tonight.

The late autumn winds chilled his spine as he curled up tighter. He finally gave up on sleeping when he heard singing coming from the homeless group. They were high again and just making what sounded like the mating calls of whales.

Fucking crackheads.

Roger sat up to look at them as they danced around their fire, which was in a metal trash bin.

He never expected to be jealous of crackheads before, but here he was. Wishing he had the fire, but he just had a thin purple jacket.

"For fucks sake..." he grumbled, covering his ears as police sirens parked on the bridge. They were probably there for the crackheads anyway.

Roger closed his eyes tightly, just trying to get some sleep while it was still dark.

"Mr. Taylor?" A gruff voice filled his ears, he held his breath as he slowly lifted his head.

Taking a deep breath, he met the eyes of the man standing above him. He was wearing a police uniform, shit.

"It's not illegal to sleep under bridges. I know my rights." Roger said quietly, sitting up from his position.

"You're not in trouble." The older man chuckled a bit. "We need you to come with us. Now, don't put up a fight. We don't want to have to use handcuffs."

Roger sighed, looking off at the homeless people dancing and laughing at him. They were shouting mocking things about how 'the fuzz is gonna get you, pretty boy!'. Did he really want to end up like that?

"Okay. I'll come." He stood up shakily as the officer led him to the police car. The feeling of heat on his body was enough to nearly send him to tears.

"Warm enough?" The man asked, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"It feels amazing..." Roger sighed, sinking into the seat.

"I'm officer Keyser, by the way." He said, glancing back again as they pulled into the station.

Roger swallowed with a nod, wringing his hands together.

"You're not in trouble, Roger. We just... Your family wants you home." He said, parking the car and turning around to look at him.

"I..." Roger sniffled a little and nodded. Did he want to go home? Why would they still want him, anyway?

"Your mother's been calling the police everyday for a month. They miss you, kid. Even if you think they don't, they do." His words were soft spoken, yet they through him like a dull, hot knife.

He hurt them. The people he loved had been hurt by him.

Roger felt his bottom lip begin to tremble as tears threatened to spill. He wrapped his arms around himself for comfort.

"A-Are they here?" His voice was small and even more raspy than before. He hardly recognized the sound.

"They're inside, yes." Keyser said, unlocking the doors. "Are you ready?"

Roger shook his head, covering his face as his entire body trembled. How could he face them now? He was too skinny, covered in dirt (and a little blood too), and the gash on his cheek was more than noticeable. Also the fact that he decided to go and fuck off for a month, leaving no more than a letter.

"They'll hate me..." He rasped, his sunken blue eyes peered up at the officer.

"Impossible. No one would put up a thousand posters everywhere, force news stations to air the case, and call every police station in the tristate area for someone they hated." Keyser sighed, reaching to put a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Look, I know you've been through a lot. I see you haven't had it easy. But running away doesn't fix things. It only hurts the people you leave behind."

Roger stayed silent for a while, the words resonated with him. He was nervous about seeing them again. Hell, he didn't even know who 'they' were inside. His mother and sister? Most likely. Brian wouldn't come. He wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said softly, his shaking hand reaching for the handle before carefully pulling it and stepping out of the car onto shaking legs.

He caught his reflection in the tinted windows of the car. His cheeks were hollowed out, causing his cheekbones to seem sharp rather than soft and feminine as they were before. His eyes were dull and sunken in, one was tinged purple from a small bruise he got after trying to steal food from a restaurant. Roger has never seen his face so thin and pale, his rosy cheeks were now white and ghostly. He brought his hand to his face as his fingertips grazed the long gash on his cheek, smears dried blood still remained around the cut.

"Let's get you inside, it's cold." The police officer put his hands on his shoulders as he led him to the doors. "Just remember, everything is going to be alright."

Roger gave a small nod as the glass door opened in front of him. His wobbly legs led him into the police station as he kept his eyes on his feet.

_Shame_.

He felt ashamed of himself. Maybe he should've fought the police officer. He could still run. Hop back on the train and go to Wales or something. No, he doesn't have any money. He could run to Wales. Good idea.

The officer must be some kind of mind reader, because his grip on the young boys shoulders tightened and he was pushed forward into the building.

"Through these doors." He said, pausing in front of a metal door.

Excuse him for feeling uneasy. He was addicted to crime shows. Nothing good comes from behind the metal doors!

"They...they're uh...they're a bit scary..." Roger muttered, shifting on his feet.

The officer laughed, amused at the blonds uneasiness.

"This isn't like on the telly, Roger. Nothing bad is going to happen." He reassured the nervous teen.

"That's exactly what they say when they're about to get you." Roger argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're paranoid. And you're stalling." Keyser cocked an eyebrow as the teen sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I trust you...kinda." Roger looked the cop up and down. Huh, he kinda looked like British version of Tom Hanks, but taller and more buff.

"That's reasonable. Let's go in, alright. Rip the plaster off." He gave him a small smile.

"I'm not wearing any plasters, I'd like one for my cheek if you have one to spare." Roger said, pulling at his coat. The room felt hot, maybe it was just him.

"I'll fetch you one when you go through the door." He crossed his arms and sighed. Why were they even having this fight?

"I was going to anyway, but now you owe me a plaster." Roger said, pointing to his cheek. "And an alcohol wipe if that's not too inconve-"

"Fine, fine. Whatever it takes." The officer put his hand on the knob and slowly began to twist it as the blond hid behind the larger man.

Roger could hear the chairs slide against the floor as a few people stood up. His stomach knotted as he tried to peak over the mans shoulder. Fucking tall people. What was he? Seven feet tall? Roger couldn't even see the top of his shoulder!

"D-Did you find anything? Did you find him?" His mothers tearful voice reached his ears, hitting him like a punch to the gut.

"Yes, ma'am, we-"

"Well, where is he?!" Winifred asked frantically. "Did he run? Oh god..." She let out a soft sob, which was followed by another high pitched sob from someone else. _Clare_.

"No, we brought him in. He's okay, just..." Roger felt a hand push him back a bit. He felt like a puppy being pushed away.

"He's been through a lot. Just... brace yourselves."

He knew he lost weight and was a little dirty, but damn, rude. The homeless people called him pretty...

"Roger, you can come in now." The officer said over his shoulder.

Roger swallowed, trying to fix his hair and getting his hand stuck. "Oh for fucks sake!" He growled in annoyance as he tried to get his hand unstuck.

"Roger, they can hear you." The officer warned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Givemeafuckingmoment." Roger muttered, pulling his hand out painfully.

"Any day now, Mr. Taylor." He sighed, tapping his foot.

"Alright, alright." The blond sighed, stepping forward.

"Right through here." The officer motioned to the door, causing the blond to roll his eyes. Where else would he go in?

Rogers eyes were glued to the ground as he stepped into the small room. Before he could even look up, a pair of arms were around him, squeezing the air from his lungs.

Officer Keyser gave a quick nod and excused himself quietly before slipping out of the room.

"Roger, oh my god, baby..." His mother sobbed into his neck and he found himself crumbling to dust in her arms.

"Mum, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He cried, his eyes closed tightly as tears fell into his mother's hair.

The older woman pulled away, cupping her hands over his cheeks and looking into his teary eyes with her own.

"I love you so much, baby. I'm sorry that I-I ever did anything to make you feel like you had to run away. I'm so sorry, honey..." She said softly, small sobs falling from her lips as he shook his head.

"It's not your fault, mum..." He rasped, pulling her in for another hug. It'd been so long since he had comfort and god knows he needed it.

"W-We can talk about this more at home, Roger. I-I just want to understand better, but that can wait." Winifred said, stroking the filthy blond strands.

The blond nodded softly as she pulled away. The comfort was back before he knew it, because within seconds, another pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Don't ever leave me again, Roggie..." His sister sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "I-I was so scared, I-I thought you were dead!" Her cries were louder as the older boy held her tightly, tears streaming down his dirt covered cheeks.

"I won't, I won't..." He soothed into her hair, a sob of his own escaping his lips.

Soon, Winifred joined in on the hug. For a while, they held each other in silence, only the sound of shaky breathing emitting through the room.

They hardly noticed when the door opened and shut.

"Roger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried finishing this earlier, but I spent my day playing piano for children and getting physically assaulted by my brother🤟🏻
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger! (Not really tho 😈)  
> The next chapter will be out tomorrow at some point, so don't you fret!


	19. All These Things That I’ve Done

"Roger?"

Winifred and Clare took a step back away from him, unwrapping their arms from the frail boy before slipping out the door to give them some privacy. 

Roger stood, shaking with his back to the door, the thought of turning out had his stomach in uncomfortable knots.

"Roger... Please... Look at me." 

Roger slowly turned around keeping his eyes glued to the ground. He expected to be yelled at. Screamed at. Slapped, punched, kicked. Something! But nothing came. He took a shaky breath and looked up. 

There he was, standing there in all his glory. Soft hazel eyes once filled with wonderment and curiosity were now filled with tears and confusion. The taller boy took a cautious step towards the blond, reaching a hesitant hand to his cheek. 

Roger flinched, closing his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact that never came. Rather, he nearly melted into the gentle touch of the hand cupping his cheek. 

He opened his eyes and was met with a shaking smile. Tears fell down the taller boys face as he dropped his hand and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Roger felt himself tense up, his arms still at his sides. 

"I was wrong, Rog." Brian spoke softly into his hair, holding him tighter. "I was so wrong and I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. A jealous, stupid, absolute twat." His shoulders shook as he cried. 

Roger sniffled quietly, burying his face into the all too familiar chest as he threw his arms around the lanky boy. He couldn't speak, he knew it would only come out as a sob or some weird strangled bird like noise. 

Brian slowly pulled away from his arms, staring deeply into the blue eyes he knew so well. 

"I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have left you... I'm sorry it took you leaving to finally see that. God, it was the worst month of my life. Every second of every day was complete agony knowing I couldn't just go and see you. I couldn't hear your voice or your laugh. See your smile. It killed me, god, it killed me. I'm so sorry for what I did. I never meant to drive you away." He continued, trying his best to keep his tears at bay. 

"I-I'm sorry, Bri..." Roger rasped, his hands gripping the fabric of Brian's shirt. "It wasn't your fault, I-I was... I was scared. Of everything. I lost you, probably John too, everything with my father... I just, I thought if I ran away, everything would be better. Everyone would be better off without... without me." 

"You never lost me, nor did you lose John. Life is better with you in it Rog. Everything you are makes life worth living." Brian said, bringing his hand to Roger's cheek. "You make bad situations seem better, you make people laugh when they're moments away from crying. You stand up for what you think is right and fight what you think is wrong. Without you, the world seems quiet, dim, and colorless. Roger, you make the world brighter! You're like a... like a rainbow. Or a beam of light in the dark. You smile and it lights up the room. You laugh, and I swear, everything feels happier. Nothing is better off without you. Not a single thing." He pressed his forehead against the smaller boys. "And the biggest mistake I've ever made was not realizing that sooner."

Roger felt the tears stream down his face, a small sob escaping his lips and he threw himself into Brian arms. His entire body shook as the taller boy held him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Bri... I-I never stopped thinking about you. Every night I looked up at the stars and I thought of you. I wondered if you were looking at them too." Roger said softly, holding him tighter. "I thought you hated me." He sniffled, his words muffled against his chest. 

"I only hated myself for hurting you, Roger. I couldn't hate you if I tried." Brian replied gently, rubbing circles onto the smaller boys back. 

"B-But the thing with Freddie..." Roger pulled away to look up at him, his eyes glistening with tears. 

"I overreacted. I-I was scared that you'd leave me for him, that you'd realize he was better, but... I know now that I should've trusted you. There's so many things I would've done differently, if I had the chance, but there's one thing I wouldn't ever change." Brian gazed down at the shaking blond, his eyes were soft and kind despite the mistiness clouding them. 

"And what's that?" Rogers voice was hardly above a whisper as he returned the gaze, feeling himself getting lost in the eyes he's loved for so long. 

"Loving you." He took both of Roger's shaking hands, squeezing them gently. "Out of everything in my life, I've never once regretted loving you. Even when I was angry, my heart was yours, just as it has always been. I didn't realize it when we were kids, but the moment I looked in your eyes, I was yours. I know I'd been just awful and playing with your head, and for that I'm so sorry." He said, stroking back his dirty blond hair. 

Roger shook his head, tilting his head up to gaze at the curly haired boy. "I forgive you, Bri... I'm not angry anymore." He explained gently, biting his lip nervously. "D-Do you forgive me?"

"I do." He smiled softly, though a bit of sadness remained deep down in his eyes. "Rog, I get why you kept it to yourself. It was between you and Fred years ago. And if anything, it made you better friends. God, sometimes I think you're soulmates." He chuckled a bit and Roger cracked a smile. "He talked to me, Rog. And I realized just how stupid I was to be jealous in the first place."

"That's what I've been saying!" Roger smiled a bit, his eyes held a small twinkle of mischief behind them. 

"And now I'm finally listening." Brian returned the smile, dipping his head down. "Friends again?"

"Hell no." Roger grinned. "Best friends." He said softly, smiling up at him before hugging him tightly. 

"Best friends." Brian repeated with a small chuckle, stroking his hair and throwing a few small twigs on the ground. 

Pulling away, Roger chuckled softly. "Sorry, I haven't showered in a while..."

"You smell terrible, I won't lie." Brian said, pulling a small leaf from his hair and showing it to him. 

The blond blushed and snatched the leaf. "Rude." He said jokingly, tossing the leaf into the trash bin. 

"Sorry." He smiled, taking his hand gently. "We should go find your mum."

Roger nodded as the stepped towards the door. "Hey, Bri?"

"Yeah?" The brunet looked down at him curiously. 

"I love you." Roger smiled shyly up at him. 

"I love you too, Rog." He replied, squeezing his hand gently. 

"I'm ready to go home now." Roger said, biting at his lip. "I really just want to go home."

"Let's go home, then." Brian smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, not caring about how filthy his hair was. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The car ride was better than Roger expected. They treated him just as they always have, excluding the twelve times his mother cried in the first hour of the drive.

Clare insisted on joining both Brian and Roger in the back seat as Roger was sitting in the middle, sandwiched between the two. Winifred smiled softly in the rear view mirror when she saw the three fast asleep, Clare's head in Rogers lap and Brian's head resting on top of Rogers while the blond dozed off on his shoulder. 

She took in a shaky breath as she cried for the thirteenth time during the drive. She couldn't help it. 

Her baby was finally coming home.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Winifred pulled into the driveway, parking the car quickly and turning around to see the still sleeping teens and preteen. 

"Wake up, guys. We're home." She said softly, reaching out to her son to rouse him from his slumber. 

The small boy jumped, but quickly calmed himself when he saw his mothers kind eyes looking back at him. 

"W-We're home, mum?" He asked quietly, the innocence of his voice made her heart hurt. 

"We're home, baby..." She smiled, leaning back over the seat to kiss his head. 

He gave her a shaky smile before leaning down to shake the sleeping girl in his lap. 

"Clare, we're home." He said, poking her cheek.

The small girl woke up with a smile, sitting up and hugging him tightly before getting out of the car. 

Roger smiled over at her, warmth spreading through his chest as he watched her go to their mother and wrap her small arms around her waist. 

"Sleep well?" He heard a slightly gruff voice next to him. God he loved Brian's tired voice. 

"I'll sleep better in a bed." He smiled, grasping the taller boys hand. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Brian smiled, squeezing his hand before getting out of the car.

Roger looked out the window at the home he left behind. It seemed like so long ago, but it was only a month. He didn't know the exact day, October twenty-something? He left September nineteenth, that's all he knew. 

"Coming, Roggie?" He heard from the open door, lifting his eyes to meet the concerned ones of his sister. 

"Yeah, just needed a minute." He said, slowly getting out of the car. It was nearly four am at this point, according to the clock in the car. 

"Take your time, sweetheart." His mother said, watching him slowly walk towards the door. "I-I can make you something to eat."

"It's okay, mum. I'd like a shower, if that's alright." Roger looked over at her with a small smile as his hand rested on the doorknob. 

"Of course you can." She smiled back at him, hardly hiding the tears in her eyes. 

Roger noticed however and quickly hugged her tightly. "I'm okay, mum. You don't have to cry, please don't cry, mum." He said softly, his voice was getting choked up as well. 

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so happy you're home." She said, pulling away to look up at him with teary eyes. "I missed you so much, Roggie."

"I missed you too, mum." He sniffled, smiling softly when she reached up to wipe his tears. 

"We need to clean that cut." She said, touching it softly. 

"Yeah, it kinda hurts...a lot." He sighed. It was still bruised and swollen since it happened two nights ago at this point. "C-Can we go inside?"

Winifred nodded softly and opened the door slowly. 

All Roger heard was an ear piercing scream before he was nearly tackled to the ground. 

"No, Buddy!! Wait your fucking turn!!" The raven haired boy yelled, outrunning the excited dog and laughing himself into the blond boys arms. "And where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick!! I was about to start my own damn search and rescue party!!" The boy yelled, his face was split in a smile, which harshly contradicted the tears and small sobs coming from his mouth. 

Roger hugged him back tightly, chuckling a bit to himself. "Hey, Freddie. How've you been?"

"Taylor, I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" Freddie sobbed hugging him tighter. "If you leave me again, I'll hunt you down and beat you with a hammer!" He pulled away to look at his face. "Darling, are you okay?" His voice was softer now. 

"I'm alright, Freddie. It... I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have left like that. I'm sorry." Roger said, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Y-You fucking better be..." He sniffled, no actual bite to his tone. "I thought I lost my best friend."

"It'll be harder than that to get rid of me." Roger joked, wiping his own face of any tears. 

"Well I won't be trying anytime soon, you wanker." He pouted, slapping his arm. 

Roger chuckled a bit, slapping him back. 

"You look like shit, by the way. And you smell even worse." Freddie said, crossing his arms. "It looks like you've even got a tiny little mustache- wait, that's just dirt."

"Bitch." Roger wiped away at his mouth, sighing at the dirtiness of his whole body. His face fell a bit when he was John standing behind Freddie with tears in his eyes. 

God, everyone was crying today. 

"Deaky..." Roger smiled, walking past Freddie and wrapping his arms around the small boy who began sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, it's okay, Deaks."

"I-I'm sorry, Roger! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He was in hysterics at that point, clinging to the blond as if he'd disappear. Roger felt tremendous guilt as the sound of his cries. 

"John, it's not your fault. Not in the slightest. Why would you think that?" Roger kept his voice calm and control, despite wanted to bawl his eyes out at the sight of his friend so heartbroken. 

"I-I kissed you. Brian told me about it a-and it's my fault you left and it's my fault you felt all this pain! It's my fau-"

"John. It is not your fault. You were drunk and... you made a mistake. I'm not angry, Deaky. I didn't run away because you kissed me. There so many reasons why I did what I did, but you kissing me was not one of them okay? I'm at fault for what happened. I made the decision to run, no one else." Roger explained in a soft yet stern voice as the younger boys bottom lip trembled. 

"I-I know you don't feel the same way..." John sniffled. "I never planned on telling you..."

"I'm glad you did, Deaky. Now you can move on and have someone so much better." Roger glanced over John's shoulder at Freddie, who was holding back tears at the sight of John's distress. "But we'll talk about that later, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, okay." John sniffled, pulling the blond in for one more hug. "I'm glad you're home, Rog."

"I'm glad to be home." It was the truth. London was great in theory, but sleeping under a bridge was no where near the fancy flat his always dreamed of. 

"I-I should be getting home now. My parents were expecting me five hours ago." John swallowed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Deaky." Roger gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder before giving Freddie a pointed look. 

"I-I'll walk you, Dea-ohn!" Freddie stumbled over his words. He was a bit of a mess already, so Roger held back his laugh. 

"Oh, well, alright. Thanks, Freddie." John smiled shyly, blushing a bit for reasons he didn't quite know. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, dear. Get some rest and please, god, shower for all of our sakes. You smell like a dirty hobo." Freddie covered his nose and waved the air away from him. 

"Well, I kind of was a dirty hobo, Freddie." Roger raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, whatever! I'll see you tomorrow!" Freddie blew a kiss and pulled John out the door. 

"I'm going to go and shower now, mum. Is it alright if Bri stays?" Roger glanced at the curly haired boy that was half asleep on the couch. 

"He's always welcome here, you know that." She smiled. "Goodnight, Roger. Sleep as long as you need, alright?"

"Goodnight, mum. Thanks." He smiled back as she gave him one more hug and went to her bed. 

Clare came up and hugged him tightly, yawning. "Please don't ever leave again." She said drowsily, reaching up to kiss his cheek before crawling off to bed. 

Roger gazed down at the now sleeping teen before running up the stairs to take a shower. 

He'd forgotten how amazing hot water felt on his skin. He'd discarded all of his dirty clothes directly into the bin, not caring about trying to get the dirt and bloodstains out of them. 

For a moment, all of his troubles disappeared. He was home. His mother and sister wanted him. Freddie and John wanted him. 

Brian wanted him. 

He knew tomorrow would be filled with serious conversations, but for now, they were just happy to have him back. They were happy. He cursed the insecure part of his brain that ignored that in favor of believing they'd be better off, as Brian said. 

No, he wasn't angry anymore. Hell, he was more heartbroken than angry anyway. 

He scrubbed his skin until it was red, washed his hair at least five times, conditioning it about ten times. After he was done washing, he let the water fall on his until it turned cold. He must've been in there for a while, considering the sun was starting to rise when he finally stepped out. 

He felt fresh. Cleaner than ever before as he patted himself dry and put on some warm pajamas that didn't smell like sweat and mildew. Definitely a nice change of pace. He took a moment to clean his cut and place a plaster over it. 

"I swear if this scars, I'll kick that guys ass." He grumbled, staring at his reflection after wiping the fog off his mirror. 

He quickly towel dried his hair. It was just below his ears now, but it was still rather short meaning it dried pretty fast. He took a deep breath in of the steamy bathroom before padding his way to his bedroom to find Brian sitting on his bed, playing his guitar while singing softly to himself. 

Roger stood in the doorway, a tired smile on his face as he gazed at the older boy in his trancelike state. 

"That's beautiful..." He said softly, stepping forward as the other boy looked up with wide eyes. "I haven't heard that before."

"I-I wrote it a few weeks ago..." Brian blushed, letting go of the neck of the guitar to rub the back of his own neck. 

"Yeah? What'd you call it?" Roger asked, sitting next to him on the bed, his head tilted to the side. 

"Some Day One Day." He replied, gazing down at him with an unreadable expression. 

"Hmm, I like it." Roger smiled softly, humming the tune to himself. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's about you, Rog." Brian said shyly, dropping his gaze in a bashful motion. 

"Me?" He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get the taller boy to meet his eyes. 

"Yeah... We...We didn't know if you would ever come home, but... I just hoped that some day you would. One day you'd come back...back to me." He said quietly, his eyes glued to the floor. 

"Bri. Look at me." Roger demanded gently, reaching to grab the hand that was tangled in a mess of curls. 

Nervous hazel eyes then met misty blue ones, immediately locked together as if meeting for the first time. 

"I'll always come back to you." 

Brian felt his lips tug into a small smile, his eyes never leaving the blonds as he put the guitar on the stand gently. 

Roger reaches a cautious hand up, cupping the taller mans cheek, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. 

"Swear?" Brian heard himself asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"On my life." The blond smiled, the tips of their noses brushed against each other. 

Brian couldn't take the distance anymore, cupping Rogers cheeks gently and pulling him in to press their lips together. 

Their lips moved slowly and gently in sync, no sense of urgency as the took each other in. 

Roger thanked god that brushed his teeth after his shower as Brian deepened the kiss, though still managing to keep it innocent. 

They stayed like that until they both ran out of breath. They pulled away gently, panting lightly for much needed air. 

"You're so beautiful..." Brian breathed, his hands still resting on Roger's rosy cheeks. 

"I look like a corpse." Roger snorted, his gaze falling to the ground. 

"No, you look just as beautiful as you've always been. You'll always be beautiful to me, Rog." He said softly, putting a finger under his chin to lift his head before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Absolutely stunning."

Roger smiled shyly at him, his cheeks burning brightly. "Speak for yourself, Bri. You're basically perfect. No, you are perfect."

Brian chuckled softly, gazing at the younger boy as the sunrise slipped through the curtains and onto his face, illuminating his eyes and making him look almost angelic. Who was he kidding? He did look angelic. 

Roger let out a small yawn, moving to lie down on the mattress, a soft noise of comfort escaping his lips at the soft surface. God, he missed beds. 

"I'm a bit tired, Bri..." he said softly, resting his head on the pillow with heavy eyes. 

"Sleep, love." Brian smiled softly, pushing the damp hair out of his face. 

"Hold me... Please..." Roger gazed up at him behind heavy lids, an innocent smile pulling at his lips. Brian couldn't say no if he wanted to. But why on earth would he ever want to?

Brian got up to switch the light off and shut the curtains completely before getting in the bed next to the blond, pressing himself gently against his back and wrapping his arms around his middle. 

As cliche as it sounds, and Brian was aware that it was very cliche, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Completing each other perfectly. 

It was absolutely perfect. 

It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some happiness for you, but will it stay happy?! 
> 
> Guess you'll have to wait and find out 😏
> 
> Btw, I wrote this in a sleepless delirium and didn't proofread so I apologized or any mistakes or confusing writings 
> 
> Anyways, I'm about to pass out lol
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	20. Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Programing

He woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles wafting through his bedroom and a feeling of warmth beneath him.

He opened his eyes into tired hazel ones. He let a tired smile stretch across his face as he gazed down at the older boy. 

"I thought it was all a dream. Ive had the same one a lot. You coming back..." Brian said quietly, his eyes never leaving the blonds.

Roger smiled sadly, pressing their foreheads together. "It's real, Bri. I'm home. I'm home with you."

"Mmm," he hummed, pulling the blond down to press their lips together. "Thank god."

"Thank London police." Roger joked, earning a small chuckle from the older boy. 

"Them too." He smiled, stroking his cheek. "How'd you get this?"

"I got mugged a few nights ago. He bitch slapped me with his gun." Roger yawned, laying his head back in Brian's chest. 

"Excuse me? He pulled a gun on you?" Brian frowned, sitting up. 

"Yeah, but he said if I gave him money, I'd live. So I just gave him my money. Then two days later I'm home again, so it's fine." Roger rubbed his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Roger, holy shit." Brian breathed, looking at him incredulously. 

"What? I'm hungry?" Roger frowned at him. 

"No, you just said you were mugged like it was...normal?" Brian blinked and shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"I mean, yeah? It sucked, but I didn't get shot so..." Roger shrugged, standing up. 

"Did you ever mug anyone?" Brian frowned at him. 

"Well... not mug, per say..." Roger cleared his throat. "Brian, I don't want to talk about this."

"We have to at some point, Rog. It's not like we can just ign-"

"I'm done talking about this." Roger snapped, narrowing his eyes at him. 

"Sorry." Brian sighed. "I just want to talk about it. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep it in."

"I'm fine, Brian." Roger grumbled. 

"You're not. You hardly ever call me 'Brian', unless you mad or upset. And I understand why you would be." Brian looked at him sadly. 

Roger looked down and swallowed. "I just don't want to talk about it right now, Bri..." His voice cracked.

"Oh, Rog..." Brian stood up and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. You can talk when you're ready." 

Roger sniffled quietly, burying his face in Brian's neck, breathing him in. Oddly enough, it calmed him down immediately. Or maybe it was just Brian himself.

He thought running away would solve his problems, then he thought coming home would solve his problems. All he wanted was to feel okay. He just wanted to be okay. 

"I'm here for you, Rog. I'll always be here." 

That was all it took to turn him into a sobbing mess, clinging to the taller boy and soaking his shirt with his tears. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're going to be okay, Rog. I know it's hard and I couldn't possibly begin to understand a thing you've gone through, but I love you and I will do anything in my power to make you happy. To make you feel like you're okay." It was like he read his mind. Crazy, right?

"I-I love you..." He said softly, burying his face in his chest. 

"I love you too, Rog." Brian kissed his head, pulling him tighter to himself. "Feel any better, love?"

Roger nodded, wiping his tears away. "A little... I cry too much."

"You've been through a lot, Rog. You cry as much as you like." Brian smiled softly, kissing his forehead. "Hungry?"

Roger nodded quietly, taking a deep breath before letting him go. "Thanks, Bri."

"For what?" Brian tilted his head. 

"Loving me." Roger smiled up at him, his eyes were still misty and his cheeks and nose were tinged red. 

Just looking at him too Brian's breath away. 

"I couldn't help it if I tried, Rog." He smiled, grasping his hand. "Now come on, you need to eat."

Roger nodded, pressing into his side as they walked down the stairs to get breakfast. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He got two weeks of lounging around before he was back there again. 

Fucking school. 

He wasn't stupid at all, yes, he did stupid things sometimes, but he has always prided himself for his sharp mind. 

Not everyone saw that. They saw his pretty face, his soft voice. His rebellious and openminded attitude was disregarded as disrespect and foolishness. 

It wasn't easy being a small town boy, it wasn't easy at all. 

Rumors spread like wildfire. Since grade nine, he was labeled the dumb slut. He never let on how much it hurt, especially considering his grades were good and he was a virgin. But some girls decided to say they'd slept with him, and everyone believed them. Not him, them. 

He moved on from it though, quite gracefully really. He could've screamed, cried, really anything. But he turned the other cheek, he knew the truth. His friends knew the truth. What does it matter that anyone else didn't?

But back to your regularly scheduled programming.

He had to go back to the hell hole to be gawked at, questioned, and most likely, judged. 

He could lie and say it didn't bother him, but that's all it would be. A lie. 

Between John, Freddie, and Brian, they attempted calm the blonds nerves, which only resulted in a panic attack that lasted well over ten minutes. 

The school hardly made a fuss when he was found, immediately demanding he be sent to class the day after he returned home. 

How ironic, since they made a big fuss when he went missing, going as far as assuming he was dead after two weeks. 

The school even had a fucking memorial up for him, which they now refuse to take down because "it was expensive and parents donated".

The sight of it only caused Roger to panic more, causing even more of a delay. They group ended up getting to class with less than a minute to spare. 

"I see you're finally in attendance today, Mr. Taylor." Mr. Geyser remarked. 

"Hey, Mr. Geyser. How's your wife?" Roger gave him an easy smile. 

"Oh... Well, she's good." Mr. Geyser cleared his throat at his genuine question. 

"And the mistress?" Roger smirked, the polite demeanor vanishing into thin air. 

"Just go sit down!!" Mr. Geyser yelled, angrily shuffling over to his seat. 

"If you're going to treat me like a dog, at least give me a treat." Roger grinned, grabbing the pack of gum off his teacher desk and putting a piece in his mouth. "Woof." He winked before sitting down. 

Brian watched him in amazement. He had no idea how a person who was basically paralyzed in fear, crying hysterically could be the same as this cocky little bastard. That's Roger for you, he guessed. 

The day went on in the same way it started. Any rude remark or question directed at Roger was immediately counter and slapped back with his quick wit. He'd even made a few underclassmen cry. 

"Hey, Roger! Why'd you runaway?"

"Hey, Austin! Why do your parents hate you?"

Brian will admit he felt a bit bad when the grade nine boy ran to the bathroom weeping. He tried to get Roger to apologize, but was immediately hit with a 'What goes around comes around.' And 'it's not my fault he's a little bitch.'

It wasn't like the retorts were unprovoked. Only the rude ones got rude replies. Roger smiled at the ones who welcomed him back, hugging a few crying girls that thought he was dead due to the stupid memorial. 

Brian sighed, running a hand over his face as they walked home. 

He'd been staying with Roger since he got back. Nothing sexual, really. A few innocent kisses here and there, but no talk to make things officially official again. 

He stayed mostly due to Rogers nightmares. He'd wake up, confused to where he was. Sometimes he'd look around and fall back to sleep, others he'd be resolved to a sobbing mess, terrified for reasons he refused to share. 

He was thankful his father and Rogers mother understood and allowed him to stay as long as Roger needed. Maybe, he thought, Brian need it too. 

"I'm broken." Roger whispered one night, tears flooding his eyes. 

"You're hurt, not broken." Brian said softly, wrapping an arm sting him tightly. 

"I cry everyday. I-I have nightmares every. Single. Night." He sniffled. "I'm broken and I'm worthless. You're going to realize one day, then you'll leave me..." Brian heart broke at the pain in his voice. 

"You are not broken, you are not worthless, and I will never leave you." Brian's voice cracked as he tried to soothe the smaller boy, pressing him to his chest. 

Every time Roger cried, Brian held him until he stopped and then held him after. It was a healing process, he understood that. He had to be there for his best friend, through thick and thin. Just as Roger was always there for him. 

The worst breakdown happened a few days before Halloween, when Roger finally started gaining his weight back. 

Brian caught him staring at himself in the mirror, carefully running a hand over his stomach. 

"You look beautiful." Brian smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his neck. 

"I'm getting fat..." Roger said quietly, turning sad eyes to the frowning guitarist. 

"What? Rog, you aren't even close. The doctor said you're under-weight." Brian turned him around. "You're getting healthy again. You lost a lot of weight, but now you're eating again. You're getting better, love." He said softly, pulling him in for a hug. 

Roger melted into the hug, but he remained silent. 

It was worrisome. At school, he acted like he was fine. Around him mum, he acted like nothing was wrong. Around their friends, he acted happy. Normal. 

Then when Brian caught him alone, he was everything but. 

He had tried to hide it from Brian at first, but Brian saw through him right away. 

But he still refused to talk about it. He refused to talk to a therapist along with anyone else. 

He just needed time. It had only been three weeks since he came back. 

All Brian could do was hold him and try to convince him that everything would be okay. 

Perhaps he was trying to convince himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer 😬
> 
> Anyway! I have a new fic called Life As We Know It  
> (maylor), so if it strikes your fancy, go ahead and check it out and lemme know what ya think! 
> 
> Alright!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	21. Halloween

"You promised, Roger." Brian said, his hands on his hips. 

"You did. I heard you promise. You can't back out." John nodded, watching him from Rogers bedroom floor. 

"Darling, please? It'll be so much fun." Freddie smiled reaching over to pinch his cheek. 

Roger slapped his hand away. "I promised if Brian dressed up as a badger. He's dressed as a poodle!"

"They didn't have any badger costumes, Rog! People don't love badgers as much as I do!" Brian huffed. 

"That's because they're viscous. They are satan reincarnated. They are-"

"Adorable and perfect and I know you're only saying that because you're scared of them." Brian said, crossing his arms. 

"I'm not scared. I just disagree with their existence." Roger shrugged. 

"That's what you say about jellyfish." Freddie laughed. 

"Excuse me, Freddie, but have you ever had a jellyfish wrap it's testicles around your arm and while continuously stinging you?" Roger pouted, folding his arms over his chest. 

Brian closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands as he held back a strangled laugh. 

"Y-You know what, Rog? I can't say I have..." Freddie giggled. 

John was the first to break, launching into a hysterical laughing fit, followed by Freddie, then lastly, Brian bursted out into booming laughter. 

"What? It's not funny! It fucking hurt! I had welts! Welts!!" Roger scowled at them. 

"Rog... I think you meant tentacles..." Brian laughed, holding his stomach. 

"That's... Bri, that's literally what I said!" Roger frowned, staring at the three giggling boys incredulously. 

"Roger, darling, you said the jellyfish wrapped it's testicles around your arm." Freddie pointed out, still giggling to himself. 

"What? I did?" Roger slapped his forehead with his palm. "I swear, I'm good at Biology." 

"So, Rog. How many testicles does an octopus have?" Brian smirked. 

"I'm locking myself in the cupboard."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later, they'd convinced Roger to get out of the cupboard and into his costume.

And he looked positively adorable. 

Freddie had even stolen his mother's eyeliner and colored the blonds nose black, along with forcing blush onto the already blushing boy. 

"What are we even doing tonight?" Roger huffed, pulling at the oversized red shirt. 

"We have a gig at five and a party at eight." Brian answered, looking over at John and Freddie who were helping each other get ready. 

John was carefully drawing whiskers onto Freddie's cheeks as the raven-haired boy gazed up at him lovingly. 

Brian swore he saw John returning the look.

"They're gonna shag." Roger muttered to Brian. "They're soooo gonna shag, quote me on that. They're gonna do it." 

"You're in a good mood." Brian chuckled, looking over at him. "You think so?"

"I mean, if they haven't already. And yes, I am in a good mood today. It's a good day. We have a gig, there's a party. If I'm lucky, I might get to make out with a poodle. Wait, no. That came out wrong." Rogers cheeks lit up as Brian laughed at his words. 

"That's a bit gross, Rog." He joked, nudging him with his elbow. 

"That's not what I meant!" Roger chuckled, slapping his arm. 

"Well, let's hope you're lucky then." Brian winked, adjusting Rogers shirt better. "In the way you meant."

"I hate these fucking tights, Bri. They're riding up my a-" 

"You'll be fine, you look adorable." Brian smiled, kissing his forehead. "Plus, I've seen you wear tighter jeans than that."

Roger huffed, giving the guitarist a pout before falling back on the bed. 

"You're the cutest one besides Deaky, dear. No one can beat Deaky in that category." Freddie smiled, sitting next to Roger. 

"You're only saying that so you can call Deaky cute, Fred." Roger chuckled. 

"I won't say you're wrong, because you're not, but shut up." Freddie sighed, laying back on the bed. 

"What's Deaky even dressed as?" Roger asked, looking at the bathroom door and waiting for the bassist to come out. 

"Well, I'm a cat, Brian's a poodle, and you're a bear, so we figured it was an animal themed year." Freddie said, smirking to himself. 

"So... What is he?" Brian repeated the question. 

"I'm a lion!" John came out of the bathroom, dressed as a lion with his hair puffed out as the mane and joking made a lion sound. 

"Deaky, you're absolutely adorable." Freddie hopped up hugged the giggling bassist. "John's officially cuter than Roger."

"Don't worry, Rog. I still think you're the cutest." Brian teased. 

Roger chuckled and stood up. "As fun as this is, don't we need to go rehearse a bit before the gig? What's the set list?"

"Isn't Brian supposed to be the worry wart?" Freddie laughed, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Here you go, dear. Don't worry so much."

Roger read it over and nodded. A couple originals and a few cover songs. He could do that. 

"Sorry, sorry." Roger sighed, looking over at them. "I've been... a bit shit lately, I won't lie. Thanks for sticking around."

"Of course we'll stick around. There's no Queen if there's no you." Freddie smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "Even if you look like a toddler right now."

Brian and John grinned as they quickly joined the hug. 

"Thanks for agreeing to come out tonight, Rog." John said, smiling at him. 

"Thanks for convincing me." Roger cracked a smile. 

Brian smiled and kissed his head. "Come on, let's go."

The three nodded as they left Roger's bedroom. John's father was nice enough to put all their gear into his truck and drive them to the gig after they practiced for a while. 

It was their first gig since Roger came back and it was absolutely flawless. Not a single person could tell there had ever been a break. 

The four boys smiled down at the costume clad crowd, most singing along to the covers they did, but all of them cheers through their original songs. 

The audience was hooked and despite only being a teenager, Freddie had them hooked. 

Roger knew they'd be big one day. He knew they had what it takes, but he just had to get ahold of himself. 

He pushed his worries away, his doubts and his pain. The memories of the things that happened are merely memories. Yes, they haunted him. Yes, he did things he may regret all his life. But no, he won't let them ruin his life going forward. The nightmares don't own him. 

He grinned at the screaming crowd. It was amazing how a teenage band could cause this much noise, and in a good way. 

Maybe everything would be fine. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It only took three drinks before John was completely wasted. He was giggling in the corner, telling Roger a story that the blond couldn't quite comprehend through the heavy slurs. 

"Roger." He said clearly, his face going serious as he grabbed his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Deaks?" Roger chuckled, he was feeling a bit buzzed already. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going...to kiss your face again. I mean your mouth face. Not just your face. I won't. I promise." John slurred with a smile, raising his pinky up to his friends face. 

"Okay, that's good." Roger laughed, wrapping his pinky around the bassists. 

"I have a secret." John said, glancing around the room. "It's a very...secret one."

"A secretive secret?" Roger chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, go ahead."

"You can't tell...anyone. Except Brian." John pointed at his chest. 

Roger furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Deaky, just tell me." 

"I'm in love~" John giggled. "But not with you."

Roger laughed and nodded. "Alright, that's fine. Who's the lucky guy?"

"You'll never guess." John grinned widely. 

"Is it Freddie?" Roger smirked. 

"Oh my god! How'd you guess?!" John gasped, looking around. 

"Deaky, just go over and talk to him." Roger snorted, turning the taller boy around and pushing him towards Freddie. 

"Ahhh, I can't!" John yelled, stopping in front of Freddie. "Freddie, I can't tell you me secret! It's a secret!" 

Freddie looked at Roger with a confused face. "Darling? Are you alright? How are you already drunk? We've been here for twenty minutes!"

"He's a lightweight. Last time he got drunk off his first drink." Roger chuckled. 

Freddie shook his head with a smile. "No more for you, dear. We can't have you go and spill your secret."

"Oooh, Freddie. You're my best friend." John slurred, wrapping his arms around the boy. "You make me live. I'm happy."

"You're happy?" Freddie chuckled. 

"I'm happy at home!" He grinned. 

"He's absolutely pissed." Roger smirked, looking around. "I'm gonna go find Bri."

"Alright, dear. Don't drink too much, you know how you get when you're drunk." Freddie warned jokingly. 

"I'm a fucking delight, Freddie." Roger shot back with a grin before disappearing into the crowd. 

"Alright, Deaky. Let's get you some water, alright?" Freddie smiled, leading him to the kitchen. 

"I wanna go outside. Right now." John tried to demand strongly, but it came out as more of a whine. 

"Alright, darling. Just drink some water first." Freddie filled a plastic cup and watched the younger boy chug it down. "There you go. Now let's go outside."

The two stumbled, well, John stumbled and Freddie walked out onto the back porch. The whole outside was thankfully empty as they sat in comfortable silence. 

"I'm over Roger, I think." John blurted out.

"Is that so? Why?" Freddie looked over at him, tilting his head. 

"Because... I don't know. He's a good friend but he loves Brian and I don't love him like he loves Brian." He said quietly, looking up at the sky. "And I definitely don't love him like I love you." He giggled. "You're so pretty and your hair smells like babies."

"Well, I do use baby soaps on my hair- Wait..." Freddie blinked, going completely still. He stared at the younger boy for several moments before he brought his grey eyes back down to Freddie. 

"Why are you...staring?.." John tilted his head. 

"You...You love me?" Freddie swallowed. 

"Did I say that? Oh no... That was my secret!" John panicked, covering his face. "Oh no, oh no..."

Freddie shook his head. "It's okay, darling. Calm down."

"How can I calm down?! You hate me!" John whimpered, curling up into a ball. 

"John, you're drunk. We can't have this conversation when you're drunk, dear. I don't hate you." Freddie said, pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. "We'll talk about this in the morning, er... afternoon. You'll be pretty hungover in the morning."

John nodded against his chest, hugging him tightly. 

It wasn't long before Freddie heard the soft snoring of the boy. He chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After searching for over twenty minutes, Roger finally found his poodle. 

Brian sat on the couch, a distressed look on his face as a girl in their year was touching up and down his arm. Rogers eyes narrowed as he saw the uncomfortable expression on Brian's face as he tried to push her away. 

"Chrissie, stop. No, sorry. I don't like you like that." His speech was slurred, Roger knew he was drunk. When he saw Chrissie's hand move up his thigh he quickly made his way over. 

"Chrissie, your mum called. Your grandma is in the hospital. She said you need to get there right away." Roger said, crossing his arms. She was just drunk enough to believe his terrible acting. 

She leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss to the corner of Brian's mouth before running out. Roger had half a mind to trip the bitch. 

"Rog, I'm sorry... I-I tried to-" 

"Bri, I'm not mad at you. Or jealous. She was trying to take advantage of you and that pissed me off. That's all." Roger explained, offering a hand. 

"You're sober?.." Brian asked, his words slurring as he tried to act as if he wasn't drunk off his ass. 

"Not completely. I got stuck talking to Freddie, then Deaky, then Freddie and Deaky. I had a beer, but that's it." Roger shrugged, yawning a bit. "You, however; are wasted. My mum should be asleep so I'll just take you home with me."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that." Brian cooed, moving forward to kiss Rogers neck before being pushed away gently. 

"You're drunk, Bri. I meant take you to my house to sleep." Roger said, already leading him out of the house. 

"Why... Why can't we...?" Brian slurred, stumbling a bit. "You know?"

"Because you're drunk, Brian." Roger sighed, steadying him as they walked. 

"Every since you came back you don't want to..." Brian huffed. 

"Brian, what are you on about?" Roger frowned, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Y-You don't want to..." Brian mumbled. "You don't want to have sex!" He said louder, backing away from the blond. "Whats wrong with you?"

"What are you even talking about, Bri?" Roger crossed his arms. 

"You're always so sad and angry and all you do is just... you don't even want to do it." Brian slurred out. 

"Brian, I don't want to talk about this right now." Roger said quietly, looking at the ground. 

"You n-never want to talk about anything!! You just cry and mope about and you never talk about it!" Brian shouted. "Are you broken or something?!"

"Brian, stop, okay? You're drunk and..." Roger swallowed, backing away. 

"What? Are you going to cry again?" Brian scoffed, stumbling towards him. "Are we even together anymore because you never want to-"

"Just stop!" Roger yelled out. "Please, just...stop. Go home."

"To your house?" Brian asked, leaning on a telephone pole for balance. 

"No." Roger said, pulling him off the pole and walking towards his house. He bit his lip, trying to keep from crying. 

"You want to do it at my house?" Brian asked, a drunken smile coming to his face. 

Roger swallowed and ignored him, making his way towards the curly haired boys house and knocking on the door. 

The door swung open after a minute, revealing a very tired Harold May. "A bit late for trick or treaters, wouldn't you say?" He joked. 

"Brian's drunk." Roger said, pushing the drunk boy into the house who immediately stumbled over to the couch and passed out. 

"Oh... And you?" He looked at the smaller boy. 

"N-No." Roger said, crossing his arms. 

"You're welcome to stay if you'd li-"

"No, I was just on my way home. Thanks." Roger sniffled before turning on his heel and running down the street. 

He didn't mean the things he said. He was drunk and upset and stressed. He couldn't have meant them...

Roger wiped the tears in his eyes away, opening the door to his house. He quietly went into his bedroom and changed out of his costume, washing his face afterwards. 

He looked at his bed tearfully before waking out of his bedroom and into his mother's room. 

"M-Mum?..." He whispered softly, shaking her shoulder gently. 

Winifred opened her eyes and blinked at him, immediately sitting up when she saw the tears in his eyes. 

"Honey, whats wrong?" She asked softly, pulling him in for a hug. 

"C-Can I stay in here tonight?" His voice cracked as he held onto his mother tighter. "Please... I don't want to be alone..."

"Of course, of course..." She said, letting him go and moving over to give him room. 

She held him all through the night, through the nightmares and the tears. 

She would talk to him in the morning, but tonight, she just had to hold him.


	22. Brian’s A Big Disgrace! (but we still love him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from a youtube video😂
> 
> ⚠️WARNING ⚠️   
> Mentions of non-consensual sexual activities

She knew he was hurting and it tore her apart. Watching him stare off into space with a blank expression, cry hysterically in his sleep, and the look he gave her last night. It was more than she could take.

The small blond teen wiped his cheeks, collapsed in his mother's hold. She held him all night and most of the morning. 

"Do you need me to call in sick to work?" She asked softly, running a hand through his hair. 

"N-No, I'm okay." He sniffled, shifting out of her arms and sitting up. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Winifred looked at him, worry lines creasing her face. 

"Me and Bri got into a small fight. It's fine." Roger shrugged, clenching his jaw to try not to cry again. 

The things he said... That wasn't the Brian he knew. The one he loved. He was a drunk idiot. 

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, we hardly heard the doorbell ring. 

"I'll get it." Winifred said quietly, standing up from the couch and going to the door. 

Roger could hear bits and pieces of the conversation and sighed when he heard his mother say, "Yes, he's right in the lounge!"

"If it's Brian, tell him to fuck off!" He shouted from the couch. 

"Language, Roggie!" His mother yelled back. 

"It's definitely not Brian, darling." He heard Freddie from behind him and before he could turn around, the flamboyant boy as already curled up on the couch comforting him. 

"Hey, Freddie..." Roger said monotonously. 

"You sound happy. What did he do?" Freddie frowned. 

"You first, what're you doing here?" Roger asked, sitting up. 

"Well, if you must know... Our darling Deaky told me he loves me! Last night! And then again this morning! Granted, he did throw up in the middle of saying it, but that's fine!" Freddie was grinning widely. 

Roger smiled softly at him. "That's great, Freddie. I'm really happy for you."

"Alright, Roggie. I'm off to work. Clare's staying at a friends again tonight." Winifred said, going and kissing his forehead. "Bye, Freddie, dear. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." She smiled, kissing his forehead as well before walking out the door. 

"Bye, mum!"

"Bye, Miss Winnie!" Freddie called out before turning to Roger. "Alright, enough about me. What about you?"

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say those words." Roger joked weakly.

"No time for funnies, darling. I need to know if I'm slapping Brian or castrating him." Freddie crossed his arm, waiting for the blond to start talking. 

Roger gave a weak chuckle. "Well... He got pretty drunk last night and I had to get a girl off him-"

"He cheated?!" Freddie gasped. 

"No, no. This girl was all over him and he was too drunk to push her off and he just kept telling her no. So I told her that her mum called because her grandma was in the hospital." Roger shrugged. 

"You sneaky bitch, go on." Freddie leaned in and listened as Roger went into great detail of the previous nights events. 

"Oh, so I'm murdering him. Alright." Freddie stood up, his face twisted in anger as Roger muttered a few words in his defense. "It doesn't matter if he was fucking drunk, he had no right to speak to you like that."  
He growled out. 

"Freddie..." Roger sniffled a bit, covering his face with his hands. "H-He's not like that... He just..."

"Stop making excuses for him, darling. He needs to fix this shit. I don't know what happened or what you went through, but if you're not ready to talk about it, then that's your decision. If you want to scream, cry, or break things, if that makes you feel better, then, darling, do it!" Freddie said, pulling him into a hug. "I love you, dear and I will not stand to watch you get hurt." He said softly. 

"Thank you, Freddie..." Roger mumbled against his shirt as he hugged him tighter. 

"Now sit tight, I'm going to go talk some sense into that bitch." Freddie said, pulling away and kissing the top of his head. "I'll be back in a short while."

Roger nodded before collapsing into the mountain of pillows on the couch. Waiting until he heard the door slam shut, he let out an ear piercing scream, followed by heavy sobs. 

He hardly knew why he was crying until bitter memories came flooding back. 

Late night clubs glowing in the distance, filthy hands touching up and down his body. His cries. His pleadings. The onlookers that didn't care. 

The bitter taste of drinks forced down his throat, the promises of money afterwards. Money he needed.

The money stolen from him that night. 

Memories of the hazy nights he could only remember bits and pieces of. Unwanted lips on his neck, unwanted hands on his body. All of it unwanted, but all of it he got. 

A month of pain. A month of trying to survive with nothing left. A month of absolute torture. 

Are you broken or something?

No. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Brian Fucking May, I swear to god! I'm going to rip your dick off!!" Freddie yelled, throwing the front door open to his house. 

Harold May looked up from his paper, pointing to the stairs. 

"He's up in his bedroom. He's grounded." He said calmly before looking back down at his paper. “Don’t make a mess.”

Freddie nodded, muttering an apology for his language before running up to his bedroom and throwing the door open. 

"Say goodbye to any future children you wanted, I'm castrating your ass!" Freddie said, walking up to him and glaring down at him. 

Brian groaned, covering his face. "Fred, what do you want?" 

"I want an explanation." Freddie crosses his arms. "I also want to punch you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brian grumbled. 

"For what you said to Roger. God, what is wrong with you?! He already ran away once! You want him to do it again?" Freddie threw his hands up in exasperation. 

Brian sat up immediately, his eyes wide and confused as he surprises the wave of nausea that flushed over him. 

"F-Freddie, what are you talking about? What did I do?" Brian asked frantically, grabbing his shoulders. 

"Well, first off, you were a complete prick. You asked him for sex and he said no, so you insulted him. You said all he does is cry and mope around. You called him broken, said 'what's wrong with you' to his face. Hmm, what else? Oh yeah, you kept pressing for sex and got pissed that he didn't want to because you were completely shitfaced. It upset him for reasons I'm scared to find out. You fucked up, Brian. Again." Freddie shook his head in disappointment. "He's gone through a lot, even before he ran away, but he trusted you. He thought you were a shoulder to cry on. And what did you do? You threw it all back in his face and laughed." 

Brian's jaw was open in shock, staring at Freddie with tears in his eyes. "N-No... I didn't do that... I would never do that..."

"Yeah, and pigs fly. Brian, you said all of that and more. He's at home and he's a mess. He needed you and you did this. I'm just... God, I'm so disappointed in you, Brian." Freddie ran a hand across his face. "You better go fix this."

"I'm grounded, Freddie... I can't leave..." Brian sniffled, covering his face to hide the tears dripping from his eyes. 

"Fuck that. I don't give a shit, you go. Go now." Freddie grabbed his arms and pulled him up. 

Brian shook slightly, running to the bathroom to throw up. Freddie tapped his foot and put a hand on his hip. 

"Done? Brush your teeth and then let's go." Freddie shoved a toothbrush in his hand and waited as he brushed his teeth before dragging him downstairs. 

"Where are you going?" Harold asked, peeking up from his paper. 

"I'm taking him to apologize to Roger for being a little bitch." Freddie explained. 

"Alright, go ahead." The older man shrugged and went back to reading. "Better hope he takes you back, son. We’ll talk when you get home." Brian sighed. He must’ve heard. 

Brian nodded silently before being dragged out of his house by a pissed off Freddie. He was scared to see Roger. Would he be angrier? Sad? God, he felt awful. He hated himself for ever saying anything like that. It wasn't him. He wasn't a sex crazed asshole. That...wasn't who he was.

Brian felt his heart fall to his ass as they stood at Rogers front door. 

"He's home alone." Freddie said, crossing his arms. "I'll be waiting outside."

Brian nodded, walking to the door and hesitantly knocking on the door. 

"Fuck off and die!!" Brian heard Roger yell. "Unless you're Freddie, Clare, or John! Or my mum!"

Brian looked at Freddie with a frown and the older boy rolled his eyes with a sigh. 

"Darling, open the door!" Freddie shouted. 

"Oh, sorry!" A soft pitter patter was heard as Roger ran to the door and opened it. 

"Don't slam, talk." Freddie said, grabbing the door before he slammed it in their faces. 

"What happened to murder, Freddie?" Roger huffed, turning around and trudging back to the couch before disappearing into the pile of blankets. 

"Rog, you don't mean that." Freddie sighed. 

"...I don't, but still..." He said, his words slightly muffled from the blankets. 

Freddie sighed and shook his head, stepping outside to give them privacy. 

Brian swallowed, tears pricking in his eyes again as he approached the blond. 

Roger looked up at him with an expression that ripped his heart apart. 

"Why?" 

It was a simple question. Simple word. But it was spoken with a deep sense of pain and anguish that Brian could hardly even begin to comprehend. 

"Rog..." He began, biting at his lip. 

"No. Why do you keep doing this? You...You say I push you away, but it's you! It's always you! You said that we were better off without each other, then you blame me!" Roger got up to his feet, stepping closer to Brian with his eyes narrowed. "You say you love me... But that's not true, is it?"

"Of course it's true!" Brian cried, staring down at him. "I was stupid, Roger. I didn't mean anything I said, I don't even remember saying anything! All I remember is getting to the party, drinking this weird drink, and that's it! Then I woke up on my couch with my dad grounding me!" Brian turned around, covering his face with his hands. 

"Drunk words are sober thoughts, Brian." Roger said quietly, staring down at the ground. 

"That's not true, Rog. That's not true! I didn't mean anything that I said last night!" Brian turned around and grabbed his hands. "You don't have to believe me as your boyfriend, but god, please believe me as your best friend." He gently reached out to touch the blonds chin, only for his to flinch harshly. 

"You called me broken..." Roger said, nearly a whisper. "You acted no different than the people before..."

"What?.." Brian searched his eyes, a worried expression on his face. "What people?.."

"The people in London..." Roger said quietly, sitting down on the couch with a defeated expression. "The ones who'd come up to me outside of clubs and offer me drugs and money if I had sex with them." 

Brian stared at him silently, hesitantly moving to sit beside him. 

"I-I never accepted the drugs..." He sniffled, avoiding Brian's questioning gaze. "Sometimes they forced me to do things, never going too far...not all the way. They'd promise food after. Or money. Sometimes even a place to stay for the really cold nights." Roger turned his head to Brian, looking up into his eyes. "They would talk to me as if I was nothing. Yell at me, hit me... But from them, it only stung. From them, there was no trust. No love. But from you?" His voice broke harshly. 

"I've been trying to forget, Brian. But last night wasn't okay. What you said... it wasn't okay." Roger swallowed. "I need my best friend. Not one of those people. You can't be one of those people."

Brian nodded, wiping the tears from his own face. "C-Can I hug you?" 

Relief flooded through Rogers veins as he nodded, immediately being enveloped by Brian's arms. 

"I'm so sorry, Roger." He said softly, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything. Every word I said, every memory I brought back... everything that happened to you."

"I'm not broken." Roger spoke softly. "I realized that. I'm not broken, I'm just hurt. And I'll get better, but need help. I need help and time." He pulled away from the hug and looked at Brian who nodded. 

"Can I trust you, Brian? Can I trust you not to hurt me again?" Roger asked, staring into his eyes. "Because I know I've been to blame for some things too, such as keeping things from you, but I won't do that anymore. I told you what you've been asking for, Bri. I talked about it. I was never hiding it, I just..." 

"I know, Rog... You don't have to explain yourself." Brian spoke sincerely, squeezing his hand. "Roger, I swear on my life, you can trust me. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never get hurt again. I love you more than life itself. The things I said to you when you came back, about how you make my life better? It was true. I don't know what monster I was last night, but you know that wasn't me. I'll never drink again, Rog. Never. And I'll spend every second of everyday trying to make it up to you." Brian said, gazing at the younger boy. He knew he was all over the place, his brain was frazzled, but he spoke from the heart nonetheless. 

Roger nodded, leaning into the older boy and letting him hold him tightly.

They sat like that for a while, neither of them willing to speak and break the silence. 

"Will we be okay?" Roger spoke up, looking up at Brian. 

"I think so." Brian said, leaning down at his his hair. "...I know we will be." He decided. 

The front door swung open to reveal a worried Freddie. "Are you both still alive or did you murder each other?"

"We talked it out, Freddie." Roger said, chuckling quietly. 

"Thank God, I didn't want to have to fight Brian." He joked. "Alright, darlings. I have a hungover boyfriend to go see. Thank you for including me in your dramas, it's been an honor, truly!" He called from the front door before rushing out. 

"I still can't believe you dated him." Brian chuckled. 

"Sometimes I can't either." Roger shook his head with a small smile. "He's a great friend though."

"Yeah, even when he threatens to castrate me." Brian mused, leaning his head on Rogers. 

"Hey, Bri?" Roger asked quietly. 

"Yeah, Rog?" 

"I forgive you." He said quietly. "You were drunk and I believe you when you say you didn't mean it." 

"Best friends still?" Brian smiled down at him. 

"I'd rather boyfriends, if that's alright." Roger replied. 

"How about both?" Brian chuckled. 

"Perfect." 

Roger sighed quietly, closing his eyes. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do. He’d done things he regretted, but Brian still loved him, along with his mother and sister. Even Freddie and John would stick by him. 

Everyone has regrets, but Roger was ready to let his go. He had people who loved him. The past doesn’t matter. 

The scars will remain, of course, he knew that. But they didn’t have to haunt him. 

So he didn’t let them.


	23. It’s A Date

"Darling? How are you feeling?" Freddie asked, coming into John's bedroom with a bottle of water, pills, and a sleeve of saltines. 

"I'm never drinking again." He whined, covering his face with his hands. "God, it's awful."

"Well, our talk last night was fun." Freddie smiled, sitting next to him on the bed and handing him the water and pills. 

"Thank you." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry about that. And about this morning." He looked down at him lap, staring at the water. 

"Sorry for what, Deaky?" Freddie wrapped an arm around him. "Saying you like me? That's quite alright, darling. If fact, it's perfect." He smiled softly at him, pushing his hair out of his face. 

"It is?.." John looked over at him with a confused frown. 

"Yes, because now I can tell you that...well, I feel the same. Since just about the day I met you, really." Freddie confessed, a small smile on his face. 

"You...you really feel the same?" John asked, his eyes wide. 

"Of course, darling! Now take the damn pills before your head explodes." Freddie chuckled. "And when you're feeling better later today, I'm taking you out."

"Out?" John popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with a sip of water. 

"Out to dinner. If you'd like, that is." He looked at him curiously.

"What? No! I mean, yes! I'd love that..." John blushed. 

"Alright, it's a date then." Freddie smiled shyly, kissing his forehead. "Call me when you're feeling better, love." 

"Will do, Freddie." The younger boy smiled and curled up in his sheets as he watched Freddie leave the room. This was bound to be the best afternoon of his life. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After his hangover was mostly slept off, John got up and went to the phone. 

"Taylor residence, what the hell do you want?" A raspy voice picked up. 

"Roger, I'm freaking out." He said, his voice raising in pitch. 

"What? Why? Are you okay?" The concerned voice of the blond came from the receiver. 

"Freddie asked me out! On a date! And I said yes!" The younger boy panicked. 

"Wow, your crush asked you out. How ever will you live?" Roger said sarcastically. 

"Okay, first of all, fuck you." He began, earning a warm chuckle from the other line. "Second of all, I'm nervous! What if he hates my clothes? What if he kisses me? I've never had my first kiss! Wait, shit! Roger! You were my first kiss!!" 

"Deaky, calm down. Oh my god, I've been everyone's first kiss. Holy shit- shut up, Bri, I'm talking to Deaky! No, I didn't kiss back, you fuckhead."

"Can you and Brian have this conversation after my mental breakdown, please?!" John asked loudly. 

"Sorry, Deaks. Calm down. If he kisses you, kiss back. It's not as scary as it seems." Roger explained calmly. 

"What if he wants to have sex?!" John cried. "I can't do it!"

"John Richard Deacon. You are going on your first date. You haven't had your first sober kiss yet. Freddie will not push you to do anything you don't want to do. He's not like that. You know that, John." Roger said firmly, feeling the need to stick up for his best friend. 

"No, no. You're right. I'm upsetting myself thinking too much. What should I wear?" John asked, nerves still evident in his voice. 

"Umm, t-shirt, dark jacket, and jeans. If you want I can come over and help you." Roger said. "No, Brian, you're grounded. You can't come. For fucks sake, you've got the fashion sense of a blind toddler- Have you seen your clogs? Fuck off! That hat makes me look hot! I do not look like a peasant girl!" 

"That's okay, I've got it. See you tomorrow!" Roger heard the line go dead and then he sighed. 

"Blind people can have a good sense of fashion too, you're being offensive to blind people...and toddlers." Brian pouted. 

"I'll show you offensive when I break your clogs."

"You wouldn't dare-"

Brian was interrupted by the loud shrill of the phone ringing. 

"Taylor whore house, you've got the dough and we've got the hoes!" Roger answered cheerfully, earning a elbow jab from Brian. 

"Roger, darling! I need help!"

"Is this about your date with John?" Roger sighed. 

"Yes- Wait, how did you know?!" Freddie asked frantically. 

"I've tapped all the phone lines and I hear everything." Roger deadpanned. "Deaky called me." He sighed again.

"What? Why? Is it because he actually hates me? Is he going to break up with me? Oh my god, we aren't even dating yet and he's breaking up with me!" Freddie cried. "And what if that was your mother calling!"

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic! He's just nervous for the date!" Roger chuckled. "And she answers the phone like that too sometimes."

"I need you to come help me pick out an outfit." Freddie said. "I've gone through my whole wardrobe and can't decide on a damn thing! Bring your black jacket with the roses please! Be here in thirty minutes!" He demanded before hanging up. 

"When did I become the person people come to?" Roger asked, throwing his hands up in confusion. 

"You're good with advice, unless you're being violent." Brian shrugged, standing from the couch. 

"We should stalk them on their date. Make sure it all goes well." Roger said, a grin on his face. "I'll get the disguises!"

"They aren't strangers, Rog." Brian chuckled slightly, sitting back on the couch.

"Oh, wait! You can't go because you're grounded!" Roger teased. "I can't believe you got drunk off one drink." He shook his head, running upstairs to grab the jacket before returning back down the Brian. 

"I don't know what was in it. It was gross too, I didn't even finish it, I don't think." Brian sighed. "I really don't remember." 

"Huh..." Roger looked at him for a minute, a curious glint in his eye. 

"What?" Brian frowned. 

"Bri, who did you say gave you the drink?" Roger asked cautiously, his frown deepening. 

"Uh, I think Paul was making the drinks last night. Prenter?" Brian shrugged. 

Roger sighed, rubbing his temples gently. "You said 'weird drink'?"

"Yeah, it tasted like salt, basically. Why?" Brian asked, frowning when he saw Rogers face fall. 

"I'm going to kill him." Rogers face was read and his eyes were dark, just as they always did when the blond was truly angry. 

"What? Who? Why?" Brian swallowed. "Roger, what?"

"The fucker put something in your drink, Bri." Roger crossed his arms. "I saw him watching you when I took you outside. I just thought he was being creepy, as he always. God knows what would've happened if I didn't get you home." His voice was calm despite his murderous expression. 

"Wh-What? Why?.. Why would he- oh god." Brian covered his face with his hands. 

"Bri..." Roger sighed, shaking his head. 

"Can we deal with this later? I... I don't want to think about this right now. I should be getting home anyways." Brian stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry again, Rog. You didn't deserve that last night. Everything you've gone through has been enough without me adding shit." He cleared his throat. "I'll... see you at school tomorrow." He muttered, quickly making his way to the front door. 

"Brian." Roger said, catching his wrist. "Bri, wait..."

Brian pulled his wrist away and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Please." He said before walking out the door and quickly going back to his own house, leaving Roger to stew in his own anger and empathy. 

The blond took a deep breath and sighed. He needed space and that was fine. He'd just have to talk to him tomorrow. 

With small huff, he grabbed the jacket Freddie requested and left his house, quickly making his way to Freddie's first.

"Oh, darling! You made it just on time!" Freddie beamed at stoic blond. 

"Yes. Important question." Roger said, throwing the jacket on the older boys bed. 

"Um, helpful answer?" Freddie furrowed his eyebrows, giving the blond a curious look. "Another fight with Bri? Already? Damn, this is a new record for you!"

"No! Dammit, Fred." Roger sighed, rubbing his temples. 

"Alright, dear. What is it? You can tell old papa Freddie." He said, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him. "Not even a kink joke? You're really upset, huh?"

"Hypothetically,"

"These never go well." Freddie interrupted. 

"Shut up." Roger huffed, sitting beside him. "Hypothetically, if i was to brutally murder someone, would you help me hide the body?"

"Hmm, as long as it's someone I hate as well." Freddie answered. 

"Paul."

"McCartney?"

"Prenter!" Roger exclaimed, throwing himself back on the bed with an irritated groan. "Why would I want to kill one of the Beatles?!"

"Crazy fan? I dunno." Freddie shrugged. "What did Paul do? Besides being an absolute fruit fly and satan himself."

"Bri wasn't drunk last night. Paul slipped something in his drink. I don't know what it was exactly, but he could hardly walk and then passed out." Roger crossed his arms. 

"Okay, where are we hiding the body?" Freddie's whole demeanor shifted, his hands curled into fists. 

Roger sighed, standing up from the bed. "I'm going to deal with it. Enjoy your date. And don't pressure Deaky into shit or I'll kick your ass."

"Cross my heart, that boy is safe. I love him to death, dear." Freddie sighed. "Are you and Bri going to be okay? You forgave him awful fast... I just, I don't want to get hurt again."

"I-I don't know, Fred. Either way, we'll always be best friends... At least I hope we will. It's so complicated. I... I don't want to deal with it. So, I forgave him. I'm still upset and maybe a little mad still, but what can I do? If I don't forgive him, I lose him. And if I lost him..." Roger bit his lip, his eyes falling to the ground. "God, there'd be no sense in living."

"I hate it when you talk like that, darling..." Freddie touched his shoulder gently, causing the blond to look back at him with tear-filled eyes. 

"He's been with me my whole life, Freddie. Without him, I'd be lost. I'm not saying I need a boyfriend to live. I'm saying... He's more than that. He's my best friend, and not be be gross or incestuous, but almost like a brother is a sense." Roger swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I don't know if we'll be okay and that scares me, Freddie. I always forgive him. He could do the worst thing in the world and I would still forgive him. I can't help it. If I don't forgive him, I lose him."

"Roger, sit down. I'm telling you this because I love you and I care about you." Freddie began, guiding him to sit down. "I think it would be best if you...took a break from each other."

"What? No. I-I can't do that, Freddie." Roger shook his head, his eyes wide and staring at Freddie as if he'd grown two heads. 

"Roger. I know you don't like talking about what happened that month, but you went through some traumatic shit. And now Brian... Think about it, okay? I don't want you to rush into anything and get hurt again." Freddie said, his voice soft and full of concern. "You both have things you need to work out and we're all so young."

Roger bit his lip and nodded. "I'll think about it..."

"Do you want me to stay with you instead of going out tonight?" Freddie asked, seeing his friends upset demeanor. 

"I'm not making you cancel on Deaky. I'm just going to go home." Roger said, his gaze falling to the ground. 

Freddie reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let your mind go dark, okay?"

"I'm not going to run away again, Fred." He looked up, his eyes were tired and his face sagged. 

"I know, I'm just worried about you." Freddie sighed. "I'm allowed to be worried about you."

The room was silent as they both sat back down on the bed. Freddie shot the smaller boy worried glances as the latter stared up at the ceiling. 

"Freddie? Why did you ever even like me? I mean, back in grade nine." Roger asked suddenly. 

"Well..." Freddie sighed. "You were the first person that came up to me and talked to me like I was a person. Everyone else laughed at me for my teeth or yelled racist shit at me, called me gay. You know. And then you came along, put your tray down in front of me and just... you were nice to me. You didn't care that people teased you after you talked to me and you stood up for me. You still do." He smiled softly at the surprised boy. "Rog, you made an effort to make me feel comfortable in a new school where everyone was mean to me and made me feel happy when I just wanted to disappear. Just like you did when Deaky first joined us. I couldn't help but fall in love with you." 

"You loved me?" Roger gaped at him, turning his whole body to face him. 

"I never told you? Oh, silly me then." Freddie chuckled. "Yeah, for a while after we broke up too. Don't worry, darling, I've moved on."

"But... Freddie, you broke up with me." Roger frowned. 

"I found out about your feelings for Bri. I knew you didn't feel the same way, so I just had to let you go." Freddie shrugged. 

"I really wanted to love you like that, Freddie." Roger said, looking over at him sadly. 

"I know you did, Rog. But you can't make yourself love someone when you don't. And it hurt to break up with you, but I knew that you'd always love Brian." Freddie gave him a soft smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Darling, don't worry so much about the past. You were a wonderful boyfriend, but now you're my best friend and I wouldn't trade that for the world." 

Roger returned the soft smile and leaned in close to the older boy, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

"Love you, kid." Freddie chuckled, pulling away and messing up his hair. 

"Who you calling kid? You're only ten months older than me!" Roger laughed, fixing his hair. 

"Ten and a half, thank you very much." Freddie smirked, standing up to put the jacket on. "Thank you for the jacket, dear."

"You better not stain it!" Roger grinned standing up at well. "Have fun on your date, Freddie." He said, patting his back. 

"I'll call you when I get home to gush about John." Freddie smiled. 

"I'll be waiting by the phone." He joked, going to the door. 

"Think about what I said before, Rog." Freddie said, his face going serious. "I care about you both too much to see you keep hurting each other."

"I will, Fred." Roger said, opening the door and walking out. 

Freddie sighed. He wondered if his advice was good. Maybe he was too rash. Biting his lip he finished getting ready for his date, hoping to god that he didn't just fuck everything up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've been pretty quiet tonight." John said softly as they walked home, streetlights lighting their way. 

"Just have a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about, dear." Freddie smiled and intertwined their hands.

"What's on your mind?" The younger boy smiled over at him, squeezing his hand gently. 

"Well, if you must know," Freddie began jokingly. "I had a bit of a talk with Roger and... I'm sorry, I don't know if he'd want me talking about it."

"It's alright, Freddie. You don't have to say if you don't want to." John gave him his gap-toothed smile, melting the older boys heart immediately. 

"I just gave him some advice and I'm not sure if it's good advice. I'm actually not sure why I'd insist on telling him to take a break from his relationship if they're already trying to work things out. I don't know what I was thinking. And then we got to talking about our old relationship and- I'm sorry, darling, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Freddie gave him a sheepish smile as the younger boy frowned softly. 

"Freddie?..." He began hesitantly. "Freddie, do you still have feelings for him?"

"Wh-What? No! Of course not, darling! It was years ago!" Freddie replied, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He couldn't have feelings for the blond. They were best friends. They broke up and feelings were lost. So why did he give Roger that advice? Why was his stomach flipping about?

"It's okay, Freddie. I believe you. I'm sorry, I just... just got a bit nervous, is all." John smiled shyly over at him. 

"It's, uh, it's alright, Deaky. I don't mind." Freddie smiled over at him, pushing his thoughts away. 

"Well, this is me." John chuckled, pointing to his house. 

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" Freddie smiled, stepping closer. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I had a wonderful time." 

"Thank you for taking me, Freddie. It was absolutely perfect." John smiled softly, squeezing his hand again. 

"Goodnight, Deaky." Freddie swallowed, nerves pilling up in his stomach. 

John saw his hesitation and blushed, smiling he stepped closer, taking both of his hands in his own and leaned up to press their lips together. Freddie gasped softly before raising one of his hands to the younger boys cheek. 

After a few moments, John pulled away with a wide smile and blush on his cheeks. 

"Goodnight, Freddie." He said softly before scurrying inside. 

Freddie was left of the front porch, a goofy smile on his face as he delicately touched his lips with his fingertips. 

All thoughts of Roger left his mind. Perhaps he was just shit at advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing cute first kiss stories bc I had the worst first kiss in the history of the world and it helps me forget my sorrows ✌🏻😔
> 
> Will Roger take Freddie's advice?? Was his advice good or bad?? DOES HE STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR ROGER?! Idk you'll just have to find out 😉
> 
> Alright,
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	24. Stay

  
"Roger? What are you doing?"

Clare stared at her brother who was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and shoveling ice cream into his mouth. She looked at the television to see some type of movie playing. It looked...weird.

"I'm avoiding my life, Clare." He replied through the ice cream in his mouth. "Too many decisions. Too many...ugh, things."

Clare sighed, walking into the kitchen and starting the kettle before returning with a spoon and a blanket of her own. She wrapped herself up and crawled up beside him, scooping up a spoonful of ice cream for herself.

"Overthinking?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He sighed, letting his head lean on top of hers. "Freddie said that me and Bri should take a break."

"What does that mean?" Clare asked softly.

"Basically, break up temporarily. Just be friends for a while before trying again." Roger explained, gently poking at the dessert on his lap. "Or breaking up completely if you decide it's better."

"Is that what you want though?" Clare frowned.

"I...I don't want that. But maybe he does. I mean, maybe we need it. I don't know." Roger sighed, pushing the ice cream to her lap. "I wish we would've waited, you know? We got together right when everything started to go wrong. Maybe it just it's meant to be?" He groaned at himself. "I sound like a whiny bitch."

"Okay, let's talk this through. Pros and cons of taking a break. What's the pros?" Clare turned to face him with a curious look and grabbed a pen and pad of paper. Roger watched as she neatly labeled each side 'pros' and 'cons' and at the very top, she wrote 'Taking A Break From Brian'. He couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his face when she did a small doodle of Brian in the corner.

"Huh, well..." Rogers eyes drifted to the floor as he thought, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It'd give us time to work out our problems." He offered.

"Uh huh." Clare nodded, jotting it down.

"Distance would make us stronger?"

"Nice."

"It'd give us time to think about what we want."

"Good point."

"And... We could just be best friends again."

Clare looked at him with a curious from and wrote it all down. "Cons?"

Roger bit him lip, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I don't get to love him. I won't get to kiss him. Hug him. Nothing." Roger looked down.

"Is that all?" Clare asked, looking up at him.

"I'd miss him. I'd be heart broken. It could lead to a permanent break up. It could break our friendship." Roger sniffled. "It could ruin everything."

"Okay, I think we're done." Clare said, putting the pen down and leaving the con side blank. "I think the answer is pretty clear."

"We should take the break?" Roger looked at her sadly.

"Rog, you had to think really hard for all the pros. Most of them were just rephrased from the first one." Clare sighed. "With the cons, you were so sure. Don't do this, Rog. You said all the cons so fast, I didn't even get a chance to write it down!"

"So, it's a bad idea?" Roger asked, looking at her with big eyes.

"A horrible idea. I think Freddie's on drugs." Clare joked, crawling over to hug her brother. "Brian is you best friend. Talk to him. Don't take a break."

"God, you're like a little therapist." Roger chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"Excuse you, who are you calling little? I'm almost as tall as you!" Clare laughed, pushing him away.

"I'm still growing! I grew an inch last year!" Roger crossed his arms.

"I grew three. Beat that, bitch." Clare smirked.

"I'm telling mum you called me a bitch." Roger smirked when her face fell.

"Truce?" Clare gave an innocent smile and stuck her hand out.

"Fine, only because you're my favorite sister." Roger shook her hand with a grin.

"I'm your only sister, you twat." Clare rolled her eyes and closed the ice cream container before getting up to put it away.

The shrill of the telephone interrupted the silence that fell upon the room. Clare ran to answer it.

"Taylor residence, if you're selling shit, we don't want it." She answered cheerfully. Roger rolled his eyes when he heard screaming on the other line and stuck out his hand.

"Freddie?" He raised and eyebrow.

"Freddie." She confirmed, handing the phone over to him.

"Good scream or bad scream?" He asked, picking at his nails and shooting Clare an amused look.

"Good, darling! I've been screaming for twenty minutes!" Freddie said cheerfully before squealing again. "Ahhh, I just want to explode!"

"What happened?" Roger laughed, leaning back.

"I was going to kiss him, yes? But I got nervous! I didn't want to force anything on his! But then! He! Kissed! Me?! On the lips! I died, Roger! I just perished in that very spot. Then my ghost died too." He squealed through the phone as Roger laughed.

"That's great, Freddie. So you're together now?" Roger grinned, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Oh, darling! I think so, I mean... maybe? I'll ask him soon! It's so soon!" Roger could hear the gears turning in his head. He shook his head with a smile.

"I'm sure he'll say yes when you ask." He said before clearing his throat. "So, I thought about what you said."

"And? You made a decision?" Freddie pressed.

"Yes. I decided that your advice is shit and usually ends with people crying, dying, or both." Roger chuckled.

"I mean, you're not wrong. But what are you going to do?" Freddie had calmed down, his voice returning to his usual posh happy tone.

"Well, I suppose I'll go talk to him. It's late, but not too late to head over there." Roger shrugged.

"He's grounded, Rog. His dad won't let you just go up and see him." Freddie chuckled. "I mean, not without a good reason."

"I'll take the window." Roger rolled his eyes. "I've done it before and Mr. May never catches me."

"You're scared of heights! You'll be crying by the time you get in his room!" Freddie pointed out. "Whatever, just don't take your bike this time, dumbass." He snickered.

"Piss off, you rotter." Roger rolled his eyes again. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"Alright! Bye, darling!" Freddie said cheerfully and hung up. Roger places the phone back on the receiver and got up.

"Clare! I'm going to Brian's!" He said, popping his sunglasses up on his nose.

"Why the hell are you putting sunglasses on at nine o'clock at night?" Clare asked, poking her head into the lounge.

"Because they make me look cool." Roger shrugged. "Okay, fine. So if I cry, Brian won't see." He scoffed.

"Awww."

"Shut up. See you tomorrow, Clare!" He called, putting his jacket on and opening the door.

"Oh, you're spending the night?" Clare raised an eyebrow. Her smirk suggested her mind was in the gutter.

"Clare, you're eleven, so shut the fuck up." He laughed. "No I'm not spending the night, but there's school tomorrow and you'll be asleep by the time I get home."

"You were the one that taught me all the dirty jokes!" She laughed.

"Yeah, then I got grounded for a month!" Roger rolled his eyes. "Bye, Clare!"

"Good luck! Be safe." Clare winked.

"My god, go to bed!" Roger rolled his eye and shut the door, laughing to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian had been in his room for hours. Guilt was still eating him alive. Roger forgave him, but he always forgave him!

"I'm taking advantage of him..." Brian muttered to himself, pacing his room. "I'm... My god, I'm taking advantage of him!" He fell to his bed, covering his face with his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. Toxic thoughts filled his mind.

He was hurting him. He was hurting the one person he loved more than anything in the world. And he forgave him.

He didn't deserve forgiveness after what he'd done. Not at all! He'd made disgusting comments and tried to guilt Roger into...god, he couldn't even bring himself to think what he would've tried to do.

But he was drugged, he wasn't aware of anything going on. Why was his life so dramatic?! He's a teenager, not some character in a weird story!

He let out a quiet sob before turning and burying his face in a pillow. His sobs grew heavier and louder, despite being muffled through the pillow.

He had been drugged.

His heart hurt even worse when he realized that Roger, from what he said, mostly likely had been too. The only difference was Brian hadn't been hurt, but Roger had been. By him. By those strangers. By so many people.

Brian found himself weeping for Roger. For the pain he went through. For the memories he'll always have. For the scars he'll live with for the rest of his life.

His sobs were interrupted by a quiet knock on the window. He considered just pretending to be asleep, but decided against it seeing as the only people to knock on his window was either Roger or Freddie and if it were Roger...well, he's scared of heights and probably near tears at this point from being two stories off the ground .

With a sigh and a quick wipe of the face, he went over to the window and raised the blinds to see Roger.

The blond quickly threw up a peace sign and gave him an earth shattering smile. God, he loved that boy.

Brian was thankful for the low lighting of the room, as it hid any evidence that he'd been crying from far away.

Roger rapped on the window again, harder this time to break Brian out of his daydream.

The taller boy shook his head and slid open the window, allowing the blond to climb in.

"Jesus, Bri, I know I'm beautiful but that stare was borderline creep-" Rogers joke was interrupted when Brian threw his arms around him tightly, nearly draining all the air from the smaller boys lungs.

"Bri? Are you alright?" The joking tone was dropped from his voice and was replaced with pure concern.

"You deserve so much..." Brian sniffled, hugging him tighter.

"Um...thank you?" Roger gently pushed the taller boy away, his face falling when he looked up to see his red and puffy eyes. "Bri, whats wrong? If it's about Paul, I'll kick his ass. No hesitation. I'm serious."

"Why do you always forgive me, Roger?" Brian swallowed. "I hurt you all the time... I don't deserve-"

"Don't." Roger put his hand up. "We're not doing that. We're not doing the whole 'I don't deserve you' thing again. You do, Brian. We've both done stupid shit. I've done things to hurt you too, Bri. I've done a million and one things I regret, but being with you is not one of them. Forgiving you isn't either. You're my best friend, the love of my life, and nothing- nothing will ever change that." He stared up at him, his eyes firmly on Brian's. "I'll love you as long as you'll let me, Bri."

Brian smiled shakily at him before pulling him into another tight embrace. He breathed in his familiar scent, savoring the honeysuckle sweet smell of the smaller boys shampoo.

"So don't ever say you don't deserve me, Bri. Because I'm yours, whether you like it or not." Roger smiled softly at him, lifting his head off his chest.

"I love you." Brian said, stroking his cheek gently.

"I love you too, Bri." Roger leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling away with a smile.

"I'm sorry, you came here for something?" Brian said, realizing he hadn't asked him why he came over in the first place.

"No, it's alright. I got exactly what I needed." Roger smiled up at him, intertwining both of their hands together and kissing him once more.

"Goodnight, Bri." Roger said, squeezing his hand and heading towards the window.

"Stay?" Brian's voice was soft, hardly above a whisper.

Roger stopped and turned around, climbing into the bed and under the covers, motioning for Brian to join him.

"Want some pajamas?" Brian asked shyly, slowly inching over to the bed.

"No, Bri. I want you." Roger opened his arms with a smile. "I realize that sounds dirty, but I meant for it to be cute."

Brian smiled at him, climbing in next to him. "You're always cute, Rog." He said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Damn right I am." Roger smirked as he cuddled into his chest.

A comfortable silence fell over the room after the whispered goodnight's. Soon Brian heard Roger's breathing become soft and steady, realizing the blond was now asleep.

With a content sigh, he kissed his loves forehead and held him close. Brian couldn't help but gaze at how beautiful he looked, the soft moonlight dancing across his pale skin. He hardly looked real.

Sometimes Brian could hardly believe he was real.

Soon enough, Brian shook himself out of his thoughts. He'd been staring at him for the better part of the last twenty minutes. He carefully placed a kiss on the top of his head before shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered before drifting off himself.

By the time they woke up, Roger filled his face with kisses and promised to meet him soon as he has to run home to get ready for school.

Brian helped him out the window and smiled as he watched him barrel down the street towards his house, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

God, was he perfect.


	25. The Prenters Are Pricks

"Remember; calm, cool, collected." John said, looking over at Roger who looked unbothered. 

"I'm always calm, cool, and collected." Roger rolled his eyes.

"That's bullshit, Blondie. Half the time you're screaming." Freddie said, laughing. 

"Well, I'm always cool." Roger smirked, popping his sunglasses on. 

The three other boys simultaneously groaned, muttering insults at the blond who giggled to himself. 

"People always hate the ones they wish they were." Roger said smugly. 

"Why would I want to be a short blond bitch when I'm already Freddie Fucking Mercury?" He rolled his eyes. 

"Because I'm beautiful, Freddie Bulsara." Roger scoffed. 

"I'm changing to Mercury as soon as I turn eighteen!" Freddie pouted. 

"I'm drowning in both of your egos." Brian sighed. 

"I think they took our share of self esteem." John shrugged, kicking a rock. 

"Oh, that's where that went." Brian mused jokingly, earning a chuckle from John. 

Roger bumps his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Shut up, you're pretty."

"So sweet." Brian chuckled. "You're really going to be alright though? I know you're still mad about the Paul thing, but just remember that nothing happened." He said, looking down at the now frowning boy. 

"I'll be fine." Roger shrugged. "I should be the one asking you if you're alright."

"I'm not even upset anymore. Paul's an asshole. We all know that." Brian sighed. 

"I'd say I could kick his ass, and I could, but I really don't want to touch his fruit-fly ass." Freddie said, crossing his arms. 

"I'm not good with fights, Bri. I could tell him off if you want, but uh...please don't." John said shyly, shuffling his feet. 

"It's not you two I'm worried about. Rog, don't go crazy." Brian said, sending a pointed look to the blond as they walked into the school building. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bri. I'm fine. Not mad. Super calm. Cool as a cucumber." Roger grinned, walking past a couple girls. 

"Roger, are you free next weekend?" One of the girls asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My parents are going away."

"Um," Roger thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's my dogs birthday, sorry."

"Oh. Okay..." The girl dropped her hand and turned back to her friend with a disappointed look as the boys walked away. 

"Wasn't that back in June?" Brian asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Yup." Roger shrugged. 

"Shit, there's Paul." Freddie muttered. 

"I'm fine." Roger said, smiling calmly. "Calm, cool, and collected, right?" 

The other three watched warily as walked towards Paul, who was standing by locker and staring at the group. 

"He's staring at us." John frowned. 

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just going to talk to him." Roger put on a faux sweet smile as they approached. "Hey, Paul."

"What do you want?" The other boy raised an eyebrow. 

Roger got closer, his smile unwavering on his face as he narrowed his eyes. 

"I just want you to know, that if you ever mess with my friends again, I'll throw you out a bloody window." He said, his voice quiet and icy. 

Paul backed up into the locker. "Fuck you, Taylor." 

"No thanks." Roger scoffed, backing away and walking back to his friends. 

"At least he was calm..." John muttered. 

"Oh, wait. I forgot something." Roger said, turning back to Paul. 

"What?" The older boy rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, just this." Roger smirked, kicking his foot directly between the other boys legs, watching as he fell down with a yelp. "Next time, I'll rip it off. Consider this your last warning."

"Mr. Taylor!" He heard a teacher yell. 

Roger sighed, looking over at his friends with a smile. "See you guys at lunch!" He waved before being pulled down to the principals office with s shit-eating grin as Paul curled up and cried on the floor. 

"Is no one going to help me?!" Paul cried. 

"I would, but I don't want to." John shrugged before pulling the other two away and into their class. 

"I told Roger not to do that." Brian sighed, sitting down in his seat. 

"I'm just happy to see Paul cry." John said, putting his book bag down. 

"Damn, Deaky." Freddie smirked. "Who knew you could be so aggressive?"

"Paul cheated on you, drugged Brian, and well... I don't know if he's done anything to Roger, but his existence pisses him off pretty bad so... I hate him." John explained, pulling out a pencil and handing one to Freddie. 

"Thank you, darling." Freddie took the pencil, leaning back in the seat. "You're so adorable when you're angry."

Brian sighed, looking over at Rogers seat wistfully. 

"Bri, he's probably just going to get detention. The whole school administration hates Paul too. I saw four teachers giggling when Rog kicked him." Freddie shrugged. 

Brian opened his mouth to respond before just nodding. He figured that was true. Everyone hated Paul, except for his parents who everyone hated as well.

The Prenters are pricks, honestly. 

The day passed in a blur, lunchtime rolled around and Brian walked into the cafeteria to see Roger and Freddie conversing at their table already while John was sleeping with his head on his book bag. 

"Hey." He greeted, sitting beside Freddie and in front of Roger and John. 

"Hey, Bri. You're not mad are you?" Roger asked, looking away from Freddie. 

"I don't see much of a reason to be. Hopefully he'll leave us alone now." Brian shrugged. "I'm guessing you're not suspended."

"Nope, I just have detention with Mr. Beach tomorrow. Principal Reid said Prenter was in dire need of a kick to the dick." Roger smirked. "Only time I'll ever agree with that guy."

"This school is so fucked up." John mumbled into his book bag. 

"You're just now noticing? Roger still has a huge ass memorial out front." Freddie snorted. 

"Year mines keep asking if I'm a ghost." Roger chuckled. 

"What do you say?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing, I just stare at them until they tear up and run away." Roger smirked. 

"You're terrible." Brian laughed, taking a bite of his salad. 

"That's not what you said last night." Roger said, leaning across the table to the now choking boy. 

"Oooh, what did he say last night?" Freddie grinned.

"He called me cute." Roger smiled widely. "He told me I'm always cute."

"And here I was thinking I'd get some juicy details." Freddie shook his head, earning a weak slap to the arm from John. 

"It's cute, Freddie..." John mumbled tiredly. 

"Who slipped him a sleeping pill?" Roger poked the sleepy teen, getting an annoyed grunt in response. 

"He said he's given up on being awake and only wants to sleep from this point on." Freddie explained, patting the tired boys head.

"What happened?" Roger chuckled. 

"I have to write five fucking papers by Friday." John said, lifting his head up. 

"Tough shit." Roger cringed. 

"Understatement." John grunted before dropping his head again. 

"Anyway." Roger said, slapping his hands on the table. "Band practice today?"

"I can't, dear. I have to watch Kash after school today." Freddie sighed. 

"Isn't she old enough to be left on her own? She's Clare's age!" Roger huffed. 

"That's what I told me parents. They said it was my 'duty as a brother' or some shit." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I'd rather go to band practice than have Kash yell at me for five hours about how she doesn't need a babysitter."

"I can't because of the fucking papers." John grunted out. 

"Bri? Can you hang out after school?" Roger looked at him with a pleading smile. 

"I'm still grounded until this weekend, Rog." Brian frowned. 

Roger groaners loudly, slamming his head on the table. "Guess I'll hang out with my dog."

"What about Clare?" Brian suggested. 

"She tutors until five and the she's going to her friends house until nine." Roger said, sighing loudly. 

"My dad doesn't get home until eight tonight, so if you're gone by then, we can-"

"Okay! I'll be over right after school!" Roger grinned, standing up at the bell rang. "Bye!" He quickly threw his trash away and ran out the door. 

"He's in a good mood." Freddie said, raising an eyebrow at Brian. "What'd you do last night?"

"Nothing! We just talked and we figured stuff out." Brian said with a shrug, putting his backpack on and walking with Freddie and John out the door. 

"Sure... Talked..." Freddie wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm sure that's all you'll be doing after school." He winked. 

"That's..." Brian sighed. "You're gross."

"It's sex, darling. It's natural!" Freddie threw an arm around the taller boy, walking on his tiptoes. 

"Aren't you a virgin?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Half, but what does that matter! We're talking about you!" Freddie said, rolling his eyes. "So? What's the deal?"

"There is no deal." Brian rolled his eyes. "Talk to Roger if you want to know so bad."

"Well, I know you did it once because he told me when you had the little spat and he thought you hated him." He shrugged. "But after that, silence! I live for gossip, dear, and now I'm hearing nothing."

"That's because there's been nothing." Brian shrugged. "He's not ready and that's fine. I'm not going to pressure him into anything he doesn't want to do."

Freddie grinned widely. "Good answer."

"What?" Brian frowned. 

"I was testing you, darling. Making sure those nasty words you said were just the drugs and not you." He explained. "And you passed."

Brian sighed, shaking his head. "Thanks. Can we go to class now?"

"You're such a nerd." Freddie chuckled, walking into the classroom. 

"Diva." Brian scoffed playfully.

"I'm a queen, bitch." Freddie grinned over his shoulder before taking his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler bc I've been busy!
> 
> Next chapter will be very maylor and fluffy and NOT A FILLER (as far as I've planned it's not a filler)
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	26. Clare, What Did You Do?

"Roger, what the fuck are you doing?" Brian sighed, watching his boyfriend climb through the window. "My dad isn't even home! You could've used the door."

"It's always 'Roger, what the fuck are you doing?', never 'Roger, how the fuck are you doing?'." The blond shook his head in mock disappointment.

"How are you calm right now? You just climbed my house!" Brian crossed his arms before sitting on the bed.

"I know! Aren't you proud?" Roger smiled, plopping down in his lap. "I didn't even scream."

"Super proud." Brian chuckled.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Bri." Roger chuckled, standing up from his lap.

Brian raised an eyebrow at the blond who went and sifted through his tapes.

"What're you doing?" Brian chuckled, watching him pop the tape in his boombox.

"Setting the mood." Roger winked, pressing play.

Brian blushed until he heard the intro to 'Take On Me' by a-ha, then he dropped his head in his hands.

"What mood are you trying to set, exactly?" Brian laughed, watching the blond bob his head to the fast tune.

"Funky." Roger grinned, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the bed. "Dance with me, Brimi!" He exclaimed, wiggling around the taller boy.

"Deaky's rubbing off on you." Brian joked.

"That sounds dirty. And Deaks is the funk master, so I'm honored." Roger laughed, pulling him closer and singing alone. Brian couldn't suppress his laugh when he sang the high pitched lyrics.

Perhaps he was bias, but Rogers voice was far superior.

Okay, he was definitely bias, but Roger had a beautiful voice.

Brian smiled down at him, interrupting his singing by leaning in and capturing his lips and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled the smaller boy closer as Roger wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"Guess I set some kinda mood." Roger smirked as they parted.

"Hmm, nah. I'm always in the mood for that." He chuckled.

"Liar!" Roger scoffed playfully. "You're not in the mood when I'm annoying you."

"When you annoy me, I kiss you to get you to stop annoying me." Brian smirked, pulling him back to him until their chests were flush with one another.

"I should annoy you more often." Roger said flirtatiously, winking up at him.

"I've created a monster." Brian joked before reconnecting their lips again.

Roger chuckled into the kiss, pushing him backwards into the bed and falling on top of him.

Brian grunted in pain before falling into a fit of laughter. "You elbowed me!"

"Sorry!" Roger laughed, rolling over to lay on his back.

Brian quickly rolled on top of him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You're crushing me!" Roger squealed, his laughter filling the room.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that." Brian smirked, his hands moving to the smaller boys sides and under his shirt.

"Bri, s-stop that!!" He snorted with laughter, throwing his head back as the older boys fingers danced over his bare torso.

"Make me." Brian smirked, continuing to tickle the younger boy.

Roger grabbed his wrists, flipping them over. "Gladly." He smirked, leaning down to kiss all over his face.

"Roger!" Brian laughed, trying to evade the blonds sloppy kisses. He'll admit that he wasn't trying too hard.

Roger grinned down at him, pressing one more kiss to his lips. Just when he was about to pull away, Brian cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss.

Roger relaxed into him, running his hand over the older boys chest. Brian let out a small noise, moving upward against the younger boy. Roger quickly scrambled off of him, his face bright red.

Brian's eyes were wide and confused, he sat up immediately. "I-I'm sorry, is that too much?"

"No, I just- god." Roger sighed, covering his face in embarrassment. "No, I'm sorry. I...I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Rog, we don't have to do anything." Brian said softly, moving towards him. "Really, you don't have to apologize."

Roger gave him a small smile before wrapping his arms around the lanky boy. "Can we watch a movie at my house? I have better movies"

"Of course." Brian chuckled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking down the street with their shoulders pressed together, they decided to stop and grab dinner before going to Rogers house since it was past five. 

They went to the diner where John works and grabbed a table.

"Hey, guys. Thought you were hanging out at Bri's?" John greeted, dropping their menus down on the table.

"Thought you had papers to write?" Roger raised an eyebrow.

"They made me come in for a shift, so I guess I'm just going to drop out." John shrugged.

"Good plan, Deaks." Brian chuckled.

"Rockstars don't need high school degrees." Roger grinned.

"Well, I'm getting my PhD." Brian said, earning two groans.

"You're such a nerd." Roger rolled his eyes. "Though, I must say, Dr. May would sound pretty sex-"

"Can I get you any drinks before you ruin any trace of innocence I have left?" John interrupted, clicking his pen loudly.

"A tall glass of Bri-"

"Cola and a water, please. Thanks, Deaky." Brian interrupted him, sending the blond an exasperated look as John went away to retrieve the drinks.

"What?" Roger smirked. "I'll just have that when we get to my house, I guess."

"I can't take you anywhere." Brian laughed, looking down at the menu.

"I wish I could take you everywhere." Roger smiled, reaching under the table to put a hand on his knee.

"How do you go from grossly sexual to sweet in two seconds?" Brian chuckled, looking over at him.

"It's my third-no, fourth best talent." Roger smirked.

"I'm scared to ask about the other three." Brian shook his head.

"Well, first is drumming."

"Right."

"Second, singing."

"Of course."

"And third is sucking di-"

"Here's the water and a cola!" John practically screamed, putting the drinks down quickly as Roger dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Roger, oh my god." Brian covered his face with his hands, though he couldn't help the small chuckles escaping his lips.

"I'm putting you in for your usuals, I can't hear this sinful talk anymore." John joked, jotting down their usual orders.

"Says the one dating Freddie." Roger smirked.

"He's actually very sweet!" John said, blushing brightly.

"Mhm, sure." Rogers smirked.

"Rog..." Brian felt the twinge of jealousy coming back at Rogers suggestive tone.

"I'm only joking." Roger laughed, sipping from his soda. "Although-"

Brian frowned, giving him a pointed look.

Roger's face fell, muttering an apology to the other boys and taking his hand off Brian's knee.

"Uh, well, I'll go put this in." John said awkwardly before scurrying off to the kitchen.

An awkward silence sat between the two boys, Brian looking at him while Roger avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I just... It's weird when you talk about Freddie like that." Brian muttered quietly.

"Talk about him like-?" Roger heaved a sigh. "Okay. Sorry."

"Rog, come on. If I talked about my ex's it would drive you crazy!" Brian argued.

"You don't even have any ex's." Roger crossed his arms. "I just don't understand why you get so jealous, Bri."

"Because-"

"No. I'm with you. I chose to be with you. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be." Roger said, finally meeting his eyes. "Don't forget that you were the one that broke up with me, Bri."

Brian looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry, okay? Can we drop this?"

"Fine, whatever." Roger huffed, staring down at the table.

"Roger, really?" Brian looked at him, a frown set on his face.

"Yes, really! God, we've gone over this so many times! I'm not with Freddie. He's my best friend! I'm going to talk about him, I'm going to joke about him!" Roger growled in frustration.

Brian sighed, looking down. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry."

"You always say that." Roger crossed his arms.

"And I always mean it. Can we move on, please?" Brian asked, looking over at him pleadingly.

"Alright, fine." Roger sighed. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Brian gave him a slight smile. "Still watching a movie after this?"

Roger looked over at him, his annoyance melting away at the sight of his smile. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"I hate fighting..." Brian sighed, reaching over and taking his hands.

"Me too." Roger said quietly. "Can we stop?"

"Yeah." Brian smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "I promise I'll work on my jealousy thing."

"I'll tone it down on the Freddie jokes." Roger nodded.

"No, it's alright. You can joke around with him and about him. I shouldn't be so...bossy about it." Brian shook his head. "There's nothing to be jealous about."

"That's what I've been telling you!" Roger chuckled, leaning over and sneaking a kiss when no one was looking. "I love you and you only, Bri."

"I love you too." Brian smiled at him and nodded. "Fight over?"

"Fight over." Roger nodded.

After their meals came, they ate in a now comfortable silence. John popped over a few times to steal french fries off their plates and sip on Rogers soda.

Soon enough, they were walking through the door of Rogers house. Brian smiled as he watched his boyfriend greet his dog in a high pitched baby voice, causing the dog to spin around crazily with excitement.

"He missed me." Roger grinned, making his way over to the television stand.

"Hmm, what kind of movie?" Roger asked over his shoulder. "Scary, funny, or sad?"

"You get too scared with scary movies." Brian chuckled. "Let's do a funny one."

"Funny, hmm, got it." Roger grinned, sorting through the movies.

Brian shook his head with a smile, setting his bottle of water down on the side table when something caught his eye.

A pad of paper.

It was wrong to read through things that didn't belong to you, but Brian saw his name.

Glancing up to see Roger still distracted, he picked up the paper and began to read it.

‘Taking A Break From Brian

Pros and cons’

Brian gaped at the paper, his eyes stinging as he read through the pros. He say small little comments written in the margins.

‘Too jealous’

‘Bossy’

‘Hurt me more than once’

Brian looked to see the cons side completely empty. Biting his lip he slammed the pad of paper down on the table, standing up.

Roger turned around with a confused frown. “Bri? Are you okay?”

“No. I’m not. And we’re not.” Brian spat. “I’ll make this easier for you, Roger.” He turned on his heel and stomped to the door.

“Brian, what are you talking about?” Roger scrambled to his feet, rushing in front of him.

“I saw you’re fucking list.” Brian glared, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Wha-? Oh my god, no! No! You don’t understand, Bri. I-I didn’t even write that! I-”

“I’m done, Roger. I’m just... I’m done with this.” Brian pushed him out of the way gently.

“A-Are you breaking up with me?” Roger stared at him, his eyes wide.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Brian scoffed, opening the door and walking out. Roger jumped when the door slammed.

He opened the door quickly, yelling out to him before running to catch up.

“Bri, this is just a misunderstanding. Look, I-I was upset and Clare-”

“Wow. Blame your sister. Nice, Roger. Really.” Brian spat, continuing to walk down the street.

“No! Brian! Listen to me! Please!” Roger begged. “You didn’t hear the cons!”

Brian ignored him, reaching his house and going inside, slamming the door in Roger’s face.

Roger stood at the door in shock, tears rolling down his face.

“You never heard the cons...” His voice broke as he leaned against the door.

Sliding down the door, he hung his head and cried softly.

How was he going to fix this?


	27. I’d Wait All Night For You

Clenching his fists and biting his lip, he wiped the tears from his eyes. What was crying going to do? What good would calling his friends do? It was time to grow up.

As grown up as scaling a two story house can be.

Roger took a deep breath and knocked on the window. He looked down and drew in sharp breath.

"Bri..."

Silence.

"Brian..."

Nothing.

Roger pressed his back against the window, staring up at the darkening sky. It didn't seem so scary.

He couldn't blame anyone.

Well, maybe Clare, but the list was meant to show him not to take a break.

He never wanted to break up. He didn't even want the bloody break. He wanted Brian.

That's all he's ever wanted.

Closing his eyes, he knocked weakly on the window behind him.

Silence.

The fear of falling was nothing compared to the fear of losing Brian.

Roger grasped the pad of paper in his hands. He turned the pages, reading the cons he wrote himself.

A tear splattered the paper when he thought back to when he came home and wrote them.

Clare couldn't keep up with how fast he said each con, so he filled the rest of the pages with each reason himself.

Watching the sky get darker, he saw headlights in the corner of his eye. His mother wouldn't be home until after he leaves for school, but Clare would assume the worst in he wasn't home.

He saw Harold go into the house with a sigh. "Brian, please... I'll wait out here all night if I have to." He said against the glass.

He heard shuffling on the other side of the window as Brian shifted closer.

"You don't have to let me in, just...just listen to what I have to say." Roger swallowed, gripping onto the book and the windowsill.

"Con number one, I wouldn't see you everyday." He began, resting his forehead against the glass with a shiver. "Con two, I wouldn't get to kiss you. Three, I couldn't hug you."

Roger continued on, talking softly to the curtain covered window as the night became darker.

"Con thirty-five, I'd be heart broken."

"Con thirty-six, it could lead to a permanent break up."

"Con thirty-seven, it could ruin our friendship."

"Con thirty-eight, it could ruin everything.

"Con thirty-nine... I wouldn't get to love you anymore..." Roger sniffled, closing his eyes.

"Con forty, everything. Everything would be wrong. Every. Single. Thing." Rogers voice cracked. "And a million other reasons."

"Goodnight, Bri..." Roger whispered against the glass. "I hope we can still be friends some day..." He climbed down the roof, wrapping his arms around himself as the wind blew through the fabric of his shirt. He looked back at the house before running as fast as could back home.

Brian quickly opened the window, peaking his head out. "Roger? Roger! Wait!" He looked around, his heart breaking when the blond was no where to be seen.

Brian shut the window, sighing and throwing himself on the bed.

He reacted too fast, just like he always does.

Roger doesn't deserve that. He deserves someone better... he deserves someone like Freddie.

Brian closed his eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks as he fell asleep, toxic thoughts filling his head.

Maybe this was for the best.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jesus Christ." Freddie cringed, looking over Rogers sweat pants and sweatshirts clad body. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark bags underneath them. His hair was messier than usual.

Roger sighed. "Can we just go to school?" He crossed his arms.

"Is this about the fight you and Bri had yesterday at the diner?" John asked quietly.

"No, I just couldn't sleep last night." Roger shrugged, walking down the road with his friends towards Brian's house.

Brian was sitting in his porch, waiting for them with a blank look on his face.

Roger looked at him sadly as he stood up, walking over to them.

"Roger and I broke up." He said calmly, no trace of emotion on his face. "But we're still friends, right?" He looked over to Roger who nodded weakly.

"Y-Yeah... Of course." Roger said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Freddie and John shared a look before Freddie spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but are you two fucking stupid?" Freddie crossed his arms and looked at the two. "Nope. You're not allowed. I do not agree with this arrangement."

"Fred-" Brian began, before getting interrupted by a loud sniffle.

"You can't do this to us!" John sniffled again.

Roger blinked at the two. "Guys..."

"No, nope. You're not allowed to break up." Freddie said firmly.

"We have our reasons, Fred." Brian sighed.

"They're invalid." Freddie said, crossing his arms.

Roger hugged his arms around his waist, biting his lip as a small sob escaped his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I don't feel good..." he muttered before turning around to go home.

"Wait." Brian quickly grabbed his wrist. "Was it true?"

"What?"

"Everything you said last night?"

Roger swallowed and nodded. "Of course it was, Brian."

"Freddie, John... go ahead without us." Brian said, his hand still gripping the other boys wrist.

"You better fucking make up, or I'll... I'll cry." Freddie said, grabbing John's hand. "Come on, love. I'm too scared to watch."

John sighed. "Work this out, guys. Please." He said before walking away with his boyfriend.

"We should talk..." Brian said softly.

"Can we, please?" Roger looked up at him with his puffy eyes. Brian nodded and led him inside.

They sat down and faced each other, both of them fiddling nervously with their hands.

“I don’t want to break up.” Roger said, looking in his eyes. “I don’t want to.”

“Me neither.” Brian swallowed.

“So?”

“But we should take a break.” Brian said quietly. “Just for a little while. Your... Your pros made sense, Rog. And the cons... Those are all the reasons we should keep the break temporary.” He bit his lip. “I love you so much, Rog. But I need time to fix myself. I need time to fix the things wrong with me. I can’t keep hurting you. It’s not fair.” Brian felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Roger gently wiped it away, pressing a bittersweet kiss upon Brian’s lips. “I’ll wait for you...”

Brian nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “Me too...”

“Please don’t shut me out, Bri... You’re still my best friend.” Rogers eyes looked pleadingly into Brian’s.

“I won’t. I promise.” Brian said softly.

Roger pulled him in for a hug, holding him tightly.

“It’s only temporary.”

“Only temporary.” Brian echoed.

Roger got off the couch, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply before pulling away. “I love you, Bri. And I’ll always be here for you.”

“I love you too.”

Roger sniffled a bit, walking to the door and opening it. It was the sad-eyes goodbyes that broke his heart.

The look on Brian’s face as he shut the door felt like a million degree knife stabbing him in the chest, twisting slowly and painfully.

He walked to school with tears in his eyes. Sat at his desk, did his work. The only thing keeping him afloat was the simple thought.

_It’s only temporary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day (and more for my other stories) bc ya girl has the flu 🙃
> 
> My immune system is shit, and I legitimately think there’s something wrong with it but c'est la vie🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Peace✌🏻 


	28. I’ve Got 99 Problems and Paul Is Every Single One of Them

_**One Month Later** _

_**December 1985** _

Roger zipped up his coat and wrapped his rainbow scarf around his neck. His mother knitted it for him and forced him to wear it.

"You look extra gay today. What's the occasion?" Freddie greeted, getting a small snort from John.

"My mum made it and say if I don't where it, she'll sell all my records." Roger huffed.

"I think it looks nice, Rog." John smiled, petting the soft yarn.

"She wouldn't sell them." Brian chuckled. "Who'd buy them? Everyone wants cassette tapes now."

"That's what I told her, then she said she'd break them, so." Roger shrugged.

"I think it looks like a leprechaun threw up on you, but we all have different opinions." Freddie shrugged as they made their way to the school. "Guess who's gay?"

"I swear, if you say yourself." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Is this a guessing game?" Brian asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I am, but no." Freddie grinned. "I have the hottest gossip of school right now, but it has to stay between us."

"Blackmail?" Roger cocked an eyebrow.

"No, we love him. Well, both of them." Freddie put his hand up.

"There two?" Roger grinned.

"Freddie, isn't it wrong to talk about this?" John frowned.

Freddie shook his head. "No, Roger and I keep each other updated on all the gossip in the school. That way we can use it to our advantage or dispute any 'rumors' for the people we like."

"Like vigilantes of drama." Roger smirked.

"That's a strong words to use for two serial gossipers." Brian rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you can't find out the juicy details like me and Freddie." Roger shrugged.

"We're a power duo, darling. They just don't understand." Freddie waved it off. "Anyway, last night, I went to the mall with Kash. Well, guess who I saw making out in their car?"

"Again with the guessing." Brian cocked an eyebrow.

Roger rolled his eyes at Brian, putting a hand signal to shut him up. "Who?"

"None other that Mr. Hardy and Mr. Mazzello. They didn't see me, but I immediately ran into a parked car and set the alarm off." Freddie grinned.

"Ah! I knew it! You saw those shorts!" Roger laughed.

"You guys stared at Mr. Hardy's ass?" Brian cocked an eyebrow.

"Where have you been all year?" Roger scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Not faking asthma attacks in gym?" Brian shot back.

"Sometimes I was actually close!" Roger defended himself. "I always invited you."

"I liked gym!"

"You liked the stationary bike." Roger chuckled. "Anything else and you looked ready to die."

Brian shrugged, pushing through the doors. "The stationary bike is very beneficial!"

"So is riding a real bike, which you do. Everyday." John pointed out.

Brian shrugged again, going to his locker. The rest of the boys went separate ways to their lockers as well.

Roger opened his locker quickly before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around before letting out a guttural groan.

"Hello, Roger." Paul smirked.

Roger crossed his arms. "What do you want, Printer?"

"It's Prenter. With an 'e'." Paul frowned.

"Do I look like I care?" Roger rolled his eyes. "Piss off."

"I didn't come to fight." Paul sighed. "I heard you didn't have a date to the dance and I wanted to see if you'd want to come with me?"

Brian looked across the hallway, seeing Roger and Paul talking quietly. He frowned in confusion as he tried to meet Rogers eyes.

"Are you stupid?" Roger scoffed. "Paul, I hate you. More than anyone in this school. And I'm not gay." Roger rolled his eyes, turning around to dig in his locker.

"Oh? You're not? That's strange, because according to these pictures of you and Brian May... hm, it's a bit strange to kiss your best friend like that." Paul laughed harshly.

Roger turned around, his face flushing red with anger as he tried to snatch the pictures. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"Ah, ah, ah. These are mine. It pays to take photography classes." He smirked. "So, here's the deal. Come with me to the dance or I'll just have to make some copies of these and post them up on the school walls."

Roger clenched his jaw. "If I go with you, then everyone will know that I'm..."

"But they won't know about Brian." Paul sighed. "Or everyone could find out about both of you."

Roger swallowed. He knew what being out at school could do. People suspected Freddie of being gay and they teased him relentlessly. Brian had enough self esteem issues as it was. Roger couldn't let that happen to him.

"Fine. I'll go with you to the fucking dance. But you have to burn those pictures." Roger said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, ah, ah. Your friends have to think it's a real date. No telling them about our deal." Paul smirked.

"Why are you doing this, Prenter?" Roger glared at him.

"Well, Roggie. I nearly got expelled for what you told the school." Paul rolled his eyes. "I think I'm entitled to a bit of revenge."

"You mean for drugging my best friend?" Roger stared him down, clenching his fists tightly.

"Tomayto, tomahto." Paul rolled his eyes. "You do what I want for the night and then you can have your little pictures."

"Fine. But leave Brian out of this. Leave all my friends out of this." Roger scowled at him.

"Alright, fine. We have a deal. First thing, you have to tell the three twats that you're going with me as a date. No bad mouthing me. I'll know if you do." He smirked. "Wear something nice and don't you dare embarrass me." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Roger swallowed, turning back to his locker and slamming it shut before rushing to class.

He ignored the stinging of tears in his eyes. His friends would be pissed. They'd be pissed and confused and they'd hate him!

But Roger couldn't even fathom the thought of Brian getting the brunt of everything if those pictures got out.

He had to do this for Brian.

"Hey, you okay?" He heard the soft voice behind him. "I saw Paul talking to you."

"I'm fine, Bri. Paul was just... We were just talking. It's fine." Roger sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Rog, I can tell something's bothering you." Brian sighed, sitting next to him.

"Bri, I..." Roger took a deep breath. "Don't hate me, okay?"

"I could never hate-"

"What'd we miss? What's new?" Freddie asked, sitting at the desk across from Roger.

"We saw they ten minutes ago, Freddie." John chuckled.

"That's enough time for a quickie in the janitors closet." Freddie shrugged.

Roger sighed and dropped his head on the desk. This was even harder than he thought.

"We're not back together, if that's what you're asking. For the twentieth time this week..." Brian sighed.

Roger bit his lip and lifted his head. "I have to tell you all something and you have to promise you won't hate me or get mad."

"Who'd you get pregnant?" Freddie asked, smirking.

"What? Freddie, I'm serious." Roger frowned.

"Alright, darling. Of course we won't hate you and we'll do our best to not get mad. Right, boys?" Freddie glanced at the other two who nodded and muttered, "Right."

Roger sighed and looked at them. "I-I have a date to the dance."

"Oh..." Brian's face fell. "Th-That's great. Uh, congrats..."

"You're cheating on Brian?" Freddie gaped.

"Brian and I broke up a month ago." Roger said quietly.

"Well, who is it?" John asked, an unimpressed look on his face.

Roger's hands began to shake, looking at the disappointment and anger in John and Freddie's face. He felt his bottom lip tremble when he looked to Brian and saw his sad eyes.

"Who is it, Roger?" Freddie asked again, more firmly this time.

"P-Paul."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Freddie scoffed. "Roger, honestly. You... What's wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know." Roger dropped his head and stood up. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done this." John crossed his arms. "After what he did to Freddie, to Brian? And now you're just going to- Wow, Roger. Wow." He rolled his eyes.

"Guys, lay off him..." Brian said quietly.

Roger sniffled and went up to the teacher. "Ma'am, I-I don't feel good. Can I go to the nurse, please?"

The small woman nodded and wrote a quick pass and gave it to him. "Feel better, Roger."

Roger nodded and quickly ran out of the class.

"I can't believe he would-"

"Are you two absolutely mad?" Brian asked incredulously. "Something's obviously wrong. Roger's hates Paul since nursery school. He's been close to tears since coming in here. You two are supposed to be his best friends and you go and treat him like that?" He scoffed. "I can't believe either of you."

Brian stood up and went to the front of the room, telling the teacher he needed to check on his friend before bolting out of the room.

"He's right... Maybe we were a little too hard on him..." John looked down.

Freddie dropped his head to the desk and sighed. "No maybe, we definitely were. God, we're both stupid."

John sighed and rubbed his back. "We'll figure it out."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger sat with his back against the tree, staring off at the cloud filled sky. Everything was grey.

He bit his lip and leaned his head back against the rough texture of the bark.

He didn't even want to cry at this point. It'd been months of crying and feeling sorry for himself. Frankly, he just want to scream into an oblivion and perhaps run Paul over with a bulldozer.

That'd be nice.

"Roger?"

"Oh, are you here to yell at me too? I already know, Brian. You just, you don't get it." Roger huffed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Why Paul?" Brian asked calmly, sitting next to him.

"I don't know... Maybe we misjudged him. Maybe he's actually a good guy." The words were like poison on his tongue. It was rather difficult to hold back his gag.

"Maybe I just miss having someone actually want me." Roger said quietly, staring down at the ground.

"Rog..."

"I don't want your pity, Bri." Roger sighed. "We broke up. It's fine. I'm fine."

"I'm not." Brian looked at him, staring into his wide blue eyes. "I miss you, Rog. I miss being with you. I miss being together."

Roger bit his lip, hugging his knees tighter. "What are you saying, Bri?"

"I'm saying we should end the break." Brian said softly, putting a hand on his knee.

"I..." Roger looked around, paranoia filling his eyes. "I can't."

"You can't?" Brian blinked. "What does that-" 

"I-I can't, Bri. I want to, I do. But..." Roger stood up. "I just can't."

"Ever?"

"Right now." Roger shook his head.

"What's going on, Rog?" Brian stood up, looking down at him.

"I can't tell you. Just... Remember that I love you, okay? No one else." Roger swallowed.

"Is this about Paul?" Brian asked.

"No." Roger stared deeply into his eyes and gave a faint nod.

Brian's face filled with understanding. "Okay. Well, we should get back to class."

Roger nodded and started walking back to the school doors in the back. The custodians never locked them.

"Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He whispered. "And we'll figure this out."

Roger gave him a small smile and nodded.

He just hoped Paul didn't push him too far.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised with myself of how much I've been updating lmao It'll slow down once my classes start 😔
> 
> Anyone else want to run Paul over with a bulldozer??
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	29. Paul Prenter: The Worst Disney Villain

_**TWO WEEKS LATER** _

Freddie sat on the edge of Brian's bed with a sigh.

"I don't get it. He hates Paul. We all hate Paul." Freddie sighed.

"Freddie! I told you! I don't fucking know! He's acting so strange!" Brian pulled at his hair, falling onto his bed. "I-It's supposed to be temporary and now he's going on a date with another guy. And that guy is Paul."

"Salt in the wound." John sighed.

"That's like a slap to the balls." Freddie sighed.

"Slap to the face, Fred." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, Bri. What hurts worse, a slap to the face or a slap to the-"

"Who's getting slapped?" Roger frowned in the doorway.

"Roger?" Brian's head turned in his direction quickly.

"I went to Freddie's and your mum said you and John were over here." Roger frowned, looking at the three of them.

"Uh... We were planning your birthday party." Freddie cleared his throat.

Roger's face fell even more at the obvious lie, his eyes were tired and sad. "I-I won't stay. I just needed the notes from English..."

Brian got up and grabbed the notebook, handing it to him. "You can stay, Rog. W-We just forgot to tell you we were hanging out today."

"No, it's fine. I have homework to do anyways." Roger looked down at the notebook and bit his lip before walking out of the room.

He hurried down the steps, ignoring the greeting from Mr. May. He didn't want to go home. Paul had knocked on his door and Roger climbed out the window, running to Brian's as fast as he could. He never went to Freddie's. He saw John and Freddie and his stomach dropped.

They'd been saying they were too busy to hang out for two weeks. Ever since Roger told them about Paul.

He sucked in a sharp breath and went home, glaring as Paul was still sitting on his porch.

"This isn't part of the deal. Go away." He growled, walking up the steps.

"I can add whatever I want to the deal. I'm the one with the pictures." Paul smirked. "Let's go get some dinner tonight."

"No. No. No!! Just leave me alone!" Roger yelled, shoving him harshly. "You made my friends hate me!"

"How's it feel to be hated, Roger?" Paul crossed his arms. “That’s how I feel all the time.”

Roger stared at him. "What are you? A Disney villain? Fuck off." He scoffed.

Paul sighed. "Guess I'm heading to the library and making copies then."

The blond stared at him, growling in frustration. "Fine."

"You're paying."

"I hope you choke and die, you piece of sh-"

"What did I say about bad mouthing me?" Paul crossed his arms. "Apologize."

"No."

"Okay, the whole school will know about how gay Brian is. They'll all see your tongue down his throat." Paul smirked, raising his eyebrows. "You know what they do to queers at our school. They'll eat him alive. He won't be able fight back. You really want that to happen?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Roger said quietly.

"Louder."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for bad mouthing you! I'm sorry!" Roger yelled, gripping his hair in frustration.

"That's better." Paul's smirk grew. "Come on. Let's go get some food then."

Roger nodded stiffly, following Paul as they walked down the street.

They eventually made it to the diner and sat down. Roger stared at the table blankly until he heard the gross laughter of Paul.

"You're so stupid, you know that? God, I wonder if you even have a brain." Paul shook his head, laughing to himself as he shoved food in his mouth.

Roger sighed, crossing his arms. He thought about pushing Paul into the road on their walk back, but he figured the chances of survival were much too high for his liking. Perhaps a building would suffice?

"Really. Brian broke up with you and you're still protecting him?" Paul scoffed.

"He's my best friend." Roger defended weakly.

"Is that why he's hanging out with Freddie and John without you?" Paul smirked.

"How do you know that?" Roger narrowed his eyes.

"I heard them talking about it at Freddie's locker. Brian was the one that suggested they don't invite you." Paul shrugged. "Guess that's what best friends do?"

Roger clenched his jaw. "I don't want to hear anymore." He said quietly.

"Or what? You'll runaway again?" Paul gave him a nasty smirk. "Go ahead. Hopefully this time you'll stay gone."

Roger's gaze fell back to the table. Paul chuckled when he saw a splash of water drip from the blonds face onto the surface.

"Aw, did I hurt little Roggie's feelings?" Paul scoffed. "You'd think you'd toughen up after being on your own for a month."

Roger swallowed, wiping his face roughly. "What do you want from me, Paul?"

"You told Freddie I cheated on him. You ruined my relationship. So I'm ruining all of yours. Freddie sees you as an ex stealing back stabbed. John sees you as the guy that goes for people who hurt the ones he loves. And Brian sees you as the shitty person you really are." Paul shrugged. "It's a dog eat dog world we're living in, Roger. Don't blame me."

Roger bit his tongue, glaring fiercely at the blond boy across from him.

"You think I slipped a pill in Bri's drink to hurt him?" Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't give two shits about that stuck up asshole. I was hoping he'd get with some girl and you'd walk in on it. I guess things turned out the way I wanted anyway."

"You're pathetic." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever. I guess we're all we have left." Paul smiled and leaned across the table. "Have your suit ready for tomorrow night?"

Rubbing a hand across his face, he nodded. It was a simple blue suit. Paul hated blue, so naturally it's the color he was drawn to.

"Good. Bills for you. See you tomorrow night. You better now be late." Paul said, standing up and walking out.

The waitress came over and put the bill on the table. Three expensive entrees for Paul, and nothing for Roger.

Roger put his head down on the table, the cool plastic helping calm his flushed face.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Roger's head shot up as he looked at three upset faces.

"What the hell?! Why'd you follow me?!" Roger said, his voice a hushed whisper.

"You've been acting weird. You came over and you clearly were upset." John explained. "We figured if you wouldn't tell us what was wrong, we have to find out for ourselves."

“We heard everything.” Brian glanced out the window before grabbing his hand. "Roger, you don't have to do this. If you go down, I'll go with you. It's not fair to place all of this on you."

"Darling, we just want to help you." Freddie said softly.

Roger closed his eyes and shook his head. “No.”

“What?” They all looked at him in disbelief.

“If you do anything, he’ll know. It’s just one dance. I’ll go, Paul will be annoying and then I’ll get the pictures. I’ll burn them and then we can just forget about it.” Roger sighed, looking at Brian.

“Why don’t we just tell someone?” Brian asked.

“Because we’d out ourselves, Bri.” Roger frowned at him. “Just... Trust me on this.”

The other three shared a look before nodding.

“If worst come to worst, we’ll distract him and get the pictures.” Brian said, his eyes never leaving Roger’s.

Roger nodded gently, grabbing out some money to pay the bill. The other three quickly put their own money on the table.

Freddie and John got up, hugging the blond quickly before excusing themselves and leaving.

Brian looked at Roger with sad eyes.

“It wasn’t true.”

“What?” Roger tilted his head.

“They things he called you. The conversation he said he heard. It wasn’t true.” Brian sighed. “We’ve been distant because we’ve been trying to figure out what’s going on. You wouldn’t have told us, so we had to do it on our own.”

“Oh.” Roger looked down.

“You’re not stupid either. And me, Freddie, and John don’t hate you.” Brian said, rubbing his thumb over Roger’s knuckles. “And one more thing...”

“What?” Roger looked at him, a confused frown on his face.

“You keeps saying we broke up. That’s not true, Rog. We’re on a break.” Brian said softly. “Temporary, remember?”

“It’s been a month...” Roger swallowed. “I-I thought you were done with me.”

“Don’t be too upset when I tell you this...” Brian sighed. “I was going to ask you to the dance. End the break then. The same day Paul asked you...forced you.”

Roger felt the urge to murder Paul for the millionth time that day.

“Soon?” Roger croaked. “Once this is over?”

Brian nodded with a small smile. “After the dance, meet me at the park. Under the willow tree.” He said quietly, picking up his hand and kissing the back of it. “I won’t have you ending your night with Paul.”

Roger smiled sadly and nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

“Goodnight, Rog.”

“Goodnight.” He said, waving at the taller boy stood up and left.

Maybe things would finally be okay... 


	30. Dreamers Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> NON CONSENSUAL TOUCHING

Was it normal to feel like you're being stabbed in the stomach repeatedly with a chainsaw?

Probably not. Roger was close to vomiting as his mother -very flat- voice carried through the house.

"Paul's here, Roggie." She sighed.

Clare shook her head. "Should be Brian..."

"Don't I know it." Roger sighed, fixing his tie.

"So, why are you going with him?" Clare crossed her arms.

"Charity." Roger scoffed.

"Try not to murder him." She said before walking into the lounge and plopping down on the couch.

"Oh, hello. You must be Clare." Paul greeted.

Clare sat up, clearing her throat before looking at him dead in the eye.

"Did I say you could speak to me, you beady-eyed bitch?" Clare glared.

"That's not how a proper young lady speaks."

"Suck a dick and die." Clare said, sinking back into the couch.

Paul gaped at her, looking to Winifred who stared at him blankly.

"If you touch my son, I'll have you buried." She said, a sweet smile gracing her face. "Fucking slag." She muttered under her breath.

Paul shifted uncomfortably and backed out of the house.

Roger looked at his mother and sister, sighing before walking outside to Paul.

"Your family is charming." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk about them." Roger rolled his eyes, getting into the front seat of Paul's ugly ass car.

"Do you like her? She's brand new." Paul smirked, rubbing the dashboard.

"Looks like shit on wheels." Roger said, crossing his arms.

"Watch your tone." Paul warned, speeding off down the street.

Roger rolled his eyes, staring out the window. This was going to be a long night.

They pulled up outside of the school and Paul parked. Roger grabbed his arm tightly before he got out.

"Show me the pictures." He demanded. "I want to know you have them."

Paul rolled his eyes and flashed the pictures. "Happy?"

"I'd be happier if you're mother and father used a condom." Roger spat.

"Classy. Are you always this eloquent?" Paul smirked. "What more should I expect from the brainless pretty boy?"

Roger rolled his eyes and got out of the car, heading towards the school building. It was just a few hours and then he'd be free.

His mind drifted to his plans after the dance and his stomach flipped. The feeling brought him back to before him and Brian got together, causing the young blond to smile to himself.

Paul caught up to him and Roger felt him staring from beside him.

"What." Roger glared.

"They weren't wrong about you being a pretty sight." Paul smirked.

Roger squirmed uncomfortably at his gaze. "Lets just go inside."

Paul grabbed his hand roughly and led him inside. Roger tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight.

'It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon...' He thought, biting his lip as they walking into the gymnasium.

No one was really paying attention, but Roger felt almost naked. Someone was bound to see him holding hands with Paul.

The other boys hand was hot and sweaty. Roger missed Brian's warm and dry hands. The drummers hands were constantly cold, so ever since they were young, Brian would take his hands in his to warm them up. Funny enough, no one ever questioned it.

Paul squeezed his hand harshly, Roger felt as if one of his fingers would snap at any second. He sighed and shook his head.

Usually someone would spike the punch, which sounded really good in that moment, but Roger had to stay sober for his meeting with Brian.

Also, he knew if he drank, he'd likely do something very stupid.

Roger sighed and yanked him over to a table in the corner before sitting down and taking his hand back. He wiped it on his trousers and sighed.

"This isn't part of the deal." Paul smirked.

"The deal was I go with you and you give me the pictures. That was the deal. And look, I'm here. With you." Roger rolled his eyes.

"No one even noticed us holding hands." Paul crossed his arms.

"That sounds like a personal problem." He scoffed, his eyes scanning the room.

"Can you at least try to be nice. This is a date after all." Paul huffed.

"Because calling me brainless is such a compliment." Roger rolled his eyes.

"You can't possibly hate me that much."

Roger chuckled humorlessly, leaning across the table. "I hate you so much, especially now, that my wildest dream is taking my drumstick and stabbing you in the eye."

"Where else would you put it?" Paul smirked.

Roger's face fell. Letting out a loud groan of frustration, he slammed his head down on the table with a thud.

Paul smirked, running a hand through Rogers hair. "You looked better with longer hair."

Roger's head shot up, staring at him with an icy glare. "Don't touch me."

"I get to do whatever I want tonight." Paul's tone was suggestive, a dirty smirk on his face as he leaned closer. Roger's eyes widened when Paul's gaze fell to his lips.

"Like hell you do." Roger backed his chair up.

"If you don't kiss me, I'll make sure everyone sees the pictures." Paul threatened, moving closer.

"I...Paul, please. I don't want to." Roger's voice was weaker now. "Please..."

"Hmm, I don't care." Paul smirked, his eyes lowering down the smaller boys body. "You know what? I think I want something else."

Roger's tough façade crumbled as he shook his head quickly. "No..." He all but whimpered. The look Paul gave him made his stomach twist painfully and tears stung in his eyes.

"Come on, let's just have a little fun." Paul smirked, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet roughly.

"P-Paul, please... I-I don't want to..." Roger tried to keep his feet firmly on the ground, but Paul dragged him out into the empty corridor. He looked around desperately for a someone, anyone to help him.

Frozen by fear, he couldn't do anything to fight back as Paul dragged him farther down the hallway.

Suddenly, he felt himself being shoved into a small closet. His back hit the wall harshly, causing the blond to yelp out in pain.

If he fought back, Paul would put the pictures up around the school. Brian would be outed. He would be outed.

"Paul, please..." He looked up at him pleadingly.

Paul smirked down at him, dipping his head down until his lips were brushing against Roger's ear. "Whatever I want, remember" He whispered, before crashing his lips down onto Roger's roughly.

A muffled sob escaped Roger's mouth as he tried to push him away. Paul pressed harder into the wall before his hands fell down to Rogers belt.

The smaller boy struggled underneath him, pushing his hands away as much as he could.

He bit down harshly on Paul's lip, causing the taller boy to recoil back to the other side of the room.

Roger screamed loudly before Paul sprang for him again, only to be grabbed and flung out the door and across the hallway.

Shaking, Roger looked up to see three concerned teachers along with his three friends.

Freddie turned around, glaring down at Paul and delivering a swift kick to the stomach before reaching in his jacket and grabbing the pictures.

"Are you okay, Roger?" Mr. Beach asked, approaching him slowly.

"I'll go grab the nurse." Mr. Hardy announced.

"Paul, get your ass up now." Mr. Mazzello glared, grabbing him by the collar. "Six witnesses. Kiss your future goodbye, kid." He said, looking at the other teachers. "I'm taking him to the office and calling the cops."

The other two nodded before separating off to do as they said. Miami helped Roger up, instantly pulling the young boy into a hug.

Roger relaxed into his teacher and sniffled. "Thank you..." He said hoarsely.

Miami smiles down at him and nodded. "Want to call your mum?"

"Not yet." Roger shook his head and looked at his friends, all staring at him with teary eyes.

Before he could say anything, all three of them lunged at him and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

Roger closed his eyes and hugged them back, letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm okay." He said quietly, looking up at them as they pulled away.

"You sure?" Brian asked, looking down at him with a frown.

Roger looked at the pictures in Freddie's hands and nodded. "As soon as we burn those bitches."

Freddie cracked a small smile and nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Roger looked up to Miami who nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of the whole police situation. Go ahead. Feel better, Roger." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Miami." Roger nodded and looked at his friends. "Lets go."

The three made their way out of the school, slipping into a small alleyway where homeless people sometimes slept.

"Fire trashcan." Roger said, hands on his hips.

"Are you a caveman?" Freddie cocked an eyebrow, pulling out a small pack of matches and the pictures.

"They're nice pictures..." John said with a shrug.

"Dirty blackmail pictures, ew." Freddie tore them up and threw them in the trash can before dropping a lit match.

"Freddie's right." Roger nodded. "Anything Paul touched should be burned."

"Don't even say it's name." Brian crossed his arms.

Freddie and John started naming off different things to call him, Brian putting in a few such as 'pissflap' and 'cunt munch'. Roger sat back and watched them in the glow of the fire with a small smile on his face.

He knew he'd be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After ten pm rolled around, John and Freddie excused themselves to go home. Roger and Brian both knew they weren't going to their separate houses, but kept their suggestive jokes to themselves.

"So... Are you really okay?" He asked, looking over at the pensive blond.

Roger's face relaxed at the sound of his voice, a small smile appeared on his face as he looked up at the taller boy. "It's over, Bri. I mean..." he sighed, his eyes wandering around the park that surrounded them. "Obviously, I'm not great. And I feel like shit, but... Everything's going to be okay and that's enough for me right now."

Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulder, sighing softly. "I'm sorry we weren't there sooner... We saw him drag you out and then we grabbed the teachers we knew would actually help."

Roger shrugged. "I'm just going to gargle bleach when I get home." Looking up to see Brian's worried gaze, he chuckled. "I'm joking, Bri." He assured, a tiny smile on his face.

"How do you do that?" Brian shook his head, looking at him in wonderment.

"Do what?" Roger furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the taller boy with nothing short of a confused gaze.

"You go through so much bad stuff and you come out smiling and joking. Every time." Brian shook his head. "You've had such a rough year and you just... act okay."

Roger's face became pensive as he stared up at the night sky. "It's better than sitting around crying all the time, I guess." He said, looking back at Brian. "Bri, can we stop talking about this?"

Brian nodded, dropping his arm from his shoulder. Roger frowned at the sudden lack of touch, but soon felt a hand slip into his own. He looked up at the taller boy as he squeezed his hand gently.

"Any plans for holiday break?" Brian asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're going up to my grandparents house for a week." Roger pulled his jacket closer. It was damn near freezing outside. "You?"

"No, my dad has to go away on business. His company won't let me come, so I'm by myself until the second week of January." Brian said casually, though Roger could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Well... Come with my family and then I'll stay with you until your dad gets back." Roger suggested, pulling him over to the bench under the willow tree where they agreed to meet the night before.

"R-Really?..." Brian asked, uncertainty filling his voice.

"Brian, I'm not letting you spend Christmas alone." Roger said, his voice warm but firm all the same.

"You're not even religious..." Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's not fun to watch cheesy Christmas movies alone. And you _know_ my mum goes hard on the cookies. I'll even convince my grandma to cook something vegetarian for you." Roger smiled, the first genuine smile he'd seen from him in weeks. 

"I'd love to come with you." Brian smiled softly.

"It'll be great, Bri." Roger said, his smile widening slightly and showing off the dimples on his rosy cheeks.

They sat for a while, talking about anything and everything. They avoided the sensitive subjects and talked just as they used to before anything bad happened. The way they did when they were nothing more than best friends hopelessly in love with each other, but too scared to say.

A gust of icy wind blew through their hair and Roger shivered a bit, wiping his red nose on his sleeve. "We should get back." He said softly, looking over at Brian.

Brian gazed back at him. His mind filled with a million different things. It was the perfect moment to end the break. The perfect moment to tell him that he was ready to try again. He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, I'll walk you home." He said after a minute, cursing himself for chickening out. He didn't know why he couldn't do it. Perhaps he was afraid Roger had changed his mind.

They stood up from the bench, Brian looking at the shivering blond with a small smile.

“You’re always so cold.” He chuckled.

“I can’t help it.” Roger said, pressing into Brian’s side. Brian shook his head with a smile and wrapped his arm around him again.

“For warmth.” He explained.

“For warmth.” Roger agreed, leaning his head on Brian’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for the whole walk home, silently enjoying each other’s company. The silence was broken a few times by a few quick remarks and inside jokes.

Stopping in front of the Taylor house, Brian dropped his arm.

“I’ll call you tomorrow. We can all hang out.” Brian said, shuffling his feet.

“Sure.” Roger smiled, looking up at him with his half-lidded gaze. Brian had half a mind to kiss him right then and there.

But would Roger want that?

Brian cleared his throat and hugged him quickly, pulling away before Roger had a chance to hug him back.

“Goodnight, Rog!” His voice cracked with nerves as he turned and started walking to his house.

“ ‘Night, Bri.” Roger said softly, shaking his head with a small smile. What a fucking goof.

Roger watched as Brian disappeared into his house a few doors down before going into his own house.

“Roggie! How’d it go?” Winifred was waiting by the door and tackled him with a hug the second he entered.

“Paul got handsy, so we told a teacher and got him kicked out. After that, everything was perfect.” Roger smiled at his mother, who smiled tearfully.

“Alright, well, you can tell me all about it tomorrow. Go ahead to bed, you look exhausted.” Winifred kissed the top of his head and sent him upstairs.

“Night, mum.” He said softly before disappearing into his bedroom.

Winifred wiped the tears from her eyes, looking down as Clare hugged her.

“He smiled again.” Winifred sniffled. “A real smile...”

Clare smiled up at her mother and hugged her tighter.

Things would really be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, that's the sound of dah police   
> (And they coming to get Paul's nasty ass 🤡)
> 
> THINGS ARE LOOKING UP  
> EXPECT SOME FLUFF  
> a little angst   
> BUT MOSTLY FLUFF BC   
> 🤶🏼 cHrIsTmAs 🎅🏼 
> 
> Also, I drank too much coffee today and I am ✨zazzed✨
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	31. Mother To Son

"Buddy, no!!"

Roger stood in the doorway, hands on his cheeks and screamed like a teen girl in a horror movie. The dog jumped and ran out of the room.

"No!" He whined loudly, dropping to his knees to inspect the damage. His favorite record was complete chewed up and broken. The paper casing torn to shreds and black shards all over the floor.

"Roger? Are you alright?" His mother poked her head into the door, seeing her sons heartbreaking pout.

"Buddy killed the Beatles." He sighed picking up what remained of the records.

"Aw, I'm sorry, love." Winifred said, walking over to kiss his head. "Which one is that?"

"The White Album." Roger frowned.

"Oh, that little shit." Winifred sighed, sitting next to him as she began helping him pick up the shards. "This one was my favorite."

"Mine too." Roger smiled over at her. "Which song?"

"Well, before you were born, it was Helter Skelter." Winifred smiled, watching her son rest his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, I like that one. The drums are nice." Roger grinned. "What is it now?"

"Well, after you were born, I'd sing 'Goodnight' for you. You were quite the fussy baby." Winifred laughed softly. "The only way you'd calm down is when I'd sing that to you. After that, it was always my favorite because it made me think of my baby."

Roger smiled softly at her and moved to wrap his arms around her. Winifred held him tightly, stroking his hair gently.

"What do you say we go to the record shop and get a new one?" Winifred looked down at him, seeing his face light up.

"Really?" He grinned widely.

Winifred nodded, standing up and collecting the rest of the trash on the floor. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll warm up the car." She smiled, kissing his head before walking out the door.

Roger couldn't help the wide smile on his face. He threw away some of the shards before quickly getting dressed in a chunky sweater and jeans. He looks between his pink, purple, and silver shoes.

With a small shrug, he grabbed the purple ones. His neighbors always gave him shit about them, which he just found funny.

Tying the laces quickly and putting his hat on, he ran down the stairs. Clare raised her slice of toast in greeting.

"A toast to you." She grinned.

"Oh, shut up." He laughed, stealing her other piece and taking a bite. "Payment for your shit pun."

Clare giggled, watching her brother run out the door.

Roger climbed into the front seat, grinning over at his mother who began to pull out of the driveway.

"Freddie just walked by and slipped on a patch of ice." Winifred said, holding back a bit of laughter.

Roger shook his head, dipping his head forward as he laughed. "Of course he did."

"He wanted me to tell you that band practice is at Brian's house at five tomorrow." She smiled, glancing over at him.

"Oh thank god! We haven't had a practice in forever." Roger grinned, popping the last bit of toast in his mouth.

"So..."

_Oh here we go..._

"You and Brian?"

_And there it is._

"We haven't talked much about...you know. I mean, he's coming with us to Grandma and Grandads." Roger said, looking over at him.

Winifred nodded. "They still don't know about you. If you want to tell them, you can. I'm just afraid they won't be as accepting as me and Harold. If you do and they react badly, we can leave right away. I promise."

Roger nodded, shuffling his feet. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with your parents, mum."

"If they don't accept my son for who he is, it's them ruining the relationship. Not you, love." Winifred said softly, reaching over to pat his knee.

Roger gave her a small smile and a nod before falling silent.

"And they live right by the water. Chance for some romantic scenery for you and Bri." She said, winking over at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Roger blushed. "Do you think we really will get back together?"

"I don't think, I know. That boy is gone for you, Roggie. I've never seen a love like that." Winifred said, shaking her head. "Especially for two youngsters like yourselves."

"Youngsters?" Roger raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Hush your mouth, I'm trying to be sappy!"

"You make it sound like me and Bri are young gangsters." Roger chuckled.

"Well, gangsters run the world, you know." Winifred said, causing the younger blond to erupt with laughter.

"What does that mean?" Roger laughed.

"Hmm, I don't know." Winifred laughed as well, pulling into a parking space. "I just know they do." She winked.

"Sounds like a good song." Roger grinned.

"You should write it one day." Winifred chuckled before getting out of the car and heading into the shop, putting an arm around her son.

"I promise." Roger chuckled along with her, wandering the isles of the record shop.

"Whatcha looking for?" The older man upfront asked.

"Beatles. White Album." Roger said, a small grin on his face.

"Huh, we actually have a few copies and one original." He said, going over to the small crate and pulling them out. "Signed by the legends themselves."

"Oh, well that's probably too expensive." Roger said, reaching for the unsigned copy.

"Nonsense." Winifred smiled, taking the signed copy. "Early Christmas present." She winked. "Pick a few more."

Roger gaped at her, a huge grin breaking out on his face before searching through the whole store and finding a few albums he'd been wanting. He couldn't wait to show Brian. They always shared new music they got.

After picking out a four other albums, as his mother insisted that he get five in total, they made their way back to the car. He looked at the albums. White Album, Hunky Dory, All Things Must Pass, John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, and Purple Rain.

"Roggie?"

"Yes?" Roger looked up from his lap, his smile never fading.

"You should invite Brian over for dinner. It's been a while." She smiled.

Roger nodded with a small grin. "You know what? I think I will."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He couldn't believe he let his mother convince him to bring flowers. Did Brian even like flowers? Roger liked rhododendrons, but had no idea of what flower Brian liked.

He also couldn't believe he stood at the florist shop for over an hour discussing the meaning of flowers and how he wanted to convey a message of 'I still love you, please don't forget me'.

He ended up with a bouquet of forget-me-nots. They were multicolored and looked happy and bright.

The guy wished Roger luck with his 'girlfriend' and put the money in the register. Roger nodded, not bothering to correct him, because technically, Brian wasn't his even his boyfriend at the moment.

Emerging from the florist, Roger put the flowers in his bicycle basket and pedaled home. He dropped his bike off before walking towards his best friends house.

They'd shamelessly made out, groped each other, and done many other things, but Roger felt like this was the most nervous he'd ever been, standing outside Brian's house with a shitload of cutesy names flowers.

Roger bit his lips before knocking on the door. He stood there for a solid two minutes with no answer. He sighed and began to turn away when he heard the door open.

He immediately hid the flowers behind his back like a child stealing candy.

He looked back at the door with wide eyes to see a confused Brian. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Hello." Roger cursed himself for the weirdly robotic voice that just escaped from his mouth.

"Hi?" Brian stepped outside, a small smile on his face. "You alright?"

"Umm, my mum said that I should invite you to dinner and then you can eat with us and then I'm supposed to give you these." Roger rambled before shoving the colorful bouquet into his hands. "They're called forget-me-nots so don't forget me please."

God! He sounded like an idiot! He'd known the guy for most of his life, but now he's acting as if they just met. Roger sighed heavily, his cheeks red from the cold and the embarrassment filling his soul.

"They're pretty. Thanks, Rog." Brian chuckled a bit, looking at the flowers. "My dad's working late tonight, so I'm free for dinner. Since your mum asked so nicely." He teased.

Roger smiled shyly at him. "Wanna come over now?" He asked, looking up at him with an uncertain gaze.

"Sure, just let me put these inside." Brian grinned, running inside and putting the flowers in a vase before joining Roger back outside.

"Bri?"

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite flower?" Roger asked, looking up at him.

"I never had one until today." Brian smiled down at him, shooting him a quick wink. "Forget-Me-Not's are quite nice, I must say."

Roger felt all of his insides melt immediately. He was on the verge of cardiac arrest and his face was on fire.

"You're such a sap." Roger chuckled, bumping his shoulder as the walked. "I got some new records today."

"Yeah?"

"Bowie, Prince, Harrison, and John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band." Roger grinned up at him. "We can go up in my room and give them a listen while we wait for dinner. My mum won't let me help cook since the incident, so she won't mind."

"The one where you set the whole stove on fire?" Brian cocked an eyebrow.

"Precisely."

Brian chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

Roger grinned to himself, glancing down at their hands. Maybe he should try to hold Brian's hand. Is it too soon? Too weird?

His thoughts were interrupted when he ran face first into a mailbox, nearly falling to the ground before Brian caught him.

"Careful, Rog." He chuckled. "What were you looking at?"

"You have big hands.” Roger said, staring up at him. “Like a Sasquatch.”

“Thank you?” Brian chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good.” Roger wanted to slap himself with an iron rod, but whatever.

They continued walking, Roger cursing himself with every step.

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just asked.” Brian smirked as the approached the door.

“Pft, what? No. I don’t want to hold your hand. Pft. Shut up.” Roger rolled his eyes and walked inside.

“You’re blushing.”

“I’m cold.” Roger crossed his arms, his cheeks getting redder. “Mum! I’m home!”

“Is Brian with you? Did he like your flowers?! Did you tell him what they mean?” Brian chuckled at all of her questions.

“Yes! Yes! And mostly yes!” Roger yelled before dragging Brian upstairs. “Sit.” He pointed to the bed.

Brian obeyed and sat, watching him curiously. Roger unwrapped the record and put it on. He settled on Bowie’s ‘Oh! You Pretty Things’.

“I like this song.” Brian commented, still watching Roger.

“Me too, mate. That’s why I picked it.” Roger said before throwing himself on the bed. He shut his eyes and put his hands on his stomach.

Brian smiled down at him before lying next to him. His smile widened when he heard the blond singing along softly.

God, he could listen to him all day.

They laid there, neither one speaking as they listened to the record. They hadn’t done this in a while.

Roger rolled on his side, looking over at Brian with a soft smile, the older boy rolled over and returned the gaze.

“I missed you, Bri.” He said softly. “I missed my best friend.”

“I missed you too.” Brian said, smiling softly at him.

Roger bit his lip, his eyes locking into Brian’s dark hazel ones. The ones always filled with so much compassion and love. So caring and gentle.

And pretty hot when he got mad, too.

Brian’s smile slowly fell as his eyes flicked down to Rogers lips. They were always so pink and pouty. Brian looked back up to Rogers half lidded eyes.

Slowly, they both leaned in. Their noses brushing together gently as their lips were only a fraction of an inch apart. Brian could feel Roger hot breath on his lips.

“Roger!! Brian!! Dinner!!” Winifred called from outside the door.

The two teens jumped apart, head butting each other in the process.

Roger let out a small groan, walking to stop the record player and looking at Brian with a strong blush. “W-We better get down there.” He bit his lip.

Brian nodded quickly, standing up from the bed. “Y-Yeah.”

The awkwardly made their way downstairs to the dinner table, taking seats across from each other. Roger sat next to his mother while Brian took a seat next to Clare.

Clare grinned up at him, her wide eyes staring at him.

“Clare, stop being creepy.” Roger said taking a sip of his water.

Clare ignored her brother and hugged the taller boy. “We missed you, Bri!”

“We really did.” Winifred smiled. “I’m happy to hear you’re coming with us on holiday.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Brian blushed. He not only felt awkward due to the affection being shown to him, but also because all he could think about was shoving Roger against the wall and snogging the life out of him.

Winifred chuckled to herself, sending him a knowing look. Brian’s eyes widened as she winked at him.

Getting control of his nerves, he quickly launched into a conversation about the band and gigs they’d lined up at local coffee shops and even a pub in the next town over.

Roger was grateful for the change of subject, because Clare kept making ‘snogging’ faces at him in a teasing fashion. His face was basically on fire at the point.

By the end of the dinner, Brian smiled and thanked Winifred politely before helping do the dishes.

“So, did you do it?” Clare asked once Brian and their mother disappeared into the kitchen.

“What?! Ew, Clare! I’m not telling you that!” Roger eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

“I didn’t mean that! But your reaction points to yes on that question, which ew, didn’t want to think about that.” Clare fake gagged, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, I meant did you kiss him? Are you back together?”

Roger sighed and shook his head. “I keep getting too nervous! And he isn’t making any moves, so maybe he doesn’t want it.”

“You’re dumb.” Clare sighed.

Roger frowned deeper. “Clare...”

“Love wise.” She corrected. “You’ll never know until you take a chance.”

“Not yet.” Roger sighed. “Soon, but... not yet.” He looking into the doorway to see his mother splash a bit of water at Brian, who laughed in response.

After the dishes were clean, dried, and put away by Roger and Clare, Brian bid farewell to the two girls and headed for the door.

“I’ll walk you home.” Roger offered.

“But it’s cold.” Brian frowned.

Roger put on a large coat with a cheeky smile. “I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

They walked in comfortable silence, shoulder occasionally brushing.

Roger missed the feeling of Brian’s arms around him. He missed the feeling of his lips. He missed the feeling of him.

Upon reaching his front door, Roger bit his lip. It was now or never.

Brian unlocked the door and turned around to say goodbye when he was cut off by a warm pair of lips enveloping his own.

He let his eyes fall shut as the cold weather surrounding them dissolved into warmth.

Roger pulled away with a shy smile. “See you at band practice.” He said softly before turning around and walking home.

Brian stood there, bringing his hand up to touch his lips lightly with his fingertips as he watched the blond make his way home. As soon as he saw him fade from view he ran inside and smiled widely.

It was far from their first kiss, but somehow, it felt even better.


	32. We Believe That We Can't Be Wrong

He didn't say anything back.

Roger threw himself on his bed after putting one of his new records on. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around. He was freezing, but he couldn't reach the string to turn it off even with a chair. He usually had Brian do it.

He tried to calm his nerves, attempting to silence the part of his brain screaming that he'd made a mistake.

Roger sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Everything was fine. His brain was on fire and he felt the urge to tear all of his hair out, but it was fine.

"Roger!"

"Yes, mum?"

No answer.

"Yeah?" He said louder.

Still no answer.

"Mum??" He practically screamed.

Silence.

"For fucks sake." He sighed, getting up and seeing his mother holding the phone in the kitchen.

"It's for you!" She said, a smile on her face.

Roger took the phone. "Thanks." He gave her a small smile before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Freddie, why the hell are you calling at nine o'clock at night?" Roger asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I don't know why he'd be calling." Brian's voice came over the phone smoothly.

"Fuck."

Brian chuckled quietly. "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Yeah, I was upstairs thinking about how to rip my brain out." Roger said, twisting the cord with his finger.

"Sounds...fun?"

"It's a blast." He said jokingly. "Why're you calling? I saw you two hours ago?"

"Well... I just don't like being home alone." Brian sighed tiredly. "My dad got stuck out of town for the night because the roads are bad up there."

Roger bit his lip. "Want me to come over?"

"No, no. I just... I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed." Brian said quietly, yawning into the phone.

"Okay, serial killer." Roger snorted.

"..."

"Bri?"

"..."

"Did you die?"

"..."

Roger frowned before he heard soft snoring. He couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face.

"Goodnight, Brimi. I love you." He said softly into the receiver before hanging up.

"You're back together?" Clare poked her head in the room.

"No?" Roger crossed his arms. "Stop eavesdropping, you creep."

"You said you loved him." Clare crossed her arms back at him.

"So? We're best friends. You tell your best friend you love her." Roger scoffed.

"We're girls! Only girls do that." Clare said matter-of-factly.

"That's sexist." Roger shot back.

"You're annoying." Clare stuck her tongue out.

"I'm gonna make Freddie light your teddy bear on fire again." Roger threatened.

"You wouldn't."

Roger picked the phone up and began dialing Freddie's number.

"Okay! Okay! I'll leave you alone!" Clare pouted. "And boys can tell their best friends they love them."

"I taught you well." Roger hung up the phone, and headed towards the stairs. "Goodnight, Clarebear." He called down before shutting his bedroom door.

"Night, bitch!"

"Clare Elizabeth!!"

"Sorry, mum..."

Roger snickered to himself as he laid in bed. Surely Brian didn't hate him if he called him. Well, he obviously didn't hate him. He's just awkward.

All he knew was that the week at his grandparents was going to be O.G.B.B. Operation Get Brian Back.

Roger shook his head. When did he become such a nerd?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That bitch.

That bitch pretended nothing happened.

All through band practice, it felt like Roger had traveled back in time four months ago and he'd never been with Brian. 

He was already annoyed about the Brian situation, along with Clare annoying him before he left. It definitely didn't help that some of the band kids were still cleaning up after their practice.

The frustration piled up and Roger did the only thing that Roger does when frustrated; he banged the drums aggressively.

"Hey, mind not breaking the only drum set we have?"

"Hey, Charlie, you can talk when you learn to actually play the drums instead of tapping them like a stupid monkey." Roger said, gripping his drumstick. 

"Asshole." Charlie grumbled, grabbing his things and leaving.

Mr. Beach sighed and shook his head. "You've got to stop insulting the band, Roger."

"I'll be nice when they stop sucking." Roger shrugged.

"Don't mind him, Miami. He's in one of his little moods." Freddie sighed, turning to Roger. "Darling, calm down please. You're down to three pairs of drumsticks."

Roger huffed, standing up. "Can we end early? I need to get home and pack."

"Fine, next time leave the bitchy attitude at home." Freddie sighed, crossing his arms.

Roger opened his mouth to snap back at him, but a warm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see Brian looking down at him with a small frown.

Roger jerked his shoulder away and stormed out of the band room in a huff.

"What's his problem today? He's been pissy since we started." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Usually if something happens with him, I'm the first to know!"

"Actually, I am." Brian corrected. "I'm his best friend."

"No, I am." Freddie crossed his arms.

"Actually..." John spoke up, "He already told me what was wrong."

"What?" Brian frowned.

"What?!" Freddie put his hands on his hips. "What is it?"

"Hmm, not telling." John shrugged, packing up his bass. He didn't actually know, but a little white lie to knock some sense into the buffoons wouldn't hurt anyone.

"John Richard Deacon." Freddie warned.

"That's my name. Want my birthday?" John raised an eyebrow, slinging the bass case strap over his shoulder.

"We just want to know what he's so mad about." Brian frowned.

"Well, if you guys are such best friends, you'd ask him yourselves instead of arguing like children." John crossed his arms, giving them both unimpressed looks.

"You sassy bitch." Freddie snorted. "I'll call him when I get home."

Brian rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, spotting Roger sitting on the floor at the end of the hall.

He slowly approached the blond, as he didn't fancy getting a wooden stick thrown at his head.

Roger sighed and looked up at him. "Don't ask."

"You know I have to ask." Brian sighed, sliding down the wall to sit beside him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Roger sighed, looking down at his lap. "I'm nervous about going to my grandparents." It wasn't a lie, he'd been nervous for two weeks now. And they were leaving tomorrow!

"Why?" Brian frowned. "I thought they were nice. They've always been nice to me..."

"They are, but they're old and religious and fuck, Bri! I'm gay! Old religious people are the poster children for hating gay people." Roger gripped at his hair. "I want to tell them, but... Im scared, Bri."

"I'll be right next to you, Rog. And if they don't accept you-"

"If they don't accept me then I lose my grandparents. My dads parents cut us off after he left." Roger sighed.

"You never told me that..." Brian frowned, looking over at the blond.

"You never asked." He shrugged, picking at a thread on his sweater. "Is it so bad to just want to be loved?" He said quietly.

"You are-"

"In a general sense." Roger interrupted. "My mum and Clare love me, of course. You, Freddie, and John love me as a friend. I know. But..." He bit his lip, looking up at Brian with sad eyes. "My dad doesn't love me. My grandmother doesn't love me, neither does my granddad. My mums parents might not love me after I tell them. My dad's sister found out I'm gay and I'm not even allowed to see my cousins anymore. They all loved me before, but they stopped. And...it's just not fair."

"They don't matter, Rog..."

Roger shook his head. "That doesn't make it feel any better."

Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. The school was empty by now, winter break starting and all the band kids had left by then.

"I'm sorry for being bitchy today." Roger sighed.

"You have a lot on your mind." Brian shrugged. "Freddie was being bitchy too."

Roger was quiet for while, staring down at his lap. Brian looked over at him, a small frown on his face.

"I better get home. I still have to pack too." Brian said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rog."

"Walk me home?" Roger asked, bringing his big blue eyes up to meet Brian's.

How could he say no?

Brian smiled with a nod, standing up before offering a hand to help him up. As Roger stood, he gripped Brian's hand and continued holding it as they walked out of the building in time to see Freddie and John getting into Mrs. Deacons car.

The two waved over to them, which Brian returned. Roger seemed zoned out, so he didn't bother him.

As the walked, Roger sniffled due to the cold. Brian found him completely adorable with his cherry red nose and pink cheeks. Plus, it brought out his eyes, which was always nice.

Brian squeezed his hand. He hated the thought of Roger feeling anything but loved. To find out he'd been feeling so unloved was like a slap to the face.

And Brian May is not a violent boy, but the rage he felt hearing that Rogers grandparents and aunt cut him off so easily was enough to make him want to punch them all in the throat. Don't even get him started on his father.

Rage was a feeling he's only had a few times (mostly in relation to Paul and the guys that pick on Roger for being small and feminine in looks). He didn't enjoy it, but he couldn't help it.

It was always strange to see the serious side of Roger. The blond was known for his sharp tongue, crazy antics, and bottomless energy. Then the universe slapped him in the face and it was like one thing after another. Brian was no help himself, as he had his own issues that in turn, hurt Roger.

He thought about bringing up the kiss. He tried. The night before, he'd called with every intention of bringing it up, then he fell asleep. Then he tried when they met for band practice, but Freddie and John came early while Roger was late due to an argument with his sister. It was unusual, Roger was always early so he could work on songs before anyone else came and Freddie and John were usually late due to their faces being glued together in John's basement everyday.

And no, Brian was not jealous.

.

.

.

Okay, he was a little jealous. But that was beside the point.

Roger kissed him and all he did was stare at him. Yeah, he kissed back, who wouldn't? It's Roger Taylor. But still. He didn't even say goodnight!

"Bri?"

Brian snapped out of his thoughts to see the blond staring at him with a small frown.

"You're crushing my hand..." Roger said, still trying to get his hand out of Brian's grip.

"Oh, sorry." Brian blushed, letting go of his hand. He looked around and realized they were standing outside of Rogers house.

"We'll pick you up around ten." Roger said, shuffling his feet nervously.

"A-Alright, I'll be ready." Brian cleared his throat as Roger turned to walk to the door.

He could've grabbed his arm, pulled him in and kissed the life out of him. Shown him just how loved he is.

But he didn't. He watched the door shut and sighed to himself. He turned and began walking down the street.

He made it halfway to his house when he heard the quiet pitter patter of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Roger jogging towards him.

"Rog?"

"I..." Roger blushed a bit. "I forgot to say goodnight."

That's all it took for Brian to break out into a smile. "Did you?"

"Yeah... So... Goodnight."

Brian chuckled and walked towards him, wrapping his arms around his small body. "Goodnight, Rog." He said softly.

Roger looked up at him with a smile as he pulled away from the embrace. "Now go home and pack. We've got a fun trip ahead of us." He smirked.

Brian was happy to see the nerves draining from him. "Can't wait."

That night, he fell asleep thinking of all the possibilities that could come from this trip.

But one thing stood out to him. One thing that he knew he had to do, above everything else.

End the fucking break.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stop touching me!!"

"I'm not touching you."

"You- You are! Mum!"

"Mum!" He mocked, balling his firsts and rubbing as he fake cried at her.

"You're making Brian uncomfortable." Winifred sighed.

"I don't do anything to Brian, that's Rogers job." Clare smirked.

"Oh my- Shut up!" Roger groaned, covering his face with his hands as Brian blushed and sank into his seat.

Did his mum know that they-?

"Don't talk about your brothers...activities, Clare."

Oh, she did know.

"Mum!!" Roger squeaked. "There are no activities!"

"Roger, honey, a mother knows." Winifred sighed.

Roger looked at Brian, his face bright red. "I'm sorry." He mouthed.

Brian shrugged, sporting his own blush.

"He's not denying it anymore!" Clare exclaimed. "Brian and Roger, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-"

"Did Freddie teach you that?!" Roger shoved pillow in her face.

"Yes." She mumble against the pillow before throwing it back at him.

"I'm going to kill him." Roger rubbed his temples, shoving his face into the pillow.

"Roggie, you know I support you in everything, but just make sure you use prote-"

And that's when Roger screamed.

The other three occupants hurried to cover their ears at the high pitched noise penetrated their ears painfully. Thankfully they'd reached a stoplight.

Roger looked at them all after, an angry pout on his face. "No more."

Winifred and Clare giggled before moving onto a different conversation at the front of the car.

"You told your mum that we had-?"

"Shh! And no! I didn't tell anyone... except Freddie..." Roger crossed his arms. "Now hush and listen with me." He said, shoving an earbud in Brian's ear along with his own.

Roger pressed the play button on his Walkman, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he skipped to the song he wanted before sending a tiny grin over to Brian.

"Paul McCartney?" Brian chuckled. "Which song is this?"

"Backseat of My Car." His grin grew wider.

"You and your car songs." Brian shook his head.

"Listen to the lyrics, Bri. I like it for more than the car parts." Roger chuckled and rested his head on the other boys shoulder.

Not any longer than three minutes into the song, Roger had fallen into a deep sleep. The soft snoring coming from the blond made the taller boys heart flutter.

"I think Roger looks a bit like Paul McCartney, doesn't he?" Winifred glanced in the rearview, smiling a bit.

"It's his eyes." Brian grinned, his eyes staying on Roger as he spoke. "Although, I think his are prettier." Brian said softly, brushing his hair out of his face. 

Winifred and Clare let out quiet 'awws' as Brian blushed.

"I don't understand why you two are doing this break nonsense." Winifred sighed.

"I want to end it." Brian said quietly. "I miss him."

"He misses you too, Bri. He never stops talking about you. I mean, he did before, but now it's worse." Clare looked back at him.

"I'm gonna do it tonight." Brian decided with a small smile.

Winifred grinned at him in the rearview. "He'll be so happy." She said softly.

Brian stroked his messy hair back and smiled. "Yeah, I hope so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After nearly two and a half hours, they reached his grandparents, Betty and Arnold's house. Roger had slept the whole ride, much to Brian's dismay. Now the blond would be bouncing off the walls all night.

Maybe that'd be a good thing though.

Brian shook his shoulder gently, trying to rouse him without any fight from the blond.

"Fuck off." Roger grumbled, weakly pushing him away.

"Rog, we're here." Brian sighed, shaking his harder.

"Carry me inside." Roger pouted, his eyes still shut.

"Won't your grandparents get suspicious?"

"Suspicious of what? We're not dating." Roger yawned, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He said it so casually, no hint of aggression or anger, but Brian still felt a pang in his heart.

Brian couldn't hide his sad eyes from the blonds statement. He couldn't blame him either. Roger took a chance and kissed him, an obvious attempt at ending the break, but Brian decided to not do anything in return.

Not to mention Brian was the one that started the break. But we won't go back into that again.

Brian got out quickly, grabbing his bag and a few other things they brought before following Roger inside.

His grandparents lived in Sussex. Brighton, to be specific. They owned a four bedroom terrace house near the beach. It was genuinely nice, and the shortage of one bedroom meant Brian and Roger had to share, which was a blessing for the curly haired boy.

"Oh, Roger! Clare! Oh my- Brian, dear! You're so big! How tall are you?" Rogers grandma was quick to attack, pinching cheeks and kissing foreheads as soon as the door opened.

"I'm, uh, six foot two." Brian smiled awkwardly.

"You must've stolen all the tallness from little Roggie! What are you?" She grinned wickedly. "Five foot?"

"I'm five six, grandma! And the doctor said I'm still growing." Roger pouted.

"I'm just teasing." She smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

Roger hugged her back tightly. Brian saw the playful look in his eyes change to sad and nervous. It was more heartbreaking than he could've imagined.

"How's my little princess and prince?!" Brian jumped at Rogers grandfathers booming voice. It wasn't deep by any means, but damn was it loud.

"Granddad!" Clare squealed running to him.

"Roger, dear, you can let go. I'm not going to disappear." She smiled, kissing his head.

"I know, I just...missed you." He said softly.

"We missed you too, Roggie." His grandad grinned widely, wrapping his arms around him before moving onto Brian. "And my adoptive grandson!" He announced, pulling Brian in for a hug.

Brian hugged him back, getting a small smile from Roger.

"Your hair is getting so long, Roggie!" His grandad pulled away from the other boy to ruffle his hair.

"Oh, Jack! It looks handsome, don't tease him!" His grandma smiled over at him. "Looks just like his mum."

Roger smiled up at them, though his stomach twisted uncomfortably. Maybe he just shouldn't tell them...

Brian nudged his shoulder as his grandparents helped bring their stuff up to their bedrooms. Roger moved his gaze to meet Brian's, seeing the taller boy smile softly at him.

It didn't fix everything, but it made it feel a little better.

A few hours passed by, Betty began cooking dinner as Arnold sat in his armchair reading from an old battered book. Him and Brian made good conversation about it for quite a while before the curly haired boy joined Roger out on the terrace.

Roger sat on the small wooden chair outlooking the beach which was about a three minute walk away. It was a beautiful view, especially since the sun was just then setting.

"Hey, Rog?" Brian cleared his throat as he stepped outside. "I wanted to ask...after dinner, could we go out and explore a bit? Like we did when we were younger?"

Roger's face lit up. His nod was borderline aggressive. "Y-Yeah! That'd be great, Bri. Just let me tell my mum." The blond began to get up from his seat to head inside.

"I already did." Brian grinned.

Roger smiled widely, basically bouncing up and down. After a minute his expression became more shy.

"Is it a date?..." Roger looked up at him, his eyes glistening with hope mixed with a little doubt.

"I'd like it to be, if you don't mind." He said softly, grabbing his hand gently.

"Let's hurry up and get this dinner then." Roger smirked, grabbing his wrist and pulling him downstairs.

This was definitely going to be a memorable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if earbuds were invented yet, google never gives me straight answers so 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Next chapter is their 'date' and perhaps an unexpected twist??
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	33. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️HAPPY BIRTHDAY ♥️  
>  🎹👨🏻🎤  
>  ♥️FREDDIE♥️

They were just about to leave before the phone rang again. Betty called for Roger just as he was getting ready to walk out the door.

"Roger, dear. The phones for you."

Roger gave Brian an apologetic smile and took the phone, going into the sitting room. He pulled Brian along with him.

"Hello?" He answered seriously as his grandparents were just in the other room.

"Roger!!" He heard Freddie sob.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" Roger frowned.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Roger asked softly.

Then Freddie began sobbing uncontrollably for about an hour, Roger attempting to sooth him by saying gentle words.

Freddie sniffled a bit before taking a deep breath. "John doesn't love me..."

Rogers face fell. "He told you that?"

"No... But he doesn't... Why would he?! Who goes from liking _you_ to liking me?! I have shitty brown eyes, my teeth are too big... I'm so ugly!" Freddie sniffled, hiccuping.

"Freddie, John just had a crush on me. That's hardly anything compared to what he feels for you. Not to mention him telling me himself that he doesn't feel anything for me anymore because he likes you." Roger said firmly but gently at the same time.

"But-"

"No. And don't you dare talk bad about yourself! You are not ugly! Your teeth, yeah, they're big. So? They fit you! You're gorgeous, Fred, including your teeth. Your eyes are not just a 'shitty brown' either, they're beautiful. You've never seen them when the sun hits them, they're golden, just like you." Roger could hear Freddie huff a small laugh. "Now who the hell is putting this shit in your head?"

"Me and Kash were at the park and Stevens..." Freddie sniffled again. "He started yelling things at us and I just- It got to me this time, I guess."

Roger took a calming breath. "I fucking hate that guy." He said looking at Brian and mouthing 'Stevens'.

Brian rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"Fred, as soon as I get back I'm going to rip him to shreds." Roger grumbled. "John loves you, you're absolutely gorgeous, and Stevens is wrong, as usual. What does he know? He looks like a deformed mole rat and he's prematurely balding. And he's sixteen with a beer belly. You're really gonna let him call you ugly?"

"You're right." Freddie sighed. "Sorry for bringing you into this. I don't blame John for liking you."

"Well, I'm pretty lovable." Roger joked. "Get some rest, mate. Then go over John's and snog until you feel better."

"Is that what you'd do with Bri?" Roger blushed, but was happy to hear the cheerful tone returning to Freddie's voice.

"In that case, I'd say something more 'R-rated', but my grandparents are in the next room." Roger joked, chucking at Brian's confused look.

"The one with dementia? She won't remember!"

"No, that's my other grandma." Roger said, twisting the chord. "Alright, mate. I gotta go, I'm going on a date."

"Excuse me, what? Who the fuck?" Freddie gasped.

"This hot bird named Briana." Roger winked at Brian, who rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Oh shit, I forget you're actually bi sometimes." Freddie said quietly. "Ugh, does this mean you and Brian are never getting back together?"

"Rude." Roger chuckled. "And nope. Never. Brian is just not for me anymore. I'm crazy about Briana. Her legs are so long and she has puffy hair."

"...You're fucking with me."

"There you go. Now I gotta go before Brian changes his mind." Roger smiled over at him when he heard the older boy chuckle.

"You better call me and tell me every single detail- Especially if you make out. And if you end the break. And one more thing." Freddie cleared his throat.

"What's that?"

"STOP THAT SHIT!" Roger pulled the phone away from his ear. "END THE FUCKING BREAK PLEASE!!"

"We'll see. Bye, Freddie." Roger chuckled.

"Bye, darling. And don't forget to use protec-"

Roger hung up the phone before he could finish his last statement. "Shall we?" He smiled up at Brian.

"We shall." Brian grinned down at him, hooking their arms together.

"We're leaving!!" Roger yelled, to which everyone yelled different things back.

Brian definitely saw where Roger got his loudness from.

"I didn't expect him to stay on the phone for so long." Roger said as the began walking down the street.

"He was pretty upset." Brian sighed, shaking his head.

"If only you were there to punch the daylights out of Stevens again." Roger chuckled, nudging him a bit.

"That was one time!" Brian laughed.

"And in my honor, how sweet." Roger fluttered his eyelashes playfully, standing closer for warmth.

Bria rolled his eyes with a smile. "In Freddie's honor too, Rog."

"Not from my recollection." Roger smirked.

"Okay, okay. It was mostly for you." Brian shook his head with a smile.

Roger grinned up at him, grabbing his arm and putting it over his own shoulder and snuggling into his side after he saw that no one was around.

Brian smiled down at him, pulling him closer. "Warmer?"

"Hot." Roger winked.

Brian laughed, holding him closer. "We probably should've actually planned what we were going to to."

"Walking around aimlessly has no appeal to you?" Roger cocked an eyebrow.

"You've been shivering for the past ten minutes, Rog." Brian chuckled. "Some place warmer?"

"Beach?"

"Oh, yeah right." Brian laughed. "Really, where do you want to go?"

"...The beach, Bri." Roger looked up at him with a smile. "Please? Just for a little while?"

Brian looked down at him and nodded. "Well, alright. But it's going to be breezier down there."

"Then hold me closer." Roger shrugged.

Brian smiled softly at him before walking to a small coffee shop. "Want to get a drink before we go?"

"Hmm, yes." Roger opened the door as they both walked in.

"Tea or hot chocolate?" He asked the blond.

"Coffee?" Roger grinned.

"No way, Rog. It's eight thirty! You won't sleep tonight!"

"Okay, mum." Roger snorted. "Hot chocolate please." He ordered, pulling out his wallet.

"I'll take one as well. I've got it, Rog." Brian pulled out his own wallet.

"Nope, I got mine out first." He said, pulling out a bill and placing it on the counter with a grin. 

Brian smiled and led them out as soon as they got their drinks. "Thank you."

The smaller boy nodded before grabbing his free hand and pulling him down off the boardwalk and onto the sand. Roger grinned widely when he saw a small speckling of stars and the moon reflecting brightly on the water.

Brian found a spot under a cover and led Roger to sit down. As soon as the sky caught his eye, he was mesmerized. "Oh...wow, Rog." He breathed.

"See why I wanted to come down to the beach now?" He smiled softly, leaning into the taller boy.

"Sorry for doubting you, this is...its amazing." Brian looked down at the blond huddled into his side for warmth. It always amazes him of how much Roger looks like a kitten sometimes...all the time.

Roger looked up with a contemplative expression, biting his lip in the way he does when he's nervous about something or another.

"Bri?" He said softly, his eyes locking onto Brian's. "What are we doing?"

"I- Uh... We're on a date..."

"No, I know but... What're we doing? This break, it... It's gone on for too long. I don't want to do this anymore." Roger looked down.

Brian put a finger under his chin and smiled softly as he raised his face up. "I agree, Rog. Let's end it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Roger moved from his spot and threw himself on top of the older boy, crashing their lips together. Roger cupped both of Brian's cheeks and sighed into the kiss.

Brian couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face when Roger pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"I missed you..." He whispered.

"I missed you too, Bri." Roger smiled, pecking his lips again. "If you ever break up with me again, I swear I'll... I'll walk into the sea."

"Like the lady from The Awakening?" Brian chuckled.

"Exactly like that, except I'll be screaming and I'll probably cry."

"Well, don't worry. I'm not making that mistake twice." Brian pulled him closer.

"Not to be a prick, but thrice." Roger smirked. "You've broken up with me twice."

"No, I haven't!"

"Breaks count too." Roger rolled his eyes, resting his head on Brian's chest. "Just to clarify, we're dating again?"

"That depends. Do you want to be my boyfriend for a third time?" Brian smirked a bit.

Roger laughed and looked up at him. "Eh, why not?"

"This just completely ruined any romantic atmosphere that was ever here." Brian chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Roger sat up again, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"And they say romance is dead." He joked before sitting up and pressing their lips together. They moved slowly and perfectly in sync. Brian forgot how much he loved the little noises Roger made during these times. The thought made him smile, which in turn caused the younger boy to smile as well.

After a while of just sitting and talking, stealing kisses and full on snogging on the beach, the boys stood up and discarded their empty cups.

"Ready to head back?" Brian looked down at the shivering blond. He didn't understand how he was always so cold, perhaps Brian was just always unreasonably hot.

"I'm ready." He smiled. Brian gazes down at him, captivated by the way the streetlights made his eyes glow. He'd never get over how beautiful that boy is, not even in the twelve years of knowing each other.

Brian took his hand, frowning when he found it to be ice cold. "Rog, your hands are freezing!"

"They're always cold. I got a bit of snow in my pockets, so I couldn't warm them up." He pouted.

Brian took both of the smaller hands in his own, bringing them up to his mouth and breathing hot air on them before rubbing them between his own.

"I love you." Roger said softly, meeting his eyes just as Brian pressed a kiss to his hand.

Pulling him closer, Brian held him against his chest. "I love you too, Roger." He said against his hair before pulling away and kissing him softly.

"Now lets get home. I'm freezing." Roger shivered for emphasis as the began walking back to his grandparents house.

The walk back was rather quick, their arms wrapped around each other as they laughed about old memories of the town. They hadn't been in a while, but the streets held little memories of two kids in love, not yet knowing the other felt the same. A new memory was made of the two boys that night, one that painted the streets golden.

Upon reaching the door, Brian felt himself being pushed against the wooden surface.

"Rog-?" Brian's question was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own again that night. It only took a second before he melted into the kiss, a hand reaching up to get tangled in his hair.

Roger sighed into the kiss, feeling as Brian slipped his tongue past his lips slowly.

"Awww!"

The two jumped apart to see Clare's head poking out the window, smiling widely.

"Clare!!" Roger groaned, banging his head on the door.

"Oh! Sorry!" She giggled. "Proceed!" She winked before shutting the window and running away.

Brian blushed heavily, his eyes glued to his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The smaller boy smiled over at him, pecking his cheek. "Don't worry, she won't tell." Roger assured. "Let's get inside before we freeze to death."

Brian nodded, a shy smile on his lips before he opened the door for the younger boy. He watched as Roger walked in, winking at him over his shoulder. So much for being subtle now the Brian's face was bright red.

"Roggie! Brian! How was your little friend date?" Bettie asked, smiling while sipping a cup of tea.

"It was fun. We walked around, got hot chocolate. The Christmas lights are really nice this year. The moon was also pretty cool, but that's more of Bri's thing." Roger said, smoothly avoiding any incriminating details.

"And snogged against the door." Clare whispered in Brian's ear, smirking as the taller boy blushed even deeper.

"Brian, dear, are you alright? You're quite flushed." Bettie frowned softly.

"He's fine, he just...slipped down the little hill in front of a cute girl. She laughed at him and he's been blushing ever since." Roger shook his head, patting the taller boys back. "Don't worry, Bri." He smirked a bit.

"Y-Yeah. That..." Brian chuckled awkwardly.

"Anyway, we're going to head to bed. It's late and we're really tired. Right, Bri?" Roger looked up at his friend, subtly flicking his eyes down to his lips before returning to his eyes.

Brian nodded quickly, clearing his throat. "Very tired."

Roger snickered at his awkwardness. "Goodnight, grandma. Goodnight, Clare." He gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek before running up to the third floor bedroom, pulling Brian by his arm.

"I think you should get a medal." Roger said as soon as the door was closed and locked.

"For what?" Brian asked, his blush finally dying down.

"Least subtle person on Earth." Roger laughed, falling onto the bed.

"You were winking at me and smirking at me and your sister was teasing me!" Brian laughed, sitting beside him.

"Oh, pity you." Roger smirked before he got off the bed and went to his suitcase, opening it and pulling out a pair of pajamas.

Brian watched him with wide eyes as he pulled of his jacket and threw it over on a chair in the corner of the room before pulling his shirt off. As soon as the shirt was over his head, he noticed Brian staring.

With a smirk, he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. "Bri?"

Brian jumped, his face flushing at the sight of the boy at the end of the bed.

"Y-Yeah?.."

"You're staring." Roger smirked, walking towards him. "Aren't you going to change too?"

"Oh! Sorry, yeah." Brian coughed awkwardly, standing up from the bed.

"I mean, we don't have to get dressed yet..." Roger said suggestively.

"R-Rog..." Brian looked down at him, his stomach doing a million flips per second.

"Just a suggestion." Roger shrugged, turning around and grabbing his pajama shirt.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Roger turned around with a smirk.

Brian stepped forward, biting his lip. "Uh, I just... uh... Rog, is it too soon?"

Roger's smirk fell into a contemplative frown. "I suppose that would be a bit fast, huh? Still, a fun way to end a date." Rogers smirk was back.

"Y-Your grandparents..."

"They're practically deaf, Bri. They have hearing-aides in both ears." Roger chuckled. "It's okay if you're not ready to do anything. I was mostly joking." He shrugged, picking the shirt back up with slip over his head. "If I'm honest, I just wanted to cuddle." He admitted shyly.

Brian chuckled a bit and nodded. "I wouldn't mind that."

Roger smiled as he slipped his pajama pants on. "Good to know."

The taller boy grabbed his own pajamas and changed, blushing when he saw Roger staring over at him as well.

Roger climbed into the bed, slipping under the covers and patting the other side of the bed for Brian to join. He quickly obliged, climbing in next to him and immediately feeling Roger cling to his side.

The blond yawned, resting his head on his chest before muttering a soft goodnight.

Brian smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, watching the smaller boy slowly fall asleep before drifting off himself.

The next morning was mostly uneventful. Winifred knocked on the door and informed the boys that breakfast was ready. The two smiled and shared a quick kiss (and then a short make out session) before hopping out of bed and making their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, boys! Sleep well?" Arnold greeted, a grin on his face as he sipped his coffee. "Sorry you have to share the bed. If you'd like, one of you can sleep on the couch."

"We don't mind, grandad. We put up a pillow barrier." Roger smiled, grabbing a plate full of food, his grandmother adding even more to his plate.

Brian nodded with a smile. "We don't mind at all." He said, grabbing his own plate.

"Don't worry, love, no meat on this plate at all!" Bettie said cheerfully, adding more eggs to his plate.

"Thank you, Ms. Bettie." Brian grinned at her.

"Of course, dear." She smiled before directing her attention to Roger.

"So, any new girlfriends?" She asked with a sly smile.

"No, I've been too busy with school and the band." Roger shrugged.

"Oh, Roggie! You have to make time! You deserve a nice girl." Bettie said, reaching over and pinching his cheek. "God knows it won't be hard with how handsome you are."

"Bettie, leave the boy alone. If he doesn't want a girlfriend, don't force him!" Arnold clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You've got plenty of time."

Roger sunk down in his seat, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Right, thanks." He muttered, looking up to see Brian smiling empathetically at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"And you, Brian?" Bettie changed her focus to the curly haired boy.

"Grandma!"

"I'm just wondering! Two handsome boys without girlfriends? I find that so hard to believe!" Bettie shook her head.

Clare began snickering to herself, stopping only when Roger kicked her under the table.

"I, uh, I don't." Brian cleared his throat.

Winifred cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject to the band, smiling widely as he explained how popular they've gotten in their town.

"I've never seen people get so excited over a band with four teenagers. But they're good. You'll have to come down for one of their little shows coming up." Winifred spoke gleefully, wrapping her arm around her son proudly.

Brian and Roger smiled widely at each other before the sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll get it." Winifred got up with a smile and made her way over to the door.

Roger shrugged and continued the conversation, telling his grandparents of their upcoming gigs.

His stomach dropped when he heard his mother gasp.

"Michael?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My day’s going great, a bug flew in my face and I fell into a washing machine upside down and got stuck for five minutes 🙃
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	34. Every Little Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️ 
> 
> •Use of homophobic slurs
> 
> •Violence

Brian looked over to Roger, seeing the panicked look on his face. His face paled as he stood up.

"Roger, please..." Clare grabbed his arm, trying to prevent her brother from going to the door.

Bettie and Arnold looked at the children worriedly, frowns on both of their faces.

"Stay here, all of you." Arnold said, going to the door quickly with Bettie following after him.

Brian wrapped an arm around both Clare and Roger, pulling them close to offer comfort.

"It's okay, I-I'm sure he'll leave soon." Brian said quietly.

Roger ignored them both, focusing on the conversation at the door.

"I want to see my daughter." Michael demanded. "I'm her father, I am allowed to see her."

"You have a son too, Michael." Winifred's voice was angry. A voice they hardly ever heard.

"He's not my son. That fag isn't my son." Michael spat with disgust. "Where's Clare." He demanded.

Roger felt as if the air was knocked out of his lungs, he shut his eyes tightly before standing up and taking Clare's arm. "Upstairs, come on. I'm not letting him even see you."

Clare nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she quickly went up the stairs.

Roger stood at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes set in an icy glare. His fists were curled at his sides as he stepped closer to the front door.

"Don't speak of him like that." Winifred shot back.

"Michael, leave before we call the police." Arnold's voice could be heard now.

"I'm allowed to visit my wife and daughter." Michael slurred.

Brian stepped behind Roger cautiously, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

Roger looked behind him to see Brian's face flushed with anger. Brian getting angry (at least at this level of angry) was not a common occurrence. He looked as if he could rip someone's head off.

"Go. You're not welcome in this house." Bettie said, her voice filled with anger as well.

Roger saw movement and suddenly, Michael was in the living room. His drunken stare was locked on Roger.

"You need to leave." Rogers voice shook, his nerves calming slightly when he felt Brian's hand slip into his own.

The intoxicated man stared at them both before laughing harshly. "Is Brian your little boyfriend now? You're both fucking queers?" He sneered.

"That's none of your business. Leave Brian out of this." Roger said, standing protectively in front of the older boy.

Brian felt his pulse slamming in his ears. Tears were welling up in his eyes at the words directed at him. He'd never faced this, not like Freddie and Roger had.

Michael rolled his eyes, stumbling towards them. "I always knew something was wrong with you, boy. Never eating meat, being a little bitch. Not like a real man. Fag just like Roger there." He took another step towards them.

Roger slammed his palm against his fathers chest, shoving him away. "Don't you dare speak to him like that. Don't you dare _ever_ talk down to him." Roger growled out, his glare directed at the stumbling man.

"What're you going to do about it?!" Michael laughed, steadying himself on the table. From behind him, he saw his mother grab the house phone and scurry off to the other room. "You're weak, boy. Always have been, always will be. You're _nothing_."

Brian bit his fist, shaking as he back away. He'd been teased before, yes, but never berated in such a hateful manner. Not by someone he'd known for so long. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he choked back a sob. How could he help Roger in this situation if he couldn't even stop shaking?

"Oh, look. Sissy boy's crying. What? You want your mama?" Michael taunted, a sick smirk on his face.

Roger curled up his fist, glancing back to see that yes, Brian was in fact crying. Anger seared through the younger boy's body as he took a step towards his father, raising his fist and slamming it into the drunks face. His fist collided with the center of his face, a satisfying ' _crack_ ' filled the room as blood poured from the man's nose.

In his drunken state, he collapsed to the ground with a loud groan of pain.

"Who's fucking weak now, _Michael_?" He growled. " _Weak_ is beating your wife and kids. _Weak_ is losing your job because you show up drunk everyday. _Weak_ is everything _you_ are. Not me. Not Brian. _You_." He spat, grabbing him by the shirt and hurling him up. "Now get the fuck out of here."

Michael stared at him blankly before Roger dragged him to the main entertainment and shoved him out the door.

"Don't you dare _ever_ come back." Roger spat before slamming the door.

Roger ignored the looks from his grandparents and rushes over to Brian, throwing his arms around him tightly.

"Bri, I'm so sorry... Don't listen to a damn thing he said. He had no idea what he was talking about." He said softly, stroking his curly hair. Roger felt Brian's tears soak through his shirt and held him tighter. "It's okay now, he's gone."

Brian pulled away, cupping the smaller boy's cheek. "Are you okay?.." he asked, sniffling softly.

"I'm okay." Roger nodded, bringing his hand up to rest on Brian's of which was still cupping his cheek. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am now." Brian said softly, a small smile coming to his lips as Roger wiped his tears away.

"I know how those words feel. The first time it feels like...like someone just punched you in the stomach. It hurts and..." Roger sighed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault, Rog. You didn't deserve it either." Brian frowned down at him, their hands dropping to their sides once again. "I hate that you're so used to it..."

Roger shrugged, a small frown on his own face. "You get called something enough and it just happens."

"Roger?..."

Upon hearing his grandmothers voice, he shut his eyes tightly. This was it. Two more people exiting his life. With a deep breath, he turned around. He looked at both of his grandparents who stared back at him.

Bettie opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly shushed when Roger raised a hand to stop her from speaking.

"No. Don't say anything." Roger felt tears prick in his eyes, clenching his jaw as he held them back. He had to be strong for himself.

"I'm gay. It's who I am and if you don't accept it, fine. If you want to stop loving me, okay. I won't fight you. I'm so tired of fighting. I'm not going to change." He said, looking between the two before grabbing Brian's hand, squeezing it gently. "We're not going to change."

Bettie has tears running down her cheeks, Arnold not far off with tears swimming in his eyes.

Roger knew it was the end.

It hurt like hell, but he kept his brave face. Confidence soared when he felt Brian squeeze his hand again.

"Roger, we will always love you. It doesn't matter who you choose to be with." Bettie said softly.

"We don't want you to change. We love you just the way you are." Arnold agreed, pulling the small blond into his arms and hugging him tightly. "We're proud of you, Roger."

"And you too, Brian." Bettie added, pulling the tall boy into her arms. "We love you both so much."

"And if it's not a weird thing to say, you make a very handsome couple." Arnold commented, pulling away to ruffle Rogers hair.

The small teen had tears in his eyes as he smiled up at his grandfather. "Thank you... Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank us, dear. We're your grandparents. It's our job to love and support you just as we would our own children." Arnold smiled, pressing a kiss to his head.

Brian gave Roger a soft smile before the blond broke free from his grandfather to hug him tightly.

"I love you, Bri." Roger said softly into the puff of hair that nearly reached the bottom of Brian's neck.

"I love you too, Rog." Brian pulled away to smile down at him.

"Aren't they precious?" They heard Winifred say softly, earning quiet words of agreement.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Clare sitting at the top of the stairs with a small smile.

Roger pulled away from Brian fully, opening his arms for his little sister. The small girl ran down the stairs and launched herself into her brothers arms.

"I told you they'd always love you." Clare said softly, looking up at him.

"I'm glad you were right." Roger smiled softly.

The weight that had sat on his shoulders for the past two weeks had been lifted. His grandparents didn't cut him off. They didn't hate him.

They loved him.

Roger hadn't unpacked his bags, his clothes remaining in the suitcases incase they had to leave fast. Incase they kicked them out when Roger told them.

He told everyone he just didn't feel like it. He never told them he was scared. He never let it show that he was terrified.

Looking at them now, their smiles wide despite the events that just occurred, Roger felt the tremendous relief.

The feeling stayed even when the police finally arrived, through two hours of questioning and then another two hours of even more questioning.

The questioning ended with Michael Taylor in the back of the police cruiser and a promise that he'd be charged for public intoxication and the breaking of three restraining orders.

Roger sat on the couch, looking out the window to see the sun fading. Bettie and Clare were in the kitchen making dinner while Winifred and Arnold ran out to the video store to get a movie, leaving the two teen boys alone in the lounge.

"Rog, your hand is bleeding." Brian pointed out, taking the seat beside him.

"Knuckles split." Roger looked at his hand, finally beginning to feel the pain of it all.

Brian got up, walking to the bathroom and returning with the first aide kit. He sat down next to his boyfriend, taking his hand in his own before delicate wiping it with an alcohol wipe.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Roger winced, biting his lip at the stinging.

"Sorry, love." Brian said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes. The blond gave him a small smile.

"Just stings a bit." Roger said, a small shrug rolling off his shoulders.

Brian finished off by wrapping gauze around the injured hand. He lifted his hand to his face and pressing a small kiss to it. “All better?”

"All better." Roger smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips.

Brian cupped his cheeks, pulling away before kissing his nose.

Roger scrunched his nose and laughed, his eyes shining with contentment.

His father was likely going to be put away for a while and his grandparents didn't throw him out in disgust. His mother and sister were safe. He finally had the love of his life back. He didn't have anything to be afraid of.

Maybe he was finally getting a _fucking break._

"Bri?" Roger looked into the hazel eyes in front of him, crinkled up in the way they do when the older boy smiles.

"Hm?"

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Roger asked quietly, his wide blue eyes searched for any hesitation.

"I promise."

Roger smiled softly, not even a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"I've been with you twelve years, Rog. I'd sooner leave my guitar." Brian said, chuckling when Roger gasped.

"You'd rather have me than Red?" Roger gaped at him. That guitar was build by him and his dad two years ago and Brian refused to let anyone play it, even Roger for the first year. And definitely Freddie.

"I'd rather have you than anything, Rog. All joking aside." Brian took his hands.

"Anything?" Roger smiled, looking up at him with an adoring gaze.

"Anything. This break, excruciating and awful as it was, showed me that my life is better with you in it. The sun shines brighter, the stars are more clear. In the darkest days, when I'm not sure about myself and I fall into that depressive hole, you're my light that guides me back home. There's not a single thing in this universe that would make me leave you. You're more than my best friend. More than the love of my life. You're my everything."

Roger's eyes glistened with tears again that evening, he scooted forward and captured Brian's lips in his own. Moving slowly and in sync, Roger held the older boy's face delicately. Pressing their foreheads together and gazing into the eyes he loved so much, Roger smiled.

"I love you, Brimi." He said softly. "I always have and I always will. Even when you nag me and act like a mum."

Brian chuckled, a soft smile resting on his lips. "Love you too, Roggie."

Roger gave him an easy grin, resting his head on his chest. They sat contently with each other until Arnold and Winifred came through the door with a few grocery bags.

"I got rainbow ice cream!" Arnold announced loudly, making his way over to the two with the carton of ice cream in his hands to show them with an excited smile. "Like the flag, right?"

Roger sat up, a huge smile on his face. "Just like the flag."

Brian smiled up at him. "It's perfect."

"He spent an hour searching for it. Three different stores." Winifred chuckled.

"I got Neapolitan too, just in case it was gross." Arnold grinned. "And cones!"

"Dinners ready!" Clare called from the kitchen. "Getcha asses in here!"

Arnold and Bettie howled with laughter, Winifred covering her face as she chuckled.

Roger and Brian shared an amused look before getting up and racing to the kitchen.

Roger stuck his tongue out at Brian as he got into the room first.

"Sore loser." Brian chuckled, sitting down at the table.

"Daddy long legs." Roger muttered as Brian laughed.

"Shorty." Brian shot back with a wink.

Roger grinned to himself for the rest of the dinner.

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

After a few rounds of Uno, everyone broke off to bed.

Winifred stopped Roger, making sure he was alright and talking to him about Brian, ultimately telling him to be 'safe' with him tonight and causing him to blush like mad. She kissed his forehead and went off to bed.

Brian smiled as the blond came into the room. Roger's cheeks were bright red as he grinned back at him.

"I have a surprise for you." Roger said, a giddy smile on his face.

Brian's face fell into a confused smile, tilting his head. "And what's that?"

Roger left the room quickly before coming back with an acoustic guitar. It was a beautiful twelve-string with a sunburst finish.

"My grandad said I could have it, but I'm more for electric guitar and drums. So, I'd like you to have it. Red's amazing and all, but I think you need an acoustic too." Roger said, a shy smile on his face.

Brian jumped out of bed and running to the blond. "It's beautiful."

"It's pretty badass, yeah." Roger grinned. "Okay, okay. Take it!"

"Thank you, Rog." Brian grinned, kissing the smaller boy quickly.

Roger's eyes fell half lidded as he gazed back at him. "More?"

Brian chuckled and kissed him again, letting his lips linger until the blond pulled away with a smile.

"Now play me something." Roger said, climbing into the bed.

"No please?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Play for me, peasant." Roger smirked, patting the spot next to him.

"Rude." Brian chuckled, climbing up next to him.

Roger immediately snuggled up as much as he could without disturbing the guitar.

Brian thought for a moment before plucking a few strings, beginning the song.

The younger blond listened intently before recognizing the tune as Bob Marleys 'Three Little Birds'.

His heart sped up when Brian began to sing.

" _Don't worry about a thing_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be alright_

_Singing' don't worry about a thing_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be alright_

_Rise up this mornin'_

_Smiled with the risin' sun_

_Three little birds_

_Pitch by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true_

_Saying', this is my message to you"_

Roger listened intently, watching the concentration on his face. He smiled softly when the old boy gazed down at him.

By the time the song finished and Brian put the guitar down, Rogers eyes were closed and mouth slightly agape. He smiled and shut the lights off before getting back into bed and pulling the younger boy closer. He kissed the top of his head, breathing in the smell of his shampoo.

“Goodnight, my love.” He whispered, closing his eyes to join Roger in his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s three am (as I’m writing this, posting in the morning) and I almost wrote smut for this, but I was like ehhh let’s keep it fluffy
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	35. I Was Drunk!...on love?

"Grandma, don't cry!"

Roger felt the air leave his lungs as both of his grandparents squeezed him in a hug. Bettie had tears rolling down her cheeks and even Arnold was getting choked up.

"We just hate when you and your sister leave." Arnold said, sniffling quietly. "And Brian."

"Hey! What about your daughter?" Winifred put her hands on her hips.

"Who?" Arnold asked jokingly.

Roger and Clare laughed, both kissing their grandparents cheeks.

"Roggie, Brian, me and Arnie are coming to your pub gig." Bettie said, elbowing her husband.

"She wants to feel like it's the sixties and seventies again. Listen to real music in a pub." Arnold winked.

"Am I wrong?" Bettie smiled and pinched Brian's cheek. "Oh, I'm so excited to see you perform."

"Thank you, Ms. Bettie." Brian smiled, looking over to Roger.

"Grandma, stop pinching his cheek!" Roger sighed.

"Sorry, dear. He's just...so fucking cute!"

"Grandma!!" Roger and Clare yelled before laughing hysterically, laughing even harder at Brian's wide-eyed expression.

"Bettie, you old coot!" Arnold laughed.

"Who you calling old, you old rattle bones! You're the one with dentures!" Bettie giggled and slapped his chest playfully.

Arnold chuckled and pulled his wife into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Oh, hush now."

Roger smiled softly at them, moving in to join their hug. "I'll see you in two weeks." He grinned.

"Ah, yes. And we get to meet that new friend of yours, um...Joey?" Bettie smiled.

"No, love, it's Derek." Arnold corrected.

"No, no. It was Jack." Bettie giggled. "We forgot poor Jacks name!"

Brian and Roger chuckled, sharing an amused look.

"It's John." Roger corrected. "He's our new bass player. The only one with a good personality that could play too."

"And Freddie is still singing with you?" Bettie asked.

"Yeah, he is. We'd never replace him, there's not a single person in the world that's better than Fred." Roger grinned.

"I agree." Brian said, smiling over at him.

"Oh, he is a darling boy." Bettie put a hand to her heart. "Oh, I'd just love to adopt him."

"Bettie, you can't adopt all of Roggie's friends!" Arnold laughed. "Stop stalling and let them get home!"

Bettie crossed her arms, pouting at her husband. "I'll adopt who I want." She said stubbornly.

Arnold sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, dear. But not legally."

"Oh, screw legal shit. The government doesn't own me!" Bettie smirked.

Brian looked at the woman with a small smile. She was like an old female version of Roger. Short, feisty, and sweet.

"Whatever you say." Arnold chuckled.

"Alright, well, we need to leave if we want to be home by seven." Winifred said, hugging her parents. "Love you both." She pecked their cheeks.

"We love you too." Arnold smiled, kissing her head.

"Drive safe, honey." Bettie said, watching as she got into the car.

"Bye!" The four said in unison, all of them getting in the car.

Roger reached up and messed with the radio before settling on a station and sitting back. He slid his sunglasses on before pressing into Brian's side.

"This station plays Bowie songs half the time." He said, smiling up at the older boy.

"This is The Police, Rog." Brian chuckled.

"I know! I bet it'll be Bowie next, just wait." Roger buried his face in Brian's shoulder and sighed.

"How much do you bet?" Brian asked jokingly.

He regretted it as soon as Roger leaned up and whispered in his ear, his entire face going red before he launched into a coughing fit when the intro to 'Starman' came through the radio.

Roger sat back with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms and looking straight ahead.

"What did you do, Roger? Brian's dying!" Clare turned around, seeing Brian's beet red face and watery eyes from coughing so much.

"Oh, nothing." Roger smirked.

"Gross." Clare snorted and turned back around.

" _Gross_." Roger repeated in a mock whiny voice.

Something about being stuck in a car for multiple hours at a time caused the two siblings to bicker uncontrollably, Winifred would just shake her head and turn up the volume.

"I wish I had a sister." Brian said, looking between Roger and Clare.

"I'd trade my brother for a ham sandwich." Clare snorted.

"Back at you, you little cun-"

"Roger Meddows Taylor, don't you make me stop this car." Winifred warned, glancing at him through the rear view.

"Sorry, mum." He sighed as Clare continued to snicker. "You don't like being an only child, Bri?"

"It's nice sometimes, I guess, but it's lonely too." Brian shrugged. "I mean, I always thought of Clare as a little sister though."

"Aw, really?" Clare turned around, absolutely cheesing at Brian's comment.

"Ha, Clare, remember when you had a crush on Bri?" Roger smirked as he watched his sisters face go completely red.

"Shut up! I did not!" Clare huffed, crossing her arms.

"She did." Roger laughed.

Brian chuckled and shook his head. "Don't tease her, Rog."

"Thank you, Brian." Clare smiled and turned back around.

" _Thank you, Brian_." Roger mocked, smirking at her.

Clare groaned in frustration. "I'm taking a nap."

Roger chuckled and leaned back on Brian. "You're my Starman." He whispered, a goofy smile on his face.

"You're such a nerd." Brian smiled down at him.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Roger gave him a cheeky smile.

"A child?"

"No!"

The two chuckled, Roger sitting up and turning to face him.

"Put your seatbelt on!" Brian said, looking at Rogers lap to see he wasn't secured in.

Roger pouted and clicked the belt on, letting out a yawn. "It's uncomfortable."

"So is being dead." Brian shot back.

Roger blinked at him before leaning his head on the window. "Rude. Freddie doesn't wear a seatbelt."

"If Freddie jumped off a bridge, would you join him?" Brian cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah?" Roger looked at him with a grin. "Imagine how fun that'd be."

"Oh my god, how are you still alive?" Brian sighed.

"Miracle, probably." Roger shrugged, scooting closer and laying his head in Brian's lap before smiling up at him.

All the motherly scoldings left his brain as he looked down at the smiling boy. He glanced up to see if Winnie or Clare were looking before leaning down to kiss him softly.

Roger's smile didn't fade when he pulled away, but his eyes fell into his half-lidded gaze.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly.

"I'm just happy that you're mine." Brian smiled softly, running his hands through the blond hair on his lap.

"Me too, Brimi." Roger's smile softened into a loving gaze.

Brian leaned his head on the cool glass of the window, his nails scratching softly at Roger's scalp.

He hardly even noticed falling asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time he woke up, the weight in his lap was gone. He opened his eyes to see two pairs of eyes staring at him with huge smiles.

"You're back!" Freddie grinned throwing open the door and immediately getting attacked with a hug from a sleepy blond.

"Freddie!" Roger yelled, hugging the older boy tighter. "Are you okay? You have a black eye!"

"Oh, yeah. Remember the little spat I had with Stevens the other day?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"He hit you?" Roger frowned, his fists already clenching at his sides.

"Oh, darling, don't worry about me! You should see him! Busted lip and a broken nose. Think I might've even chipped a tooth on him." Freddie smirked.

"What happened?" Brian asked, rubbing his eyes. "Why'd you fight like that?"

"He started saying nasty things to Kash. You know, the usual 'go back where you belong, you dirty Paki' shit." Freddie huffed. "Taught him a lesson."

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt you too bad." John frowned, leaning into his side.

"I'm quite alright, dear. Just a bruise." Freddie smiled and kissed his cheek quickly. "Enough about me, is my favorite couple back together or not?"

"Yeah, we ended the break." Brian smiled over at Roger.

"Took you long enough. God, if I had to listen to you two whine about how much you missed each other one more time, I might just have had to raid my fathers liquor cabinet again!" Freddie shook his head.

"Ooh, can I come?" Rogers face lit up.

"Not after you drank all my fathers favorite vodka and filled it with milk." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I was drunk." Roger crossed his arms. "I thought it looked the same."

"Because white and clear are very similar." John laughed.

"I was drunk!" Roger pouted.

"When were you drunk?" Winifred's voice was suddenly behind him.

Roger's eyes widened, turning around quickly. "I-I was never drunk! Never even touched alcohol! It's...yucky." He grabbed Brian. "I was just telling my best friends that I was drunk on love! Because...I love Brian."

Winifred raised an eyebrow as Freddie and John cackled behind her son. Brian shook his head, covering his face with his hand.

"I love you, mummy?" Roger smiled innocently.

"Just get the rest of your bags in the house." Winifred rolled her eyes, holding back a smile. "I love you too, dumbass." She slapped his head lightly before going inside.

" _It's yucky_!!" Freddie bent over laughing.

"You didn't tell me she was behind me!" Roger crossed his arms.

"Are we just going to ignore the ' _drunk on love_ ' part?" John chuckled.

"Et tu, Deaky?" Roger put a hand over his heart, shaking his head sadly. "Thought you were my friend."

" _I love you, Mummy_?" Brian snickered.

"Oh, piss off, you arsehole." Roger rolled his eyes and grabbed his bags. "Maybe I'll just sleep at my own house tonight." He stuck his nose up in the air and began walking inside.

"Okay. Night, Rog." Brian shrugged and began walking towards his house.

"Wait, no!" Roger whined, dropping his bags and running over to Brian.

"You're such a baby." He chuckled.

"That's not what you said last night." Roger winked.

"Last night you walked into the room, tripped over my shoe and cried for like ten minutes. That's exactly what I said last night." Brian rolled his eyes with a small grin.

"I didn't-" Roger's face flushed as he turned to the other two. "I didn't cry."

"You cried." Freddie deadpanned.

"He definitely cried." John nodded.

"You're all a bunch of bitches and I hate you." Roger pouted again.

"No, you don't." Brian smirked.

With a sighed, he flipped them all off before grabbing his bags and running inside.

"So..." Freddie smirked over at Brian. "Anything... _happen_?"

Brian stared at him, a confused look on his face until the singer finally wiggles his eyebrows to show what he intended.

"What? No! We were at his grandparents house! Don't be gross..." Brian cleared his throat. He wondered if Roger was serious about that bet in the car.

"But now he's staying at your house until New Years. That's over an entire week, minus Christmas and Christmas Eve where you'll be staying at his house." John shrugged.

"I...I don't know. Maybe? I mean... I don't even know if he wants that. And I'm not pressuring him into anything." Brian sighed, watching the blond appear in the doorway and come stumbling down the steps.

"Ready to have your whole house by ourselves?" Roger wiggled his eyebrows just as Freddie had done.

"Wh-What if Freddie and John come too?" He blurted our, earning two confused looks and a disappointed frown.

"Well, I suppose so." Roger looked at them. "Want to?"

Brian looked at them, a nervous look on his face, almost begging them to say yes. He didn't understand why he suddenly got so nervous, but he could feel the back of his neck begin to sweat.

"Oh? Yeah! Sure!" John cleared his throat. "We can come hang out for a bit. It's only seven!"

"Of course, darling. We missed you both." Freddie smiled as they all began walking down the street.

Roger sighed quietly, putting hands in his pockets. He had been excited to get Brian all to himself for the night, so much for that.

He shook away the thoughts. It would be nice to hang out with his friends anyway.

With them all together in a house with no adults, it was bound it be an _interesting_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAY “FILLER” YOU SAY “CHAPTER” 
> 
> sorry it’s a filler, but I babysat some bad ass kids today and lord help me, little shits somehow clogged the damn sink and the little one kept biting his siblings while they all screamed and the parents were like “that’s normal” yes, your satanic spawn are normal sorry 
> 
> Anyway, next one is the gang all together, it’ll be a fun time🙃
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	36. In Loving Memory of The Memorial

"Should we get drunk?" Freddie asked, throwing himself down on the couch.

"Uh, no?" Brian frowned. "My dad will find out if we do, trust me."

"Don't be such a prude, Bri." Roger plopped down next to Freddie, practically laying in his lap. "He won't know."

"My dad doesn't trust me after the Halloween incident." He rolled his eyes.

"You didn't tell him that Herbert the pervert drugged your drink?" Roger raised an eyebrow. "You weren't even drunk."

"You mean Pa-"

"DontsayhisnameIswearIllvomit!" Roger put his hand up, interrupting John.

"Sorry." John raised his hands in defense. "No saying it's name."

"Good boy." Roger grinned.

"I can't tell him that!" Brian sighed. "He'd still be mad that I was drinking in the first place."

"Less mad, though." Roger sighed, looking up at Freddie from his lap. "Can't get drunk."

"Poor dear." Freddie patted his head.

"What can we do?" Roger pouted.

"Deface your memorial." John joked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Yes!" Roger hopped off of Freddie, grinning widely.

"No! I was kidding!" John put his hands up.

"Shh, darling! It's a wonderful idea!" Freddie grinned at Roger. "Toilet paper or eggs?"

"Neither! We are doing neither!" Brian crossed his arms.

"Hmm, both! And I have still have two cans of spray paint from when we spray painted dicks on Reid's car." Roger's face was split in a smile, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Oooh, yes!" Freddie was bouncing around like a child, ignoring the other two trying to talk sense into them.

Roger finally turned to Brian, his face completely serious and grabbed his shoulders.

"Brian. Where do you keep your eggs?"

"...in the refrigerator, Rog." Brian sighed, rubbing his temples.

It was just one of those days where he thought, 'you know, this might as well happen'.

Freddie and Roger skipped out of the lounge, giggling like school girls as they went to collect their 'supplies'.

Brian shook his head, sitting back on the couch and looking over at John.

"If they get arrested, I'm running." John sighed.

"Someone's gotta bail them out, might as well be us." Brian agreed.

The peaceful air that fell over the two was completely destroyed by the other two, stumbling in with a pile of toilet paper rolls and a carton of eggs.

"Why do you only have one carton of eggs?" Roger asked, looking to his curly haired boyfriend.

"Why would we have more than one?" Brian blinked at him, eyebrow raised. "Why are you taking all of my toilet paper!"

"I live with two women, Bri, if I stole all of my houses toilet paper I'd be sleeping in the shed." Roger shrugged.

"I have a mum and sister." Freddie added.

"You have no women, Brian." John said, causing Roger to snicker.

"Bri has no ladies." Roger giggled to himself.

"Rog, we're dating. You have no ladies either." Brian rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll buy more toilet paper and eggs."

"I'll pay, Bri." Roger grinned, shifting the eggs in his other hand to grab out his wallet before frowning slight. "Uh, I'll pay half?"

"Broke ass." Freddie snickered.

"You're no better, that jacket's from the thrift shop!" Roger shot back.

"Aren't those your mothers jeans?" Freddie smirked, watching as the blonds face flushed.

"Shut up! They fit better." Roger crossed his arms, holding firmly onto the egg carton.

"You and Freddie both go to the thrift shop...together..." John looked between them. "Just about every week."

"We're both broke." Freddie shrugged.

"We should get jobs." The younger boy shook his head, raising an eyebrow as a grin spread across Freddie's face.

"Roger. We should get jobs."

"That's what I just said, Fred." Roger frowned slightly.

"No, no. Together, dear! We can apply to the same places!" Freddie shoved the toilet paper into Brian's arms. "We could convince them to give up the same shifts! Brian, dear, you're invited too. Deaky already has a job." He rambled on.

"Okay, okay." Roger chuckled. "We'll need Brian with us to make sure we don't get fired."

"Oh great." Brian snorted. "That's an easy job."

"I'm revoking your invitation due to the high level of bitchiness in your tone." Freddie patted his curls. "Job hunt starts tomorrow if we don't get arrested tonight!"

"Can't we just...watch a movie?" John asked nervously.

"Nope. I'm tired of people making fun of me for this stupid memorial.

"Okay, fine. But only to get them to stop." Brian sighed.

This was going to be interesting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taking Roger and Freddie to the grocery store is one of Brian's biggest regrets.

Roger has gotten yelled at by three different store employees to stop screaming, while Freddie has been yelled at by five, telling him to stop pushing Roger in the cart.

John looked up at Brian with a small smile.

"They're such idiots." He chuckled. "I don't know why I find them adorable."

"That's been my entire life, Deaks. I can't even be mad, Roger's smiling and laughing again. If anything, this makes me happy to see him so...lively." Brian smiled over at the other two teens, examining the carton of eggs with big grins on their faces.

"He does seem happier since you got back from his grandparents." John commented.

"I'm just happy to have him back. Even if he wants to deface school property." Brian chuckled. "If I'm honest, I wanted to tear it down the moment he came home from London."

"It's a shitty remind of a shitty time." John sighed. "Especially for Roger."

"My thoughts exactly." Brian frowned.

"You two going to a funeral or something? You both look so sad!" Roger shouted over to them, jumping out of the cart and walking over to them.

He quickly patted John's puffy hair and hugged Brian, burying his face in his chest before looking up at him.

"Why are you sad?" He asked, playfulness gone from his tone.

That was another thing Brian loved about him. He was playful and fun ninety-nine percent of the time, but if he noticed someone was upset, he'd drop everything to help. Even if it messes with him having a fun time.

"I'm just thinking about how much I hate that memorial." Brian said, glancing around for any people before kissing the smaller boy's forehead.

Roger smiled softly up at him and nodded. "Me too. It's not the best reminder of things." He sighed and shook his head. "They'll take it down after this, I bet."

"Hopefully."

"Come on, Bri." Roger takes his hand and squeezes it with a small smile on his face. "Have some fun tonight. We get to throw eggs and spray paint on a ugly memorial. Then I'll buy us pizza and we'll go back to your house and watch whatever movie you and Deaky want."

Brian couldn't help the smile appearing on his face. He had to admit, it did sound fun.

"Whatever movie?" Brian grinned.

"Well, it is your house." Roger chuckled, watching as John made his way over to Freddie. "Then tomorrow we can go and do something with just the two of us."

Roger's innocent smile warmed Brian's heart. No innuendo was thrown in, just a plan for a fun night out, or perhaps in.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Brian smiled, watching the innocent grin turn to a flirtatious smirk.

"Maybe I am."

"Hm, I'll have to see if I'm busy..." Brian tapped his chin, a faux thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, shut up!" Roger laughed, swatting his arm. "I mean, I could always just go home and hang out with Buddy if you're so busy." He smirked, turning around to walk down the isle.

"Oh! Would you look at that! I'm not busy!" Brian said quickly, following the blond and grabbing his hand to turn him around. "I'm never too busy to be with you, Rog." He smiled down at him.

"You sappy shit." Roger grinned, leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh, hello, ma'am!" They heard Freddie practically scream, turning around to see an older woman coming into the isle.

The two boys scrambled to opposite sides of the isle, pretending to look interested in various bags of beans and a box of noodles.

"I think we need noodles." Roger lifted the box, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Beans." Brian slapped the bag, a wide eyed look on his face.

The woman looked between the two before scoffing and rolling her eyes. Local youth and their marijuanas.

"Marijuana is a sin." She growled out, her short heels clicking loudly as she stormed past them and out of the isle.

The four boys stared at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Marijuana is a sin." Roger mocked, giggling his head off.

"That nasty dress she was wearing is a goddamn sin, I tell you." Freddie cackled.

"Did you see her face?" John wiped the tears from his eyes, shaking his head.

"If only she saw what was about to happened." Brian snickered, earning an even louder laugh from the blond.

"If you four don't quiet down-" An older store clerk came to them with a red face and annoyed expression.

"We were just about to leave." Roger rolled his eyes.

Brian shook his head and grabbed the cart, pushing it towards the cashiers. "Sorry, sir."

"We're not sorry." Roger deadpanned.

Brian sighed and went to pay for the items as the other three got screamed at by the balding man.

"I should ban you four!" He screamed.

"And lose the pleasure of of presence? How tragic." Roger smirked, looking up to see Brian waving them over to the exit. He grabbed the bald man's cheeks and kissed the top shiny head before grabbing Freddie and John before running to the door.

The man screamed and chased them out with a broom, the three boys crying with laughter as Brian himself had trouble not laughing at the scene.

"Why the hell did you kiss his head?" John howled with laughter.

"He was just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." Roger joked, watching at Brian snorted. The blond wiped his mouth before pressing a kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

Brian chuckled, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy as they shoved the eggs into a book bag. He dropped his arm to let Roger climb onto his bike and they all quickly followed suit.

"I want a car." Roger whined.

"You can't even drive." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"You can't either, Freddie." Roger huffed, pedaling faster.

"Why would I learn to drive? One day, I'll have a chauffeur." Freddie waved his hand as Roger snorted.

"If you're talking about me-"

"Roger, none of us ever want to be in the car with you while you're driving." Freddie deadpanned.

"Yeah, well... You suck." Roger grumbled.

"And you swallow, darling." Freddie winked, causing the blond to break on his bike to bury his face in his hands.

"You'd know."

The three boys all stopped their bikes to look at Johns cheeky smile with slack jaws.

"Deaky!" Roger laughed.

"Oh my god." Brian blinked at him. "Ew?"

"Oh, darling, don't I." Freddie laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, get bent." Roger rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Bri."

"Not jealous, I am a bit curious though about-"

"Is this just fuck with Roger day? Is that what this is? I don't support that. Let's fuck Freddie." The blond blushed at his wording.

"Darling, I'm a taken man!" Freddie bursted with laughter again.

"Fuck with Freddie! With!!" Roger pulled at his hair as his friends laughed at his embarrassment.

"Can't you and Bri do that without him?" John snickered.

"When did you get so dirty, Deaky?" Roger huffed. "I'm leaving you bitches. Even you, Bri."

"Aww, he's blushing!" Freddie teased, going an pinching the blonds cheek. "Don't go prudish on us now, darling! We know how many snogs you've had!"

"Haha, Roger's a slut. Hilarious. Can we go?" Roger crossed his arms.

"You're not a slut. We're teasing, dear. Now let's go and deface that shit memorial." Freddie grinned, the two other boys nodding and muttering in agreement.

Roger just rolled his eyes and began pedaling towards the school.

Soon enough, they were all laughing again, poking fun at each other while navigating through the dark streets.

The eventually got to the school, setting their bikes down and pulling out their supplies.

"All I'm saying is Freddie sounded like a sheep when we first met!" Roger shrugged. "He sang like 'la la bahhhh bahhh'. You know I'm right!"

"At least I don't sound and look like a girl." Freddie shot back with a wicked grin.

"I got a hair cut!" Roger scoffed. "And I'd make a pretty girl! You'd probably have a lady-stache!"

"That's a real medical condition, Rog." John frowned. "My aunt has a mustache."

"Condolences." Roger said absentmindedly, closing the bag.

"It's not fatal! It's hormonal!" John rolled his eyes.

"I'd be a pretty girl." Freddie muttered to himself. "I'd have the biggest ti-"

"Stop." Brian put a hand up. "You'd bother be beautiful, now stop being weird."

"I'd be prettier." Roger quipped.

"You'd probably be a slutty school girl or something. I'd be like...a hot mum." Freddie waggled his eyebrows.

"Deaky would be a Grandma." Roger chuckled.

"Fuck you too." John snorted, shaking the can of spray paint.

"Bri would be... hm... a middle aged lady. That's all. In her sleeping gown and curlers all day." Freddie grinned.

"And bunny slippers." Roger winked at Brian, knowing full well that he had a pair of fluffy bunny shaped slippers that he wore around the house.

"You both have over active imaginations." Brian sighed, a blush on his cheeks. "We've got to hurry before someone drives by!"

Roger smirked, opening the carton and hurling the eggs at his own face. "Hate the picture they chose anyway."

"How morbid would that be if you actually died." John said, popping the cap off the spray paint and writing a long string of words.

PAUL PRENTER IS A PERVERT ROT IN JUVEE!

KEVIN STEVENS SUCKS DICK FOR FREE!

MR. GEYSER SLEEPS WITH STUDENTS!

MR. REID IS A RAGING HOMOPHOBE!

ROGER TAYLOR IS ALIVE AND BACK BITCHES

"Deaky... I love you." Roger grinned as the boy drew a peace sign, he pulled the younger boy closer and ruffling his hair.

Laughing, he looked down at Roger. "It's what they deserve."

"Damn straight." Roger grinned, taking the paint and drawing a few more things.

Brian grinned over at his boyfriend before throwing a roll of toilet paper all over it with Freddie. The older of the two showing him a better technique.

The four jumped at the sound of a car horn, running to jump on their bikes and grab their bags.

Before the person could get to them, they took off down the street with their laughter filling the quiet night. They just hoped it would rain and destroy their masterpiece.

Within ten minutes, they had their bikes hidden in the garage and scrambled inside.

"I feel like I just did every drug in the world." Freddie grinned wildly, throwing himself on the couch.

"You feel dead?" Brian chuckled, sitting in his fathers recliner.

Roger, upon seeing Brian's empty laps, took it as a 'free real estate' sign and curled up on him with a grin.

"That was so much fun." Roger grinned, looking over at John who shyly sat by Freddie.

The oldest wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"And darling Deaky with his call-outs." Freddie praised. "It was amazing!"

"We're definitely getting suspended again." Roger huffed a laugh, burying his face in Brian's neck.

"Oh, definitely." John chuckled.

"No way around it." Brian shook his head.

"It was worth it. Now they'll take it down and our little Roggie won't have to see it everyday." Freddie grinned.

"It only took two months and graffiti to get it down." Roger rolled his eyes and hopped off Brian lap, smiling.

"Where are you going?" The latter frowned up at him, already missing the warmth of his body against his own.

"Ordering a pizza. Extra large." Roger smirked.

"No pineapple!!" John shouted from the couch.

"Pineapple is great on pizza, darling! What are you saying?" Freddie looked at the younger boy who blushed from his outburst.

"It's gross."

"I agree." Brian raised his hand up sheepishly.

"Funny coming from a vegetable." Freddie muttered.

"Vegetarian, Freddie." Brian rolled his eyes. "And I don't eat ham either."

"Duh." Roger rolled his eyes. "Half extra cheese and half Hawaiian?"

"What if ham gets on the cheese?" Brian frowned.

"Pick it off?"

"The ham juices, Rog!"

"Eww." Roger giggled. "Fine, me and Fred will get our own amazing pizza while you and Deaky cry over your boring ass cheese pizza." He said, grabbing the house phone and dialing the number.

Freddie grinned widely while the other two rolled their eyes and muttered their complaints.

Brian got off the chair and crawled over to his collection of VHS tapes. "Star Wars?"

"Again?" Freddie sighed. "Not really my scene, Bri."

"Evil Dead?" Brian looked around the room. He hadn't actually seen it, but he supposed his father had bought it.

"I've heard it's good!" Roger shouted from the kitchen. "It's popular at the video store!"

"Let's give it a go, then." Freddie shrugged.

Bad mistake.

Roger was clinging to Brian for dear life and John was just about on the verge of tears with his face pressed into Freddie's shoulder by the middle of the movie.

When the knock came to the door, Roger screamed and buried his face into Brian's chest.

"Ahhh! They're gonna get us, Brimi!" The blond squealed.

Brian chuckled and rubbed his back, moving him off his lap and standing up. "It's probably just the pizza guy."

"What-What if it's not! What if they eat your face off and we all die?!" Rogers eyes were wide.

"Oh, darling! Don't worry!" Freddie got up, moving John over to Roger and chuckled as they clung to each other immediately. "I'll go with Bri so he'll be safe."

"Okay..." Roger mumbled.

He watched warily as the two older boys went to the door, clutching each other tightly. Roger's body relaxes a bit. It was just a movie! What's he so upset for?

Until Freddie and Brian both screamed in horror upon opening the door.

John screeched and buried in face in Rogers neck as the blond let out an earth shattering scream.

"Brian!! Freddie!!!" He screamed, near sobbing until the door shut.

Then in came Brian, Freddie, and Clare with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"You motherfucking assholes!" Roger yelled, still holding onto a shaking John. "You absolute cuntbags!"

"We got you!" Freddie chuckled.

"Sorry, Rog, it was Freddie's idea." Brian smiled sheepishly.

"Fuck you both..." John said weakly, his face still buried in Rogers neck.

"Aw, darling, come back and I'll cuddle you." Freddie approached with open arms.

"No." John pouted. "I'm staying with Roger. He didn't scare me."

"Same goes for me, Brian." Roger said firmly, wiping away at his teary eyes.

"Anyway, Roggie. You forgot your inhaler so mum sent me over. She didn't want to catch you and Bri having...fun." Clare smirked and tossed him his inhaler before high-fiving Brian and Freddie.

"Thanks." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Clare shrugged, looking at the screen. "Evil Dead? Oh, I love this movie! I wish it was actually scary though." She snorted before walking to the door. "Night, bitches!"

"Night!" They all watched as she walked out, popping her head back in and setting the pizzas down on the table. "Pizza guys here! Money?"

Roger tossed her his wallet and she took out a few bills before tossing it back and leaving.

He just hoped she didn't keep the tip for herself again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It was funny."

"It wasn't funny, Deaky cried!"

"Deaky cried?!"

"Yes!! He snotted all over my sweater!"

Freddie dropped his pizza and hugged the youngest close. "I'm sorry for making you cry, my dear. Never again." He said , kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay, Freddie I was just a bit spooked is all." John smiled shyly at him.

"Rog, I'm sorry for scaring you too." Brian looked over at the blond, who scowled back at him.

"Piss off, you're an ass." Roger muttered, taking another bite.

Brian sighed. "Are you really mad?"

"I thought you were going to die!

I nearly pissed myself!" Roger yelled through the pizza in his mouth, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and annoyance.

"You're so cute when you're scared."

"That sounds like something a fucking murderer would say." Roger huffed.

"I really am sorry, Rog." Brian sighed, looking down at the table with a guilty expression. He hadn't meant to make the boy angry at him.

Roger looked over at him and a small smile broke out on his face.

"Gotcha."

"What?" Brian frowned.

"I'm not angry." Roger chuckled. "It was pretty funny."

"Why would you..?" Brian sighed. "Why?"

"You're cute when you get all pouty." Roger winked and finished off his pizza.

"You're such a brat." Brian chuckled and pulled him into his side. "Different movie?"

"Please."

Brian switched out the movies, deciding on "The Goonies" before climbing back into the chair with Roger.

He could hardly watch the movie as the blond fell asleep in his lap, his head resting on his shoulder.

He smiled, looking over to see Freddie and John snuggled up on the sofa, both fast asleep.

With a tiny grin, he stood up, turning the telly off and carrying Roger up the stairs bridal style. He winced when he accidentally smacked his head against the door frame leading into his bedroom.

"Sorry." He mutter before laying him on the bed and bringing the blanket over top of him.

He smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before climbing in next to him.

"Goodnight, Rog." He whispered, spooning the smaller boy.

"Love you, Brimi." He heard him mutter drowsily.

"I love you too."

‘It really was an interesting night...’ he thought to himself with a smile.

He found himself bursting with excitement at the thought of him and Roger’s date the following night.

Brian fell asleep with a smile on his face that remained until he was woken up by a soft kiss.

And with that, he knew today was going to be a good day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a few days, my work has been scheduling me long and late night shifts and college is starting up so I’ve been writing in small increments 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> Peace✌🏻


	37. All Dead, All Dead

"You are an angel."

"Absolute godsend."

"Darling, you're my new favorite person- Sorry, Johnny, I love you too."

Brian chuckled, putting the last pancake on the place and passing it over to the three hungry boys.

"It's only pancakes." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yes, darling, but we can't cook. Even Deaky! All he can make is cheese on toast. That's it." Freddie cut into the pancake and ate a piece. "Marvelous."

"I can't be mad, because it's true." John chuckled. "Thank you, Brian."

"You're welcome, Deaks." Brian smiled. "Anyone fancy some syru-"

Brian's offer was cut off my a loud, muffled moan coming from the smallest boy at the counter. Brian's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed.

"Rog?.. You alright, mate?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh my god, Bri!" Roger moaned through the pancake in his mouth. "This shit is orgasmic!"

"I feel dirty..." John muttered, stuffing his face with pancake. All the while, Freddie was cackling with his head on the counter at Brian's flustered reaction.

"Rog, stop moaning..." Brian shifted uncomfortably, turning to put the pan in the sink.

"What? I was moaning?" Roger swallowed his pancake and tilted his head.

"You didn't notice?" John raised an eyebrow, turning to face the blushing boy.

"Loudly. You're bound to give Brian a bit of a problem. Hope you don't mind having sausage after breakfast." Freddie joked, earning a disgusted grunt from John.

"Sausage? Why would I have- ohmyfuckinggod! Freddie!!" Roger howled with laughter as Brian spat out his water into the sink, launching himself into a coughing fit.

"I don't have a prob-" Brian looked down to see that he did indeed have a bit of a problem, leading him to turn his back to his friends and bury his face in his hands.

"Oh, Bri, he's just teasing! Don't be upset." Brian heard Roger say before he felt a pair of small arms around him. It wasn't long before he heard a giggle in his ear. "Bri, do you have a boner?" He whispered, a breathless laugh escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry..." Brian groaned in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Brimi." Roger chuckled, pecking his cheek. "Just think about gross bald men and dead grandmas."

"My Grandma is dead- oh, shit." Brian muttered. "It worked..."

"You're welcome!" Roger said cheerfully, moving back to the counter to finish his pancake.

"Did you really have a bone-"

"Don't be gross, Freddie! I'm eating!" Roger yelled, sending a wink in Brian's direction. "Anyway, Bri and I are going on a date, so you're gonna have to haul ass out of here." He mumbled through the pancake in his mouth.

"Rog! Don't be rude!" Brian frowned. "At least not to Deaky."

"I'm a sensitive lad." John added, a disinterested tone to his voice.

"Alright, alright." Roger sighed. "Freddie, Deaky, it would be such a pleasure to myself and Brian if you would take your presence here and apply it elsewhere." He batted his eyelashes at the two boys innocently. "Right the fuck now... Please."

"They're gonna shag." Freddie said, hopping up from his chair and grabbing his plate. He quickly put it in the sink and grabbed John. "Don't forget band practice tomorrow morning and a gig tomorrow night! Don't stay up too late!" He grinned before pulling John out the door.

"Bye, guys!" John called before the door shut.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bri." Roger came around to the sink and began washing the dishes.

"It's a bit embarrassing, Rog." Brian sighed, grabbing a towel to dry them off. "I got it from the

sounds you made. That's embarrassing."

Roger shook his head. "I once got one during gym when you were stretching. I had to pretend to have an asthma attack to get out of there." He chuckled.

"That's why you ran out of class that day?" Brian asked, an amused look on his face.

"Went straight to the bathroom, if you catch my drift." He winked.

"You wanked in the bathroom?" The taller boy crinkled his nose.

"If was either that, or walk around with an obvious hard on all day. Mesh shorts, Bri. Doesn't mix well." Roger snorted. "Just...don't be embarrassed. It's only Freddie and Deaky."

"Alright, but only because you made me feel better." Brian smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

Roger leaned into him, smiling before turning the nozzle to spray the older boy in the face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Brian laughed, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Get what, poodle boy?" Roger smirked, running away from him.

"You'll see!" He laughed, chasing after him.

Roger tried to run faster, but between his short legs and lack of stamina, Brian caught up fast.

Before he could register his surroundings, a pair of arms wrapped around him and hoisted him off of the ground.

"Let me go!" Roger squealed, throwing his head back laughing.

"No!" Brian laughed, tossing him down on the couch. "I said you were going to get it." He smirked, climbing on top of him.

"Holy shit- Ahhh!"

Out of all the things he expected, or more so wanted Brian to do, he wasn't expecting the older boy to tickle his sides.

"B-Bri! St-Stop!!" The younger boy laughed loudly, desperately trying to grab at his hands. "It tickles!!"

"That's the point, Roggie." Brian smirked, chuckled erupting past his lips as his hands danced along his boyfriends heaving stomach.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he continued laughing, slumping into the couch when Brian finally seized his actions. Roger pouted up at the older boy.

"You're so adorable." Brian smiled, pecking his lips.

"I almost pissed myself." Roger huffed.

"Well, why on Earth would you do that?" Brian chuckled when Roger swatted his arm.

"Oh, shut up." Roger laughed, sitting up to wrap his arms around the older boy. "I need a shower."

"Me too." Brian nodded, moving off of the smaller boy. "You can take the first one."

"Mmm, okay." Roger pressed a kiss against his neck and stood up, pushing the older boy into the couch. "But first-" He quickly got on top of Brian, a leg on each side of the other boy before leaning down and capturing his lips.

They moved feverishly against each other, Roger opening his lips to allow Brian to explore his mouth.

Just as he felt Brian really take interest, he hopped off and headed to the bathroom.

"That's cruel!" Brian called out, looking down at his lap to see yet another problem of the day.

"That's what you get for nearly making me piss myself!" Roger laughed, shutting the door.

Brian laid back, listening to the water run. The bulge died away after a few minutes as he began to think and plan their date for the night. They'd definitely stop by their favorite diner, but what would be a nice activity to do in the winter?

Not a movie, Roger said all the movies out looked rubbish.

Brian wracked his brain for romantic ideas before his face lit up.

Ice skating.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm going to fall directly on my ass." Roger chuckled, grabbing a fry off Brian's plate.

"I'll catch you." Brian grinned, slapping his hand away. "You have your own fries!"

"Yours are better." Roger pouted.

"They're literally the same." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Don't sass me, bitch." Roger said, grabbing another fry and grinning over at him. "I love you."

"You're insane." Brian chuckled, grabbing a fry off the blond plate. "I tolerate you."

Roger laughed and tossed a fry at him. "Keep talking and no one's getting a sausage tonight."

"Oh, hush!" Brian laughed, ducking his head to hide the blush rising in his cheeks. "Don't quote Freddie at me."

"Darling, I haven't the slightest clue of what you're speaking about!" Roger imitated the older boy, waving his hand about dramatically.

"You're hilarious." Brian snorted. "But, really. Want to go ice skating?"

"Hm, hanging out with you and you holding me? Damn, Bri, pull my leg more! Of course I'll go!" Roger grinned, glancing around and pecking his lips across the table when he saw no one looking.

"Then we can go home and watch a movie." Brian suggested.

"Or make one." Roger smirked. "An adult one."

"Oh my god." Brian rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful of fries and shoving them into Roger's mouth as the younger boy giggled to himself.

"No scary movies!" He mumbled through the fries in his mouth. "Or any where the dog dies."

"Got it." Brian chuckled, pulling out his wallet as the waitress dropped the bill on the table.

"I wanna pay!" Roger whined, grabbing out his wallet quickly.

"I'll get it this time!" Brian argued, already pulling out a few bills.

"I asked you out, therefore, I pay." Roger said, slapping his hand and putting his own money down.

"I'll pay for the ice skating." Brian rolled his eyes, smiling over at him.

"Deal." Roger stood up, grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him out of the diner.

They got on their bikes and started pedaling into town. The community center had an ice rink that they've been to before, but not in a few years.

Roger had shit balance, doubled with lack of experience, he expected to fall on his ass a few times at least.

"I can't wait to get a car." Roger huffed, pedaling up the small hill.

"Have you started saving up for one?" Brian looked over at him, he already knew the answer. Between Roger and Freddie, he didn't know who was more frivolous with their money.

"...not yet..." Roger admitted with a sigh. "But I will! I mean, it won't matter when we're rich and famous! I'll have ten cars!"

"You have a problem." Brian laughed, parking his bike in front of the community center. "Why would you need ten cars?"

"Same reason Freddie has ten cats; because I love them." Roger said, locking his bike to the pole.

"Again, you have a problem." He snorted.

"Says the badger lover."

"Badgers deserve my love."

"Cars deserve my love." Roger shrugged.

"Badgers can love you back." Brian argued.

"Are you insinuating that cars don't love me?" Roger opened the door for him, following after the taller boy.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Brian chuckled, walking over to the counter.

"Well, at least you love me?" Roger shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Do I?"

Roger turned and pouted at him, crossing his arms until Brian laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I do." He said, wrapping an arm around him.

"Fuckin' better." Roger couldn't help the grin pulling at his lips. "Or this could get a bit awkward."

The older boy walked up to the counter and ordered the skates, handing the cashier a few dollars before walking back to Roger and handing him his skates. They sat down, pulling their shoes off and shoving them under the bench.

Both boys put the skates on, standing up while gripping each other's arms in hopes of balancing better.

"It's perfect because we can hold onto each other and no one will think anything." Brian said quietly as they made their way over to the rink, walking out the doors.

Roger gave him a small smile and nodded. "One day we won't need an excuse."

"Yeah, one day." Brian smiled softly down at him as they stepped onto the ice.

The soft glow of Christmas lights illuminated the rink as the sun began to set. Soft oranges and pinks filled the late winter sky, the sun sinking deeper into the horizon as the boys shakily glided along the ice.

"Good choice, Bri." Roger smiled, looking around to only see a young couple with a child skating with them.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Brian grinned. "Remember when we came here as kids?"

"You held my hand the whole time." Roger nodded, pressing closer into him.

"You spilled your hot chocolate all over me." Brian chuckled.

"You tripped me!"

"I fell!"

They both laughed at the memory, cautiously moving around the ice.

"I hope they leave soon." Roger looked over at the couple.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I really want to kiss you right now." Roger admitted quietly, looking up at him. "You look so pretty."

Roger's innocent voice melted his heart, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"Soon, love." Brian said softly, lowering his arm to take his hand. He saw the couple look at them, fearing the worst, he nearly dropped Roger's hand to move away, until the couple smiled over at them.

"They're looking at us..." Roger muttered, a small frown on his face.

"They're smiling, Rog. I don't think they care." Brian smiled. "It's okay."

Roger relaxed a bit, letting out a breath. "Okay, okay."

"Wanna spin?" Brian grinned.

"What-?"

Before Roger could protest, Brian spun him around on the ice. The blond laughed, moving to grab onto the older boy.

As soon as Roger warped his arms around him, Brian stumbled backwards, slipping and falling on his back with Roger tumbling on top of him.

Despite the pain in his ass from the fall, Brian laughed hysterically until he looked up to see half-lidded eyes gazing down at him.

Random couple be damned, because Roger took that moment to delicately brush their lips together as they laid on the hard, cold ice.

"Rog-"

"I really do love you, you know?" Roger said softly, smiling down at him.

"I love you too, Rog." Brian smiled, pulling his down for another kiss.

Roger grinned, pulling away and getting up to his feet, he helped Brian to his feet before looking to see the couple leaving. Just as the walked towards the building, they shot another smile, giving them a small wave.

Maybe not everyone was hateful after all.

Roger took Brian's hand again as the moves across the rink, talking about anything and everything as the sunset slowly faded into the night.

Soon enough, their time was up and they had to return their skates.

"That was really fun, Bri." Roger smiled as they got on their bikes and pedaled down the street.

"And you only fell a few times." Brian grinned.

"My ass hurts." He chuckled. "And it's wet."

Brian stifled a laugh, biting his lip at the blonds words.

"Brian May, you naughty boy." Roger laughed, looking over as Brian finally let out his own laughs.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you thought it." Roger smirked. "Maybe I'll have a double meaning after ton-"

Roger was interrupted by a loud 'thump' and a high pitched cry just as a car passed by. Brian seemed to have heard it too as he stopped his bike with a deep frown.

"What the hell?" Roger frowned, watching as Brian dropped his bike and ran over to a dark lump on the road. The second Brian's face twisted, Roger threw his bike on the ground and ran to the older boy. "Brian, what's wrong?"

The taller boy whimpered softly, a quiet sniffle coming from him. Roger's eyes finally focused on the dark lump.

It was a cat.

"Oh, Bri..." Roger wrapped his arms around his best friend. The boy loved animals more than most things in the world. Seeing one so hurt broke his heart.

And seeing Brian so hurt broke Roger's heart.

Roger wiped away a tear that fell from Brian's eye before crouching down to check on the cat.

It came to no surprise that it wasn't breathing.

Roger slipped off his jacket, picking the cat up and wrapping her in the warm fabric when they heard a quiet meow.

He turned around to see a tiny kitten, all black with a pink nose. Roger approached the crying kitten slowly, picking her up and looking at her.

"She can't be older than two weeks... Three maybe, she's so tiny." He said softly, looking over his shoulder to see Brian still sniffling.

"H-How's she going to live without her mum?"

Roger frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

"We had to bottle feed Buddy when he was a puppy. I'm sure we could do the same." Roger suggested.

"What do we do with the mum?" Brian sniffled again, the sight of him so upset made Roger's heart clench.

"We can take her to the vet." Roger looked at his watch, it was seven thirty now. He knew that Buddy's vet closed at nine. 

Brian nodded, swallowing as he looked down at the cat, wrapped in Rogers jacket.

"Here, Bri. Keep her warm and I'll get the mum." Roger said gently, handing Brian the tiny kitten.

Brian put her in his jacket, holding her close as he climbed back on his bike.

Roger suppressed his shivers. It was freezing, but he knew Brian felt better with the cat wrapped in his jacket, so it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get to the vets office, Brian still had a steady flow of tears cascading down his flushed cheeks.

Roger's own cheeks and nose were bright red from the icy air. He didn't have much hope for the jacket, as it was covered it mud and (unfortunately) a fair amount of blood.

After making Brian take a seat, Roger went up to the counter to speak with the receptionist. He was fairly upset himself, but he owed it to Brian to stay calm as Brian is usually the one to be calm and reasonable in even the worst of situations.

Well, besides this particular one.

Brian watched as Roger spoke to the woman, she came around and took the bundle carefully and disappeared in the back. After a minute or so, an older woman came out to them with a tiny bottle and a can of formula.

"Can I see the kitten?" She asked gently, looking down at the sniffling boy.

Brian took the kitten out of his jacket, her tiny meows filling the waiting area.

The woman smiled softly, using just her index finger to pet the tiny cats head before taking her from Brian. She flipped the kitten over and examined for any superficial wounds.

"Well, it's a girl." She said, handing her back. "And she's perfectly healthy from what I can see."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Roger said politely, putting a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. We can take her home and keep her nice and warm. Heat up some milk for her." He said softly.

Brian nodded, swallowing thickly. "I'm sorry for overreacting..."

"Brian, you have nothing to apologize for. It's upsetting, especially for someone who loves animals as much as you do. Come on, let's get home."

"Alright, dears, this is on the house." The veterinarian said, handing Roger the can of formula and the bottle. "Directions are on the can."

"Thank you." Roger gave her a small smile before they walked out of the building.

Brian leaned his head on Roger's as the walked their bikes back home.

Looking down at the tiny kitten his his hands, he knew he would keep her safe.

"What're you going to name her?" Roger asked as they stepped into the house. Brian felt a tinge of guilt when the blond sighed contently at the warmth. He should've given him his jacket!

Brian quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the blonds shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

"Tea?"

"Yes, But you didn't answer my question." Roger chuckled, melting into his embrace. Leave it to Brian to coddle him after he himself was nearly inconsolable.

"Hmm, I think Luna." Brian said, holding the kitten between them. Roger smiled when he saw that she was fast asleep in Brian's large palm.

"That's a pretty name. Like Lunar, right?" He asked curiously, earning a small grin from his boyfriend.

"Also a series of moon probes." Brian admitted sheepishly. "But it's actually Latin for moon."

Roger smiled adoringly up at him. "You're such a nerd." His voice was filled with affection as he pushed him over to the couch. "Stay here, pick a movie, and I'll make us some tea and Luna some milk."

Brian smiled and nodded, going over to sift through the movies while Roger moved off to the kitchen.

Within about fifteen minutes, Roger emerged with two mugs and a tiny bottle that looked as if it was made for a doll rather than an actual living thing.

"Thanks for not judging me." Brian said softly as they curled up on the couch together, Roger leaning his head on Brian's shoulder as he fed the kitten.

"I'd never judge you, Bri..." Roger said softly. "Except for your clog collection, I reserve my right to judge you on that." He joked, getting a chuckle out of the taller boy.

"Fair enough." He said, kissing the blonds head.

They both chuckled quietly, snuggling close together as the kitten climbed up Brian's arm and snuggled on his chest before falling asleep.

Brian was still sad about the mother cat, of course, but between the curled up kitten on his chest and the occasional soft kiss from the boy he loved, his night felt perfect.

He felt _content_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this week, I've gotten three migraines, a bruise under my eye from hitting my face on a shelf, and to top everything off, a 30 year old man asked me out...
> 
> Ik irl Brian's cats name was either Squeaky or Pixie, I read two contradictory articles so I said fuck it and chose my own😂
> 
> Anyway, if you have any suggestions for fluff or angst or anything else leave them here and I'll do my best to include it!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	38. I’ll Be Home For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back with another fricken Christmas chapter.
> 
> No, I'm not sorry. 
> 
> There are currently 93 days until Christmas. 
> 
> ☺️I AM HAPPY☺️
> 
> (Also, I know the queen song mentioned is from The Works album and in this timeframe, wouldn’t be out yet, but Roger and Brian wrote it so just let it happen😘)

_**December 24, 1985** _

"It'll be fine, Bri." Roger sighed, throwing himself down on Brian's bed. "Stop worrying."

"Buddy's big." Brian frowned, pacing the room with an upset expression.

"Yes, but he loves every living thing. He caught a squirrel and brought it into the house alive. Then left it alone. He won't hurt Luna." Roger rolled onto his stomach and propped his head up on his elbows. "Besides, he loves all of Freddie's cats."

"Freddie let you take your dog into his house? To meet his cats?" Brian asked, looking over at him.

"Mhm." Roger rolled his eyes. "When I take him for walks, I usually go to Freddie's since its farther down the street. How did you not know that?"

"Wait, was that when you were dating?" Brian asked, frowning to himself.

"No! I mean, Buddy was just a puppy back then and I did take him there, but I still do." Roger sat up on the bed.

"I'm not jealous."

Roger frowned at him, crossing his arms with a severe pout. "You better not be, because when you get jealous of Freddie, it pisses me off."

"Why?" Brian asked as he cocked an eyebrow, only to get a pillow thrown at his head.

"Because! It's fucking stupid! It's insulting, like you expect me to cheat on you! With Freddie!" Roger huffed, glaring down at his lap. "It's like you don't trust me, which there's no reason not to. I've never cheated on you."

"Yeah, on _me_." Brian muttered before his eyes widened at his own words.

"That's not fair, Brian." Roger's glare fell from his face, a small frown taking over. "You know that's not fair."

"Rog, I didn't mean it. I'm just... I'm upset. Not at you or Freddie, but..." His words trailed off, leaving him to cover his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Rog. I'm picking fights where there doesn't need to be. I know you wouldn't do that to me, and I know how bad you feel about doing it to those girls. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Roger sighed, his face softening as he looked at him. Standing up, he walked over to Brian and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're not nervous about the cat, are you?" Roger asked quietly, resting his head on Brian's chest."And you're not upset about Freddie..."

Brian shook his head, a small sniffle filling the room.

"Your parents?" Roger looked up at him, his eyes sympathetic.

Brian nodded, his bottom lip trembling slightly. Tears filled his eyes as he threw his arms around Roger and pulled him closer.

"My mum's gone and my dad isn't here for Christmas. I-I've never spent a holiday without them and I just...I know it's stupid, but it hurts." Brian said, tearfully, burying his face in Rogers shoulder before a tiny sob escaped his lips."My mum hates me and my dad's gone for Christmas and New Years."

"Bri... It's not stupid to be upset about this." Roger frowned, rubbing his back. "It's okay, you have me and my mum, and Clare. We're your family too, you know? My grandparents are coming and they love you. They say you're their adopted grandson, and my mum already says you're like a son-in-law. Clare even thinks of you as a brother, and most of the time, you're her favorite." He pulled away from Brian, cupping his cheeks and smiling softly. "You're not alone, Bri. You're family and we all love you. Your Dad loves you. I love you."

"Even after what I said?.." Brian sniffled.

"You're upset, love. It's like...petting a hurt animal. They snap at you, but they don't really mean it." Roger shrugged. "Plus, I've said plenty of shitty things and you always forgive me."

"You're not shitty."

"Sometimes I can be." Roger smiled, wiping his tears away. "Let's go home, Bri. My mum even got you a pair of Christmas pajamas for tonight."

A small smile formed on Brian's lips, his curls bouncing lightly when he nodded and turned to finish packing.

"I love you too, Rog..." He said softly over his shoulder.

"I know." Roger said, kissing his cheek and handing him his stack of clothes to pack.

Brian turned and kissed him softly, running a hand through his hair. Roger gripped his shirt as he pulled him closer.

"I'm really family?" He asked pulling away and looking down at him, uncertainty swimming in his eyes.

"Are you joking? I think my mum and Clare like you more than they like me! Not to mention that they've known you since before you could even read." Roger smiled up at him. "You've always been family, Bri. And you always will be."

Brian smiled softly before pulling him in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Bri- My lungs..." Roger wheezed out as Brian lifted his feet off the ground.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, putting him down and zipping up his suitcase.

"We still have an hour before we need to be at my house..." Roger said from behind him, moving to rest his chin on the taller boys shoulder.

Brian glanced at his watch. "Hm, we do." He turned to see the blond smirking up at him. "Oh."

"Wanna make out?"

"Is that even a question?" Brian chuckled, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

But boy, did they get carried away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Winifred tapped her foot, standing in front of the two boys with her hand on her hip.

"Twenty minutes."

"Mum-"

" _Twenty minutes_ late! Brian lives two houses down and you were twenty minutes late!" She scolded the young boy, who sat on the couch with a dismayed expression. "Roger Meddows Taylor, it is Christmas Eve! You are so lucky grandma and grandpa are late!"

"Oooh, Roggie has a hickey!" Clare yelled from the kitchen, her head peering into the room.

"Shut up!" Roger immediately covered his neck, his face flushing bright red. "I'm sorry, mum. We lost track of time and I lost Luna's bottle!" He lied.

"You're lying."

"Fuck."

Winifred sighed, rubbing her face. "Did you at least use protection?"

"Mum! We didn't have sex! We just...we didn't." Roger covered his face with his hands.

"Brian?" She cocked an eyebrow at the other boy, who immediately looked to the ground.

"We did..."

"Brian!" Roger gaped at him, his eyes wide.

"I can't lie!" Brian’s face was perplexed, his cheeks burning a bright red.

“I’m not mad about you and Brian doing that, I’m upset that you’re late on Christmas Eve!” Winifred sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Next time, don't be late. And don't bring this up with your grandparents. I don't want to hear my mum talk about sex." She shuddered.

"That makes two of us, mum." Roger rolled his eyes, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he pouted.

"Oh, hush. Stop pouting, you're not in trouble." Winifred rolled her eyes. "Go and set the table for dinner."

Roger huffed and stood up before going into the dining room, flipping his sister off as he passed by.

Clare grinned, mirroring his action before running to get the door as the doorbell went off.

"Brian, we're glad you could join us." Winifred smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Go ahead and put your stuff upstairs. Make yourself at home, dear."

"What- He did exactly what I did!" Roger poked his head into the room, his face resembling an angry toddler. Brian chuckled before running up the stairs.

"But did he lie?" Winifred raised her eyebrow, stifling a chuckle when he son groaned and stomped back into the dining room.

"Not fair!!" He yelled.

"What's not fair?" Betty asked as she walked into the lounge, shedding her coat and putting it up on the hook.

"Roger said-"

"DONTYOUFUCKINGDARE, CLARE!" Roger ran into the room, throwing his arms around the older woman. "They're mean." He pouted.

"Oh, you poor dear." Betty rolled her eyes with a smile, hugging her grandson back.

"Roger had _sex_!" Clare snickered, running off into the kitchen.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you all, but I'm going to go and cease to exist." Roger said, his face burning bright as he walked into the kitchen after her.

The room was silent until two loud screams came from the kitchen, accompanied by a thud and a bark.

"Well, I kind of figured by the size of the hickey!" Betty laughed, looking over to her husband, who just had an amused expression on his face.

"He didn't do a good job at hiding that thing." He chuckled. "Winnie, what are your children doing in that kitchen?"

"Killing each other, probably." She shrugged.

"ROGER PUT THAT DOWN!"

"SAY UNCLE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

CRASH

"Oooooh, mums gonna kill you!"

"Roger, what did you do?" Winifred sighed, walking into the kitchen to see her coffee machine broken on the ground.

"Sorry, mummy..." Roger looked at her with his lip poked out in a pout.

" _I love my family, I love my family, I love my family..._ " She muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll buy you a new one?..."

"Roggie, you have like, two pounds." Clare scoffed.

"Roger, clean this up and then...just go upstairs and be with Brian." Winifred sighed, walking out of the room.

"If It wasn't Christmas, she would've grounded your ass." Clare snickered.

"If It wasn't Christmas, I would kick your ass." Roger huffed, leaning down to pick up the machine. "I'll just have Deaky come over and fix this." He shrugged before heading out of the kitchen and over to the stairs.

"He gets that shit from you, Winnie." Betty smirked.

"And Winnie gets that shit from you, dear." Arnold shook his head. "But I love you, still." He added quickly.

"I can be just as calm as dad!" Winifred crossed her arms.

"That's a lie!" Roger called from over on the stairs.

Winifred rolled her eyes at her son, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"She wants to scream." Betty smirked.

"Her face is getting red." Arnold chuckled.

"IM VERY CALM, CAN YOU NOT TELL?!"

"Whoop, and there it is!" Roger cackled before running back up the stairs and into his room, the sound of his grandparents laughing echoing throughout the house.

"Why is your mum screaming?" Brian looked up from his guitar, a confused frown on his face.

"I broke the coffee machine... It was an accident." Roger shrugged, sitting down on the bed next to him, petting Luna, who was laying on Brian's shoulder. "What're you playing?"

"Elvis."

"What song, you numpty. I missed too much to guess." Roger chuckled, leaning his head on Brian's empty shoulder.

"Blue Christmas." Brian smiled sheepishly.

"You're so depressing." Roger shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"So I'm told." Brian chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"Sing more, Brimi. I wanna hear." Roger smiled wider, pressing further into his side.

Brian smiled over at him, strumming a few chords before singing softly to the blond. Roger smiled up at him when he recognized the song as _"I'll Be Home For Christmas"_

Luna hopped off Brian's shoulder and crawled into Roger's lap, curling up and falling asleep within seconds.

Roger let his eyes fall shut as Brian sang, a soft smile on his face. He didn't fall asleep, just relaxing into the comfortable moment.

It wasn't until the song ended and a click was heard that Roger's eyes flew open to see his grandad with a camera raised up, smiling widely.

"I heard guitar and I had to come." He smiled. "But I had to catch that moment, I figured you'd like a picture of it as well."

"Thank you, grandpa." Roger smiled softly, leaning his head back on Brian's shoulder.

"Why don't you two come and play us something downstairs?" Arnold asked, a calm smile on his face.

"Is mum calmed down?" Roger asked hesitantly, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes, dear, I talked to her." Arnold chuckled. "You two are so hotheaded, just like your grandma."

"Clare's calm like you." Brian smiled, picking up the kitten and looking to Roger with a grin.

"You two remind me of Betty and I when we were young. We met as children too." Arnold moved to sit on the bed. "Took us over ten years to finally admit we loved each other."

"It did?" Roger smiled softly at his grandfather.

"Mhm, I was a daft boy. I spend each year hopelessly in love with that feisty little girl. Little did I know, she felt the same way." Arnold grinned. "Blew her temper at me one day as we walked home from school after I thought she was in love with someone else. Suddenly, my best friend was screaming 'I love you, you idiot!' right in my face, before storming into her house. I spent nearly three hours throwing pebbles at her window that night before she climbed out and down to me."

The older man chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "She came down looking to fight. Her face was so mad, it was adorable." Arnold smiled. "She wasn't expecting me to lay a kiss on her and tell her I loved her back, that's for sure."

"Rog called me an idiot when he told me he loved me." Brian chuckled.

"Excuse you, I did not." Roger scoffed.

"As I recall, you called me an _absolute idiot_ , then told me you loved me." Brian chuckled.

"You were an absolute idiot." Roger crossed his arms, a slight pout on his lips.

"I was." Brian pecked his pout, Roger breaking into a smile at the display of affection.

"Have I stepped through a time-machine?"

Arnold turned to see Betty standing in the doorway with a soft smile.

"I was just telling them the story of when you told me you loved me." Arnold smiled, standing up and kissing her softly.

"Did you mention the fact that you shattered my fucking window? My father was _livid_." Betty laughed, leaning into her husband. “I got a whooping so hard, I couldn’t sit for three days!”

"Grandpa said he tossed pebbles." Roger laughed. "He shattered it?"

"He threw a damn _boulder_ and there was glass everywhere, nearly hit me too. I went down there to kick his ass, then he kissed me and I forgot why I was even angry." Betty shook her head as Arnold smiled widely. "He was always the sensible one, then he goes and does that."

"It was an accident! And it was _not_ a boulder!"

Roger and Brian shared a look as the two elders bickered playfully, watching what seemed would be their future.

"I want to grow old with you." Brian said softly, smiling over at him.

"Yeah, me too." Roger kissed his cheek before pulling him up off the bed.

Betty and Arnold stopped their playful bickering to grin at the two boys.

“So how about you bring that guitar down and you show us what you two’ve got.” Betty smirked, grabbing her grandson and ruffling his hair.

“Okay, Grandma, we will!” Roger laughed.

“Oh! And, Brian?” Betty looked to the curly haired boy, tilting his head at her.

“Yes?”

“If you want to hide what you’ve done, don’t make your hickey’s so high up, love. Or make Roger wear a turtle neck.” She winked before dragging her husband out of the room. “See you downstairs, lovies!”

Brian stood, dumbfounded, his mouth agape and face flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh, Bri, it’s grandma. Don’t be embarrassed.” Roger chuckled, touching the spot on his neck with half-lidded eyes. “Though, I wouldn’t mind them a little _farther down_.” He winked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Rog!”

“Don’t act prudish now after this afternoon.” Roger snorted. “Now let’s go play some fucking Christmas carols.”

Roger pulled the blushing boy out of the room and down the steps. The rest of the Taylor-Lewis family sat on the couch expectantly, cheering enthusiastically when they appeared from the stairs.

The two looked confused until they looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Brian chuckled and smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Shut up.” Roger laughed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him.

The cheers from his sister and grandad and wolf whistles from his mother and grandmother filled the room as they pulled away.

Roger bowed dramatically, a large grin on his face as they walked off the steps to be in front of them.

“You’re missing some of the band!!” Clare yelled out jokingly.

“You only get half of Queen tonight.” Roger chuckled, pulling out the piano bench and sitting beside Brian.

“Which song?” Brian smiled over at him.

“Our song.” Roger grinned. “The one we wrote a few days ago?”

“Thank god, it’s Christmas?” Brian tilted his head with a grin, reviewing a happy nod in response.

“Thank god, it’s Christmas!” Roger yelled out just as Brian began to play.

“ _Oh my love_

_We've had our share of tears_

_Oh my friends_

_We've had our hopes and fears_

_Oh my friends_

_It's been a long hard year_

_But now it's Christmas_

_Yes, it's Christmas_

_Thank God it's Christmas”_

Roger began to sing, his eyes firmly on Brian, who smiled softly at him.

“The moon and stars seem awful cold and bright

Let's hope

The snow will make this Christmas right

My friend the world

Will share this special night

Because it's Christmas

Yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

For One Night

Thank God it's Christmas, yeah

Thank God it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

Can it be Christmas?

Let it be Christmas

Every day”

Arnold wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head as they watched their grandson (and their adopted grandson) sing together.

“Oh my love

We live in troubled days

Oh my friend

We have the strangest ways

All my friends

On this one day of days

Thank God it's Christmas

Yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

For One Day

Thank God it's Christmas

Yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

Ooh yeah

Thank God it's Christmas

Yes yes yes yes it's Christmas

Thank God it's Christmas

For One Day”

Clare snuggled into her mother’s side, Buddy curled up beside her and Luna sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. Winifred smiled proudly at her son, her chest puffed out like a mother bird.

“Christmas, a very merry Christmas to you all!” Roger sang out, a lopsided grin on his face as he kissed his boyfriends cheek.

His family applauded even louder than before, getting up to hug both boys and pour words of praise and love all over them.

Which they gladly accepted.

After everyone had calmed down, they sat at the round table to begin dinner. Brian sat next to Arnold and Roger, Clare on Rogers other side, followed by Winifred and Betty.

Brian half expected to say a small prayer before picking up his fork, but notified Winifred serving the food immediately.

Roger stopped her, a small smile on his face.

“Bri’s Christian, mum. His family says the grace thing before meals like this.” He informed her.

Without missing a beat, Arnold took his hand, Betty taking Arnold’s and Winifred’s, her taking Clare’s, and Clare taking Roger’s.

With a soft smile, Roger offered his hand to Brian, grasping it gently.

“Lead the way, May.”

Brian smiled brightly, repeating the words he’d heard his father say at each holiday meal. His eyes closed gently and his smile widening each time Roger squeezed his hand.

As he finished, everyone opened their eyes and grinned at him before eating their food and soon as their hands were free.

“I’m not religious, but that was really nice, Bri.” Roger said softly, his hand still firmly in Brian’s.

“Thanks, Love.” Brian grinned, pecking his cheek. “For everything.”

“Pft, you don’t have to thank me. You’re family, remember?” Roger grinned.

“He’s right, Brian. You’re our favorite grandson!” Betty grinned wickedly.

“Hey!” Roger pouted.

“Sorry, favorite grandchild.” Betty winked.

“What!” Clare gaped.

The table fell into a fit of laughter, Brian glowing with happiness as they all confirmed that they agreed with Rogers sentiment.

By his first bite of his food, vegetarian thanks to Winnie, the doorbell rang.

Roger jumped out of his seat with a grin. “Probably just carolers!” He announced before running to the door.

The group shrugged, continuing to eat their dinner until Roger came back with a wide grin.

“I have a surprise for you, Brimi.” He said softly, stepping aside to reveal none other than Harold May walking through the door.

“Merry Christmas, son.” Harold smiled, walking towards him as Brian jumped out of his chair to hug his father.

“You came...”

“Roger called me and said that I better get my ass here, before he drags me back for the night. He said he couldn’t stand seeing you so upset.” Harold said, looking over at the sheepish blond.

“Sorry for the aggression.” Roger chuckled.

Brian looked at Roger with the most love and adoration possible, breaking off from his father to tackle him in a hug.

“I love you so much...” He mutter against his shoulder.

“I love you too.” Roger chuckled. “Merry Christmas, Brimi.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the night was spent in tacky, fluffy Christmas pajamas while Roger played the piano with Clare, Brian playing his guitar, and everyone else singing along (off-key, besides Brian and Roger).

Eventually, they all curled up on the couches, watching old Christmas movies with homemade hot cocoa, courtesy of Arnold’s old family recipe.

By the end of Miracle on 34th Street, Arnold carried a fast asleep Clare up to bed before saying goodnight and heading to the guest room with Betty close behind.

Winifred kissed Brian and Rogers head before wishing them a merry Christmas, heading off to bed quickly. They knew she wasn’t going to sleep, as she always laid the presents out in the middle of the night. 

Soon, Brian and Roger made their way upstairs, Buddy following behind and Luna in the young guitarists arms.

They all snuggled up on Roger bed, warm and cramped.

And happy.

“This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had, Rog.” Brian whispered into the dark room, the pale moon illuminating his loves face.

“Me too, Brimi.” Roger kissed him softly before gazing into his eyes. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever post a Christmas chapter in the appropriate season? Idfk, But I love it so much 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the fluff this time around ;)
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	39. For Many a Lonely Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning ⚠️   
> Mentions and descriptions of depression 
> 
> Also, 39th chapter😉

"I'm playing it exactly how I wrote it, Fred."

"No, you're playing _nyi nyi nyi nyi nyi_."

"You do slow it down a bit." Roger called over from his drum set, tapping the sticks on his knees.

"Oh, fuck slowing it down, that's hardly the point." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Take it down a bit." John suggested, looking between Freddie and Brian as they glared at each other.

"No, don't take it down!" Roger whined, frowning at John.

"It's not coming out alright." The latter explained, picking at his base with a frown.

"I wanna hear it!" Roger whined again, pouting at them from his his stool.

"Stop whining, Roger! Just shut up and stop being annoying!" Brian snapped, still glaring at Freddie.

"Alright, well, until _Brian_ realizes he's being an asshole, John and I are leaving." Roger stood up, slamming his sticks down on the table and grabbing John's wrist before storming out.

Brian felt a twinge of guilt twist in his stomach. He definitely shouldn't have said that.

"Nice going, Brian. You upset Roger and John." Freddie huffed, moving to start to pack up.

" _Me_?" Brian scoffed. "You started it all!"

"You just called Roger annoying and yelled at him. How's that my fault?" Freddie rolled his eyes. "He hates being yelled at, you're lucky he didn't burst into tears." He shoved the rest of his belongings into his bag, zipping it up. "You should fucking know that." He spat, pushing past him to go to the doors.

"What the hell is your problem, Freddie?" Brian glared, grabbing his shoulder to turn him around.

" _My_ problem?! You're being an asshole! You were twenty minutes late to rehearsal, played like shit, then freaked out on everyone! You expected all of us to be _perfect_ before you even tried!" Freddie growled in frustration, pulling at his hair. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Brian's anger drained from his body, feeling as if he was collapsing in on himself. He'd snapped at Roger the night before, causing the younger boy to go back to his own house. Brian could still see the tears in his eyes before he grabbed his things and left.

He didn't even know what he was angry about, and he couldn't remember what had started the fight.

All he knew was he didn't want to get out of bed. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. He didn't want to take a shower, wash his face, brush his teeth. He didn't want to do anything.

He felt _heavy_.

_Useless_.

_Hopeless_.

And he'd felt that way for weeks. Between going on the break with Roger, getting back together, and up to now, two days after Christmas.

"I don't know." Brian said quietly, his voice cracking as tears sprung in his eyes. Within seconds, Freddie's arms were around him.

"Oh, Brian..." Freddie's tone softened, his words no longer harsh and angry.

"I'm sorry, Fred." Brian sniffled, leaning into the older boy. "I don't know why I'm like this."

"It's alright, dear. You've just got to tell us what's wrong." Freddie pulled away, holding his shoulders and looking up at him. "We can't help you if you keep it to yourself."

"Fred, I'm depressed." He admitted in a quiet voice. "I have depression and...god, I'm sorry."

His mother took him to the doctor as a child. He'd received the diagnosis, gotten the medication, and told to not speak of it. His father didn't even know. He'd been off his medication for a few months, having done just fine until recently besides one week of withdrawal, which he'd convinced his friends he'd just had a stomach bug.

Nobody knew, until now, that is.

Brian's mother wanted a perfect son, and he almost was. She ignored his depression and instead forced the pills on him. Ruth told him to tell no one, that if anyone knew they'd think he was a freak or mentally unstable. So he didn't tell a soul. He did his best in school, only got in trouble when Roger persuaded him into things, and was on the path to perfection.

But being gay _and_ depressed was just too much for Ruth. Too much for her to handle. As if the any of the weight rested on her shoulders.

Brian pushed away the bitter thoughts as Freddie hugged him close.

"Don't apologize, Brian. We all love you." He said, muffled against the taller boys shoulder. "Don't forget that, darling."

Did he even deserve to be loved?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That bitch."

"Mhm..."

"Going around, bitching and being a bitch! All fucking day! All week! And he had the nerve-"

"Yah." John sipped his milkshake, leaning back in the booth as Roger continuously ranted.

He was just grateful he'd finally stopped crying as other patrons were beginning to stare (and one concerned woman bought them both milkshakes and a plate of fries to get the blond to stop sobbing).

"He called me annoying?!" Roger scoffed. "Oh really? I'm the annoying one?"

John popped another fry in his mouth as the older boy fumed. "Rog, are you done?"

"What?! No!! I'm..." The blond sighed. "Okay, I'm done."

"I think Bri has depression." John folded his arms over his stomach.

"The fuck? How would you know that?" Roger frowned.

"Because I have it too. It makes you irritable sometimes. He looked like he'd been up all night, not to mention puffy eyes. He'd been crying. It's obvious, Rog. I've noticed before, I just...figured you knew." John sighed. "Just... calm down. He didn't mean it."

"Oh... We argued last night, so I figured..." Roger slumped back into the seat, feeling his stomach knot up before dropping his head down on the table. "I'm an asshole."

"No, you didn't know. Now you do, so you can do better. You both can." John rested his head on the table and looked at him with a reassuring smile. "He loves you and he's probably feeling pretty bad about what he said. I'll get Freddie and then you two can talk. He just needs your support." He said softly.

"I'll support you too." Roger frowned softly. "Im here for both of you."

"I appreciate it, Rog." John smiled, sitting up again and climbing out of the booth.

"Now let's go." The younger of the two walked to the doorway, pulling the blond behind him.

Roger stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street. The more he thought of it, the more it made sense.

Brian was often insecure of himself, a definite night owl, he'd become distant at times.

Roger always figured Brian was just shy. A naturally introverted person. He thought it was just who he was. He'd hardly ever seen the other boy so much as cry ever, minus the rough few months they'd had recently. But he'd space out and snap every so often. Roger cursed himself for not seeing it before. He was his best friend, for Christ's sake.

_He should've known_.

They quickly got on their bikes, making the short trek to the school, Roger quite literally throwing his bike into a bush before running inside and leaving a mildly confused John in his wake.

John carefully set his bike up on the rack and fished the blond's bike out of the bush before following after the dramatic teen.

Bursting through the door, Rogerlooked around to see Brian and Freddie sitting in the corner of the auditorium, the taller boy with his head in his hands while the older one rubbed his back soothingly.

"Why can't I just be happy, Freddie? I should be happy." Brian sniffled, looking up with glassy eyes. "I have a supportive father, great friends, an amazing boyfriend...but I feel so empty sometimes. I should be happy, but I'm not." He hiccuped, a soft sob escaping his lips.

"It's not your fault, darling." Freddie soothed, glancing up to see Roger standing in the doorway. "Call me later, Brian. I'm always here for you, no matter the day or time. You could call me at four in the morning if you'd like." He stood up, pulling the taller boy in for a hug.

"Thank you." Brian sniffled, nodding and leaning into the embrace. Something about Freddie's hugs had a motherly feeling to them, the embrace making things feel just a bit better.

Freddie let him go, smiling softly at him before walking to the door, looking at Roger with a concerned look. "Let him explain, dear."

Roger nodded, walking past him to sit next to Brian. Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around him as the older boy hung his head.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, his voice wavering. "I didn't mean it..."

"I know, Bri." Roger pulled him closer, letting Brian bury his face in his neck.

"You're not mad?" Brian raised his eyes to meet Roger's, finding no anger but the soft look of understanding gracing his face.

"No, not at you." Roger brushed a few curls out of his face. "More so at myself for not realizing something was wrong."

"So you know?" Brian's eyes filled with tears again, his body inching away from the younger boy.

"I do. It's okay, Brian. I'm not going to judge you." Roger chewed his bottom lip, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Listen, you can't control this. You didn't choose this. And most importantly, this doesn't make you any less of what you've always been. You're still incredibly smart, caring, and...handsome, obviously." He chuckled softly, sniffling as he leaned closer to press his forehead against Brian's. "And to me, you're still absolutely perfect. Depression doesn't define you, Bri. It's a part of you, yes, but you're more than that. It's a small detail of all the amazing things that you are."

"You really mean that?" Brian didn't even notice the steady stream of tears that were flowing down his face.

"More than anything." Roger pulled him into an embrace, letting the older boy relax in his arms. "I'll always be here for you, Bri. You're my best friend and the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Brian swallowed, holding him tighter. "I'm sorry I called you annoying... You're not annoying."

"Yes, I am." Roger chuckled. "But it's okay, I'm not angry."

"Thank you." Brian pulled away and gave him a shaky smile.

"For what?" Roger shrugged, his smile showing nothing less than the compassion and love he held for the other boy. Rare sight of vulnerability was shining between the both of them, but neither boy could bother to care.

"For understanding. Not thinking I'm some mentally ill freak my mum did." Brian sniffled, a small smile still on his lips. "For loving me, even if I'm messed up."

"That's where you're wrong." Roger frowned, a bit of panic rushed through Brian's features until the blond continued, "I love you for everything you are, Bri, but no part of you is 'messed up'. You aren't messed up. You're flawed, just like every other person on earth. The only difference is, is that those flaws are what make you perfect to me. You always say you hate how fluffy your hair is, but I love it. Or how pointy your teeth are, but I think it's part of what makes you adorable. Every flaw you see in yourself is another perfection to me." He smiled, taking the older boys hand and squeezing it gently. "I love all of you, from your crazy poodle hair to your dumb clogs." He said, a playful smile appearing on his lips.

"You're so cheesy." Brian chuckled, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"I don't care." Roger laughed, his face turning slightly red from the lack of oxygen.

"Can we go home now?" Brian released him from the vice grip he had him under, smiling down at him.

"Your house?" Roger tilted his head.

"I mean, you can go to your own house if you don't want to, I just thought-"

"Let's go home, Bri." Roger chuckled, standing up and grabbing his hand. The smaller boy pulled him up and led him to the door. "Bri?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should see Mr. Lee about this." Roger looked up at him, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. "School starts up next week and I think it could help. Maybe..."

Brian had thought about visiting the school psychologist before, but he'd always been hesitant. Part of him was scared they'd call his house and his mother would find out he told someone of his 'disease', as she called it.

"I think I will." Brian smiled slightly, earning a small smile from his boyfriend in return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DECEMBER 29, 1985

"You sure you're up for this?"

Roger watched the nervous sweat dripping down Brian forehead, his curls in each and every direction, and his eyes wide.

"I-I have to." Brian mumbled, picking at the flared white shirt Freddie had forced him to wear.

Roger didn't blame him for his nerves, hell, he was feeling some of his own!

"He's not wrong, dear. This is our biggest gig yet. Look at all these people!" Freddie grinned, earning a glare from the drummer when Brian's breath hitched.

"Not helping, Fred." Roger grumbled, turning to Brian. "Just breathe, okay? You're gonna do great. We're all gonnA be bloody great!" He smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I'll be okay." Brian took a shaky breath and nodded.

"You'll be great." Roger brought the older boys hand to his lips and kissed it when he was sure no one was watching.

"Are we ready, darlings?" Freddie grinned at them, throwing an arm around a grinning John.

"Ready, Freddie." Roger winked before giving Brian's hand a final squeeze and hopping on the stage, his bandmates quickly following.

"Hello, all!" Freddie grabbed the microphone, greeting the audience with a highly confident smile.

Pride erupted through Roger's chest when the frontman didn't cover his teeth as he'd done in the past. He noticed Brian looking over at him and flashed him a toothy grin, relaxing when the guitarist offered him a shy grin in return.

"Some of you may know us, or at least our drummer and guitarist Mr. Roger Taylor and Mr. Brian May from the notorious band 'Smile'!"

A few cheers were heard, a girls screamed Roger's name and caused the drummer to laugh and send her a small wave.

God knows who she was.

The gig went mostly well, besides a small blip of Freddie accidentally breaking the microphone stand (which he definitely used to his advantage like the legend he was meant to be) and some pathetic asshole shouting out a few racist remarks to the oldest member such as 'go back to where you came from' and 'get the paki off the stage', to name a few.

Other than that, it was a perfect gig.

"I'll kick his ass." Roger growled, the only thing holding him back was a hand on his arm from his boyfriend.

"Rog, calm down." Brian pulled him closer, trying to keep him from physically assaulting someone in front of his grandparents who were proud members of the crowd that night.

"Darling, it's fine. That guy is a right prick, we know." Freddie sighed, crossing his arms.

"Not to mention he's nearly a foot taller and twice your weight." John said over his shoulder.

"He had no right to say that to you." Roger crossed his arms, an angry look on his face.

"I know, Roger, and I appreciate your concern." Freddie put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile. "We've been through this, dear. It's not fair, but it's just part of life."

"It shouldn't be." Roger shot back, his cheeks still flushed with anger. He was frustrated no one was taking him seriously.

It was rough when your angry expression resembles that of a grumpy kitten, as Freddie would tell him.

"No, it shouldn't. But it is." Freddie sighed. "Let it go, Rog."

"Freddie's right, we just had a great gig. We should be happy." John added, looking between the two.

"Fine. But if I ever see his face again, I'm going to break it." Roger grumbled, his arms still crossed and face set in a grumpy scowl.

"Relax your face, love, you'll give yourself a headache." Brian leaned in by his ear and said softly.

Roger sighed, finally relaxing his face and allowed his bandmates to lead him to their families.

"That was amazing, boys!" Winifred gushed as they approached them, grabbing her son and kissing his cheek before grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"That's the best concert I've ever been to." Betty grinned, looking up at Arnold, who nodded in agreement.

"Better than anything I've heard on the radio in a long time." Arnold chuckled, mussing up Roger's hair.

"Everything was great except for the idiot yelling at Freddie." Clare crossed her arms with a smirk.

"What'd you do?" Roger knew that smirk better than anyone else. She only smirked like that when she'd gone and done something.

"Chewed up a whole pack of gum and tossed it in his hair as you all were playing." Clare's smirk widened. "He'll have fun with that when he gets home."

"I've never been more proud." Roger grinned, throwing an arm around his sister and hugging her into his side.

"And we're proud of you, baby." Winifred smiled, pulling both of her children in for a hug.

"Thanks, mum." Roger grinned, looking over to his bandmates and seeing their family's giving them the same affectionate reactions.

That was until his eyes drifted to Brian, standing awkwardly off to the side. To anyone else, he might seem spaced out, or disinterested, but Roger could see how lonely he felt. His father off on business, mother god knows where, and grandparents too far and old to travel.

His heart sunk when their eyes met and Brian flashed him a sad smile.

Roger broke away from his mothers embrace and beelined over to Brian, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to where his own family stood.

"Don't be daft, Bri, you're family too." Roger smiled, pushing him into the small crowd that was his grandparents, mother, and sister. All of which hugged the tall boy close, rambling on about how amazing he was and how proud they were.

Roger smiled when he saw just how much Brian's face lit up at the words.

It was no secret that while Harold was supportive of their relationship, he wasn't too keen on Brian focusing so much on music. Roger found it pretty ironic (if not fucking ridiculous) since the man helped him build his guitar, but it didn't matter.

After all, the opinions of others never stopped them before.

Soon enough, the boys said their goodbyes and made their way home. Roger stuck with Brian after the taller boy promised breakfast in the morning (a sure-fire way to get Roger to do anything).

Walking through Brian’s front door, they were greeted by a soft cry from Luna, scampering over to them in hopes of getting fed.

“I’ll be back, gotta feed the queen.” Brian grinned, picking her up with a smile before making his way to the kitchen to likely make a small bottle for the kitten.

Roger shrugged, plopping down on the slightly uncomfortable couch. He wiggles around, trying to get comfortable until the phone rang, rousing him out of his small mission for comfort.

“May residence, Mays are busy but you can have a Taylor.” Roger answered, immediately being met with a sniffle.

“Roger, thank god.” Freddie’s voice came over the phone sounding absolutely crushed.

“Freddie? What’s wrong? You alright, mate?” Roger sat up quickly, his face falling into a concerned look.

“I think John’s cheating on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave y’all hanging for two weeks and slap you with a cliffhanger, you must hate me😂
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	40. Breaking And Entering Isn’t THAT Illegal

"What?" Roger asked dumbly, his jaw falling open.

"John's cheating on me, I just know it..."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Roger stood up from the couch, looking over to the kitchen to see Brian peeking out curiously. The blond couldn't resist smiling at the boy, even if he was upset with the current topic of conversation.

"John's cheating on me." Freddie hiccuped. "He really is!"

"No, Fred, I get that. But... look, I believe you, but what made you think that?" Roger frowned, mouthing 'John' to Brian when the older boy shot him a confused look.

"Well..." Freddie sniffled again. "After you and Bri left, I said bye to him, but my mum and dad got caught up with one of their friends they invited, so I couldn't leave because I can't fucking drive and I don't even want to learn-"

"Freddie, focus." Roger said as gently as he could. "Back to John?"

"Right, shit." The older boy sighed loudly. "So I waited for my parents to want to leave so I can go home, a-and I see a girl who I don't even fucking know kiss him."

"She kissed him?!"

"On the cheek, but still! He let her! And he smiled!" Freddie sighed, a soft thud was heard and Roger knew he threw himself on his bed (maybe couch?) in exasperation. "She handed him a letter too! A sex note, I'm sure! She's a filthy whore!"

"That's not really cheating, Fred." Roger frowned. "It's just a kiss on the cheek." He couldn't really explain the letter, but a kiss on the cheek wasn't the end of the world...

"What if Brian kissed George on the cheek?" Freddie challenged, the thought didn't sit well with Roger and he clenched his jaw.

"I'd rip both of their dicks off." He admitted quietly, earning a wide eyed glance from his boyfriend.

"Who's dick?" Brian whispered, only receiving a tiny smirk and point to his own chest.

"See? He's cheating on me!"

"Freddie, you need to talk to John about this. You're upsetting yourself over minor details." Brian leaned in by Roger's face, talking into the receiver before the blond set it up on speakerphone.

"Brian! What would you do if Roger fucked some girl?!" Freddie was in hysterics, but that didn't stop both boys from snorting.

"A kiss on the cheek is not equivalent to going off and fucking someone!" Roger rolled his eyes. "And I wouldn't cheat on Brian."

"Better fucking not." Freddie sniffled for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'd forgive him."

"What?"

"You'd forgive me?" Roger looked at him with wide eyes.

"Of course, I mean, I wouldn't be happy... but I love you and I'd never throw away our relationship or our friendship over a mistake." Brian shrugged. "And neither should you, Freddie. Talk this through with him before you make any rash decisions, it was probably just been a bit of a misunderstanding."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow..." Freddie said quietly, obviously calmed down from Brian's words. "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Fred." Brian replied, his voice soft and sympathetic as he hung up the phone to face the wide eyed drummer. "What?"

Roger's lips pulled into a soft smile, his eyes shining with adoration as he stood up to wrap his arms around the taller boy.

"I'd be an idiot to ever cheat on you." Roger said softly, into the crook of his neck. "I'd soon cut my own dick off."

"Such a romantic way with words, Rog." Brian snorted, hugging the smaller boy closer.

"I can show you _other romantic_ things." Roger smirked, leaning up to connect their lips.

Brian happily obliged, leaning down and placing his hands on his hips. He smirked into the kiss until a loud banging noise caused them to jump apart.

Roger frowned, clinging onto Brian's arm as the older boy walked to the door and cautiously opened it, only to sigh as if he was a disappointment parents.

"Freddie... _Why_?" Brian rubbed his temples as the sweaty teen stared back at him.

Dresses head to toe in black (including a black beanie), carrying a rope and flashlight, Freddie sniffled and crossed his arms.

"Investigation." He breathed out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"We're breaking into Deakys house, aren't we?" Roger looked at Freddie, who nodded.

"Gotta find that fucking letter." He replied.

"Breaking and entering is illegal!" Brian frowned.

"It isn't _that_ illegal." Roger shrugged before running upstairs.

Brian watched his boyfriend running (and tripping) up the steps before turning to Freddie.

"No."

"I'd do it for you." Freddie pouted.

"I'm not doing it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Brian rubbed a hand over his face, looking at Roger and Freddie kneeling in front of the Deacon residence with a lock picking set and a book instructing them how to pick it.

While Roger was working hard on the lock, Freddie was smearing black makeup into lines on his cheeks before doing the same to Roger, who grinned in response.

Brian had no idea why he was friends with either of them.

"Hush, poodle head, you're gonna get ya caught!" Roger whisper yelled over his shoulder.

"How do you plan on getting the letter without waking anyone up?" Brian asked, lowering his voice down to a whisper.

"John and his family are very heavy sleepers." Freddie shrugged.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Brian sighed.

"It's 'cause they fucked." Roger offered quietly, his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he worked the lock.

"Thank you, Roger, for that mind scarring imagery." Brian rolled his eyes.

"I think you mean 'beautiful' and 'majestic'." Freddie corrected, smirking a bit as Brian rolled his eyes and started reading from the book.

"Wiggle to the left, Rog." Brian muttered to the blond, who shot him a questioning look.

Hesitantly, Roger wiggled his ass to the left while frowning quizzically.

"Don't know how that helps, but if it gets you going..."

"The _lock_ , Rog!" Brian sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Right, that makes more sense." Roger giggled to himself before wiggling the lock up and to the left.

They all sighed in relief when a soft clock was heard and the door was unlocked.

Quietly, they crept into the house and towards the stairs. A soft crunching noise came from behind Brian, causing the boy to turn around with an alarmed look.

"Are you fucking serious?" Brian whispered, his hands on his hips.

Roger stared back, wide eyed with his hand deep inside the Deacons cookie jar as a cookie hung from his lips. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged at his best friend.

"Hungry?" He offered Brian the baked good, earning an eye roll.

"Focus, Rog." Brian sighed.

"It has to be in his bedroom." Freddie emerged from a room with a frown.

"That's where he is, probably." Roger frowned, closing the lid with a soft 'clink'.

"No shit, Sherlock." Freddie crossed his arms. "Let's go."

"Does that make Brian Watson?" Roger snickered.

"They aren't gay. And I'm totally Sherlock." Brian crossed his arms.

"They could be." Roger shrugged. "I've never read it."

"Why are you talking about this?!" Freddie whisper-yelled, his hands on his hips. "We are here to see if John is cheating on me, not to discuss nerd shit!"

"Excuse me, I am not a nerd!" Roger scowled back at the singer, causing both of the other boys to roll their eyes.

"Shut up and follow me." Freddie turned around and climbed up the stairs, ignoring the quiet bickering between the couple behind him.

He bit his lip when he got to John bedroom, his hands shaking as reality set it.

What if he really found the note? What if John was really cheating on him?

"Fred, um, if we're gonna do this, you need to open the door..." Brian cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Easy for you to say, your boyfriend isn't cheating on you!" Freddie crossed his arms.

"No, he's not." Roger boasted, his face only sobering up when Brian elbowed him sharply.

"Not helping, Rog." Brian muttered, taking a step towards Freddie. "I'm sorry, Fred."

"If you want, I'll kick Deaky's ass." Roger offered softly. If it weren't for the dreadful knot in his stomach, Freddie would've found humor in the irony of Roger's polite, yet violent offer.

"Like you could fight anyone." Freddie sniffled.

"I'm viscous and should be feared." Roger pouted, looking to Brian who rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that evening.

"Terrifying." Brian deadpanned.

"I'm opening it." Freddie announced, twisting the knob and opening the door before creeping in. The other two followed him silently as he glanced around the room for the slip of paper.

"Aw, he looks so peaceful." Roger stood over the bed as John was fast asleep, curled up with his hands resting under his cheek.

"That's creepy." Brian snorted.

"You've watched me sleep before." Roger turned around, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Not true."

"You're a bloody liar."

"I found it!" Freddie whispered, coming between them.

"Read it then." Roger shrugged.

"Wait, this is a complete invasion of privacy, Fred." Brian frowned, reaching out to take the letter.

"Bri, we just broke into his house and snuck into his room at two in the morning, I think reading a letter is the least heinous offense of the night." Roger snorted, pushing his hand away. "Read it so we can go."

Freddie nodded, ignoring the disapproval radiating off of the young guitarist before unfolding the paper and reading it.

'Dear John,

Hi, Johnny! We all miss you here in Oadby! So sad the band didn't work out between you all, and the boys miss you terribly. My mum said to give you a kiss for her (I know you said you're in a relationship now, so cheek kiss it is, even if my mum still thinks we're together!) I'm not sure if I'll be able to send this letter before I come to Truro so see your new band, so I'll give it to you then. I hope you're doing well and you're happier there. School is rather boring without my best friend, but I'm happy you're getting on well there. Write me back when you get the chance, the boys would love to hear from you! See you at the gig!

Your bestest friend,

Ronnie T ♡'

"I told you it was a misunderstanding." Brian said, looking over Freddie's shoulder.

"I'm the worst boyfriend in the entire world." Freddie said quietly.

"Brian broke up with me like three times, you could be worse." Roger shrugged.

"Hey!"

"Shaddup." Roger nudged him, a faint smile on his lips before turning his attention back to Freddie. "Come on, we should get out of here before he wakes up."

"I should've just trusted him." Freddie looked down at the sleeping boy, a frown on his face.

"Jealousy is a killer, it's not your fault." Roger put a hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have broken into his house in the middle of the night." He sighed, shaking his head. "And I shouldn't have read his letter."

"You live and you learn. Can we go now?" Roger asked, watching as Freddie nodded his head and moves towards the desk to put the letter back.

"I'm surprised we pulled this off. I really thought we would've-" Brian said, looking over to Roger with wide eyes as he stopped talking.

"What?" Roger frowned, tilting his head.

"Roger, I need you to stay calm. Don't freak out." Brian took a cautious step towards the now nearly panicking blond.

"What, Bri? What?" Rogers voice came out louder, higher pitched than before.

Then he felt it.

Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw a spider lowering itself down to his shoulder before crawling up towards his neck. Roger's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes widened.

"Shhh, don't-" Brian put a hand up to keep him quiet, until...

A glass shattering scream came from the blond as he flailed around the room, near sobs falling from his lips. He slapped his neck and flung the spider off before climbing onto Brian, labored breaths escaping his mouth as his body shook.

Freddie stood by the desk with wide eyes, his hands still gripping the letter as John shot up in bed. He looked around, a confused frown upon his face.

"What?.. What's going on?" John rubbed his eyes. "Roger, are you okay?"

"No! A motherfuckingspider! Just assaulted me!" Roger nearly yelled out before burying his face in Brian's chest, the taller boy nearly dead from the embarrassment he felt getting caught in this situation.

"John, dear, are you okay? We heard a scream." They all heard John's mother through the door.

"I'm okay, just a spider." John called, tiredly.

"Okay, honey, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, mum." John called out before waiting a minute to turn to his friends. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but...why are you in my room right now? Dressed in all black? And why are you holding a paper, Freddie?"

"We, uh, wanted to surprise you!" Roger cleared his throat after taking a puff off his inhaler.

"Don't lie, Rog." Freddie sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"I don't think you are, but please explain." John frowned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I...I saw you with a girl at the gig and she kissed your cheek and gave you a letter... I thought you were cheating on me." Freddie explained, his head hung in shame that filled his entire body.

"You mean Ronnie?" John chuckled softly. "Freddie, Ronnie is my best friend from my home town. We've known each other since we were babies. She's practically a sister to me."

"You're not mad?..." Freddie blinked.

"No, but I'm a bit sad that you'd think I'd cheat on you." John sighed, standing up and walking to him. "I love you, Freddie. I'd never do anything to ruin what we have." He smiled down at him, a reassuring twinkle in his eye.

"I love you too, Deaky." Freddie smiled back before it fell from his face. "I'm sorry about tonight. I should've trusted you."

"Well, now we know." John pecked his cheek. "I forgive you, Freddie.”

“Sorry for waking you.” Freddie smiled sheepishly at him, shuffling his feet. “Or rather, for Roger waking you.”

“It’s alright, as long as you all let me go back to sleep.” John chuckled, his yawn emphasizing his point.

“Right, I’ve got to get my lock pick set from your porch anyway. ‘Night, Deaks!” Roger grinned before opening the door and leaving.

“Rog, that’s not a normal thing to say!” Brian sighed, looking back to Freddie and John. “Sorry again. ‘Night, guys.” He shook his head before following after his boyfriend.

“Want to stay the night?” John smiled, getting back on his mattress and patting the other side of the bed.

“Even after what we did?” Freddie tilted his head.

“Everyone gets a little jealous sometimes, Freddie. I can’t blame you much.” John chuckled. “Please stay?”

“Of course, darling.” Freddie smiled, kicking off his shoes and placing them by the door.

“You can borrow some pajamas, if you’d like.” John motioned to his dresser, which Freddie gladly picked out a pair and slipped them on before climbing in bed next to the younger boy.

“Goodnight, John.” Freddie smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Goodnight, love.” John grinned, curling up next to the other boy, resting his head on Freddie’s chest before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep to the soft beat of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, John is a loyal lad
> 
> Not proofread bc I’m right about to walk into work😂
> 
> Comments always appreciated😊
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	41. New Years Eve

December 31, 1985

"No, no. Dogs are better. Cats scratch and hiss, Buddy is more loving than any of your cats."

"That's exactly why we never worked out."

"That's a lie, you know that's a lie. You're just a crazy cat bitch."

"Fight me, blondie."

Brian and John watched the argument unfold with questioning stares. It would've been a usual friendly argument, joking about their past relationship and whatnot, as normal as that could be.

But Roger was perched on the left side of Freddie's lap, reading a newspaper (likely looking for jobs for himself and Fred) while Freddie was painting his nails until the debate between dogs and cats came up.

A true definition of platonic soulmate.

Brian and John couldn't even bring themselves to feel jealous as they looked upon the sight. Mostly just wondering why they loved the two as much as they did.

"Bottle blond."

"This is natural."

"Do the carpets match the drapes, oh wait, carpets haven't even come in yet, one-armpit-hair-having bitch."

Suddenly, both of the boys erupted in laughter, their small argument fading away at the mention of an all too inappropriate joke.

"Why are we with them?" Brian shook his head, watching the boys giggling their heads off.

"I ask myself that quite often." John snorted.

"It's 'cause you love us, bitch." Roger called over to them, tossing his paper onto the coffee table.

"Don't act like you don't!" Freddie smirked, pushing Roger off and letting him fall to the other side of the loveseat with a squeak before making his way to the youngest of the group and pecking his lips loudly. "At least I'm not a fake blond."

"I'm not a fake blond, you arsehole." Roger rolled his eyes, pushing himself up from the couch. "You can ask Brian."

"It used to be lighter, actually." Brian shrugged. "When we were around six, it was nearly platinum."

"What if we lightened it again?" Freddie smirked. "Imagine how adorable he'd be. All blue eyed and virginal like a little angel."

"I don't trust you with anything, Fred." Roger pulled at his hair, as of protecting it from Freddie's grabby hands. "I'll do it myself. Let's go get some bleach."

"You're kidding." Brian looked between the two both, both grinning like idiots.

"We'll be back in a few hours!" Freddie announced, grabbing Roger by the arm and dragging him out of Brian's lounge.

"Bye! Next time you see me, I'll be as sexy as Marilyn Monroe!" Roger shouted before the door slammed shut behind them.

"Isn't Freddie making us go to a party tonight??" Brian asked after a minute of silence.

"He is." John sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Want to go over some songs while we wait for them to ruin Roger's hair?"

"Eh, why not?" Brian shrugged as well, leading John to the garage to practice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can fix this."

"You ruined it!! Holy shit, my mum is going to murder me!"

"Yeah, probably."

"Brian's going to dump me!... Again!"

"No, well...maybe."

Roger threw himself into Freddie's bed, burying his face in the pillow as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Farrokh! Is there a girl in your bedroom?" Jer asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Roger screamed even louder.

"No, mama! It's just Roger!" Freddie called back, hitting Roger with his pillow.

"Are you back together?!" She called up again, earning an angry grunt from the blond.

"No, mama, he's just having a mental breakdown!" Freddie sighed, shaking his head. "Rog, it's not that bad."

The younger boy raised his head up, his eyes set in an angry glare as he grabbed at his hair.

"It's fucking green, Freddie! I look like a fucking Oompa Loompa!!" Roger screeched, throwing a pillow at the giggling singer.

"You do!!" Freddie cackled, holding his stomach as he laughed in his face.

"Brian's going to hate it. He's going to break up with me. My mother will disown me, society will cast me out and send me off to sea. My life is over." Roger covered his face in the midst of his dramatic monologue. "My hair...is green."

"It's not that bad, Rog. Remember when Deaky got the perm and didn't realize it was permanent?He looked almost as poodle-y as Brian." Freddie held up a pillow as a shield before Roger threw his water bottle at him.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! I look like I'm growing fucking algae on my head!" Roger huffed, throwing himself back down on the bed. "I'm going to lay here until I die."

"And they say I'm the drama queen." Freddie rolled his eyes, tossing Roger his hat. "We're going back to Brian's."

"He's going to hate me." Roger pouted, grabbing the hat and hiding away the green strands.

"He won't. He loved you when you got back from London looking like a corpse." Freddie said over his shoulder, pulling his coat on.

"Gee, thanks, Fred. I love being reminded of that." Roger sighed, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry for bringing that up, but you're being an idiot. It's just hair, Brian won't care. Your mum will probably fix it anyway." Freddie sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "Sorry for messing up your hair, darling."

"I'm still mad..." He mumbled unconvincingly, leaning his head on the older boys shoulder.

"We can use this to an advantage. What if you wear a wig?" Freddie suggested, a smirk growing on his face.

"How would wearing a wig be to my advantage?" Roger asked warily. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He did not want to know the answer. But after a bit of convincing, they took their bikes down to the local beauty shop in town.

"It has to be long and blonde." Freddie grinned. "And just think, this way you can cuddle up next to Brian the whole time at the party. You can even get your New Years kiss." The older boy gushed.

"You think I'd pass as a girl?" Roger glanced over at him, leaning his bike against the building.

"Darling, people think you're a girl without a wig and makeup. Now you'll just be an irresistible girl. Maybe you'll even get a jealous Bri tonight." Freddie shot him a cheeky wink before walking into the store.

"No, no, no! Last time he got jealous, he dumped me!" Roger chased after him, a small pout on his face.

"That's only because he was jealous of me, dear, I have that effect on people."

"Shut up." Roger snorted, moving towards the hair section and searching for a wig to fit their standards.

"Okay! I found mine!" Freddie squealed, running over to Roger with a short, black wig.

"Wait, you're doing it too?" Roger blinked. "But your hair looks great!"

"Well, thank you, dear." Freddie brought a hand to his hair with a cheeky smile. "But I can't let you have all the fun. Besides, I want a New Years kiss with Deaky, not in a closet. I've spent too much time in there as is." He winked again, throwing the wig in the cart.

Roger just shook his head, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He didn't mind dressing up as a girl if it meant not having to hide his relationship with Brian. If anything, he loved the idea.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found a silky blond wig, loose curls set in the light honey colored strands. He knew that was the one and threw it in the cart before joining Freddie in the makeup isle.

"We need this. And this, oh! And that!" Freddie muttered to himself as he threw various items in the cart. "Hmm, Roger, red lipstick for you? I'm doing bright pink."

Sometimes, Roger wonders how the hell he ends up in situations like this.

"Red sounds good, Fred." He chuckled, fiddling with an eyeliner stick.

"Oh, I've already got one of those." Freddie took it from his hands and put it back. "We have everything, wigs, lipstick, blush, mascara. Eyeshadow and foundation! Now we just need clothes and tits!"

"Ah, yes. Let's head down to the tit store." Roger rolled his eyes, putting everything up on the counter to buy.

"All we need is a bra and something to fill it with." Freddie grinned. He was enjoying this way too much, Roger was as well even though he tried to hide it.

"Halloween was months ago, boys." The cashier said, cocking an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, was it?" Roger took the bags from off the counter and put them back in the cart.

"What are you doing with this stuff?" She pressed further.

"We're starting our stripping careers." Roger shot her a cheeky smile as he face fell into one of surprise. "Maybe prostitution if we're feeling a bit wild."

"Get out!" The girls face twisted in disgust and shock.

"Maybe we'll see you there, darling." Freddie smirked, grabbing the cart and walking out of the store. Upon exiting, both boy erupted with giggles.

"Did you see her face?" Roger howled with laughter.

"Get out!!" Freddie mocked, giggling even more as the got onto their bikes.

Their laughter subsided as soon as they made it to the clothing store, propping their bikes up against the building once more before wandering inside. Roger shot a charming smile to the lady in the front before moving to the ladies section.

"Can I help you?" A girl came up behind them before grinning. "Oh, hey, Freddie."

"Hello, Mary." He grinned, looking as Roger rolled his eyes.

"Roger." She cocked an eyebrow, looking his up and down.

"Satan's mistress." Roger turned his back to her to look at the clothes.

"Still stealing people's boyfriends?" She crossed her arms, her face faltering when Roger turned around and shot her a cheeky smile.

"Why? Need me to take another one off your hands?" He smirked, watching her face flush with anger.

"Mary, I told you, I was gay the whole time we were dating. Roger had nothing to do with it." Freddie sighed.

"Whatever." Mary huffed, turning around and storming to the other side of the door.

"Anyway, what do you think of this dress?" Roger lifted up a dress from the rack.

"Oh, I haven't got the shape."

Then they broke into laughter once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three Hours Later

After looking around the shop for a few hours, they made their way back to Freddie's house. Jer would've questioned the big bag of women's clothes her son and his friend had, but decided to ignore it as she really didn't want to know.

Freddie got his pink tank top on, pairing it with a leather skirt. He grinned as he coated on a thick layer of bright pink lipstick.

"Roger, dear, come out!" Freddie called towards the bathroom. His smile widened when the door swung open. "Oh my god, if I wasn't gay..."

"What? Do I look good?" Roger smirked, twirling around. He'd tried to convince Freddie to let him dress in a schoolgirl outfit, as he found the whole idea hilarious, but Freddie refused saying something about "Who the hell wears their school uniform to a party during winter break?!" Roger couldn't argue with his point, therefore he had to choose a different outfit.

Of course, he couldn't pass up the chance to wear something that would surely make Brian's jaw drop and opted for a white Marilyn Monroe style dress as to play with his words from before.

Also because he just looked damn good in it.

"Yes, darling, now let me do your make up." Freddie grinned, standing up to grab his arm and pulling him to the bed before pushing him down on it. "Now, I'm thinking your name should be Liz."

"Like Elizabeth Taylor?" Roger snorted, closing his eyes as Freddie began to work on his face.

"Yes, exactly! And I'll be the fabulous Melina!"

"You think about this a lot, Fred?" He teased, opening his eyes to shoot the singer a cheeky smile.

"...no... Okay, yes." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes and shut up while I make you beautiful."

With a chuckled, Roger did as he was told. His mind drifted to Brian and what his reaction might be. He might have to steal his mothers video camera to catch what was likely to be a hilarious moment. Unless Brian really liked it, then...win/win situation, he supposed.

"Alright, voila, my dear! You're pretty enough to make everyone question their sexuality!" Freddie grinned, putting the lipstick away.

Roger shot up and ran to the mirror before breaking into a huge smile. "Wow, Fred. I make a pretty hot girl."

"All the girls better watch out tonight, Rogerina is coming to steal everyone's man." Freddie smirked, throwing all the makeup in a bag to give to Kash.

"Let's get back to Bri's house before he thinks you murdered me." Roger laughed, grabbing his arm before running out of the room and down the stairs. "Bye, Mrs. Bulsara!"

Jer looked up from her tea and stifled a laugh. "Bye, dears."

"I'll be home late tonight, mama!" Freddie kisses his mothers cheek before running out the door.

"You look like your sister." Roger chuckled, hopping on his bike with a slight struggle from the dress.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Freddie grinned, struggling with his bike as well. "Heels are hard as shit."

"Again, the reason I wanted to dress as a school girl." Roger rolled his eyes.

"No, you just wanted to get into Brian's pants." Freddie scoffed. "Which is going to happen regardless."

"Hey!" Roger scowled slightly before sighing. "Eh, you're right."

"I always am, I'm Freddie Fucking Mercury."

"If you were fucking Mercury, you'd die because that shit is poisonous." Roger smirked.

"Fucking nerd, Brian's rubbing off on you." Freddie rolled his eyes again.

"No, he's not. But hopefully he will be tonight." He shot the older boy a wink before speeding up on his bike and flipping his hair (wig) over his shoulder.

"Ew!" Freddie laughed. "Naughty boy!" He called as he tried to catch up.

It was bound to be an interesting night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian and John sat in the living room, lounging on the couch as they waited for the two to finally return.

"I bet he's bald." John said, not looking up from the magazine in his lap.

"If he's bald, then he'd have killed Freddie." Brian sighed, scratching under Luna's chin.

"Freddie would win that fight." John glanced up from his article, watching as Brian nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, probably." Brian chuckled a bit, looking up when the front door swung open.

"Honey, we're home!" Freddie called into the house, his voice raised in a feminine fashion.

"Lord help us." John muttered to himself, setting his magazine aside to watch the other two boys enter the room.

"What took you guys so lon..." Brian's words died in his throat as the two boys entered the room.

"Hello, Brian." Roger fluttered his eyelashes, clumsily walking in the heels towards the slack jawed boy.

"Erm, why?" John looked between the two, confusion ever present on his face.

"I fucked up Roger's hair and he wouldn't stop whining about how Brian would break up with him and society would caste him aside like some ancient Indian culture shit. So we threw a wig on him and named him Liz." Freddie shrugged, examining his nails. "Bri, we know he's hot, but for fucks sake! Close your mouth!" He laughed.

Brian blushed, closing his mouth quickly before quietly muttering, "I wouldn't break up with him."

"Say that to the other twenty-thousand times you did." John quipped, shrugging when Brian glared at him.

"How bad is it?" Brian frowned, reaching to touch Rogers wig only for the blond to slap his hand away.

"Bad enough to dress like a bloody bird." Roger rolled his eyes. "Freddie doesn't know how to fucking read."

"I misread thirty minutes as three hours, sue me!" Freddie shrugged.

"I fucking should!" Roger huffed. "My hair is my fourth best feature."

"Don't ask his other three." Brian said quickly, earning an eye roll from John and Freddie.

"His face, voice, and dick." John answered in a monotone voice.

"And Deaky wins the special prize!" Roger grinned widely.

"I'm ashamed of my life." He sighed, picking up how magazine again.

Brian watched the youngest member sink into the couch and ultimately begin ignoring the other three. He'd gotten quite good at that, especially during Freddie or Rogers tantrums during band rehearsal.

"Do you like it?"

Brian turned back to the blond to see his red lips pulled into a smirk, twirling his faux locks in his fingers.

"I...uh..." He felt himself blushing and cursed himself for even looking at his boyfriend again.

"Now we can snog all we want at the party, Bri!" Roger smiled, moving to wrap his arms around the skeptical boy.

"Won't they wonder where you are?" Brian tilted his head, a line of concern etched into his face.

"I'll just say that 'Roger's sick, I'm his cousin Liz.' It'll work just fine." Roger shrugged. "My hair looks really bad, this is a much better option, trust me."

"You really do look like a girl." Brian chuckled a bit, running a hand over the wig as they smiled at each other.

"Rog! What if we stuff a pillow up your dress and pretend you're pregnant!" Freddie suggested from where he had planted himself down on Johns lap.

"Excuse me, I will not be a teen mother. Liz is a classy bitch." Roger rolled his eyes, twirling the hem of his dress around.

"I'd rather not have rumors about me impregnating someone going around, Fred." Brian shook his head, watching the older boy pout.

"Don't be rude to teen mums, Roger." John called from behind his magazine. "And you would definitely be a teen mum."

"Just a fun little suggestion." Freddie sighed. "But you all hate me, so..."

"Oh, come off it! I let you shove weird rubber shit in my bra and let you have the bigger tits!" Roger scoffed.

"I deserve the bigger tits!"

"Never in a million years would I think a conversation like this would be happening in my lounge." Brian sighed, shaking his head. "Can we get this party over with?"

"I agree, I'd like to get absolutely pissed tonight." Roger said, provoking the groans of his friends. "What? I haven't gotten drunk in ages! Deaky hasn't even seen me drunk!"

"You can't drink, dear. You blab like no other after two drinks. Everyone will know you're not a girl." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Not fair." The blond pouted as they all moved towards the door. "I wanted to get shitfaced."

"You live, Rog." Brian said, grabbing his jacket before walking outside.

"But at what cost?" Roger sighed dramatically.

"A healthy liver?" Brian rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend to the next house over. "Now, act like a lady." He joked.

"Sure thing, dear." Roger fluttered his eyelashes before letting out a loud belch.

"In what world is that ladylike?" John wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Have you met Clare? Her burps are louder than a freight train." Roger shrugged as Brian hesitantly walked into the house. "I'm still pissed I can't drink. George's parties always have the best shit."

"I'm not drinking either, Rog." Brian muttered as they entered the party, watching the other students mingling together.

Did Brian want to be here? Not in the slightest. One glance of Rogers puppy-dog eyes made him crumble completely, giving in to the blond before he even had a chance to flutter his eyelashes.

He was still nervous about the last party he'd been to. The one that made him almost lose Roger again. He vowed to never drink a drop again and he didn't even want to. He just wanted to be with Roger, even if he was wearing a skimpy dress and a face full of makeup, though he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Bri?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice beside him, he looked to see his boyfriend smiling softly up at him. He couldn't hold back his grin if he tried.

"Hm?" Brian hummed in response, looking down at his curiously.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know you don't like parties that much." Roger shuffled his feet a bit.

"It's important to you, so it's important to me. It's only a few hours anyway." Brian shrugged, letting Roger press himself against his side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who is this beauty and why is she with you?"

Brian turned to see Stevens smirking over at him. With an eye roll, Brian pulled Roger closer. "Piss off, Stevens."

"Where's your boyfriend? The blond one?" Stevens pushed, his gaze looking right to Roger who glared at him.

"I heard Roger had a sister, never thought she'd be this hot." Stevens smirked and leaned in closer.

"I'm not his sister, but you talk about Clare one more time and I will castrate you." Roger growled out.

"Is there a problem?"

The three turned to see George, an unamused look on his face. Roger pushed himself further into Brian's side as Stevens audibly gulped.

"No, George, just talking!" Stevens chuckled nervously.

"Stevens, just get out. You weren't invited by anyone." George rolled his eyes, pointing to the door. Stevens opened his mouth to object, but was met with an intimidating glare from the taller boy before running out the door.

"Thanks, George." Brian muttered sheepishly, his grip on Rogers waist still tight.

"Mhm." George grinned. "Thanks for coming, guys. And Roger, I know that's you."

"Fuck, how'd you know?" Roger frowned, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he glanced around.

"The whole disguise is good, but I know for a fact that you're the only person Brian would stand up against Stevens for. And also, I'm not a stalker, but the way you guys act around each other. It's different from how you act around everyone else." George smiled, clapping them on their shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm just observant. No one else will notice."

"That sounds a bit stalkerish." Roger pointed out, getting an elbow jab from Brian.

"No, it's fine." George chuckled. "If I'm honest, I've just been a big fan of your band. Even during that year it was just you two and Tim in Smile. I wanted to join, but you've already got a guitarist." He shrugged and smiled shyly. "Mostly I wanted to be part of your friend group. You're always having fun, like destroying the memorial and shit like that."

Roger smirked at the mention of the memorial while Brian just sighed like a tired mother.

"That stuff is usually on Freddie and Rog. Deaks and I are forced along." Brian shrugged, looking across the room to see 'Melina' and John in the corner of the room in the midst of a heated make out session.

"They wasted no time." Roger muttered quietly, twirling the wig in his fingers with a cheeky smirk as George just laughed.

"Anyway, I'll let you guys get back to the party. I've got booze over there, food in the kitchen, and all the bedrooms are full. Please don't break anything, or my parents will break me." George said, gesturing around the room.

"Thanks, George. And we should all hangout soon. Might be fun." Brian suggested, earning a bright smile from the other boy.

"Sounds great, Bri." George grinned before damn-near skipping away.

"He was flirting with you." Roger said, looking up at Brian with a small pout.

"Oh, come off it." Brian snorted and dragged Roger towards the kitchen, food being one of the only reasons he even went to the party in the first place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Everyone is plastered." Roger sighed, leaning against the wall. "Look at Deaky! He's doing the fucking robot on the table!"

Brian looked to see that, yes, John was standing on the table dancing like a robot. The guitarist could barely contain his giggles as he quickly snapped a picture. "Yearbook perhaps?"

Roger chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, if you want him to get expelled before he has a chance to graduate."

"Sounds like a you kind a prank." Brian quipped, laughing when the blond slapped his arm.

"Oh, please! That's one hundred percent a Freddie prank. Mine are funny, his are destructive." Roger snorted.

"It's something you'd do to each other." Brian compromised, amusement still evident in his voice.

"Yeah. You're right." Roger laughed, pushing himself off the wall. "Remember the guys that always called me gay and stuff?"

"Tommy and Henry?"

"Mhm." Roger looked up at him, an amused glint in his eye.

"What about them?" Brian tilted his head.

"Their eyes have been glued to my ass all night." Roger smirked, looking over his shoulder to see the boys still staring before winking at them. He could hardly contain his laughter when they blushed and waved shyly. "Jokes on them, huh, Bri?"

Those dumbasses.

"You're having too much fun with this." Brian rolled his eyes with a smile, Roger just laughing in response as the music quieted down.

"I think the count down is starting, Rog." Brian grinned, turning to face the telly, only to feel a tight grip on his arm before being dragged upstairs. "Roger, what are you-"

"Shh, just come on!" Roger shushed him, barging into what he already knew was the master bedroom from sneaking away to 'grab some water' when really, he was scoping out rooms.

Upon opening the door, two figures jumped up from the bed with red faces and wide eyes as the girl let out a surprised squeal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Brian put hands up in a surrender motion, only to have them pushed down by the stoic blond beside him.

"Both of you get out." Roger said, grabbing the girls discarded shirt and throwing it to her. "Shoo, shoo!" He said, shooing the embarrassed teens out of the room and shutting the door when they were gone.

"We are having-"

"Ew, no. Bri, this is George's parents bed, that's gross." Roger snorted. "Just shut up and follow me." He said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Brian just shook his head, allowing the small boy to pull him through the room and out onto the balcony into the cold air. His breath caught in his throat the moment he saw the glimmering skyline.

“Wow, Rog...”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Roger smiled, leaning against the guardrail.

“It’s gorgeous...” He breathed before he realized just how cold it was, looking down to see Roger already shivering slightly. “You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine, Bri.” Roger smiled up at him as he wrapping his arms around himself. “You like it?”

Brian nodded with a smile before he slipped his coat off and draped it over Rogers bare shoulders and grinned down at him before rubbing his hands up and down his arms. “I love it.”

“ _Three_!”

They heard the distant chant from inside the house and smiled at each other softly, Brian bringing his warm hand up to cup Roger’s flushed cheek.

“ _Two_!”

Roger leaned into the touch, appreciating the warm that he felt spread from his cheek to his entire body.

“ _One_!”

Brian smiled softly, his arm snaking around the smaller boys waist, pulling him closer. The cold air forgotten around them as they got lost in the moment.

“ _Happy New Year!!_ ”

Without another moment, their lips met softly. The moment felt as if it were the first time, warmth spreading through their bodies as they held each other. It was warm, safe.

It was home.

“Happy new year, Brimi.” Roger said softly as their lips parted.

“Happy new year, Rog.” Brian smiled, pecking his lips once more. “I love you.”

Roger grinned widely, throwing his arms around the boy once more and kissing him again. “Love you too, Bri.” He said, their noses pressed together. “Want to take me home tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter make up for my absence? No? Okay😔
> 
> I’ll give you a bit of a run down, working full time and doing college at the same time has drained my will to live
> 
> It’s currently 5 am and I have to be up in less than three hours
> 
> It’s not proofread bc it’s nearly 5000 words and I’m too tired rn, so lemme know it you spot weird shit😂
> 
> I’m stressed, depressed, and I need some rest so 
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	42. The Long And Winding Road

"Nobody look at me, nobody talk to me, I just want to die in peace."

"You're being dramatic."

"I'll show you dramatic!"

Freddie laughed as he watched Brian and Roger bicker as they picked up the blond from his house. It was the first day of school after winter break and the four boys couldn't be more unhappy. Or, rather, Freddie and Roger were unhappy. Brian was excited to get back to his star-nerd friends and John just didn't care either way.

"Everyone is going to see my ugly ass hair and my mum said the salon is booked until Wednesday!" Roger threw his hands up in exasperation, a pout permanent on his face.

"You look like an Oompa Loompa." John snickered, teaching out to touch the green stands. He only laughed when Roger swatted his hand away like an angry cat.

"Ooh, I'll get a top hat and be Willy Wonka!" Freddie grinned, grabbing the winter hat from Rogers hands and placing it on his head.

"Oompa Loompa's always scared me as a child. I hated them." Brian shuttered.

"It's true, he cried every time we watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Roger smirked, snatching the hat back and pulling it over his head.

"I was seven!" Brian argued, rolling his eyes. "You cried too!"

"My mum has a video of it somewhere." Roger sighed, shaking his head. "Me and Bri were clinging to each other sobbing as the fuckers sang about the kids getting killed."

"The kids didn't die!" Brian said, kicking a bit of snow at the younger boy.

"They were tortured and abused and they marketed that shit to kids? When we have kids, I'm never letting them watch that!" Roger said distractedly as he adjusted the straps on his backpack, looking up in confusion as his friends wore shit-eating grins. "What?"

"You said, 'when we have kids', Rog."

Brian grinned wider. "You want to have kids with me?"

"Shut up, no I didn't." Roger scoffed, the other two boys giggling to themselves. "Alright, I did. So what? You know I'd have all your babies, you poodle bitch."

"Wow, so romantic." Brian laughed, throwing an arm around the boy and pecking his cheek. "Love you too, Roggie."

"Oh, piss off." Roger laughed, playfully shoving him away only to grip his arm to keep it around him until they reached the school building.

School passed in a relatively normal way, the boys keeping their shenanigans on the down low for the time being as the school was currently searching for the students who destroyed the memorial. Roger was delighted to hear that it was being torn down as the many 'phallic symbols' weren't school appropriate.

"Did anyone make fun of your hair?" Brian looked down at his boyfriend upon seeing his face screwed up in annoyance.

"Did anyone make fun of my hai- Yes, Brian, everyone made fun of my hair! Someone even came at me with scissors!" He huffed, crossing his arms angrily.

"Who was it? Give me names and I'll set their houses fire." Freddie said, looking up from his chipping nail polish. "You know I love fire."

"Okay, it was-"

"No one is setting anything on fire. We'll just tell their mums." Brian suggested, getting a snort out of John.

"Sorry, Bri, but that is something my mother would say. And it won't help, it's like poking a bees nest." John shrugged, looking over to Roger. "Just come at him with scissors tomorrow."

Brian sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why must you all have such horrible ideas?"

"I have an idea." Roger grinned slightly.

"No."

"Come on, Bri! It has nothing to do with those guys." Roger grinned even more.

"Fine, what's your idea?" Brian asked hesitantly. Roger only ever made that face when he was about to say something violent or very stupid.

"Okay, so a tattoo-"

"Oh god."

"Okey."

"Go on, dear!"

"On my bum, but get this- it's a tattoo of a bum." Roger grinned widely, Freddie breaking into a giggle fit with John as Brian shook his head like a disappointed mother. "What? It'd bring attention away from my hair!"

"Are you just going to walk around with your trousers down?" John laughed. "I think that'd bring the attention away enough without the tattoo."

"I don't get why you didn't just wear a hat, darling, even I would think of that." Freddie said, flicking a bit of green hair out of Rogers face. "Total Oompa Loompa, you still have a bit of the summer tan left."

"Fuck off, hats aren't allowed in class." Roger rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm skipping tomorrow and Wednesday and coming back a new man."

"Aw, guys, did you hear that? Roggie said he's a man!" Freddie teased, pinching at Rogers cheeks.

"I am, just ask your sister." Roger smirked until Freddie slapped the cheeks he was pinching. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be! She's twelve, you nasty bitch!" Freddie huffed. "That'd be like me talking about your sister-"

"I'd end your life and the life off all your future children and grandchildren." Roger interrupted him.

"Aren't Clare and Kash friends?" Brian asked, tilting his head a bit.

"They've been hanging out with Julie lately too. Their like female versions of us, minus Brian." John shrugged. "Sorry, Bri."

"That's because there's only room for one Brian May in the world." Roger grinned up at the taller boy who chuckled in response.

"Excuse you, I fill the world with so much delight and fabulousity." Freddie kicked a chuck of snow at the green haired boy.

"Not a word, Fred." Brian quipped.

"See, John! I told you it wasn't a word! I take away your scrabble victory!" Freddie announced, as if it was a royal title. John putting a hand to his heart in mock-sadness.

Roger chuckled at the sight, looking up at Brian as they reached his house. "Wanna come in and hang out for a bit? My mum has a double shift tonight and Clare is doing tutoring after school again."

"I can't, my dad said he needed to talk to me about something when I got home from school." Brian sighed, toeing the snowing ground in front of Rogers driveway.

"Hm, sounds serious." Roger frowned. "Well, call me tonight if you need me." He said after a moment or so before pecking his cheek and going inside.

"What's your dad need to talk to you about?" John asked, looking over at him with a small frown.

"I don't know. Can't be good though, I've never seen him so...upset." Brian sighed as they made their way to his house.

"Good luck, Bri. Hope you don't get grounded!" Freddie clapped his shoulder. "Deaks, let's head back to Rogers and make fun of his hair. Bri, come join us if your dad doesn't kill you!"

"Sure thing, Fred." Brian chuckled before going into his house. His dad wouldn't be home for a little while, so he just busied himself with his homework.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The other three boys found themselves downtown in an old record shop that was run by some hippie that they (not surprisingly) got along with pretty well. He was American and always said he care here to 'find himself', by that they guessed he meant open up a record shop and get high all day.

God, they loved him.

"Hi, boys." He greeted from the register, pushing some of his stringy hair out of his face.

"Hey, Marley!" They greeted, shutting the door with a loud bang.

"I've got something to ask you, mate." Roger approached the register, leaning forward with a grin. "Word is you have two openings?"

"Yeah, man." Marley grinned, leaning over to look at him. "You know anyone?"

Roger snorted, nodding before pointing to him and Freddie. "We tried the video store last year, but Freddie got fired for renting a porno to a twelve year old."

"Wicked, man." Marley laughed, ducking behind the counter.

"To be fair, the box was black and the title made it sound like it was a movie about a girl playing with a cat!" Freddie shrugged. "I tried to tell our boss."

John chuckled a bit, leaning against the counter. "Wonder why he didn't believe you."

"What about you, mousy man? You looking for a job?" Marley popped back up, looking down at him.

"No, thank you. I've got a job at the diner down the street." John smiled politely.

"Ah, you work for the man!" Marley pointed at him, Freddie and Roger shared an amused look as John sputtered.

"It's a family owned restaurant!" John slunk down against the counter.

"Oh, right! Nice!" Marley grinned before handing two papers to Roger and Freddie. "Your applications."

"Mar, these just say 'you're hired'." Roger chuckled.

"Well, man, the paper speaks." Marley shrugged. "Come in whenever you want, I'm always here."

"Thanks, Marley." Roger grinned, fist bumping the older hippie.

"Thank you, darling, my parents just cut my allowance in half!" Freddie threw his arm around Roger and smiled. “Look at us, two employed men- well, one employed man and an employed boy.”

“Fuck you.” Roger snorted. “Next Monday work for you, Marley?”

“Whenever, man. Time isn’t real.” Marley waved his hand. “Alright, it’s my lunch break so you better go.” He said before pulling out a large glass bong.

Johns eyes went wide as Roger and Freddie just laughed and headed towards the door.

“Bye, Marley!” Freddie called over his shoulder.

“See you Monday, mate!” Roger said, still cackling at John’s shocked expression as they walked back out on the icy streets.

“Um, why haven’t I met that guy yet? We’ve been friends for four months!” John glanced back at the shop, a confused look on his face.

“Oh, it’s been closed for six months, Marley went on a ‘soul adventure’ to Colorado. Fred and I think he really just went to get a shitload of weed. He’s really cool though, gives us free records sometimes.” Roger shrugged, grinned widely as he hopped on his bike.

“Rog and I used to hang out in there when we were hiding from Brian.” Freddie added, his face split into a smile. “Remember that?”

“Those were the days.” Roger joked, shaking his head. “That’s just how Freddie is choosing to tell you that Marley is cool with gay people.”

“He walked in on us snogging enough times he gave us a key to the back room.” Freddie laughed.

“Then we broke up the following week.” Roger said, looking back to see John’s face screwing up in a bit of a jealous fit. “Never used it.”

“Liar!” Freddie snorted, looking back to see the unimpressed look on John’s face. “We- Oh, sorry, Johnny. Love you.”

“Sometimes, it feels like you guys still like each other.” John grumbled, frowning with the two older boys stopped their bikes abruptly to look at each other before bursting into howling laughter.

“Me liking Freddie?” Roger snorted, throwing his head back as he laughed.

“Have you seen his hair?” Freddie cackled. “He’s like the green giants baby!”

John stared at them, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh! I thought the whole jealous thing passed when Bri finally stopped being mad about it.” Roger rolled his eyes. “Deaks, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Freddie and I are just friends, all the feelings died years ago. Right, Fred?” He looked over to Freddie, who stared back at him silently for a moment. “Freddie?”

“Hm? Yes, right. Just friends.” Freddie cleared his throat before glancing at his watch. “It’s about supper time, I better get home.”

“See, John? Nothing to worry about.” Roger grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I better get going too. Bri might call and well, I need to be at my house to answer it if his dad decided to kill him.” He said before pedaling away. “See you guys later!” He called over his shoulder.

“Freddie, you okay? You got kind of quiet.” John boy his lip, his knee bouncing up and down with nerves.

“I told you, dear, it’s late. I’m just hungry.” Freddie smiled, leaning over to peck his lips. “I’ll call you later, love.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.” John said, watching as Freddie pedaled away down the street, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. He frowned as the sound of thunder crashed above him, moments later the rain poured down on him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger sat on his couch, running a towel through his hair before leaning back and listening to the soft song playing on the radio. Pink Floyd’s ‘Comfortably Numb’ filled his ears before the song faded out into The Beatles ‘The Long and Winding Road’.

He let his eyes flutter shut, hands folded over his chest as the phone sat beside him just in case Brian called.

The calming pitter-patter of the rain was almost enough for him to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock at his door. The knocks became more frantic as Roger jumped off from the couch and ran to the front door.

Roger opened to door, his face falling upon seeing who was stood upon his doorstep. His hair was soaked and hanging limply along with his clothes, his eyes filled with tears that were almost concealed by the rain.

“Bri?” Roger breathed, stepping outside to get a better look at him, the older boy let out a small sob.

“My dad... My dad has cancer, Roger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention the angst was coming? 
> 
> Tf is Freddie thinking?
> 
> What’s going on?!
> 
> If you guys have ever seen That 70’s Show, Marley is basically Leo lmao
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	43. Let Me Take Care of You

Rain poured around them, pounding against the pavement and melting the thin layer of snow the covered the dying grass. His heart pounded in his ears, tears mixing together in the cold January rain, inside he felt empty. The hollowness felt as if it was consuming him from the inside. 

Roger held him tight, unmoving as Brian wouldn't budge from his spot on the porch. After a few more moments, he was able to coax him to step inside. 

The second the door shut, Brian collapsed into him. The sound of the sobs breaking through his body tore Roger apart, he'd never heard such an agonizing sound. 

He didn't say a word, he didn't move. He just held him. Held him tight in his arms, as if the slightest breeze would rip him away, and he knew Brian felt the same way.

Roger stood up, glancing at the time before picking up the phone. He knew his mother would be gone until about 8am the next morning, so he didn't have to worry about her. He quickly dialed the phone number of the family down the street and waited as it rang. 

"Hello?" A woman's voice came over the phone. 

"Hi, is Clare still there? It's Roger, her brother." He spoke softly into the receiver, looking up every so often to make sure Brian didn't run away. 

"Yes, give me just a moment, dear." She said before the line went quiet. 

"What do you want, I'm educating the children in need." Clare came in the phone, huffing quietly. 

"You're tutoring basic math, dumbass." Roger sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, go and stay at Kash's tonight."

"Ew, are you and Brian going to have-"

"No, Clare. Something came up and I just really need you to stay at Kash's. I'll call and let them know, okay?" Roger leaned against the couch, running a hand through Brian's tangly hair. 

"Okay, geesh." Clare said before hanging up.

Roger rolled his eyes, quickly calling the Bulsara's and explaining to Freddie that he needed the house to himself for a serious reason (only to be accused of having an all night wank-fest by the older boy). 

"Whatever, Fred. Please, just tell your sister and you parents." Roger sighed. 

"You're really serious, aren't you?" He could hear the frown in Freddie's voice. "Are you alright? Is it your dad?"

"Trust me, I wish it was that. Just...I'll explain later, I've got to go. Night, Freddie." Roger said quietly before hanging up the phone, Freddie's concerned 'goodnight' echoing before the line went dead.

He took a deep breath, turning around to see Brian sitting on the couch quietly with fresh tears slipping over his cheeks. 

"Oh, Brian..." He said softly, walking over to him and pulling him into his arms. "God, Bri, I'm so sorry." 

Brian opened his mouth to speak, but his words were interrupted by a harsh sob. 

That was the moment it all sank in. This wasn't a small diagnosis. This wasn't a 'he'll get better' situation. Brian was far too reasonable and optimistic to react that way has that been the case. 

No, this was the end. 

Roger let go of him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before climbing up the stairs and to the bathroom. He quickly drew a bath and ran down to get Brian just as the phone rang. Cursing under his breath, he picked it up. 

"If this isn't important, just hang up now." He greeted in a hushed whisper. 

"Roger, Freddie hasn't called." John's voice came through to his ears, making the older boy sigh loudly. 

"Christ, John! Then call him!" He snapped. "Maybe he's annoyed that you got all weird today over nothing! Just- Call him!" 

"Ok-"

Roger interrupted him slamming the phone down in a small fit of frustration before the phone rang once again. Gritting his teeth, he picked it up and put it to his ear. 

"John I swear to fucking god-"

"No, it's Freddie..." 

Roger frowned as Freddie's voice came through the phone, sounding worried and upset. Why were all of his friends being so weird today?!

"Look, Freddie, now isn't a good time-"

"Rog, I really need to talk to you about something." Freddie interrupted, his voice shaking slightly. 

"Call John, he's your boyfriend." Roger rolled his eyes. 

"I-I can't talk to him about this. Can you meet me at the park by the school?" Freddie asked nervously. 

"Freddie, I cant. I'm with Brian right now." Roger sighed, glancing behind him to see Brian's stoic face stained with tears and covered in rain. "I've got to go, Fred."

"Oh. Alright." Freddie said, sniffling softly. "Goodnight, darling." He said quietly, the feeling of guilt stabbing Roger in the stomach. 

"Goodnight, Freddie. We can talk tomorrow, okay? Just call John." Roger said softly before hanging up the phone.

He turned around, walking over to Brian before helping him up off the couch. Brian looked down at him, his face pale and eyes empty. It was shocking to see, painful to know just how much Brian was hurting. 

"Come with me, Bri. Let's get you cleaned up." He said, gently leading him up the steps and to the bathroom. The taller boy was shivering harshly, a mixture of rain and tears caking his face. 

Brian was still in his school uniform from earlier that day, only a coat on to shield him from the harsh elements outside. Roger slipped his coat off, tossing it to the corner before undoing his tie. Looking up at him, he kissed his jaw gently before unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. It felt oddly intimate, but Roger refused to let his mind go there. Not when Brian was having one of the worst nights of his life. 

"You don't have to..." Brian's hoarse voice filled his ear, the younger boy pausing at his belt to look up at him. 

"Let me take care of you, Bri." He said, reaching up to cup his cheek before kissing him softly. He tasted like rain, but Roger didn't mind. He just wanted him to feel better, even if it was just a little better. 

After parting, Roger carefully unbuckled his belt and his trouser before letting them fall to the floor. He nervously tugged Brian's boxers down his hip, letting them fall around his ankles before helping him step out of them. 

Brian's cheeks burned, looking down at the ground. He felt vulnerable and broken, but the feeling of Roger taking his hand and helping him in the bath made him feel a sense of warmth. That he wasn't alone. 

He shut his eyes, feeling the warm water surround him as his boyfriend poured some on his head to wash away the rain that had matted his hair. 

Brian sighed softly when Roger began massaging shampoo into his scalp, leaning into the touch as he tried to push his thoughts away, even just for a moment.

The younger boy took his time massaging his scalp, washing the suds away before coating way too much conditioner in his hair. He wet a wash cloth and gently cleaned his face and body before rinsing his hair once more. 

"Better?" Roger asked softly, moving in front of him to help him up. He wrapped a large towel around him before the taller boy climbed out and embraced him without a word. "Shh, lets get you dressed, okay?"

Brian nodded shakily, following Roger into his bedroom where he took out a pair of pajamas he left there just in case they had any surprise sleepovers. 

"Get dressed and I'll make some tea." Roger said, pecking his cheek softly before disappearing out the door.

Brian sat on his best friends bed after dressing himself, letting out a shaky breath before another tore through his body. Tears were steadily streaming down his cheeks as he shoved his face into Rogers pillow. The scent of him on the pillowcase calmed him down enough to stop sobbing, silent tears still escaping from his eyes. 

He couldn't push that moment out of his head. His father sitting on the couch, paler than ever. He'd noticed a bit of weight loss, but summed it up to work stress. He cursed himself for being so naive. So stupid. 

"I'm sorry, Brian. I should've told you sooner."

And he ran. 

He ran away from his dying father. What kind of son was he?

"How bad is it, dad? They caught it early, right?"

Wishful thinking. Wishful thinking, indeed. 

"It's...it's bad, Brian. Stage four. I've been seeing specialists but...they've done everything they could. God, I'm so sorry."

He couldn't hold back the tears. He wanted to scream, throw something, break something. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. 

"Come on, dad, you can beat this. You can get better. Please, you're going to get better."

"I'm tired, Brian. I'm so tired."

Until that day, he'd never seen his father cry. He'd never seen him scared. He'd never seen him...like that.

"You can't just give up! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Brian. I should've told you sooner."

He grabbed Rogers pillow and screamed into it, harsh sobs escaping him before he pulled away. Repeatedly, he slammed his fists into the pillow while crying, his cries getting louder as the seconds passed. He only stopped hitting the pillow when two hands grabbed his wrists and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"Shhh, I know. I know." Roger said softly, pulling Brian into his lap and letting him sob into the crook of his neck. He held him tightly until his sobs quieted down and his breathing evened out. 

"It's not fair..." Brian said quietly. "Why? Why him?" He lifted his gaze to meet Rogers. The younger boy had tears in his own eyes and shook his head. 

"It's not fair." He agreed, brushing a damp curl out of his face. "It's not fair at all."

Eventually, Brian calmed down enough to make it back done to the lounge where he took small sips of the now lukewarm tea. 

"It wasn't business trips he's been talking. He's been going to treatment centers. They finally told him that there's nothing else they can do." Brian said quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He's dying and there's nothing anyone can do."

"Maybe he'll get better, I mean there's still hope." Roger swallowed, frowning at Brian's annoyed look. 

"There's no hope, Roger! It's brain cancer! They-They said they can't do anything else! It's over!" Brian wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down from his outburst as Roger hung his head. 

"I'm sorry, Bri..." Roger muttered quietly, trying his best to hold back his tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He whispered, moving forward to wrap his arms around him. 

The room was quiet as they cried together, the reality of the situation sinking in as seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. In their tearful state, they managed to fall asleep in each other's arms clinging to each other as if they were their lifelines. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they awoke, they were pressed together on the couch with a blanket draped over them. Winnie must've put it on them when she got home from the hospital. 

Roger woke up fist, memories of the day before flooding his unfortunate consciousness. Peeling himself off his boyfriend, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen with a small frown. 

"Mum?" 

Winifred jumped, quickly trying to hide the cigarette out the window. "Mhm, yes?"

"You're smoking." Roger stared at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise as she just sighed and gave up hiding it. 

"I heard the news. Harold called and told me Brian might be over for a little while." She sighed, taking a long drag from the cigarette before stubbing it out. "Don't smoke. 

"Okay, mum." Roger sighed, leaning against the counter. "Did he talk about anything else?"

"He's trying to figure out what to do from here. It's been quite a few months since he got diagnosed and from the sounds of it..." Winifred sighed, rubbing her face. "He doesn't have much time. Over Christmas, he was in London getting treatment, but it didn't help much. He's just... He's trying to figure out what he can do for Brian before he goes." 

"Where will he go?" Roger clenched his jaw at his mother's words, tears stinging in his eyes. 

"Harold said his grandparents would take him in, or his aunt." She said softly, looking up at see her sons panicked expression. 

"But- they live in London, mum! He can't move to London!" Roger pushed himself off the counter. "H-He can't."

"I know, dear, but that's not for us to decide. His father is the only family from here." Winifred sighed, pulling her son into a tight embrace. "Don't let yourself get too worked up, okay?"

"That's not true. We're his family, he can live with us." Roger looked up at him, his face stained with tears. "We're his family too."

"I know, sweetheart, and I would take him in in a heartbeat, but it's not for us to decide." Winifred sighed, stroking his hair back. "You two can stay home from school today, you've had a rough night. Go and check on Brian."

Roger wiped his eyes and nodded, wordlessly making his way back into the lounge before sitting by the sleeping boy and lovingly stroking his hair. 

"I-I don't want you to leave..." He whispered softly, sniffling as he inched closer. "I don't want to lose you." He felt another tear rub down his face as he took a shaky breath. He figures he breathed too loud when Brian began to stir. 

Brian fluttered his eyes open, looking up at him confused as Roger continued to stroke his hair silently. Leaning into the touch, Brian looked frowned at him and yawned. 

"I should probably go home now." Brian pulled away, looking down at the younger boy. His face fell when he noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. "Rog?"

"It's okay, go home. Call me later, okay? You should...you should be with your dad right now." Roger sighed, dropping his hand as Brian sat up. 

"Thanks for staying with me last night. I just...I don't know what to do now." Brian folded his arms, looking down at his lap. 

"Make the most of the time you have left with him, Bri." Roger said softly, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. "That's what you should do."

Brian nodded, squeezing his hand back before standing up. "You're right. I'll call you tonight. I love you." He said, pecking his lips before heading to the door. 

"Love you too." Roger said, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched him walk out the door. 

As selfish as it sounds, Roger wondered how much time he had left with Brian as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're quiet today." 

Freddie looked up from his lunch on the table, shifting it around with his fork before shrugging.

"Rog makes the noise mostly." Freddie said, his eyes dropping back down to his food. "Always screaming and shit."

"I wonder why him and Bri skipped today." John mused, watching Freddie push his food around. 

"They were together last night. Probably slept in." Freddie sighed, dropping his fork. 

"Maybe that's why he hung up on me last night." John huffed. 

"You called him too?" Freddie looked at him, a small frown on his face. 

"Yeah, I had to...ask him something. Why'd you call him?" John eyed him suspiciously. 

"Because he's my best friend and I wanted to talk to him. Why else would I call him?" Freddie said quickly. 

They stared at each other for a moment, settling into an awkward silence before directing their gazes back to their uneaten meals for the rest of the lunch period. 

When the bell rang, John opened his mouth with full intentions of asking Freddie if he was okay, only for the older boy to bolt out of the lunchroom without another word. 

'This was going to be a long day', John thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Freddie made his way to the payphone outside of the school, sliding in a few coins before dialing the familiar number. 

"Whom'st the fuck?" The hoarse voice answered, sounding slurred with sleep. 

"It's Freddie." He cleared his throat. 

"Hmm, can't talk." Roger sniffled on the other line. "Call me back in ten to twelve business days, unless I'm already dead."

"Are you crying?" Freddie asked, concern lacing his voice. "Did Brian break up with you again?"

"No, no. It's not that." Roger sighed. "I can't tell you, Fred. It's not my business to tell."

Freddie sighed. He knew he shouldn't, but he knew exactly how to get the information out of Roger. 

"What can't you tell me?" Freddie asked innocently. 

"About Brian's dad having cancer and Brian probably moving five hours away to London after Mr. May..." Rogers voice broke towards the end of his confession. "Sh-Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"Oh my god." Freddie muttered. "I thought you just got into a fight with Brian or something..." He cleared his throat. "Want me to come over?"

"If you bring cigarettes and sneak into your dads liquor cabinet, head right over." Roger sighed, rubbing his face.

"Vodka or whiskey?" 

"Fuck it, bring both. My mum is doing another overnight shift in an hour." Roger replied, looking at the time. "Marlboro and don't tell Bri."

"Mhm, I'll be there in an hour." Freddie said, glancing over his shoulder to see Reid coming in his direction. "Alright, mum, I'll be home soon. I feel so sick." He said, fake coughing as the man stood behind him.

"Feel better, son." Roger snorted before hanging up. 

Freddie hung up the phone, turning around to face the Headmaster with a small smile following a faux coughing fit. 

"I'm ill, I'm afraid. I'll see you later, darling." Freddie patted the older mans shoulder before walking past him to grab his bike. 

"You're on thin ice, Bulsara!" The man grumbled watching as the boy pedaled away with his middle finger in the air with a roll of the eyes. Those fucking kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to take a break from the angst for the next chapter! (For the most part lol)
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	44. Up On the Roof, Down to the Ground

That's how Freddie found himself being pulled into Rogers house, up to his room, and out the window up to the roof.

"I thought you were scared of heights?" Freddie cocked an eyebrow as Roger sat with his back pressed to the chimney, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I'm bloody terrified, but after a few ciggies and half a bottle, it won't matter." Roger shrugged, flicking the lighter on before lighting his cigarette. "Sit against the chimney so the cigarette smoke just looks like it's coming from the fireplace." He said, prompting Freddie to plop down beside him and light a cigarette of his own.

They were silent for a while, both boys puffing on their cigarettes and passing a bottle of vodka back and forth, nursing the clear burning liquid.

Heaving a sigh, Roger flicked away his ash and took another swig. "I'm a selfish piece of shit."

"You're upset, darling." Freddie reasoned, looking over to see Rogers head in his hands.

"No, I'm selfish. Brian's losing his dad, the only parent he has left, and I'm crying about how he'll have to move away? How pathetic am I?" Roger laughed bitterly, looking across the street and a few doors down to Brian's house as his face fell into an expression of deep melancholy.

"He's my best friend, you know..." Roger said softly, his eyes never leaving the house. "He's the best thing in my life and...god, I just don't want to lose him."

Freddie watched him quietly for a moment, biting his lip before taking another swig of the vodka.

"And Mr. May." Roger shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes before slipping down his cold flushed cheek. "He was more like a dad to me than my own father. It's just not fair."

"It's not." Freddie sighed, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. "It's really not."

"I miss the carefree days. The ones where our biggest worry was how we were going to get detention or where we wanted to hang out. God, everything is so fucked. It's been fucked." Roger brought his knees to his chest, burying his face into them. "I hate this."

"Oh, darling." Freddie sighed, taking both of their cigarettes and putting them out before pulling him into a hug. "You're allowed to be sad sometimes. It's been a rough year."

"Thanks, Fred." Roger said softly, leaning his head on the older boys shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, lighting more cigarettes and blowing the smoke into the cold air. Finishing off the vodka, they laid down on their back and stared up at the cloudy, starless sky that made them aware of just how long they'd been up there.

The stars always seemed to shine brighter when he was with Brian, but maybe he was just drunk.

There wasn't much to say, but Roger felt the comfort his friend so desperately was trying to give him. He was always grateful for how Freddie would always drop everything to help him, granted anyone who had Freddie in their lives should be grateful.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about last night?" Roger asked, sitting up to look at the frontman.

Freddie's face twisted in thought, different considerations flowing through his mind before he gave Roger a soft, but melancholic smile.

"Nothing important, dear. In fact, I've already forgotten." Freddie lied, stubbing out his cigarette. "Let's get inside before we catch our deaths or stumble off the roof."

Roger nodded, crawling around on the roof to collect the cigarettes butts they had discarded earlier when he heard someone clear their throat. He jumped up, eyes wide as he held a bottle in his hands with a cigarette between his lips.

"Rog? Fred? What're you doing?"

"Brian!" Roger yelled out, dropping the bottle immediately. He watched in horror as it rolled off the roof and fell to Brian's feet. "I'm not smoking!" He spat the cigarette out, stomping on it with wide eyes.

"Are you drunk?" Brian cocked an eyebrow, picking up the bottle.

"No! I just drank some water, that's a water bottle. Silly." Roger giggled, looking over to Freddie. "Right, Freddie?"

"It was Rogers idea!" Freddie exclaimed, pointing to the swaying drummer.

"Rog, I don't care if you're drunk or smoking! Just be careful or you're going to fa- Oh my god!" Brian stared up at them with wide eyes.

Brian's eyes widened as Roger lost his footing and slipped, Freddie desperately trying to catch him before he rolled off the roof and landed with a thud onto the ground.

"Roger!!" Brian gaped, running to where the boy landed and kneeling down to him. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. My arm hurts a little." Roger slurred, lifting up his arm with a wince.

Brian looked at his arm, covering his mouth as he gagged at the sight. It was unnaturally bent, hanging at a bit of an angle.

Roger stared at it for a moment before his eyes went wide, within seconds he was screeching in pain and sobbing loudly. Freddie quickly made his way off the roof and into Rogers room, running downstairs as fast as he could.

"I fucking broke it! It's broken!!" Roger squealed, tears pouring down his face.

"It's okay, it's okay." Freddie tried to sooth, earning a glare from the green haired boy.

"It's not fucking okay! My arm is broken!!" Roger yelled, clutching at his arm.

"I-I'm going to run to get my dad, he'll get you to the hospital." Brian stuttered, his eyes still wide in shock.

"No, no, no!! I'm drunk! My mum's working there tonight!" Roger whined, cradling his arm.

"We can just set it ourselves! Uh, I need two planks of wood to set it!" Freddie grabbed at his arm, causing Roger to sob louder.

"Don't fucking touch it!" Roger cried.

"Rog, you need to go to the hospital!" Brian sighed, grabbing his good arm and heaving him up before dragging him towards his house as Roger cried out loudly.

"Gently, dear!" Freddie called out to Brian, who turned to look at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"What the hell were you even doing?!" Brian turned and glared at Freddie. "Getting drunk and sitting on the roof? Are you mad?!"

"Slightly?" Freddie shrugged, cowering a bit at Brian's yelling.

"Bri, stop. I asked him to come over and I took him to the roof." Roger muttered, holding his arm as tears swam in his eyes. "My arm hurts."

Brian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You won't be able to drum for a while."

"I-I know..." Roger said quietly, his voice shaking as pain shot through his arm. Every step made it feel worse, and seeing the guilt on Freddie's face made his stomach twist with dread. He stopped suddenly, his face paling to a ghastly white. "I-I don't feel so good..."

"Rog-"

Before Brian could finish what was likely a scolding and demand of going to the hospital, Roger bent over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto Brian's clogs. Again.

Those were his favorite pair!

"I feel a little better..." Roger slurred, looking up at Brian with watery eyes. "I think I need to go to the hospital."

Brian sighed heavily and looked at his shoes in disgust before slipping them off. "Let's get inside and call your mum. I'll let my dad know." Brian said, opening up his front door and getting them all inside.

"That was disgusting, Roger." Freddie muttered, making a beeline to the phone.

"Bri, my arm hurts." Roger pouted, watching Freddie dial the phone. "How do you know know the number?"

"Oh, no! I'm calling Deaky!" Freddie said, as if it were obvious.

"Fred! Priorities!" Brian shouted, making a grab for the phone as Freddie dodged him. The taller boy rolled his eyes before going to find his father.

"Shhh, it's ringing!" Freddie put his hand up, rolling his eyes. "Deaky, dear, Roger has fallen off his roof. Yes, he's okay. No, he's drunk. I am too, yes. We are both dumbasses, but at least I didn't get sick all over Brian's previous clogs. We're at Brian's house, meet us here so we can all go to the hospital together!"

Brian watched him incredulously as he continued to talk for another five minutes after he came back into the room as Roger groaned in pain. "Freddie! Get off the phone!"

"You're bossy." Freddie scoffed, muttering a quick goodbye before hanging up. "Where's your dad?"

"In the car, warming it up. Can we go now?" Brian tapped his foot impatiently, shoving two mugs of coffee into the other boys hands. "Drink this and sober up."

"We have to wait for Deaky." Roger slurred, raising up his good arm and making a fist around the handle of the mug before quickly setting it down. "I think I'm going to be sick again..."

It was painfully obvious who had the most to drink that night.

"For fucks sake." Brian sighed, grabbing the trashcan and placing it under the younger boys mouth as he wretched into it. He rubbed his back soothingly until he raised his head back up, Brian handed him his inhaler and watched as he took a puff.

"I think my arm's all better." Roger slurred, raising his non-broken arm as 'proof'.

"I think you're drunk." Brian said, pushing the trashcan aside just as John ran inside.

"Roger, are you okay?" John frowned, looking at the mess of a boy before him.

Between the green hair, dirt caked face from his fall, grossly bent arm, and distinct wheezing, he looked terrible.

"Why the hell did you wait for me? He's wheezing! It's arm is bent in half- twice!" John pulled at his hair, a stressed look on his face.

"Forgive me, dear, I'm a bit drunk. Can you repeat that?" Freddie tilted his head, only to be drug out of the house by the youngest boy with Brian and Roger following after.

"You think my mum will notice?" Roger asked as they got into the car, Harold turned around and sighed.

"You smell like a liquor store, Roger. You also smell like you smoked a pack of cigarettes-"

"Only half!" The boy argued, earning a scolding look from Brian.

"Roger, you have asthma!" The curly haired boy gaped. "When did you even start smoking?"

"I'm fine." Roger huffed, he was definitely feeling more sober after throwing up twice and sipping on the lukewarm coffee Brian had forced on him and Freddie.

"You're arm is broken!" Brian tugged at his hair, frustration bubbling over.

"Could be a sprain. Or a bruise." Roger grumbled, though the pained tears in his eyes said otherwise.

"Because a bruise causes your arm to bend that way." John scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's leave him be, alright?" Freddie looked between John and Brian.

"What the hell were you thinking? Drinking on the roof? What could've possibly been going through your minds?" Brian continued to lecture, even getting a sigh from his own father.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roger huffed, any buzz from the alcohol was long gone as he stared out the window.

"You're just so...so reckless! What if you would've broken your back? Your neck? You probably bruised your ribs!" Brian ran a hand through his hair, his frustration only rising at the younger boys silence. "What? Now you're just ignoring me?"

"I think he's sleeping, Bri." John frowned, moving the hair away from his face to show his eyes shut.

"Wow, Roger! Just wow!" Brian scoffed. "Can't even listen for a second, god, this is so typical!"

"Bri-" Freddie shot him a look of concern.

"No, no! He always does this! Roger, wake up!" Brian shook him, getting no response.

"Brian-" John tried, earning an annoyed look from the older boy.

"He's faking. He's faking, guys." Brian sputtered, shaking him harder. "Roger, wake up!" He said louder, his voice faltering a bit. "D-Dad, he's not waking up!"

Harold glanced back, his face paling before he began speeding faster down the street. "Is he breathing?" He asked, finding it hard to stay calm.

"Y-Yeah, he is..." Brian swallowed.   
  


"Dad, something's wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said for the most part... Sorry😬
> 
> He’s not dead, I promise!!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	45. Until The End

In the blink of an eye, Roger was pulled into a room by the nurses, the door shut behind him while the ones who loved him sat on the other side.

"I yelled at him."

They all turned to look at Brian, his eyes filled with unshed tears and cheeks stained with the ones that had fallen moments prior.

"He's okay, he's gonna be just fine. This is Roger, the same bloke that spent a month by himself in the most dangerous part of London, sleeping under a bridge." John said, swallowing a lump in his throat before looking over to Freddie, nudging him to add more.

"He'll be just fine, dear." Freddie sniffled, shaking his head. "Remember two years ago when he jumped out of the moving car on Halloween to prove the 'tuck and roll' thing? And he was right, for the most part." He shrugged a bit, earning a breathy laugh from the taller boy.

"How does he always get himself into these things? He always forgets his inhaler, constantly putting himself in danger, and god..." Brian rubbed a hand over his face. "I-I just want to see him. He's my best friend. He's- God, Fred, he's my everything."

"He's upset because you're leaving." Freddie blurted out, immediately regretting it when he did. "I'm sorry, darling. I called to check on him and he just sounded so distraught and I hate hearing him like that and- this is all my fault."

"Wait, what?" Brian frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Leaving? Who the hell said he was leaving.

"W-Well..." Freddie sighed, looking down at his lap. "Just forget it. Please."

"No, Fred, tell me." Brian pressed, staring him down.

"Bri, just let it be. We're all upset right now, the least we could do is not be upset with each other." John said, reaching for Freddie's hand only for the older boy to pull away. He swallowed and tried in vain to hide the hurt on his face. "Please, can we just get along? For right now?"

Brian frowned at his friends, crossing his arms and leaning down in his seat. The tears that poured over Freddie's eyes and down his cheeks made Brian's stomach turn. He always hated seeing his friends hurt, but now they were all hurt and there was nothing he could do.

"His mum said that after your dad..." Freddie trailed off, his teary eyes moving to where Harold stood by the nurses station, comforting a crying Winifred. He supposed they'd still not heard anything. He sighed before continuing, "She said you'd be moving to London with your grandparents."

Brian's face fell, his heart dropping to his stomach. They hadn't discussed where he'd go when his father succumbed to his illness. He didn't want to imagine a world where his father was gone.

He didn't want to imagine a life without the two most important people in his life, but now...that was his future.

"Fred, I-"

"Family of Roger Taylor?"

Brian shot up quickly, making his way over to the doctor standing outside of the door that led to the corridor which had Rogers room. His body felt heavy each step he took, but all he knew was that Roger had to be okay. He had to be.

"I-Is he okay?" Winifred asked shakily, her arms folded over her stomach.

"He has an oblique displaced fracture on his right arm, three broken ribs, and a mild concussion, no internal bleeding or brain hemorrhages. He also suffered a severe asthma attack once he regained consciousness, so he'll be a bit groggy from the medicine when he wakes up again. We've set his arm, wrapped his chest, and have him on some mild painkillers, nothing heavy as he still had a lot of alcohol in his system." The doctor said, putting a hand on Winifred's shoulder. "He should be awake soon, but remember to keep your voices down, as his head is still hurting."

Winifred nodded, looking over to Brian before sniffling. "Come with me, dear?"

Brian glanced back at Freddie and John, he'd expected to see them sitting close together and perhaps comforting each other, but saw them sitting stiffly, one chair apart. Freddie still looked completely wrecked, while John wore a worried frown. He didn't want to pry, but something seemed off.

He shook his head when his mind snapped back to Roger, of whom was probably just sitting in a hospital bed slightly drunk and very much in pain. He'd worry about those two later.

Brian took a deep breath when they reached Rogers room, feeling as Winnie rubbed his back soothingly. It was the motherly touch that he'd missed so much, he couldn't help but to lean into her.

"He gets a bit self destructive when he'd upset." Winnie said softly, clapping Brian's shoulder gently. "I know I should be mad, but...it's been a tough year. For all of you boys and god, I just want all of you to be safe and happy." She swallowed, looking up at him. "Darling, I talked to your father."

Brian bit his lip, his eyes welling up with tears. "A-About what?"

"Well, he'd talked to your aunt and uncle in London and...they said they-" Winnie bit the inside of her cheek, she hated the words she was about to say. "They won't take you if your dad passes. They know about you and Roger and they don't approve. They said they'll take you if you tried therapy to...'get rid of it'. But, only if it's really gone." She crosses her arms, Brian could see the anger rising in her from how flushed her cheeks were getting.

"S-So I have to go?" Brian asked, his voice wavering. It wasn't fair. They couldn't just 'pray the gay away', it was who he was and he wasn't going to change.

"Dear god, no! Your father would never do that to you." Winnie shook her head, looking towards her sons hospital room. "We started some paperwork today, and if you want, you can stay with us."

"Really?" Brian breathed out, his eyes already prickling with tears.

"If you want to, we'd love to have you. You're family, Brian, and we love you." Winnie gave him a sad smile as Brian grabbed her into a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder as tears poured from his eyes. She quickly returned the hug, holding him close before he pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"We only have three bedrooms, but I figure you wouldn't mind sharing with Roggie. We could get you a bunk bed! ...Or a Queen sized." She suggested, earning a slight laugh from the curly haired boy.

"If we do a bunk, I'll make sure Rog is on the bottom." Brian said, making Winnie shake her head with a small smile.

"He's a bit is a clumsy boy, isn't he?" She looked towards the room and bit her lip. "We should get in there to check up on him."

Brian nodded, reaching for the door handle and pushing it open. He'd prepared himself for the worst, but somehow was still shocked by what he saw.

Roger was sitting up in the bed, slurping down a cup of jello the best he could with one hand. Upon hearing the door open, he looked up with wide eyes.

Brian would've laughed if a sob didn't break through first. He didn't know if it was the shock of not know if he was okay, or just all the emotions of the past few days piling up, but tears streaked down his face.

"Bri? Don't cry, Bri! Come here!" Roger looked so distressed, the situation would've been hilarious under different circumstances, since the green haired boy had bits of jello all over his face.

Brian made his way over to the younger boy, immediately throwing his arms around him in a gentle hug, as to keep the broken ribs in mind.

"I was so scared, Roger." Brian said softly into the crook of his neck. "You scared me so bad."

"I'm sorry, Bri. I'm okay, I really am." Roger rubbed his back soothingly with his good arm. "Look at me."

Brian pulled away and looked down at the face he'd known for so long, the one he loved more than anything else in the world. He watched as Roger's lips pulled into a sad smile.

"I wouldn't ever leave you, Bri. I'm here with you until the end, okay? No need to be scared anymore." Roger said, lifting his good hand to cup his cheek. "I love you, Bri."

"I love you too." Brian whispered back softly before Roger pulled him down to connect their lips in a soft, loving kiss. It didn't last long as Winnie let out a much to audible 'aww' that made them pull apart with flushed cheeks.

"Way to kill a moment, mum." Roger sunk back in the bed, though a tiny smile remained on his face.

"Oh, hush." Winnie chuckled, walking to the bed and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "So, want to explain why you were drunk on the roof?"

"Um, Freddie did it?" He lied lamely, getting a snort out of Brian.

"Sure he did." Winnie rolled her eyes. "You're off the hook this time, love, but if you do it again-"

"I will not be doing that again." Roger assured, shaking his head. "Definitely remember why I'm afraid of heights."

Winnie shook her head, pulling her son in for a hug. "Don't scare me like that again, okay? I'm serious."

"I know, mum, I'm sorry." Roger sighed, leaning into his mothers embrace. "Can I go home today?"

"Yes, love." Winnie pushes his hair out of his face. “They just want to check up on the tests a bit more to make sure you’re okay.”

"Where's Clare?" Roger asked, looking around the room.

"At the Bulsaras, I think. I'll let her know what happened tonight when we get home." She said, standing up from the bed. “Or you can. I’m going to go see if I can start the discharge papers.”

Roger nodded, watching as his mother left the room before dropping his head. “I’m sorry, Bri, I just... I kind of freaked out. My mum told me about your aunt and uncle taking you and the thought of you leaving made me feel like I couldn’t breathe.” He said, turning his sad eyes to Brian. “We can make it work, though. I’ll call you and write you and we can still be together.” He said quickly, a hint of desperation to his voice, quickly becoming shaky as tears filled his eyes. “I’ll take the tube and visit you as much as I can, I promise.”

“That won’t be necessary, Rog...” Brian said gently, putting a hand on his knee. He frowned when he saw Rogers face fall and become pale.

“Please don’t say that, don’t say that, Brian. We can still be together. We only have one more year of school, then I’ll move there and we can be together again. Please don’t break up with me!” Roger sat up fully, tears spilling over his cheeks as he hissed in pain. “Please don’t leave me, Brian...”

Brian quickly pushed him back, his hands gently guiding him down before cupping his cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“That’s not what I meant, Rog, please don’t cry.” Brian frowned, sitting at the foot of his bed. “I mean, I’m not leaving. I’m not moving to my aunt and uncles.” He said, a sad look on his face. “I-I don’t want to think about it. I don’t want my dad to...I don’t want him to die, Rog. But it’s coming and-” he swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “When it does, your mum is taking me in. I’m staying with you, Roggie, just like I always said I would.” He said softly, taking Rogers hand and squeezing it gently.

“Lay with me.” Roger sniffled, pulling him over to him. Brian obliged, climbing into the hospital bed next to him carefully. Roger immediately rested his head on Brian’s chest and grabbed his hand, lifting it to rest on his chest as he held it. “I love you.” He said softly, looking up at Brian from his chest.

It didn’t matter how many times Roger said it to him, every time those words left his lips, Brian felt his heart flutter.

“I love you too, Rog.”

He’d never meant it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say there no angst in the next chapter, but it’s probably one of the saddest I’ve written so sorry in advance...
> 
> Also- told you Roger would be okay!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	46. Under The Willow

_**One Month Later** _

_**February 2nd, 1986** _

Pretending everything was okay was easy at first, but as January turned to February, it got a lot harder. Harold was fading faster than expected, his cheeks hallow and eyes sunken in. His smiles were empty, voice weaker than ever before.

Freddie and John seemed distant from each other, only ever talking when they all hung out in a group.

Roger was still healing, most days after school were spent at doctors appointments and physical therapy. In his free time, he was kept busy at work with Freddie, trying to get his friends to be normal, or helping his mother around the house.

Brian was a wreck, only leaving his house to go to school. He ignored calls from Roger, instead staying in his room alone. At school, he was quiet. At home, he was damn near silent. Roger tried to get through to him, to break him out of his funk, but to no avail, he stayed the same.

Brian sighed as looked at the clock, 11am on a Sunday. His dad should be getting home from the doctors soon, Roger's mum gave him a ride early that morning as he hasn't felt up to driving himself. He'd reached a high fever and was feeling worse than usual. He'd been hospitalized after a fainting spell and seizure two weeks prior and released a few days ago, so they figured a quick visit was needed. He was just left to sit and wait, listening to the loud thunderstorm outside.

He nearly jumped from the couch when the door opened and shut. He couldn't help the wave of disappointment that came over him upon not hearing his fathers voice.

"I rounded up these bitches and we're going out." Roger announced, bursting in the lounge with Freddie and John beside him. Well, he had death grips on both of their arms and neither seemed willing, but they were there.

"Not tonight." Brian shook his head, sinking deeper into the couch.

"Fuck, okay." Roger sighed, looking over at Freddie. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog, Roger." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a little bitch and we'll see about it." Roger quipped, letting go of Freddie and grabbing Brian off the couch.

"Rog, I don't want to." Brian resisted, his voice coming out whinier than he had hoped.

"You haven't left your house for anything besides school in a month. John is acting bitchy-"

"I am not!" The youngest protested.

"Save it for the jury, Johnny boy." Roger gave him a pointed look before continuing. "And Freddie has been...quiet. That shit isn't natural and it's all been stressing me out. I've thrown up like ten times."

"That's disgusting." John rolled his eyes.

"Bitch, see? You're being a bitch! Normal Deaky would say, 'oh my god, mate, are you okay?', but no, you call me disgusting." Roger threw his arms up in exasperation before grabbing their arms again.

"Rog, dear, just let it go. We're all just...not in the mood." Freddie sighed.

"I'm not letting it go! We need to talk about this! Brian, you're sad and you need help. Your dad is sick and dying, you're allowed to be upset. John, you and Freddie are having problems and you're too scared to address it, and you've obviously got a problem with me with all those dirty looks you give me. Freddie, you've got something going on and you need to talk to someone about it. I can tell something's wrong, so stop pretending." Roger dropped their arms before storming over to the front door and slamming it shut, locking the locks and moving to stand back in front of them all, hands on his hips. "Well?"

"I'm fine." Brian muttered.

"It's none of your business." John grumbled, looking away from him.

"Rog, just stop. Please." Freddie pleaded.

"So that's it?" Roger scoffed, crossing his arms. "We're just going to keep ignoring each other until we're not friends anymore?" The anger slowly drained from his face, disappointment filling his eyes. "Fine. I've spent an entire month trying to fix this, but I guess there's nothing left to fix."

"Roger, come on." Brian sighed, guilt twisting in his stomach as he reached out for Rogers arm.

"No." Roger pulled his arm back quickly, glaring at the taller boy. "You might be okay throwing this away, but I'm not!"

"I'm not okay, alright?!" Brian shouted out, his eyes shimmering with tears. "My dads dying and there's nothing I can do, my mothers gone. I have no one left when he's gone. My whole family thinks I'm a disgrace and wants me to go to some camp to get rid of my 'sins'! Of course I'm not okay." Brian brought his knees to his chest, his face becoming wet with the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just...I just can't stop thinking of life without my dad. I-I have to get used to it, I know, but I don't want to." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I'm really scared, Rog."

It broke his heart to see him finally breakdown after a month of watching his father slowly fading away. He didn't have much time, it was becoming more clear as the days went on. And god did Brian need to just let it out.

The first sob was quiet, hardly audible. By the second, he collapsed into Rogers chest and cried hard, harder than he'd ever seen. Roger held him close, soon joined by a hesitant Freddie and John.

They stood there for a while, holding each other as Brian cried and cooing soft supporting words. Roger knew he probably felt better letting it out rather than keeping it bottled up as he had been in the past weeks.

Eventually he calmed down, wiping his face and muttering a soft 'thank you.'

"Okay, good. We got that out, killed that elephant in the room." Roger nodded, sitting down and crossing his legs on the sofa.

"You address the elephant, you don't kill it." John rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of killing elephants. A big ass one is sitting right there." Roger pointed directly to John, who gave an annoyed glare back.

"It's none of your bus-"

"Yeah, yeah, none of my business. I don't care. It's affecting the group, so it's all of our business." Roger crossed his arms with a frown.

John's face turned red, he was clearly upset as his mind continued to overwork itself.

"Fine! You really want to know?!" John stood up abruptly, walking over to Roger with his eyes narrowed.

"Uh, that's why I asked, Deaky." Roger said, shifting nervously on the couch. He hated being yelled at and was a bit scared John might punch him in the face.

"Freddie's in love with you! That's what! My bloody boyfriend loves you!!" John shouted, he was seething and it was probably the strangest thing to see. Jealousy is definitely a bitch.

"Deaky, don't be ridiculous." Brian frowned. "Freddie doesn't-"

"I-I think I'm going to go." Freddie stood up quickly, running to the door and letting it slam behind him.

Roger sat in shock, his face pale as he struggled to formulate words. "I-I didn't know, John, I swear I didn't."

"Well...now you do." John said, his voice must softer as he fell back on the couch.

"I can fix this, just...just give me a minute." Roger said, getting up and running out the door only to find Freddie on the stairs. "Freddie-"

"Before- Before you say anything..." Freddie swallowed, looking up at him with teary eyes. "It's not true. I'm not in love with you. We moved past that so long ago. God, I wish we never told them." He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

Roger silently sat beside him on the stairs, putting an arm around him. "You want to tell me what's really wrong?" He knew he succeeded when Freddie gave him a sad nod.

"I've been thinking about our relationship recently, especially since we started working at the record shop. How great it was in the beginning, but then...then I realized that you loved Brian. That you'd never really wanted me." Freddie sniffled, sighing to himself. "I-I'm just scared that it's going to happen again. That John will find someone better, like you did."

"Freddie, don't talk like that." Roger frowned, moving to be more in front of him. "It wasn't a sense of who was better, god knows you're amazing, Fred. Brian...I've grown up with him. We've been each other's forever longer than we even knew. We didn't break up because he was better, we broke up because you deserved better. Better than some stupid boy that was hopelessly in love with his best friend. Freddie, you deserved your own forever. And that's Deaky." He squeezed his shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"You've been spending too much time with Clare." Freddie sniffled, pulling the younger boy in for a hug. "Thanks, Rog."

"Yeah, she's like a little therapist." He chuckled. "Alright, lets get inside before Deaks pops a blood vessel. I genuinely thought that bloke was gonna clobber me to death right then and there." Roger shook his head, helping Freddie up from the stairs.

"I don't know, it was kind of hot." Freddie shrugged, his bubbly smile returning to his face.

"Speak for yourself, I almost pissed myself." Roger scoffed, opening up the front door and pulling Freddie inside. "Okay, so John was wrong and it's cold as shit outside."

"So, you're not in love with Roger?" John asked quietly, his cheeks tinged red in embarrassment.

"No, of course not!" Freddie scoffed, looking to Roger sheepishly. "No offense."

"No, none taken." Roger shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to Brian with a satisfied smile. "See, all the elephants are dead. Isn't it nice?"

"A terrible analogy." John rolled his eyes, making his way over to Freddie.

"They're not dead, they've just been addressed!" Brian corrected, the blond boy shrugging.

"Same thing." Roger shrugged, covering his mouth as a yawn escaped. "I'm just glad everything is all straightened out." He grinned, leaning against Brian's shoulder and shutting his eyes.

The other three watched him silently as he began snoring within moments. In that moment, they realized how tired he must've been. They didn't notice how stressed he'd been for the past month, how he watched his friends drift farther and farther helplessly.

Usually, they thought of John as the glue of the group. The sensible one who knew how to break up the fights. But when they all got sucked into the fight, Roger dragged them out.

He really was everyone's best friend.

"He must not have been sleeping much." Freddie commented, a soft frown on his face.

"I suppose not." Brian frowned, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his chest, holding him the way he liked.

"I'm really sorry, Freddie. I don't know what came over me." John sighed, looking away from the sleeping blond. "You got distant and you only talked to Roger and I just...I just assumed."

"Quite the opposite." Freddie shook his head with a soft smile, wrapping an arm around the younger boy. "Deaky, darling, you're my forever. I was just afraid I wasn't enough for you. I was afraid you'd find someone better and leave me behind."

"Not in a million years, Freddie." John smiled softly, snuggling up into his side.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Eventually they all settled in, one by one falling asleep against one another. The tension was mostly gone, save for Brian who's problem was still sticking out like a sore thumb, but the support from his friends helped lessen the pain. Even if it was just a little.

Shortly, they were all awoken by the shrill ringing of the phone. Roger jumping out of Brian's lap with a yelp and frantic, "Who's there?"

"It's the phone, you prat." Freddie snickered at the now blushing blond.

"Brian, your phone is too fucking loud." Roger grumbled, waddling off to the kitchen in search of either food or water.

He was always a bit grumpy when woken up, but it still made Brian smile.

"Hey, Bri? Can you answer that please?" John mumbled out, pressing his face further into Freddie's shoulder.

Brian shook his head at his friends. He was glad they all seemed like themselves again.

"Hello?" He answered, biting back the yawn that was fighting to break free.

"Hi, honey, it's Winnie." Winifreds voice filled his ears and he let the yawn loose.

"Hi, Ms. Winnie, Rogers here if that's what you're calling about." Brian said tiredly.

"That's good, dear." Winnie sighed. "Brian, I'm calling to let you know your fathers been admitted to the hospital. I'm coming to pick you up." She said gently.

Brian nearly dropped the phone, his breath hitching in his throat. He held the phone to his ear with shaking hands. "I-Is he okay?"

"We don't know, sweetheart. Just sit tight and I'll be there soon." Winnie said and Brian could hear just how choked up she was.

"O-Okay..." Brian carefully put the phone down, sitting silently as he stared at the ground. He tried his best to remain hopeful, but all signs led to the end. His father was tired, stuck in bed most days. His appetite was gone, he could hardly keep water down.

He just had to brace himself.

"Bri?..." Roger approached him upon seeing his distressed face when leaving the kitchen.

Brian didn't look up to the soft voice, biting his lip to hold back the tears. "Y-You guys should go home."

"Wait, Brian-" John protested, interrupted by a broken yell.

"Just go!" Brian shouted, looking up at them with teary eyes. "Please..."

Roger bit his lip, looking to the other two. "Just give him some space. Head home and I'll stay with him." He said quietly.

Freddie and John shared a look and nodded, muttering soft goodbyes before grabbing their umbrellas and leaving.

"What happened?" Roger asked softly, guiding Brian to sit down.

"He's in the hospital." Brian wrapped his arms around himself, staring down at his lap. "Your mum is coming to pick me up."

"I'll stay with you until then." Roger said, wrapping an arm around him. "Want me to come?"

Brian shook his head, leaning it down on Rogers shoulder. "I just want him to be okay."

Roger wanted to promise him that he'd be fine, that his father would live out to old age, see his child grow. See his grandchildren, if they got the chance. He wanted to promise him the world, give him the best comfort in the world of a sound mind. Be he couldn't, because he knew it wasn't true. He heard his mother on the phone late at night, helping Harold with his will. Helping him arrange his own funeral, as he didn't want it to fall on Brian.

So with tears in his eyes, Roger held him tightly. "Me too, Bri. More than anything."

A soft knock broke up the moment, Winifred peeking her head in with a soft frown. "Are you ready, dear?"

Brian nodded, standing up from the couch with shaking hands. The look on Winnie's face was grave, he knew nothing good was to come from this day. His friends were back together, but his family was falling apart.

Winifred stepped in and kissed her son on his head. "Go home, love. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"It okay, mum. Look out for him, yeah?" Roger looked up at her with sad eyes as she nodded.

"Of course I will, baby." She said softly, pushing the hair out of his eyes before he stood up.

Roger nodded solemnly, walking outside to where Brian stood by the car and hugging him one more time and kissing his cheek. "Love you, Bri."

"I love you too." He replied softly, stepping back before getting in the car with Winifred.

Roger watched the red taillights light up before disappearing down the rainy street. The mid-afternoon sun was nonexistent under the thick storm clouds, occasionally lit up with bouts of lightning. He swallowed thickly before running to his house and taking cover inside.

There was a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, the most dreadful feeling on the most dreary day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A twelve minute drive never felt so long. The soft sound of the radio played through the car, muffled by the heavy rain on the windshield and stuttered breaths from the passenger seat.

Every few seconds he was met with concerned looks from Winnie, he knew she was worried. He knew the end was near. It was close enough to touch, no matter how hard he tried to back away. No matter how much he tried to pretend it would be okay, he knew it wouldn't be.

He managed to keep a calm composure until he was standing in the doorway of his father's hospital room. One glimpse was all it took before he broke down.

His fathers eyes were shut, a tube down his throat, taped in place. Machines surrounded him, a slow beep of the heart rate monitor. He saw the numbers decreasing as moments passed. He saw the shallow breaths. He saw the end.

"You must be Brian."

Brian turned his teary eyes to the short man beside him. He was dressed in scrubs and a white jacket. A doctor. He nodded gently, hunching his shoulders and closing in on himself. He wanted to disappear. He couldn't stand the sight before him.

"I'm Dr. Holland, I've been seeing your father for a little over a year now." The doctor introduced himself, putting his hand out to shake. Brian took it with his own shaking hand.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to talk to you about a few things. Do you mind coming with me?" Dr. Holland asked gently, motioning outside.

Brian nodded shakily, walking out the door with Winifred hot on his heels. He appreciated her staying with him, even more so when she put a comforting arm around him.

"Your father, upon coming in, suffered a severe seizure. Upon this, he feel and despite our best efforts to catch everything early, his brain hemorrhaged." Dr. Holland explained, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Wh-What does that mean? Is he going to be okay?" Brian asked quickly, his eyes darting from the room to the doctor.

"He's...He's on life support, currently. His brain activity has slowed. I'm sorry, Brian, but there's nothing more we can do." He put a hand on Brian's shoulder, not batting an eye when the teen pushed it off.

"No...No, you have to do something! You have to!" Brian's entire body shook as a harsh sob tore through him. "Please, please..."

"Oh, Brian..." Winnie pulled him into her chest as he cried. She stroked his hair and held him until he calmed down. Finally, he pulled away with puffy red eyes.

"What can I do? What do I do?" Brian asked in a hoarse voice, looking at the doctor helplessly.

"The right thing to do now it to take him off the life support." He answered softly. "It's time, Brian."

"Can I say goodbye?" Brian asked, tears stinging in his eyes once more. After the doctor nodded, Brian stepped back into the room and walked over to his fathers bed.

He carefully took the older mans hand and held it tightly, moving to lay his head on Harolds chest as the medical staff began turning the machines off and removed the tube from his throat. Tears rolled off his cheeks onto the hospital gown, leaving wet spots in their wake.

"I love you, dad. I love you so much." Brian said softly, his voice wavering with each word. "I'd give all I have and more for this to be a dream. I want to wake up and have you be okay. I want to wake up and see you sitting at the table with the paper, like you did every morning until you couldn't get out of bed. I want to wake up to you telling me to get ready for school, like you always did. I just want to wake up... Please, dad, please wake up... Please..." he pleaded, his bottom lip quivering as he watched his father.

"You need to let him go, honey..." Winifred said softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. Brian glanced back at her, nodding his head and whispering a broken, 'I know...'

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry that you don't get to see me grow up. Graduate, get married, or have kids. I'm sorry that you're gonna miss all that." Brian swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I promise, I'll make you proud. I'll make you proud, dad..."

Winifred bit her lip, turning her face away as the tears slipped down her cheeks. The cracks in Brian's voice tore through her heart.

"You can let go now, dad... You don't have to be in pain anymore... You don't have to suffer..." Brian squeezed his hand gently. "You can let go, I'm right here. You can let go now..."

The heart rate monitor beeped slower, the numbers dropping to alarmingly low levels as he breathing became even more shallow. Brian watched as his chest rose and fell, only to remain still. The monitor went flat, the steady beep dropping to nothing.

He was gone.

Brian fell into his chest, heart wrenching sobs breaking through his body as the staff turned the monitor off, soon his cries were the only sound in the room.

He stood up and turned to Winnie, who had tears streaming down her face as well. He launched himself into her arms and cried. He'd never felt a pain like this. He'd never felt so...broken.

He watched as his father was wheeled out of the room, the sheet covering his lifeless face. He watched him disappear. Gone forever.

Winifred took him out of the room, sitting him down in the waiting room as she signed a few papers. He stared down as his lap, silent tears falling onto his jeans. He glanced at the clock that read 3:39 and shut his eyes.

He just wanted to wake up.

Soon, Winnie helped him up from the chair and lead him to the car. He got in silently, staring out the window as she started down the street.

He thought he'd have more time. More than a single month. More than a few weeks. More than...more than that. But he was wrong.

He watched the raindrops drip down the window, the sky dark and grey. He felt like half of himself was gone, a missing piece lost forever. Never to be whole again.

When Winnie turned on their street, Brian bit his lip to hold back the whisper that rose in his throat. The sight of his house, his empty house, was too much to take. He opened the door as soon as Winnie stopped the car and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Rain soaked through his jacket and flatted his hair. The tears mixed together on his face as the storm raged on, thunder breaking through the silent late afternoon.

He made his way down the street, running through the grass into the park and stopping under the old willow tree in the neighborhood park. He sat down under it and brought his knees to his chest, crying into the wet denim.

Brian didn't know how much time had passed, he didn't realize the storm getting worse. He felt numb, his eyes dried out from the excessive tears. His heart was shattered.

He almost didn't realize when the rain stopped just above his head, the soft pitter-patter filling his ears.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Brian's tired eyes followed the soft voice. Standing behind him, umbrella in hand covering only Brian, was Roger.

Wordlessly, the blond took his coat off and draped it over the shaking boys shoulders before sitting down beside him, umbrella shielding Brian from the rain. He wrapped an arm around him tightly, as if to protect him from anymore pain.

"He's gone." Brian choked out, leaning into Rogers embrace. "He's really gone."

"I know, Bri." He said gently, letting the older boy bury his face in his neck. "I know."

They sat there under the willow, rain pouring unyieldingly around them silently with heavy hearts on the worst day of Brian's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter I’ve written thus far as it hits really close to home for me. Gonna get a bit personal here. 
> 
> I wrote a bit from experience, as my dad passed away when I was only 11, a few months before I turned 12. I remember the first night, I laid awake all night feeling like half of myself was just gone, and sometimes I still do. It’s a never ending battle getting used to losing a parent, and for me I’ve gone through it twice. (Though my mother was a different, very unpleasant story). And it never gets easier.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was very hard to write as I felt quite emotional for its entirety, my father weighing very heavy on my mind lately. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for getting so personal!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	47. Valentine’s Day

**February 13, 1986**

Brian was quieter in recent days, keeping to himself most of the time. Roger couldn't complain, the trauma being enough to send even the strongest person into a spiral, let alone a sixteen year old boy.

Really, Roger wanted nothing more than to just offer as much comfort as he could in a way that kept Brian's mind off losing his father. The problem was, it was all the older boy could think about. He didn't talk about it, never even alluded to it in what little conversation they had gotten out of him.

He'd even been quiet at the funeral, silent tears in the corner of the reception as Roger stood beside him rubbing his back comfortingly and a soft spoken eulogy when his grandparents pushed him.

Roger couldn't begin to understand what he was going through. When his father left, it was almost celebratory. It made him feel safe for not only himself, but his mother and sister as well. But the thought of losing his mother?

The first night it crossed his mind, he looked over Brian's tear stained face as he slept before bursting into tears himself. He cried so hard that he couldn't breathe, stumbling down the hall and falling into his mothers arms with stuttering breaths. She held her son tightly, helping him take a few puffs from his inhaler before he looked up at her with his tear filled eyes and confessed his fear of losing her.

He felt bad for scaring her, but he'd scared himself. The mere thought of losing her sent him into a state of panic, his chest getting tight and his breath taken away. Roger had to force himself back to his own bed, as he didn't want Brian to wake up alone. He felt a bit petulant, wanting his mum so bad.

"Earth to Roger. Come back, Roger. Oh my god, is he dead?"

Roger rolled his eyes and pushed Freddie's face away from his own. "Fuck off, Fred, I'm not in the mood."

"We know, dear. Have you not been sleeping?" Freddie sighed, folding his arms over his chest. They stood outside Rogers house, waiting for Brian to come out. It was supposed to be his first day back to school, at least that's what Winifred said.

"Brian has been going through a lot, it's hard to sleep when your best friend is crying across the room." Roger rubbed his eyes, sitting down on the top step of his porch. "I'm okay though, I'm fine."

"Maybe you can do something to get his mind off it?" John suggested, sitting down beside him. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"I have a hard enough time convincing him to get up to shower, he won't do anything!" Roger sighed, covering his face with his hands. "He didn't even brush his teeth for an entire week, then it got so gross that I just did it myself."

"You brushed his teeth for him?" Freddie cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his breath started smelling like Buddy's ass." He rolled his eyes. "He'd breathe and I swear the room would fill up with green smoke."

"Damn, Deaky, would you do that for me?" Freddie turned to John whose face showed utter disgust.

"You don't brush your teeth, that's on you, Freddie. I'd pour mouthwash in your mouth for you." John shuttered. "You should be a dentist, Rog."

"I nearly threw up after, so probably not." Roger sighed, his face going serious once more. "I don't know what to do, he's a mess."

Just as he said that, the door swung open and Brian stepped out. His face and hair clean, along with a fresh uniform. He had a small smile on his face and Roger could only gape at him.

Roger immediately turned to Freddie, mouthing 'what the fuck'.

Freddie only grinned with a shrug, moving to clasp the taller boys shoulder. "We missed you at school. Especially Rog, spent the whole time moping."

Roger was too shocked to defend himself, only staring at Brian as if he just appeared from thin air. The conversation escaped him before he was brought out of his trance by John.

"Stop staring." John nudged him, his voice quiet.

"Bri?" Roger finally spoke up, his eyes never leaving the taller boy.

"Yes, Rog?" Brian turned, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"N-Nothing. We should hurry, we're gonna be late." Roger bit his lip, watching the older boy for their entire walk to school.

The entirety of the day was filled with sympathetic smiles, hugs, and overly nice words from people Brian hardly even knew. He seemed alright, for the most part. He smiled politely, thanking them for whatever spiel they went on, but Roger could see the façade slowly crumbling. He knew Brian didn't want people to worry about him, he knew he was just trying to be strong. He was playing a part that was slowly breaking away, he saw it so clearly.

But he also saw the red puffy eyes when he returned from the bathroom during lunch, he saw his face fall when Freddie mentioned something his own father did over the weekend, and he saw the way his smiles were too brittle, eyes dull. Brian could fool his classmates, friends, and teachers, yes.

But he couldn't fool Roger.

Roger knew for a fact that Brian wouldn't respond well to sympathy, or rather pity as he saw it. So he came up with a different method. Get his mind off it, as Deaky suggested.

"I bet I could do a one handed cartwheel down the corridor." Roger blurted out as they walked down hallway to exit the school.

"Bet you fuckin' won't." Freddie grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Rog, you just broke your arm a month ago!" John chastised, looking at him disapprovingly. "The cast just got off!"

"That's why it's a one-handed, duh." Roger scoffed, turning to Brian with a tiny grin. "Wanna see?"

"Do I want to see you break your neck? Not particularly, Rog." Brian sighed. "Don't do it."

"Do it? Okay!" Roger perked up, his grin widening as he slipped his book bag off and gave it to Freddie.

"Roger-" Brian watched the blond line up his cartwheel, looking over his shoulder and winking at him.

"Double cartwheel!" Freddie called out, receiving a glare from Brian and a jab from his own boyfriend.

Roger smiled brightly, lifting his good arm before doing a perfect one-handed cartwheel. That was until he attempted a second one, which he ended up falling on his ass.

"I think I just shattered my coccyx!" Roger called out a bit too loud.

"That's in the front, dumbass!" Freddie called back, sending the blond into a small giggle fit.

"No, it's the fucking ass bone!" Roger snorted, standing up and rubbing the tender spot on his lower back.

"Yes, you fuck ass with it. Well, you don't." Freddie quipped, earning an eye roll from the blond.

Roger considered the teasing worth it when he heard Brian chuckle. He turned to the taller boy and smiled up at him, happy to see a genuine sparkle in his eye - even if he had to act like a complete dumbass to get it to come back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, I have something to ask you." Roger asked him that night as they sat on the couch. They were still getting used to living together, despite having practically lived together during the summer - it just felt so different. Domestic in a way, as they curled up in front of the telly with their pajamas on.

"Hm?" Brian looked up from his lap. Roger could tell he was deep in thought and had every intention to drag him away from the sad thoughts that were likely taking over his brain.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, you know." Roger said, leaning on the older teen with a tiny grin.

"Is it?" Brian looked down at him with a surprised look. "Shit, Rog, I forgot. I'm sor-"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. I don't care if you didn't get me anything. I wanna take you out." Roger sat up, sitting on his legs and staring at him with hopeful eyes. "Please?"

"Oh, Rog, don't look at me like that!" Brian whined, covering his face. "You know I can't say no when you look at me like that!"

Rogers look only intensified, his eyes growing wider and bottom lip pouted out. "Pleeeeease?"

"Okay, fine." Brian sighed as Roger's pout broke into a huge smile.

"Just you wait! I've got so much planned!" Roger said excitedly, grabbing Brian's face and kissing him before getting up and running up the stairs.

Upon getting upstairs, he rushed into his mothers room, quickly shutting the door and grabbing the phone. He dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Freddie! I have nothing planned! The fuck do you do on Valentine's Day? A blowjob isn't good enough!" Roger said quickly into the phone before hearing a deep sigh.

"This is Bomi, Roger." The man said, and in the background he heard the giggles from Kash, Clare, Freddie, and even Jer! He felt his cheeks burn as the laughter continued before burying his face in the pillow and screaming. Finally he raised his head up to speak again.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Mr. Bulsara!" Roger sighed. "Please forget that."

"As for advice," Bomi began, Roger covering his face with his hands as the embarrassment continued. "Take him on the boats tomorrow night. Jer always loves the boats, especially with all the stars."

"That's...that's a great idea! He'd love that!" Roger grinned to himself. "Thank you, Mr. Bulsara! Sorry again!"

"It's alright, I've heard worse from my son." Bomi chuckled. "Here he is." He said, handing the phone over to his son.

"You dumbass." Freddie laughed, "We all heard that!"

"Was I on speaker?" Roger asked with a sigh.

"That's how my dad likes to answer the phone. It's a mystery to us all. Very entertaining though." Freddie chuckled, "Anyway, I think he'd like the blowie!"

"Oh, fuck off." Roger laughed, "Your dad gives better advice than you do."

"I'll learn someday." Freddie said with a laugh, "We're in the middle of a scrabble game, so I gotta go! Bye, Blondie!"

"Bye, Fred." Roger rolled his eyes and hung up. He wondered if his mum would drive him and Brian to the boat docks tomorrow night. Shit, he should probably feed Brian too. He reminded himself to find a place for dinner too.

Roger rushed back down the stairs and threw himself on the couch beside Brian. "Sorry, I needed the loo."

"Is that why you screamed?" Brian's face showed pure amusement.

"I...don't recall that happening. You must've heard the ghost." Roger shrugged, a blush spread across his face.

"Hm, sure." Brian chuckled a bit, leaning into the blond. "I'm a bit tired, I might go ahead and turn in."

Roger bit his lip nervously as he grabbed the older boys hand. "Can I stay in your bed tonight?"

Brian's heart fluttered at the question, a soft smile coming to his face. "I'd like that, Rog."

They smiled shyly at each other, getting up off the couch and stumbling their way up to their bedroom. It was strange sharing a bedroom, especially since the older of the two insisted he bring his own bed leaving little to no space for activities! Unless jumping from bed to bed was considered an activity. To Roger it was, and he rather enjoyed it until he missed the bed and fell on his face.

But other than the small strip of floor between the beds, there was no room! Roger wasn't ashamed of his early morning dance arounds as he got ready for school, but now he ended up stubbing his toes every day!

"My place or yours?" Roger smirked, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously at the older boy.

Brian chuckled, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down on his own bed. "Mine's bigger."

Roger snorted, pulling him down beside him. "Shut up, wanker."

Brian just laughed and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss against his jaw. "Goodnight, Rog."

"Aw, but I'm not tired yet!" Roger whined, sitting up on the bed. "We could listen to a couple records? Or snog? Wait, we could do both!"

"We have school in the morning." Brian chuckled, pulling the blankets up and turning off the lamp.

"We can still make-out in the dark." Roger said, pulling the covers away from the older boy.

"We can't listen to records in the dark?" Brian looked down at him with a small smile.

"You're impossible." Roger pouted. "Goodnight."

Brian rolled his eyes before climbing on top of him with a smirk. "Thought you weren't tired?"

Roger stared up at him with wide eyes, his cheeks burning as the older boy smirked down at him. "O-Only a little..."

"Right then." Brian pecked his lips before rolling off of him and turning his back to the blond.

"You tease!" Roger gaped, swatting his arm with a laugh.

"Mhm, goodnight." Brian rolled over to face him with a small smile, opening his arms up for the younger boy to come closer. He accepted the invitation immediately, cuddling into his chest.

It'd been a good day, Brian seemed more cheerful with his small smiles and quiet laughs. Roger could see him slowly piecing himself back together, little by little. It wasn't much, but it felt like such a win.

He felt even better in the morning when he woke up to find Brian had slept through the night for the first time since his father had passed. He still seemed tired, but the bags under his eyes were lighter than they had been in weeks.

They got ready for school quickly as they realized they'd slept in a bit, making their way downstairs and grabbing breakfast before walking out the door. Roger had opted for the two day old pizza, while Brian grabbed a granola bar.

Roger looked around to see the street empty, everyone else had already made their way to school and they were the only stragglers left behind. A small smile pulled at his lips before grabbing Brian's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

It was the good kind of quiet morning, one filled with sneaking looks at each other and soft smiles. Roger couldn't get over how nice it was seeing the light in Brian's eyes. He knew it'd be a long and winding road until he really felt okay again, but if one day of happiness was better than a lifetime of tears.

Loss is a funny thing, really. One day Brian can't get out of bed, consumed by grief, but the next he could seem perfectly okay.

It hit him out of nowhere sometimes. Roger would ask him if he wanted to go somewhere or do something and he would respond, "sure, let me ask my dad."

Sometimes he'd realize right away and go completely quiet, other times he wouldn't notice until later. The latter usually caused inconsolable breakdowns that tore Roger's heart apart.

It'd only be two weeks and the recovery would last forever.

But in that moment walking to school, Brian's smile reached his eyes. Roger would take it, even if it turned out to be a fleeting moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mum?"

"Hm? Yes, dear?" Winifred looked up from her book at the table.

"Bri and I are going out tonight and I was wondering if you could drive us?" Roger's charming little smile was met with Winnie's uncomfortable squirm.

"Well... I suppose I could, but..." Winnie sighed, shifting awkwardly in the chair.

"What?" Roger pulled the chair out and sat in front of her, his head tilted to the side.

"I've been meaning to tell you-"

"No, no... You're not sick, are you?" Panic rose in his chest, his eyes wide as he interrupted his mother.

"No, dear, I'm fine." Winnie waved it off. "I promise, I'm fine."

"Then what is it?" Roger frowned, the panic slowly fading into a dull, anxious feeling.

"I have a date tonight." Winnie bit her lip, nervous for her sons reaction. Frowning when she was met with a small laughing fit.

"That's funny, mum. Really, what is it?" Roger chuckles subsided when his mother looked down at the table.

"His name is Trevor..." Winnie said quietly.

Roger frowned, silently watching his mums discomfort. "Oh..."

"I can still give you a ride, dear." Winnie gave him a weak smile, reaching across the table to touch his hand. "But he'll be in the car too."

"How long?" He looked at her, hands folded on top of the table.

"About two months now. We met at the Christmas party I went to for work." She answered, the tension in her shoulders releasing slightly.

"So he's a doctor?"

"Erm, no."

"Nurse?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"He's not."

"...janitor?"

Winifred laughed and shook her head. "He's fireman."

Roger nodded, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. "I want to meet him."

"You will tonight, love." Winnie assured, frowning when her son shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna talk to him before we leave." Roger puffed up his chest, a comically stern look on his baby face. "Set some ground rules."

"Okay, Roger, but no being mean." Winnie sighed, knowing if she were to tell her son no that he (and his friends) would conjure up some plan and likely shave his head or scare the day lights out of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mother, I'm a delight. A perfect angel." Roger stood up with a tiny grin. "I got a date to get ready for."

Winnie smiled as he son ran up the stairs, she only hoped that he would like Trevor as she felt that things were going well. Her sons approval was important, but she knew she was falling for this man.

After a few hours, the doorbell rang. Winnie was dressed in a classy red dress with her hair done up nicely and her makeup was applied perfectly.

"Wow, Mum. Pulling out the big guns tonight." Roger commented as she ran past her to grab the door.

"Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself." Brian called from behind him. "You look lovely, Winnie." He smiled down at her as she blushed and smiled in response.

"You boys." She shook her head with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see this bloke." Roger grabbed the door handle and swung open the door, his intimidating face melted into a look of shock.

"What the fuck, he's a giant!" Roger turned to his mother with a shocked face. "He's taller than Bri!"

"I could still grow..." Brian said quietly.

"He looks like a lumberjack!" Roger exclaimed.

"You must be Roger." Trevor chuckled, sticking his hand out for a handshake as the blond turned to stare at him.

"He's American?!" Roger turned to Brian with a shocked expression. "He's American!"

Brian could hardly contain his giggles at the blonds shock. He was definitely overreacting, but it was too funny to interrupt.

"Clare!! Come here!!" He called up and Winnie hid her blushing face. "Come see this!!"

Trevor stood awkwardly at the door, holding a small bouquet of flowers. He watched as a nearly identical blond ran down the stairs and stared at him.

"Is he a body builder?" Clare asked out loud, adding to her mother's embarrassment.

"No, dumbass, he's a lumberjack." Roger rolled his eyes. "He's American. Like Marley, but less cool."

"I mean, he's a fireman...Marleys a pothead..." Brian added. He knew the Taylor kids were trying to assert their dominance, but as the stood side by side eyeing the guy, they just seemed like the twins from The Shining.

"I-It's nice to meet you both." Trevor said awkwardly. "Or, uh, you three."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr..." Brian shook his hand awkwardly.

"Hitchens. But call me Trevor." The man grinned down at him.

"Trevor, in order to date my mother, you have to pass this test." Clare walked up to him, a serious look on her face. "First of all, for her sake, are you an alcoholic?"

"I don't drink, actually." Trevor answered, Roger appreciated him taking the eleven year old seriously.

"Hm, okay. Good answer. Do you believe in trophy hunting or badger culls?" She cocked an eyebrow, tossing a glance over to Brian.

"No, I think it's ridiculous." He answered, noticing the thumbs up Brian was currently giving him.

"Do you like cars?"

"I love them, I worked in a mechanic shop for eight years." Trevor looked to Winnie who smiled at him. He found the whole awkward situation to be quite endearing with how much the kids loved their mother.

"Lastly, and most importantly, if you fail this question, I will personally throw you out of here. With Rogers help." She looked to her brother who nodded in response.

"Alright, what's the question?" Trevor shifted nervously, he really didn't want to get it wrong.

"Tell me, Trevor, are you homophobic?" Clare crossed her arms, staring up at him with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"No, I'm not. People can love who they want. It's no one else's business who someone choices to be with." Trevor answered confidently. Judging by the slightly relieved look on Roger's face, he'd answered correctly. Winnie had talked about it before, and he knew full well that Roger and Brian we're together as she had gushed about them many times before.

"Hm, you passed." Clare shrugged. "Do you have kids?"

"I don't, no."

"Thank god. Okay, he's good." Clare announced. "Nice meeting you, Trev. But just know, we're always watching you."

"No threats, sweetheart." Winnie reminded, her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"It was nice meeting you too, Miss Clare." He smiled down at her.

"Mum, me and Kash are going over Julie's." Clare announced, grabbing her coat and walking up to her brother. "Have fun on your date, Roggie." She grinned up at him teasingly before walking out the door.

"Where exactly are we going, Rog?" Brian finally asked as the room fell silent.

"Oh, you'll see." Roger grinned before looking up at his mum. "Ready to go?"

Winifred nodded, leading them all out to her car and past Trevor's fancy one, much to Rogers dismay. He rolled his eyes upon seeing the vehicle, mostly out of jealousy because the second his eyes met the car, he was in love. It was bright red and brand-fucking-new.

"You're drooling, mate." Brian nudged him and he snorted.

"I've seen nicer." He grumbled, climbing into his mothers car. He had seen nicer, but he'd never been inside of something nicer.

Brian just huffed a small laugh and scooted in beside him.

The ride was torturous. Trevor awkwardly tried to make conversation with the blond, who seemed less than interested. Winnie looked at her son with a small frown as he brushed off the attempts at conversation.

"So, any plans for university?" Trevor attempted, earning a snort from Roger.

"I want to get a PhD in astrophysics at Imperial in London, actually. I'd like to lead my own study one day." Brian said with a small smile.

"I'm gonna be a rockstar." Roger said plainly. "But probably the same one as Bri. No PhD though."

"They've still got a whole year left of school after this year ends." Winifred added.

"London's nice, have you every been?" Trevor asked, frowning when Winnie stiffened beside him.

"Oh yeah, I've been." Roger smirked a bit, "Wanna hear about it?"

"I'd love to!" Trevor smiled into the review as the other two occupants shot him dirty looks.

"Roger, enough!" His mother said sharply and he immediately shut his mouth.

"Too soon?" Roger muttered.

"Not funny, Rog." Brian sighed, frowning over at him.

"My bad." Roger sank back into his seat, crossing his arms.

Winifred glanced into the backseat with a frown before her son spoke again,

"So...about those ground rules."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You brought my camera for a boat ride?"

Brian watched as the smaller boy pulled it out of the trunk with a grunt along with a duffle bag. The blond straightened up and handed Brian his camera as his own Polaroid hung around his neck.

"You'll need it." He grinned before running up to his mothers car window. "We'll be home by ten."

She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful, honey. Waters cold."

"I'm not gonna fall in, mum." Roger scoffed and Brian put a hand on his shoulder from behind him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't fall." Brian said, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Have fun boys." Winnie smiled, sitting back in her seat.

"Have a nice date!" Trevor grinned as Roger rolled his eyes.

"Better keep your hands to yourself." He pointed at him with his eyes narrowed as Trevor nodded politely.

"Course."

"C'mon, Rog. We're gonna miss the boat." Brian said, pulling him away from the car. He could tell Roger was unhappy with the man, but he couldn't figure out why. He seemed nice enough, and his mum obviously liked him a lot. Perhaps he was just protective.

"Bye, Mum!" He called over his shoulder, letting his boyfriend finally pull him towards the dock.

Brian looked around with a confused expression, seeing that no one else was on the boat. "We're alone?"

"Beside the guy driving the boat, yeah." Roger grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the man. "Hey, Crystal! This is the guy I told you about!"

"You know the boat driver?" Brian blinked, confusion plastered across his face and only continuing to grow.

"Yeah, he works at the music store by the diner Deaky works at. He helped me fix my drum kit a few weeks ago." Roger grinned, looking over at the older man. "This is his dads boat."

"But don't worry, I mostly know how to drive it." He shrugged with a smile. "My names Chris, but him and the other Freddie kid call me Crystal."

"I couldn't afford the boats I planned on taking you on, but Crystals got my back." Roger said, throwing an arm around his boyfriend. "Let's go up to the top!"

"I'll get her started." Crystal said before disappearing down to the controls. Brian couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face with the fairy lights switched on.

"Such a romantic." He commented as they reached the very top of the boat. Roger only grinned in response, bumping their shoulders together.

"Just you wait, Brimi." Roger said, setting the duffle down and pulling a few blankets and small pillows from it. After setting up one cushiony blanket to lay on and a few soft ones to cuddle up with, he pulled out a lunchbox and grinned over at the older boy.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Brian gaped at him, looking around at the picturesque sight before him.

"You know how you have to do work in the library during class to catch up?" Roger gave him a cheeky grin as the older boy sighed.

"Did you really skip school today?" Brian asked as his boyfriend pulled him to the ground onto the blanket.

"Yes, but I made it back before the bell rang and during lunch, you've got to be impressed about that." Roger laid back, pulling Brian down with him.

"Okay, I'm a little impressed." Brian chuckled a bit, rolling on his side to look at the younger boy who smiled softly at him. They gazed at each other in silence as the sounds of gentle waves filled the air.

"You've been writing again." Roger said quietly, a gentle smile on his face. "I saw the lyrics on your bed this morning."

"Do you like it?" Brian asked, shifting under the blanket a bit as Roger nodded.

"It's lovely, but I have one issue with it." He stared up at the sky, his smile never fading from his face.

"And that is?"

"Okay, so one year on that planet is a hundred on Earth..." Roger glanced at Brian, watching as the boy nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it is." He said, looking over to the blond.

"But Biologically speaking-"

"This is about space, Rog."

"The human body would still age a hundred years! It doesn't matter how many times we go around the bloody sun, bodies age regardless." Roger argued, flipping onto his stomach.

"But time dilation-"

"But biological fact." Roger interrupted.

"People age slower in space." Brian rolled his eyes.

"By what? A minute? Time isn't real, Bri, you know what's real? Wrinkles, arthritis, and weird old person smell." The drummer said, earning a snort from the older boy.

"So, you don't like the song?" Brian raised his eyebrows.

"What? No, I love it. I'm just saying, if you were to go up into space for a year and come back and it's been a hundred years, we'd both be over a hundred and probably dead." Roger rolled back onto his back. "Don't tell me I'm wrong, because I won't believe you."

"First of all-"

"Oh, here we go." Roger snorted, turning his head to look at him.

"Shut up." Brian shook his head, a small grin on his lips. "First of all, that's not how being wrong works. It doesn't matter if you don't believe me, you're still wrong. Second of all, I didn't give you this much trouble over your song about getting purple shoes!"

"Brian Harold May!" Roger gasped. "The song is not just about my shoes!"

"Sorry, I forgot open cars and your disgraceful hair." Brian rolled his eyes.

"And my Rock 'n' roll forty-five." Roger muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Of course, how can I forget?" Brian chuckled.

"Well, you also forgot about basic human biology when writing '39, so..." Roger trailed off, a cheeky grin growing on his lips as Brian groaned in frustration.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" He muttered, Roger giggling at the reaction before they both fell silent. Their eyes rested on the stars that shined bright that night, not a cloud in sight.

It was cold, but not the kind that bites at your skin. It was enough to make the teens rosy cheeks glow, along with red noses. The blankets were pulled up high as they huddled closer. The silence was calming with Roger by his side, the stars creating a thousand pictures in the sky.

"He's watching over you, you know." Roger said softly, turning his head to meet the wide hazel eyes beside him.

"You don't believe in that stuff." Brian gazed over at him, a small frown on his face.

"Maybe not, but you do." Roger shrugged, moving closer and clasping their hands together. "So for you, I'd like to think that if he can, then he is."

Brian bit his lip, nodding before pulling him closer and embracing him in a tight hug. No more words needed to be said. They had each other in that moment and it was everything he needed and more.

Eventually they did sit up, blankets wrapped around them as they ate the food Roger had packed. He didn't have much time, so slightly soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches was the best he could do.

To Brian, it was perfect. They joked around, snapping pictures of each other as the night went on. Roger posed like a model, hanging along the guardrails with the blanket draped around his shoulders as Brian snapped away. He was just so beautiful in the warm fairy lights, Brian couldn't help but take as many pictures as he could.

"Come here!" Roger called over to him, grabbing his Polaroid and pulling him close. "I want one with you and I."

Brian smiled softly, taking the Polaroid and holding it out to take a picture of them. As soon as he was about to press the button, two cold fingers hooked under his face and turned his head to the side. With a loving smile, Roger pulled him in for a kiss and Brian snapped the picture.

He didn't even have to see it to know it was his favorite picture he'd ever taken.

The rest of the night was just like that, quiet and intimate in a way that made them feel like they were walking on air. By the end of the night, they'd made their way home and walked through the door before collapsing on the couch together.

They shared a sweet smile before drifting off to sleep, their dreams light and happy for the first time in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for y'all
> 
> Btw, Roger actually had a stepdad named Trevor Hitchens apparently so there ya have it!
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	48. Oh Baby, Baby (part one)

_**Four Months Later** _

_**June 1986** _

"Final unit of the year, ladies and gentlemen!"

Their sex ed class was mostly boring at this point. Last class their teacher, Mr. Web, forced them to stare at a picture of gonorrhea for ten minutes straight, preaching about the importance of abstinence. He made it seem like it was a life of death situation, to which Roger got himself kicked out for asking if he used a personal picture.

"If I have to see one more diseased penis, I'm leaving." Freddie huffed, propping his head up on his hand.

"Diseased Penis sounds like a band name." John snickered, earning a jab from the oldest.

"Gross."

"Just don't get kicked out again, Rog." Brian sighed, looking at the bored blond.

"It's not my fault he can't take genuine questions." Roger mumbled, resting his head on the table.

"No more pictures, Mr. Bulsara. We're doing a little project. Group project." Their teacher circled around the room, glaring down at them.

Projects were bad enough already without dragging a whole group into it. Roger looked to his friends and nodded. They'd be alright as long as four person groups were allowed. It always came down to him who was booted out when it came it groups of three as Brian was the smartest and Freddie was the most artistic, Deaky was more technical so he usually got to stay.

Then Roger would have to go over and join Debbie and Sarina's group as the two girls grabbed him before he even had time to choose.

"Groups of two." The rough voice of their teacher broke through Rogers thoughts and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I call Brian!!" Roger announced, lunging forward and grabbing the curly haired boy. Everyone always tried to get Brian for groups of two, it came with him being a borderline (or actual) genius, he guessed.

Those bitches had nothing on Roger.

"I haven't even said what the project is in!" Mr. Web rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. Write it down, Roger Taylor and Brian May are partners." Roger crossed his arms as their teacher just laughed.

"Fine. You boys are partners in the baby project." Mr. Web snickered.

"The what?" John's eyebrows were basically in his hairline.

Each students interest was immediately attracted, suddenly the room was filled with confused/upset/excited chatter. Roger stared at his teacher, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"So what? We have to make a poster about where babies come from? Easy." The blond rolled his eyes, his best friend inches away dying to himself for Roger to just stop talking. "Could even chip in with some personal experience." He winked and a few girls giggled to themselves (bless their hearts) as Brian just rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to shut the blond up.

"No, no. A much bigger project." Mr. Web walked over to the cupboard and swung the doors open, pulling out a large, silicone, flesh-colored sack.

Rogers face fell as he stared at the large piece of rubber in her teachers hand.

"Week one is pregnancy."

Fuck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Brian rolled his eyes as they walked out of the classroom. "You had it coming, Rog. If you would've stopped talking-"

"Sod off, Bri! This isn't fair!" Rogers face was bright red as students barely suppressed their giggles while passing them by. Mr. Web had let them be partners, yes, but at a cost.

Roger had to play the part of the pregnant woman. Fake breasts and all.

"This shit is heavy." Roger grumbled, poking at the silicone bubble under his shirt.

"You look like you've got a beer belly." John snickered, poking at his stomach. "You could name her Guinness"

Roger slapped his hand away with a glare. "Shut up. Don't touch my fucking belly."

"Oh, darling, don't take offense to his words. Pregnancy makes him hormonal." Freddie smirk, reaching out and squeezing a handful of his belly. "Freddie is a unisex name by the way."

"Fuck you." Roger growled, slapping his hand away even harder as the two boys laughed.

They lucked out, for the most part. Freddie got partnered up with Mary, who agreed to do the majority of the work and just write his name on everything as soon as Freddie flashed her a smile. John was partnered up with Vanessa, the quiet girl in class. Poor lass was practically in love with John and her face lit up the entire room when Mr. Web put them together.

"Don't piss him off even more-" Brian sighed.

"Thank you, Brian. The only sensible one." The blond rolled his eyes, leaning against the lockers as Brian unlocked his.

"Yeah, well they don't have to live with you. Or share a room." Brian pulled open the locker, grabbing out a few books.

"Excuse me for being agitated! I have a goddamn bowling ball hanging off me! My feet hurt and I'm hungry!" Roger glared at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"We just had lunch an hour ago." He scoffed, shutting the locker and walking down the hall towards their next class.

"Are you sure you didn't really knock him up?" Freddie smirked, yelping when Roger delivered a hard kick to his shin before storming off towards their class and leaving the rest of the boys to chuckle at his dramatic departure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the school day passed rather fast, Brian and Roger making their way home before switching the tv onto MTV.

They watched with bored expressions as various music videos played. Roger finally let out an exasperated sigh and switched the tv off.

"We should go to the arcade." Roger tossed the remote away and rolled onto his stomach, wincing at the pressure before rolling back on his back. "We could go and play...death pinball."

"Why are you so violent?" Brian shook his head. "Arcade is still closed after David flooded it."

"How hard is it to drain a bloody building?" Roger huffed, pressing his face into the couch.

"Rog, the games were all ruined." Brian snorted, watching the younger boy stare up at the ceiling.

"How the fuck do you flood an arcade? I should kick his ass, I'm going to. Bri, want to go kick David's ass?" Roger tilted his head back to look at his best friend upside down as the older boy rolled his eyes.

"David could kill you, first of all. Second, he's our friend. Who cares if he ruined the arcade? It'll be open back up in a week or two." Brian said, watching the blank tv screen.

"I'm bored." Roger whined, grabbing a pillow off the couch and hugging it to his chest. "We could snog?"

"Your mum is going to be home soon." Brian rolled his eyes, looking down at the blond.

"We could go up to the bedroom and snog? Push the beds together? Get nak-" Rogers cheeky smirk dropped as the front door swung open and his mother stepped in, arms filled with groceries and giggling as Travis was pressed behind her, with his head dipped between her shoulder and neck. The two boys could see what was going on and what was about to go down.

Roger gagged immediately, making sure the noise was amplified enough to get the couple to pull away from each other. He found himself successful as Winnie jumped away with a flushed face.

"What are you doing home, dear? Shouldn't you be out and riding bikes with your little friends? Do you need money? You can go out!" His mother stammered as Roger stared back at her. Travis quickly took the groceries from her arms and put them in the kitchen before joining back at her side.

"Why do you want us out of the house so bad?" Roger challenged, Winnie looked as if she could just die right then and there.

"Well, Roger, I'm not sure if your school has gone over this yet, but when two adults have a connection and love each other-" Travis was quickly cut off with a sharp screech and Brian's own slightly grossed out groan.

"No! No! No, god, no!"

"Roger, it's perfectly natural for your mother and I-"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

"He knows what sex is, dear." Winnie sighed, clamping a hand over her sons mouth. "He's in the sex education class with his little friends right now."

"I want to die." Roger muttered behind his mothers hand, Brian found it hard not to laugh at this situation.

"Do they know about safe sex?" Travis looked to them both. "Condoms aren't just to prevent pregnancy, you know."

Roger pulled his mother's hand away, shoving his face into the pillow on his lap. "Yes! We know! Can this stop?"

"We just want you to be safe, dear." Winnie was just grateful to turn the topic to her son rather than herself at this point.

"Okay, fine! Condoms good, STD's bad! I promise you, no one is going to end up getting anything." Roger grumbled out.

Winnie shook her head and went into the kitchen to put everything away, Travis following along to help.

"Remember when my mum was single and we didn't have to deal with that shit?" Roger sighed, sinking into the couch. "Good times."

"She's happy, Rog." Brian said, looking over to the flushed blond.

"That makes one of us." He grumbled as he threw the pillow away from him, standing up and sulking off to his room, the older of the two shrugging before leaning back into the couch. It was no use badgering Roger when he was in a mood.

"Wait, is Roger pregnant?!"

Brian couldn't help but laugh at Winnie's confused exclamation. Poor, poor Roger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three Days Later

"Motherfucker!"

To say Roger was a little agitated would be the understatement of the year. The blond was sick to death of lugging around ten pounds of rubber shit on his stomach for the stupid project.

Then Mr. Web decided to say fuck it all and assign him twins! Ten extra pounds added on!

"It's not that bad, Rog." Brian chuckled, rubbing the rubber belly. "Twice the fun!"

"Excuse me, you fucking poodle-head, but I'm the one with this shit strapped to me!" Roger glared as they walked home from school. "Twenty pounds of pure shit!"

It had been three out of five days and he was just pissed at that point. The damn thing had a sensor for whenever Roger took it off, it it was off more than ten minutes, ten points were taken off their grade. Just enough time to shower, according to Mr. Web, only Roger liked to take 45 minutes to an hour himself for his own personal reasons.

"Just two more days, Rog." Brian sighed. "He's only doing this because you're bad in class."

"It's not my fault he's a ancient bastard with no sense of humor." The younger boy grumbled, pushing through the front door and throwing his bag to the ground. Brian picked it up and hung it on the rack with a roll of the eyes.

"I don't know, making you wear the belly is pretty funny." Brian smirked, laughing when his boyfriend swatted at him.

"Just for that, you're doing all the work next week with the dolls!" He scoffed, trudging up the stairs in a huffy-puffy motion. Brian found it to be much like an angry toddler, but found it in his best interest (and his personal safety) to not mention that to the blond.

"Has anyone told you that you'd make a fantastic mother?" Brian chuckled, following him into their bedroom and sitting on his bed.

"Kiss my ass, May." Roger snorted, grabbing his towel from the hook on his door.

"Maybe tonight?"

Roger snickered, turning just in time to see the older boy wink. "Oh shut up. Here, take the belly."

"What? You wear it!" Brian put his hands up, scooting back against the wall.

"Not in the bloody shower! I am not taking another ten minute shower! My hair is getting dull and flat! My skin feels like the bloody pavement! I'm dying!" Roger whined, getting up and walking towards the bed. "Please? Just wear it for a bit so the fucking sensor doesn't go off?"

"Fine." Brian rolled his eyes, yelping when the blond tore the faux stomach off and tossed the twenty pound silicone belly at him. "Christ, Rog!"

"I'm free!" Roger cackled as he shimmied out of the rest of his clothes like a toddler, running out of the room to the bathroom and, presumably using every bit of hot water in their pipes.

Brian just sighed, strapping the belly into himself. Standing up felt strange and he began to actually feel bad for ignoring Roger's complaints. To put it simply, that shit was heavy!

The taller boy sighed, sitting back on the bed as the shower started up. After a few minutes he turned on the record player and played a record Freddie lent him and had been begging him to listen to. It was some opera songs that he wasn't necessarily into, but could imagine what the older boy meant when he said to imagine it on a rock 'n roll track.

He sighed to himself as he listened to the music, flipping the record when the final song played. He felt himself really getting into it until he was rudely interrupted by something crushing his pelvis.

"Freddie called and I'm going over there for a bit!" Roger grinned, leaning down and pecking his lips before getting off of him. "Enjoy your weird opera!" He called before running out the door.

That little shit.

Brian sighed, walking down the stairs to see Winnie getting ready for work as she slipped on her scrub jacket. She didn't even try to stifle her giggle at the sight of the teen.

"I thought Roger was the pregnant one?" She smiled, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Guess I'm the pregnant one today." Brian sighed, grabbing some water before retreating back to his room. He looked down at his overly large stomach and rolled his eyes.

He was beginning to hate this project.


	49. Oh Baby, Baby! (part two)

"It's a tragedy, Roger."

"It's not that bad." Roger snorted, watching the other teen set down two mugs on his nightstand. "That tea smells weird, Fred."

"It's horrible! Truly terrible." The old boy sighed, flopping down on his bed with a grunt. "The lady who sold it to me said it was good for relaxing, I got a lot quite cheap! I did use the whole bag, but it's alright. Just a bit strong."

"It smells putrid." Roger shrugged, sipping the hot beverage as he watched Freddie sit up with a frown. "I think you're being ridiculous."

"She's a common street whore." The brunet claimed, huffing as Roger snorted.

"Really, Fred?" The blond smirked as he saw the older boy getting ready to launch into a rant.

"Yes, really!" Freddie threw his hands up, grabbing his mug and gulping down a few mouthfuls, disregarding how hot the beverage was.

"You're overreacting a bit, mate."

"Tiffany went out and got herself pregnant by some tomcat! Some random stray! This is far from overreacting!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I thought you liked cats? You have twenty!" Roger chuckled, causing the other boy to roll his eyes.

"I have ten, you bitch, get it right. Goddamn." Sighing, he set his now-empty mug down, the tea really was disgusting, and laid down on the bed as the blond continued laughing at him. "My mum said we can't keep the kittens, so I'm a bit pissed, okay? Now I've got to rip her children away like some monster! No one could love those little darlings more than me."

"Forgive me, but you're sending mixed messages..." Roger finished off his tea. "Is she or is she not a common street whore?"

"Those were words spoken in the heat of the moment, of course I don't think that of her!" Freddie rolled his eyes. "Besides, you're the only common street whore in my life."

"I'm touched." Roger snickered. "Well, I can't adopt any of them. We've already got Buddy and Brian's cat now."

"Just you wait, one day Luna will get knocked up and you'll have to go through the same thing!" Freddie huffed.

"Bri got her fixed, something about cats being weird when they're in 'heat' or something." He shrugged. "Something about horny cats, I stopped listening after that because he got mad at me for laughing."

"Don't you want to study Biology?" Freddie rolled his eyes at the boy who just shrugged in response.

They laid in mostly silence for the next few minutes, bantering off and on before Freddie's head began spinning. Staring up at the ceiling a strange feeling spread all through him.

"Fred, what the hell was in that tea?" Roger groaned, clearly feeling the strange effects as well.

"I don't know! I went to the shops to get some tea and a lady sold me a bag of loose leaf for a pound!" Freddie chuckled, confused by why he found it amusing.

"What'd she call it?" Roger sat up, slumping against the wall as he looked at his friend lazily.

"I don't know, Canni...Can? Something with the word can. It looked like green tea, though. A bit chunky. I had to smoosh it into normal tea leaves." Freddie said and suddenly Roger broke out into hysterics, laughing loudly as his eyes welled with tears and he clutched his stomach.

"...w-was it... cannabis?.." Roger spoke through his laughs, to which Freddie stared at him with astonishment.

"Whoa...isn't that like...weed?"

Without much reasoning, to their knowledge at least, they both collapsed in fits of laughter. Tears streamed down their cheeks as the rolled around on the bed, the effects of the "medicinal" tea slamming them at full force.

Suddenly, Roger stopped laughing. His face straight as he stared at Freddie intensely, their noses just barely touching.

Freddie's laughs sobered up as well as he stared back at the blond. "What?.." He asked in a whisper, their eyes locking as the blond stayed silent for another moment.

"I'm so hungry..." Roger whispered back before rolling himself off the bed and onto the floor with a thud and a giggle. "Where's the fridge?!"

Freddie followed, trying to pull his body off the bed before his legs gave out and he fell to the floor with a laugh.

"Holy shit..." Roger breathed, his eyes wide as he turned his head to Freddie. His pupils were blown wide as he stared at the other boy. "My head...it's growing."

"Your eyes are black..." Freddie looked at him in astonishment, reaching out before nearly jabbing him in the eye.

"Careful! You're gonna pop my head!" The blond huffed, rolling away form him and crawling toward the door. "It's gonna explode! It's too big now!"

Freddie laughed, army crawling behind his friend. "Not on my carpet!!"

"Whoop." Roger giggled before sliding down the stairs, face first on his belly. "I'm a penguin, Fred! I'm freeeee!" He squealed as he slid.

Freddie watched as the blond ran his head directly into the wall and howled with laughter.

That was until the phone rang.

Roger scrambled to his feet, mumbling incoherently, something about how his legs were falling off. Really, what the hell was in the tea?

Right, weed.

What the hell was in that weed?!

"Hello?!" Roger answered the phone with a panicked yell before looking to Freddie and shushing him. "It's Brian! We can't let him know that we're high!" He whispered loudly, directly into the receiver as his friend just shushed him back.

"Rog? You're high?" Brian's confused voice came back through the phone.

"Shhhhh!" He shushed into the phone. "Fred, I think he knows!"

"Why are you whispering, Roger?!" Freddie practically screamed as he pounded down the stairs. "I needs biscuits! Where are the biscuits?!"

"Brian, hello. How are you this fine evening, sir? Are you doing...pleasantly, good friend. Pal, sir." Roger rambled into the phone, getting a deep sigh in return.

"Roger, what the hell did you take?" Brian asked, resignation clear in his voice.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, my oldest friend, my love, my sir man mate?" Roger giggled to himself as Freddie just screeched with laughter beside him.

"Rog, I literally heard you say you were high just a minute ago. Do I need to come help you?" The concern in Brian's voice was much more evident now, but unfortunately for him, Roger was on a whole other planet at the moment.

"I wanna call Deaky!" Freddie said before snatching the phone away from the blond. A faint, "I'm on my way" was heard before Freddie hung up.

Roger merely shrugged before rushing to the cupboards to find food. By the time he was standing up on the counter, armpit deep into the cabinet, the door swung open loudly to reveal a concerned Deaky and heavily (albeit fake) pregnant Brian.

Roger felt himself turn into liquid as he slid off the counter and onto the floor before looking up to see them. Deaky looked like he had just seen a child get absolutely nailed by a swing, while Brian just looked like a disappointed mother, his hands on his bony hips as he stared down at the blond.

"Freddie drugged me! I'm innocent, I swear!" Roger called from the flood, grunting when the taller boy lifted him up.

"Freddie, drugging people is rude...and illegal...probably." Deaky said, looking at Freddie as the the oldest just continued making what looked like a ham sandwich with peanut butter, mayonnaise, and pickles.

"Absolute disgrace." Roger mumbled, leaning away from Brian just enough to knock the sandwich from his hands.

Freddie just stared at the sandwich on the ground and then back at Roger. "You whore."

Brian and John only watched helplessly as the toy boys launched into a giggle fit.

"What the hell did you take?" Brian rolled his eyes as he and Deaky forced the two boys over to the couch and sat them down. "Explain."

"Freddie doesn't know what tea looks like." Roger said, struggling to keep a straight face. "He made tea with weed that a lady on the street gave him."

"How—? How does that happen?.." Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"To be fair, I once watched Freddie boil a baggie of Cheetos..." Deaky shrugged. "He thought it was carrots and I just couldn't bring myself to correct him. He was also drunk."

"Fred, you're banned from... everything." The curly haired boy sighed as the older boy shrugged, leaning against the blond with a giggle.

"Shhh! We're in trouble!" Roger laughed, leaning back against him before joining into the giggles. John and Brian just stared at each other, shaking their heads. This was going to be a long night.

"Deaky, make sure Fred doesn't set the house on fire or kill anyone. I'm gonna take Rog home and hopefully sneak him past his mum." Brian sighed, lifting the blond of the couch.

"Does weed really do this?" John frowned as Freddie slid to the floor and just laid there. If he weren't high as hell, it would've been funny...okay, it was still a little funny.

"He got it from a strange lady, it probably had other stuff in it. It would've been better if Marley gave it to them." Brian rolled his eyes as the blond patted his stomach. "Rog, stop."

"Shh, I'm talking to the baby."

"Baby's not real." Brian rolled his eyes, practically dragging the younger boy out the door as him and Freddie yelled frantic, dramatic goodbyes to each other. They were walking down the street, Roger semi stumbling as he giggled to himself.

"Brian."

"Briiiian."

"Brone."

"Breen."

"Bri-ith."

"Briiiiiiiii-"

"What, Roger?" Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and stopped walking.

The blond then stared at him for a full twenty seconds before giggling again. "I forgot."

Then he began repeating his name again and didn't stop until they reached the house. Sneaking a severely stoned teenager up the steps without their mother noticing should be an Olympic sport, especially when said teen literally calls for their 'mummy' at every single step they take.

Subtleness was never Rogers strong suit sober, so Brian wasn't surprised at his outbursts. He was surprised that they had managed to get up to their bedroom undetected. Though, Ms. Winnie was likely exhausted from her night shift the night before and the shift she was heading into in the next hour or so.

"What the hell happened to him?" Clare cocked an eyebrow, watching as her brother broke away and fell into his door before steadying himself.

"Fred accidentally drugged them both. He'll be alright, just don't tell your mum." Brian grinned sheepishly, grabbing the older blond and quickly shoving him into the room and onto the bed.

"Weeeee! We're going down, Bri! Crash landing!" Roger yelled out as he hit the bed before making explosion noises.

"Ha, dumbass." Clare snorted, walking past their room into her own.

"Brimi!" Roger grinned up at him with half-lidded eyes. "You're so big, like a hippo." He laughed before slapping his faux belly, causing the sensor to beep.

"Rog, you just made us lose ten points. You can't hit the baby." Brian rolled his eyes, pulling his shoes off along with Rogers.

"Ugh, I'm a terrible father." Roger mumbled as his eyes shut. "Can't slap them bitches. Can't slap none of the bitches, mate. Don't forget." 

Brian had a bit of a chuckle at that and nodded, flipping off the light switch. "I won't forget, Rog. Get some sleep."

"Don't...tell me what...to do..."

And then he was out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The relief of the pregnancy unit being over was short lived when two ugly baby dolls were shoved into his arms. They immediately started crying and Roger thought about how much Brian would hate him if he were to throw the little demons out the window.

"I'm naming her Dorothy! Wait — Audrey! Isn't that darling?" Freddie grinned, raising up the doll only for it to slip out of his hands and onto the floor with a loud robotic cry. "Never mind, I hate it." He muttered, picking it up and giving it to Mary as she covered her face with her hands.

"Freddie, please..." She sighed.

"Fine. Her name is Helga and she's an ogre baby." Freddie huffed.

"At least you only have one! I have two whole ones!" Roger grumbled, hanging one off to Brian.

"Now, this is the highest technology available for this project. The babies cry, need food, and go to the bathroom." Mr. Web said, walking around and handing out care sheets.

"Do they sleep?" Roger frowned, glancing over the sheet.

"That's funny. Have you met a baby?" Mr. Web snorted before walking back up his desk and continuing the lesson. Before class was over, the room was full of babies crying and frustrated students shooshing them, and one even being thrown at a wall. Surprisingly, it wasn't even Roger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hate this. I hate everything. These babies are satanic, just look at them." Roger ranted as they walked home.

"Mary made me take it home." Freddie sighed, the babydoll hanging out of his backpack and crying. "It won't shut up."

"Maybe hold it?" Brian snorted. He had both baby-dolls cradled in his arms. Figures he would actually enjoy the hell that had been brought upon them.

Freddie just rolled his eyes, yanking the doll out of his bag and cradling it before grabbing the fake bottle to put in its mouth. It finally stopped crying and Brian smirked.

"I told you so." He said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Roger rolled his eyes, glaring at the babies. "This whole project is a crime of hatred towards me."

"Narcissistic." John muttered jokingly, getting a jab from the blond.

"I say we find a wood chipper and chip these bitches." Roger declared, yanking one of the dolls from the taller boy.

"Why not?" Freddie shrugged before Brian stole all the dolls away.

"Child abuse, that's why!" He hugged the dolls to his chest and rolled his eyes. "Neither of you can afford to fail this project. Mr. Web hates you both."

"This is my act of rebellion, Brian. Let me have this." The drummer said with a pout.

"No. My grade, my rules."

"You sound like my mother!"

"You're mother is a wonderful lady!"

"Well...yeah, she is. Fuck, fine. We'll raise these dumbasses and try to keep them alive and happy." Roger sighed and they walked up to his house, waving to John and Freddie as they walked inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the worst week of his life.

Not only had the babies cried nonstop every single day, but Buddy had chewed his favourite drumsticks and killed his fish! He had that fish for exactly one month before Buddy decided to try drinking from the fishbowl and the dumbass fish swam right into his mouth like he wanted to be eaten.

He'd miss Gerald. He was better than the fish he'd gotten from the fair a few years back, on account of he didn't die immediately.

The end of the week came slowly and painfully, but they had made it. Roger was proud of himself for not feeding the dolls to Buddy. God knows that dog would jump at the chance to chew them apart, as morbid as that sounds.

Upon entering the classroom, Roger marched up to Mr. Webs desk and slammed the dolls down on it.

"There. I did it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Roger grinned before plopped down at his own desk, crossing his arms. "And that's how it's done."

"Roger, you failed." Mr. Web sighed, placing the paper on his desk.

"I'm dropping out." Roger groaned before slamming his head on his desk as the other three just laughed at him.

He couldn't wait for school to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up? I haven't updated this since February! It only took a pandemic for me to get my shit together!
> 
> I'll be honest, I've been on and off writing this since the very beginning of February and it's a biggggg filler so sorry!
> 
> Anyway, I just watched When Harry Met Sally and it made me realize that I'm probably going to die alone (I highly recommend it!)
> 
> (The movie, not dying alone)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	50. Into The Woods We Go (part one)

"That's it, I'm running away."

It was the last day of school and to say he was done with everything was an understatement. He slammed his tray down on the table as bits of macaroni flew everywhere. No wonder the janitors hated him.

"Christ's sake, Rog!" Brian nearly choked his sandwich, glaring at the blond.

"Don't be a fucking idiot." Freddie snorted, looking up from his notebook which he'd been figuring out lyrics in.

"How'd that work out for you the first time?" John looked up from his lunch at the flustered blond with an unimpressed look on his face, he chose to ignore the jab from Brian.

"No, you don't understand!" Roger grumbled, crossing his arms. "Trevor is invading my life like some sort of fucking Martian! The other day, I came home and he and my mum were cuddling on the couch! My couch!!"

"How dare he cuddle his girlfriend." Brian snorted, taking another bite of his sandwich before turning to his friends. "He's overreacting."

"I am not!" Roger huffed, shoving his tray away. "And don't call her that!"

"Darling, I think you have attachment issues." Freddie leaned across the table and patted his shoulder, only to be shoved away with a glare.

"I'll show you attachment issues when I attach my foot to your ass." Roger muttered.

"Look, Rog, it's not that bad. Your mum's happy and Trevor's a good guy. Shouldn't you be supportive of her?" Brian set his sandwich down and gave the blond a pointed look.

"I'm packing my bags and running away." Roger stood up with his face pulled into a grumpy pout.

"Sit your ass down, Taylor before I call your mum." Freddie rolled his eyes, watching the younger boy plop back into his seat with a huff. "If you run away again I'll have to kick your ass."

"Don't call my mum..." Roger sighed, letting his head fall to the table with a thud.

"So...why's he upset?" John finally asked, watching the blonds head hit the table.

"Trevor wants to take him camping." Brian said, causing Freddie to let out a sharp gasp.

"I understand." Freddie sighed, patting the blonds back. "I'll run away with you. I'd rather die than sleep in a bloody tent."

"Fred, not helping! No one is running away!" Brian rolled his eyes. "Rog, you're being dramatic. I have to go too and I'm not making a big deal of it."

"Oh god, this is the worst thing." Roger groaned, popping his head back up. "What if they get married? What if she gets pregnant?!"

"Isn't your mum too old to have more kids?" John asked, setting his sandwich down as Roger glared at him.

"Shut up! She's not old! Your mum is old!" Roger pointed at him, his face growing more annoyed as the younger boy shrug.

"Yeah, my mum is forty-eight. She's pretty old." John said, unbothered. "How old's your mum, Rog?"

"She's thirty-six." Roger muttered. "Shut up, she had me at twenty and she was married right after she gave birth!"

"Roger's a bastard child!" Freddie giggled to himself, leaning forward to bop his nose.

"You're a bastard!" Roger countered, huffing to himself.

"Winnie isn't old." Brian rolled his eyes. "But, you aren't supposed to have kids after thirty-five for women."

"How do you even know that?" Roger snorted as Brian just shrugged, muttering about really wanting a younger sibling.

"Times-a-wasting, Rog. Brian better knock you up before your clock runs out!" Freddie snickered, earning a sharp jab from the blond.

"I'm not a girl! And I'm only sixteen, I've got twenty years!" Roger huffed, crossing his arms. "Who says me and Bri are having kids anyway?"

"Kids sound nice..." Brian said quietly, making Rogers eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "The project last week was fun." He shrugged.

"Bri, I'm about to have an aneurysm." Roger pinched the bridge of his nose as the other two laughed at him.

"Not right now, Rog! In the future!" Brian scoffed. "Where would we even get a real baby?"

"Pretty easy to snatch them from the buggies at the shop when the mum's turned around." Freddie snickered, laughing louder when John elbowed him.

"Yeah, and that's only extremely illegal." John snorted, grabbing a fry off of Rogers tray.

"Well...we can talk about this in twenty years." Roger huffed, standing up with his lunch tray and going over to the trashcans.

"Did Roger just insinuate that he'd agree to get pregnant in twenty years?" Freddie chuckled, looking at John who was giggling as well.

"Now that would be a sight to see." John grinned, earning an eye roll from Brian. "Just like the project!"

"I'm a boy! I can't get pregnant! Shut up!" Roger sat down with a huff. "I don't have a fucking uterus, you dumbass, take a biology course!"

"Well, lets see. In twenty years, it'll be 2006. Maybe science will allow men to have babies via uterine transplants. Or you could make a whole baby in a test tube!" Freddie shrugged. "Brian, thoughts?"

"I think if we keep talking about this, Roger is going to throw one of us out the window." Brian said, finishing his sandwich and shoving the trash into his lunch box.

"I have a real crisis and here you lot are talking about something that is biologically impossible! You fucking numpties, I swear to god." Roger ranted, crossing his arms. "I have to go fucking camping with the man who is with my mother."

"What if they do it in the tent?" Freddie snickered.

"She's not bloody coming!" Roger grumbled, standing up from the table. "And it's a fucking cabin! I'm off to the toilet, I hate you all."

"Why do you hate me?" Brian laughed. "I didn't even do anything!"

"You...you...oh, fuck off." Roger sighed, storming off to the bathroom.

"And you all call me a diva." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"You still are." Brian snorted, standing up as the bell rang.

He shook his head as they walked to their last class. He didn't understand why Roger didn't like Trevor. He was nice, despite what some people say about Americans. Though, stereotypes were usually wrong, Trevor used the word "y'all" a lot. Brian thought it was funny and Winnie found it endearing—Clare and Roger thought he was satan reincarnated.

Brian spent the entire class trying to cheer Roger up, which included crumbling up little balls of paper with inside jokes written inside and tossing them on his desk. The first few landed in his hair (whoops) so he decided to take a different route.

'The people who moved into my old house left town this week, pool's open :)'

He knew he succeeded when the blond finally cracked a smile and tossed one back his way after reading the note.

A grin spread across his face as he read the note Roger had written, his loopy handwriting causing his stomach to erupt with butterflies even after all that time.

'Trespassing? Is Brian May deciding to pursue a life of crime and rebellion?'

Brian chuckled, shaking his head.

'Is it really that illegal though? I did live there before.'

'Your judgement is clouded by the rebellion Bri! Ok I'll come with you, just so we can both go to jail if we get caught ;)'

'You're giving me second thoughts about this'

'Shhhhh dont let reasonable thoughts win!'

"Mr. Taylor, do you have something to share with the class?"

Rogers head shot up from writing the note and he just smirked. "No, ma'am. Just taking notes."

"Care to explain what you're taking notes on?" She cocked an eyebrow, resting her hand on her hip as she stared down at him. An echo of 'ooohs' filled the room.

"Well, geez, Ms. Wheeler, weren't you paying attention to your own lesson?" Roger shook his head, shoving the note in his pocket. "This educational system is bloody corrupt! Truly, it's failing. Just like you say!"

Turned out that it was the perfect thing to say as Ms. Wheeler launched into her 'simple sixty step program' on how to fix the educational system, each step seemingly making the issue even worse.

The distraction was good enough to let Roger write a new note, a grin spreading across his face once more.

'We'll do it tonight after my mum goes to sleep'

He tossed the note over, smirking at the nervous look on the other boys face. It was definitely going to be a fun night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was not a fun night.

The second they got home, Roger saw the car was packed up for the trip and his face fell. Clare, of course, was leaning up against it with a smirk.

"Have fun on your little trip!" She snickered as Roger dropped his bag in on the floor with a loud thud.

"I can't go, I have work!" Roger called, grabbing Brian by the arm and dragging him out of the house. "Let's go."

"Rog, don't be rude. He could be your step-dad one day." Brian rolled his eyes, walking back towards the door despite Roger pulling at his arm while whining.

"Don't say that, you prick!" Roger grumbled, finally letting him go. "You're no longer my favorite."

"I'm wounded." Brian said flatly.

He opened the door, pulling the grumpy blond on with him. Roger huffed, plopping down on the sofa and glaring at Trevor, who was putting on a fishing hat.

"You boys ready for some good old fashion American adventures?" Trevor grinned, holding up a tackle box and a fishing rod.

"Do I look-"

"Rog, be nice." Brian muttered, lightly kicking his foot. His warning stare could tie with his mother's.

"Ugh, fine." Roger scoffed. "Yes, Trevor. We are totally ready for our all American adventure of being rednecks in the woods." He said with a grin, speaking with a slightly off American accent.

Brian covered his face with his hand, disappointment clear on his face. Clare, on the other hand, was cackling in the background while holding her stomach.

"Good one, Roggie!" She laughed, a loud snort escaping her nose with only made her laugh harder.

"No more sugar for you, sweetheart." Winnie came into the room, pushing her hysterical daughter into the kitchen. She frowned when she saw her deflated boyfriend sadly holding his fishing gear. Then, she looked at the disappointment-radiating teenager, shaking her curly head at her smirking son.

She sighed.

" _Roger Meddows Taylor._ " Her hands were on her hips and her blue eyes stared down at him with icy fury. His smirk fell from his face in an instant, pressing his back firmly into the back of the couch as he stared back up at her with wide, scared eyes.

It wasn't often his mum got really angry at him, usually he could get away with just about anything. That was until he struck a chord with her, a rare occurrence that he would love to avoid with ever fibre of his being.

"Sorry, mummy..."

Cue more of Clares obnoxiously loud laughter, this time directed at her brothers expense. Her laughter was only silenced when Winifred swung around and pointed a finger at her, her eyes still filled with the icy rage.

Clare only whimpered and ran up the stares.

"Roger, you are going on this damn trip and you will bond with Trevor and you will like it." Winnie turned her attention back to Roger, her voice stern. Trevor looked guilty in the corner, as if he was about to explode with a million apologies. "Do you understand?"

This was not a yes or no question. It was a trap.

"Yes, mama..." He muttered, his eyes falling to his lap.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, mama." Roger said louder, lifting his eyes to meet his mothers gaze once more. The ice had melted. Now he just had to survive the damn trip.

"Right then, I've got both you and Brian's bags packed already. I've spoken to the Bulsaras and Deacons and the other boys will be coming too." Winifred said, turning to go back into the kitchen before glancing over her shoulder. "I made sure to pack your extra inhaler and plenty of undies. The ones with the superhero's on them." She added with a smirk before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So..." Brian nudged him, "superheroes, huh?"

"Oh piss off, you shit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The running away threat didn't work on my parents, asshole." Freddie grumbled, throwing his bag into the bed of Trevors truck.

"That's because you're too much of a little bitch." Roger rolled his eyes. "You don't have the street-cred that I've got." 

"What street cred? You walked through a spiderweb last week and cried for thirty minutes!" The older boy countered, his arms crossed in a huff.

"Twenty-five." The blond corrected, throwing his own bag into the truck. "And you wouldn't last a day, you wouldn't even last a minute! The second you climbed out your window, you'd shrivel up like an old sponge!"

"Deaky, darling, tell him that he's wrong." Freddie pouted.

John looked between the two, putting the last of his things in the truck before sighing.

"He's right, Fred. You wouldn't last a day without your cats." John shrugged. "Now can we go? I wanna take a nap."

Brian snickered, opening up the passenger side door. "You'll sleep better up here, Deaky. Fred and Rog will probably be fighting the whole time."

"Good for us." The youngest muttered, climbing into the front seat. "Thanks, Bri."

They all got into their seats, buckling their seatbelts when the worst possible thing could have happened.

Trevor started playing his country cassette tape.

"Let's get this show on the road, gang!" He shouted enthusiastically.

Even Deaky groaned.


	51. Into The Woods We Go (Part 2)

Bumfuck nowhere, in the middle of the night no less, is the only way to describe the location of the 'rest stop' they'd arrived at.

By rest stop, he meant the place in which Trevors shitty truck broke down. Of course he didn't bring his actual nice car as there 'wasn't enough room'. Freddie could've been sat on the roof, at least that was Rogers argument.

"Rog, stop complaining." Brian rolled his eyes as the blond took an angry bite of his sandwich.

"Are you joking?" He scoffed, motioning around them with his sandwich. "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and all I can do is eat my ham sandwich!"

"That's my sandwich!" John poked his head up from helping with the engine, a pout on his face. "And you could help with the truck!"

"Not anymore." Roger shrugged, leaning against the truck. "This was a horrible idea."

"Yeah, it's never a good idea to steal food from Deaky, you rude bitch." Freddie snatched the sandwich away. "Aren't you addicted to car shit? Fix this!"

"With what? You took the only thing I had left in this life!" Roger threw his arms up.

"Brian, your girlfriend is being a little bitch again!" Freddie called over to the curly-haired boy, who was sat reading the car manual, he only grunted in response.

"Stop calling me a girl!"

"Stop being a bitch!"

"Boys, calm down. I'm gonna walk and see if I can find a gas station. It looks like we're running low on some type of fluid." Trevor sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He really wanted to use this trip to get closer to Roger, to get the kid to actually like and trust him. Easier said than done, but he understood his hesitance since Winifred had shared some not-so-wholesome moments Roger had with his father, especially over the past year.

Roger rolled his eyes, moving to look in at the engine. He glanced around and shook his head. "Your transmission fluid is out."

"Right, good eye, son." Trevor awkwardly patted his back as Roger just stared at him like he'd grown two heads. Okay, maybe the whole 'son' was a bit much... He knew Roger was a big fan of cars, he was too! He knew exactly what was wrong with the truck, but giving Roger the satisfaction of 'solving the problem' seemed like a good idea. Trevor figured that the young blond had forgotten his mention of previously being a mechanic.

"Aren't you supposed to go find a gas station?" Roger crossed his arms, staring up at him expectantly.

Trevor nodded, grabbing a torch before turning to walk away. He paused and looked at the boys behind him, "you boys stay in the car, okay? Lock the doors."

And with that, he was off.

"Great, this is the start to every scary movie ever." Roger huffed. "Perfect."

"Freddie's right, you're being rude." Brian tossed the manual aside. "He's obviously trying, Rog. Just give him a chance."

"I don't trust him." Roger said blankly.

"Why not? You're lucky enough to have your mum and sister, he's good to them. And he's trying to be good to you. He's not your dad, Rog. What are you so afraid of? There's no reason to-"

"Just stop, Brian." Roger snapped. "You wouldn't understand, your parents-" He quickly cut himself off, his eyes finding the fallen face of his best friend. "Bri, I didn't mean-"

"My parents are what? Perfect? They're gone, Roger. You think I wouldn't kill to have a mum like yours? Or someone like Trevor who just wants you to speak to him without being a complete spoiled brat!" Brian huffed, annoyance clear in his voice. Roger took a step forward, his mouth opening to likely try to apologize, or justify himself. He wasn't in any mood to listen to the blond. "Don't." Brian just put up a hand, getting into the passenger seat without another word.

"Nice going, Rog. You pissed Brian off too." Freddie rolled his eyes, climbing into the backseat. He wasn't particularly mad at the blond, but annoyed at being stranded on the side of the road. He was just a bit crabby in general. "Come on, Deaks."

John gave Roger a sad look, god knows he could hardly stay mad at anyone. "Sorry, Rog." He muttered before getting into the truck, Freddie pulling the door shut after him.

Roger sighed. Maybe he was being a bit of an asshole.

He pushed himself off of the truck, head hung as he climbed into the bed of the truck, pushing the bags aside, placing the tarp back over them to protect the luggage from any rain. Grabbing out a blanket, he laid it out before laying on top of it.

It was a mostly clear night with a few dark clouds hanging above his head that signaled that a storm was near, the stars were shining brightly across the sky. They were too blurry to enjoy due to his bad eyes. He sighed, grabbing out his glasses from his bag, pushing them up on his nose. The stars were clearer that way. No street lamps to obscure the view, just a wide open sky in the middle of nowhere.

Guilt was gnawing in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't mean to upset anyone, really.

He stared up at the sky, his thoughts tumbling in his head. He almost didn't noticed another body joining him in the truck bed. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"I'm sorry." Roger spoke softly, folding his arms over his stomach. "I'm really sorry, Bri."

"I know, I'm sorry too." Brian sighed, his gaze glued to the sky as well. "You have every right to be hesitant when it comes to Trevor. You just want your mum to be happy and you don't want to see her get hurt. You're not a spoiled brat, I'm sorry I called you that."

Roger nodded silently, only looking to Brian when the older boy took his hand.

"I'm scared, Bri... Mum said that my dad was nice when they first met, that he had been a good dad when we were young. She said he was perfect, always giving Clare and I attention, playing with us. Loving us..." Roger felt the gentle squeeze of Brian's hand and let out a deep breath. "They can't go through that all again, Bri. I can't go through that again." With a crack in his voice, he finally looked at the other boy before whispering, "I can't."

Wordlessly, he pulled the blond into his chest, holding him as he let out a shuddered breath.

"I want to be happy for my mum, Bri, I do. I want her to have someone who really loves her and makes her happy, but I'm so fucking scared that he's going to hurt her like my dad did. That he's going to completely destroy her again and this time, she won't be okay. I want Clare to be safe and happy, I don't want her to see us getting shoved and hit and screamed at. I don't want her to go through that again, I don't want her to ever see that again. Trevor seems nice, he seems perfect like he'd be dad of the fucking year without even trying, but people change. My dad changed and we paid the price." Tearful eyes met Brian's, "Something I can't afford to do again. None of us can."

"I'd never let anyone hurt you, Rog." He said, reaching up to brush away a stray tear.

"I've been hurt, Brian. My dad nearly killed us, you couldn't stop that. That's not on you. This isn't your responsibility." He sat up in the truck bed, wiping away at his eyes.

He was sad, yes, but the tears came from memories. From the pain he'd gone through for years, from the pain he'd witnessed. From the frustration of every goddamn thing that was completely out of his control, yet plagued him in his ever waking moment.

"You're my responsibility." Brian pressed on. He was desperate to relieve the pain in Roger's eyes, the deep rooted pain that continued to stew and build up until it would eventually burst out.

"No. I'm your boyfriend, I'm your best friend, I'm not your responsibility." Roger sighed, reverting his gaze back to the sky just as the raindrops began to fall. He seemed more at ease. "This isn't a fifty/fifty thing, Bri. We can't be each others responsibility. That's not how this works. It's all or nothing, and I want it all."

Brian nodded sitting up beside him, a slight smile resting on his lips as he hummed in agreement. He gently wrapped an arm around him as the rain fell harder. It was getting cold, but neither one made a move to go back into the truck.

"It's been a crazy year, huh?" Roger broke the silence that had fallen upon them. It was comforting to listen to the sounds of the rain, the drops landing on the metal and glass of the truck, along with the asphalt.

"Crazy is a bit of an understatement," Brian let out an airy chuckle, one that didn't hold too much humor. "Simultaneously the best and worst year of my life."

Roger nodded before resting his head on Brian's shoulder. "I think you just mean the worst."

"No, I don't." Brian wiped a bit of rain from his eyes. "It was the worst because I lost my mum, finding out she's rather have a dead son than a gay one. And then I nearly lost you, when you went to London...when I broke up with you over the most ridiculous things. Then my dad. Then I lost the one parent that wanted me..." he cleared the lump in his throat, taking a shaking breath.

"What could possibly have made this year the best after all that, Bri?" Roger's voice was soft, his body shivering slightly as the cold rain drenched them. "I don't see the bright side of this."

"I got you, Rog." Brian smiled a wobbly smile at him. "After years of waiting and wanting to finally tell you how I felt, I finally got you." Brian looked down at him, brushing the wet hair out of his face. "You were the bright side. You were my bright side."

Rogers heart melted at the words, warmth piling in his stomach despite the cold rain that chilled him to the bone. He was left speechless, resting his head back on the taller boys shoulder and staring off down the road as the silence settled once more.

"Bri?"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head down to look at him, the brunette meeting his gaze and lifting a hand to wipe the raindrops from his glasses to help him see better.

"I love you."

Brian smiled.

"I love you too, Rog."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trevor finally came back from the gas station about twenty minutes later to find to soaked teens sitting in the back of his truck. He smiled when he saw the two share a short kiss, quietly moving to pour the transmission fluid into the car. He made sure to take his time, as to not interrupt their moment.

After shutting the hood, as quietly as possible, made his way to the bed of the truck. The two were sitting apart now, their hands intertwined as they let the rain pour down on them with closed eyes. Trevor felt a warm feeling in his chest watching the two. Sure, his parents always said "men shall not lay with another man or they'll go to hell" shit, but they had to be wrong. He'd never seen two people more right for each other, he'd never seen two people happier together.

A love like that could never be wrong. He didn't give a damn what his parents thought.

"Staring is rude, Trevor."

Rogers voice ripped him out of his thoughts suddenly as the blond hopped down from the truck bed. Brian cleared his throat and the younger boy just sighed, turning around and looking up at Trevor.

"Thanks for fixing the truck." He spoke with the tone of a toddler being told to thank somebody, but Trevor couldn't help but crack a smile. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Thank you for helping me figure out what she needed." Trevor grinned, opening up the driver side door. "Maybe she'd make a good first car for you." He said before hopping into the car and shutting the door.

Roger smiled brighter than he had all day and Brian felt proud that the blond was able to be nice to him, something he thought would take a little more convincing.

Still, they had a long drive ahead of them seeing as the broke down one third of the way there.

"I wish I had some bongos." Roger muttered to himself, sighing heavily.

"You don't even have bongos, Rog." Freddie snorted, nudging the blond beside him.

"That's why I said I wish I had some bongos." Roger rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on his knees. The pair had immediately apologized to each other upon getting in the truck and were back to their usual banter.

"I wish I brought my guitar." Brian sighed, turning in the passenger seat to look back at them.

"Oh, I figured you would've wanted that. I brought the old twelve string with us." Trevor grinned over at him. "The cabin is my great uncles. Well, it was, but he died last year."

"That's depressing." Freddie muttered. "You know what else is sad?"

"Freddie, shut up." Roger rolled his eyes. "It's not funny anymore."

"What depressing?" Trevor asked, the other three boys just groaned as Freddie began belting out a new depressing song he wrote. Some song about a rat, though he threw in some insults to Roger as he normally did, causing the blond to slightly assault him.

Once he was finished, John sighed and looked back to Trevor who was just confused as all hell. "Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, John." Trevor smiled in the rear view. "But he left the cabin to me, it's pretty far but it's nice. Right by a lake. What I've been trying to say is I got a few different instruments moved into the upstairs portion. The grand piano was my mother's, but the drums and bass are new."

"You...really?" Roger paused his assault on Freddie to stare at him with wide eyes, hand up in mid slap.

"Yeah, I couldn't tear you boys away from your band for two weeks." Trevor replied, looking at his girlfriends son in the mirror. "Your mom told me how important it was to you."

"Wow." Roger whispered, his eyes glued to his lap. He wasn't used to that. From his mum, yes, she was perfect. From someone who was supposed to be a father figure? This bloke wasn't even legally required to like him! His father was and everyone knows how that shit turned out. He shook his head. He was trying to get on his good side now, but it was just for looks. It had to be. Why else would he be nice to him? Why else would he like him?

"Your mom said you've been eyeing the kit at the music store. The one that's been in the window all year?" Trevor was now looking directly at him. He did not fucking buy-

"You bought it?!" Roger basically screamed from the back seat. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what it was like to have a sugar daddy. He shuttered internally. Fucking gross. "Uh, I mean... Thanks?"

"No problem, it was on sale." Trevor grinned.

It was not on sale. Roger had waited months for it to go on sale, not to buy it because he quite literally had £8.50 to his name, but to sulk over the fact that he'd never own them.

Still, he didn't own them! Some older man bought it for him to gain his trust. Last time an older man did that for him, he was in London and the man asked to take him home after buying him dinner. Not his fondest memory. His mind went blank at the memory, his eyes glazing over as the mere thought filled his entire being.

"I could return it." Trevor said, noticing the anxious look that flashed on the young blonde face. "I should've asked, I'm sorry."

Brian frowned, watching as Roger stared straight ahead with his body stiff. Without a word, he and John quickly switched spots in the truck. Brian took his hand gently and squeezed it and Roger just cleared his throat.

"No, it's okay." He said quietly, an unnaturally reserved state taking over him. "Thank you."

Trevor gave him a nod, a worried frown on his face. Brian waved him off and the others got the hint.

Ever since the incident of Roger running away, he had small moments where he got lost in his thoughts. It was dangerous for him, sometimes leading to small breakdowns. It wasn't very often, but they did still happen. He didn't like talking about it, but he also didn't want anyone to worry — hence the jokes he sometimes made.

They all knew it was a sore subject, a rough time in his life where he felt useless and unwanted, something he still felt occasionally but was quickly reminded how wrong he was through his friends, mother, and sister.

"Rog," Brian tapped his knee, carefully awaiting their eyes to meet. When they finally did, he squeezed his knee gently. "Remember the beach in Brighton over Christmas?"

Roger gave him a soft smile, nodding as he leaned into him. "That was a nice night." He said, letting himself lean on the older boy. "Shitty morning."

"Yeah, but don't think about that. Think about the hot chocolate and the cold sand. Think about you intentionally putting snow in your pocket so I'd hold your hand." Brian smiled as Roger chuckled a bit.

"You fell for it though."

"I didn't, I just wanted to hold your hand too." He grinned, letting go of his leg and taking his hand in his own.

Brian could see the bad memories drain from his eyes, the good ones taking over as his eyes shined brightly as they drove through the dark streets. They shared a sweet smile before Roger rested his head on Brian's shoulder. It wasn't long before the blond fell asleep. Replacing the bad memories with good ones was a tactic he'd used many times before, usually it worked.

"He hasn't done that in a while." Freddie looked at him, a small frown on his face.

"It's been a couple months, yeah." Brian sighed, brushing the blond strands from his face. "This one wasn't too bad."

"If y'all don't mind me asking, what was that?" Trevor asked, a gentle tone to his voice. It was clear that he was very worried. The boys felt bad that Roger had so much distrust towards the man, but they couldn't blame him for it.

"Rog ran away last Autumn. He was gone for a month." Freddie sighed, watching as Trevors confusion turned to pure worry. "We don't know too much about what happened to him while he was out in London, but it can't be good."

"He doesn't like talking about it, so don't bring it up." Brian added, glancing down at the blond. They'd had their fair share of rows during the first few weeks he was home and Brian had prodded too much. "And don't take his hostility personal. He's just...hesitant."

"I get it." Trevor sighed, occasionally looking at him in the rear view. "Winnie told me a bit about his dad, I don't blame him for being hesitant. I just hope I can get through to him someday."

Brian frowned, he felt guilty for starting an argument with the blond earlier even if they had resolved it. Roger had a terrible year, just like he did, and rubbing salt in the wound just wasn't the best way to go about it.

After driving for a couple of hours, they finally pulled into the driveway. Roger had yet to wake up, still slumped against Brian with his mouth slightly agape and soft snores escaping his mouth.

"Holy shit, Trevor! You didn't say it was going to be a mansion!" Freddie had his face presses up against the window, practically drooling as he caught sight of the 'cabin'.

It could hardly be considered a cabin, as it was easily twice the size of any of their houses. They figured they'd be roughing it out in a powerless crackhouse, not vacationing at a five-star water-front private resort!

"Will you be my dad?" Freddie nearly hopped over the seat as Trevor just laughed.

"Fred, you have a dad." John rolled his eyes, pushing him back in his seat.

"It's the 80's, I can have two." Freddie scoffed. "Get with the times, Deaky."

"We're literally dating, Fred."

"Pish posh." Freddie grinned, yanking off his seatbelt. "I love it, Trevor. You've outdone yourself!"

Brian chuckled a bit, taking off his own seatbelt as he drowned out the rest of Freddie's overexcitement. He carefully nudged Rogers shoulder, taking off the blonds seatbelt as he blinked awake.

"Are we there yet?" Roger slurred sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"We just parked, ready to get out?" Brian watched as he stretched before flopping himself down on the older boy.

"Five more minutes..."

"You been sleeping for three hours, Rog." Brian nudged him again, only to get an irritated grumble in response.

"I'll get the bucket of water, dear." Freddie cooed, leaning down beside his ear. Roger shot up, glaring at the oldest boy while Brian just shook his head.

"I hate you." Roger grumbled, shuffling out of the car before actually looking up at the house. He had to blink a few times before he turned to Trevor. "You're rich?"

"My family is, yeah." Trevor shrugged sheepishly, a small grin on his face. "Your mom and sister will be here in a few days too."

"They definitely wouldn't want to miss this." Roger rubbed at his eyes again, squinting at the house. "Is that a lake behind it?"

"You'd know if you wore your glasses." Brian commented, earning an annoyed looks from the blond. "Just saying!" He put his hands up in defense.

Roger just rolled his eyes, kicking a rock at him before grabbing his bags. They all chattered amongst themselves before heading inside with their bags.

By the time they were shown to their rooms, Rogers crankiness had faded into a burst of energy as he launched himself onto the top bed. While the house was huge, it only had four bedrooms. They had collectively agreed to leave the last room for Clare when she arrived, Brian and Roger taking a room, Freddie and John to a room, and lastly Trevor and eventually Winnie.

“You’re bottom, Rog.” Brian announces throwing his bag up top.

“You’re no fun.” Roger hopping down from the bed, nearly falling in the process.

“Your mum doesn’t want you breaking your arm again.” Brian chuckled, kicking off his clogs and placing them by the door.

“And here I was thinking you were throwing in an innuendo when you were just thinking about my mum.” Roger threw himself down on the bottom bunk, smirking up at him. “Again, you’re no fun.”

“Darlings! We’re playing scrabble in the lounge!” Freddie announced from across the hall before they heard his footsteps thumping down the stairs.

“Will they believe if I say we’re both tired?” Roger smirked, patting the bed beside him.

“Not when you slept the whole drive.” Brian snorted, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Roger begrudgingly followed along down the steps, plopping down beside Freddie as he set up the board.

This was bound to be an interesting two weeks.


End file.
